Honestly Harry - The Year of the Rock
by Captain Compass
Summary: Sequel to Getting to Hogwarts. Harry's first year at Hogwarts. What happens to Harry and his new friends and 'hug buddies'during the year. H/G/Hr involvement.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I'm only borrowing some of the wonderful characters of JK Rowling for an idea I had.

Chapter 1 - On Their Way

There was a sound of a very clear bell that somehow went through the youngsters. Then the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounded, startling the youngsters. The three friends quickly left the little alcove. Harry went and retrieved a small satchel he had hidden along the platform. Ginny went quickly to stand in line with her brothers to get a hug from her mother. Mrs. Weasley also beckoned the other two over and gave hugs to Harry and Hermione.

Everyone hurried to get on the train as the last boarding whistle sounded. The three waved at Mrs. Weasley from their compartment window as the train left on its trip to deliver the newest class to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Kings Cross was rapidly left behind, Harry turned and faced the other occupants of their compartment. Ginny and Hermione had already sat on one of the broad benches with Susan Bones. That left Harry to sit across from them with Ron and Neville Longbottom as seat mates. Neville was still holding on to his toad Trevor and looking through his belongings for something to put him into. Harry climbed on the seat to pull down a spare cardboard box from the overhead bin. Everyone watched as Neville put his pet in it and fastened a string around it.

"I don't know what his problem is", Neville said with a sigh. "He's been nothing but trouble since this morning."

"Maybe he doesn't like traveling", said Ron. "I've got Scabbers here and he's made the trip with my brother Percy a number of times."

Ron reached into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat that was barely awake. Ginny had told Harry that while he was in his coma that Percy had received an owl from his parents so Ron had the pet passed down to him.

Ron waved it at the girls sitting across from him and enjoyed the looks of disgust that passed over their faces. He swung it up so that Harry could have a good look at it but then something strange happened. The sleepy rat opened its eyes, looked directly into Harry's face, squealed loudly and promptly fainted! Ron looked at the limp form in his hand and then back to Harry.

"Guess not everybody likes your looks mate. You scared it silly. Must be the scar." Ron carefully put the unconscious rat back in a small cage he had and then looked at the lunch his mum had packed him.

The girls looked at Harry gratefully as if he had done something exceptional in getting the rat out of their sight. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat looking out the window at the countryside going by.

Ginny was absently rubbing her right shoulder as she looked at the book Hermione was reading. Harry nonchalantly put his left fist on his knee and made a small circle with his index finger.

(HP): _**'Not until we're alone for a bit.' **_

Hermione nodded as she started talking to Susan beside her. There was a rap on the door and the Weasley twins poked their heads in. "Ron, Harry there's a few blokes in the car ahead we think you ought to meet. Come along and we'll introduce you."

Ron got up but Harry stayed seated. "I'm still a little tired from the trip. I'll meet them later maybe."

Harry reached down to the small satchel that was sitting on the floor and pulled out a green colored vial. He offered it to Ron but he just made a face and walked out after his brothers. Neville asked Harry why he was taking potions and Harry responded that he was getting over a touch of dragon fever and it had left him physically and magically weak.

Susan felt a little restless and asked the group if anyone wanted to go out and try meeting some of their new classmates. Harry declined holding up his staff and Ginny and Hermione said they wanted to catch up with each other. Neville followed Susan out the door after getting a promise from Harry to keep an eye on his toad-laden box.

Ginny followed the pair to the door and pulled down the blinds for some privacy. She turned back to look at Harry but immediately started blushing.

"What happened back at the station Ginny?", Hermione asked suspiciously.

Feeling a little responsible for Ginny's embarrassment, Harry told Hermione that it was a private moment between the two but Ginny might tell her later when Harry wasn't around.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief but then immediately started peppering Harry with questions. "You don't need potions now any more that I do. What's going on? And how did you recover? What happened to your other staff?"

Harry waved his hands rapidly trying to get Ginny to pause for a moment so he could speak. Hermione finally had to pull Ginny back down to sit next to her on the bench. She held onto Ginny's hand until there was quiet in the compartment again.

"To start with, all the staff at Hogwarts know about the condition I was in. I thought it might be safer if everyone continued to think that I was still under the weather. That way I wouldn't be seen as a big threat to anybody. Or it might draw out the people that want to harm me. And I'll surprise them. Hopefully, the best thing that will happen will be nothing."

Hermione looked at Harry with a little concern. "You've spent some time thinking about this. Are you sure you want to do it this way?'

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No, but it's the best solution I could come up with. With the mental link restored, I can warn you to go get help if I need it. If I can call up the bond magic safely, then we can all be safe."

"OK, Harry, that explains that bit. You promised me.. us that you would explain everything else."

"Yes, I did Ginny and I'm getting to that right now. How do you want it - tell you or sift through my memory?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a second. _**'Your memory!'**_

(HP): _**'Ok but save the questions for later. It gets a little complicated.' **_Harry dropped his mental shield and felt the two girls join him as he recalled what he had gone through the day before.

**: **_Harry had woken up early the morning before at the Burrow. The staff had slipped from its resting place by the sofa and had fallen across Harry's legs. It was the glow that had awakened Harry. All the runes were glowing bright red and the clear crystal at the top was throwing off a bunch of heat. Harry had carefully moved away from the contact and the staff slowly loss its glow and then went back to it's normal condition. Harry had cautiously wrapped up the staff in one of the nearby blankets to keep from touching it until it had cooled down enough to handle. _

_Alarmed by the display he had just witnessed, Harry started reading the book that Dumbledore had given him the day before on magical wands and staffs. He needed some way to figure out what to do with the staff. A lot of the history in the book dealt with the earliest experiments with learning how to control magic and using different objects to channel it. One small section mentioned that while humans had made the most gains, other magical creatures had created aids of various kinds to help their own magical abilities along. Centaurs, leprechauns and other intelligent creatures were also mentioned. Harry got the idea that since the writing on the staff was gobblygook, he should take the staff back to the goblins. And that meant going to Gringotts!_

_Harry had a lot on his mind as he sat through breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys and then flooed back to Hogwarts with Ginny. He wasn't sure how the goblins would receive the idea of him having one of their staffs. He might end up in more trouble; especially in his weakened condition! He tried to hide his anxiety from his best friend to keep her from worrying more about him but he really missed her once Ginny had left after lunch._

_Sneaking out of the medical wing soon after, Harry made his way slowly to Dumbledore's office and explained his dilemma of the staff to the wizard. The headmaster however congratulated Harry on solving the unexpected problem and asked Harry if he would like some company. Harry nodded and reached into his pocket for the envelope containing the portkey that Griphook had sent him and then…_** :**

Ron suddenly barged back into the compartment asking Harry if he had a spare coin or two to spare as the lunch cart was approaching their spot. The girls groaned and settled back into their seats. Harry smiled ruefully at Ron's always wonderful timing and dug into his pockets looking for change.

Harry surprisingly had enough sickles in his pocket to keep even Ron busy eating for most of the train ride. Harry put the small pile of food on the seat and told everyone to help themselves. Susan and Neville came back in a few minutes later and watched in fascination as Ron continued to talk to Harry and the others as he ate.

The girls could only take so much of that spectacle and Hermione stood up and announced that she was going to go get some 'fresh air'. When Ginny and Susan stood up and left with her, Harry idly asked Neville why girls seemed to travel in packs whenever they were out of their homes. Neville shrugged his shoulders in response but Harry almost choked on a pastry when he received a comment from Ginny.

'_**So we can talk about boys of course, Harry. A little privacy?'**_

'_**I wasn't listening. You should know better!'**_

Harry went back to listening to Ron's rambling conversation. He said there was a copy of the Daily Prophet up in the compartment where the twins were and everyone was talking about an attack that was aimed at some muggles in Diagon Alley. The report in the paper said that a number of Aurors had appeared suddenly and given chase to three or four persons in black cloaks!

When the girls came back together, Ginny had come to a decision. Stating that she wouldn't watch Ron eat all the way to Hogwarts, Ginny said she would throw away the food unless Ron stored it somewhere. Ron grumbled a bit but put most of it away and said he would take the rest to some of the new boys he had met. Neville went with him after checking on Trevor.

Harry made a pretense of nodding off to sleep after catching the eyes of Ginny and Hermione. Susan was given the seat near the window as she wanted to watch the countryside for a while. Harry made sure everybody was keeping up the pretense of acting normally as he continued his story.

**: **_Harry opened the envelope containing the portkey as Dumbledore came around his desk to stand behind him. When Harry felt the headmaster put his hand on his shoulder, he grabbed the coin. _

_Immediately Harry felt a strong pulling sensation starting with his stomach and radiating outward. Harry felt like he was being sucked up through a giant straw and closed his eyes._

_A few seconds later the sensation faded and Harry opened his eyes to see the small office in Gringotts where he had met Griphook. Dumbledore grabbed Harry to keep him from falling over; he was extremely dizzy from the trip. So far, Harry thought, the only magical way of traveling he liked was on his broom!_

_It was a number of minutes before the door to the office opened. Harry was startled and a little scared when he saw four goblins in uniform come in holding swords or huge pikes in their hands. When they had stationed themselves behind the desk, Griphook entered the office accompanied by an older goblin dressed in an impressive set of robes. The older goblin came to stand in front of Harry and stared into his eyes for what seemed to be a long time. He turned finally and nodded to Griphook to speak._

"_I was surprised to be notified of your arrival. I was startled when my supervisor told me that you had ported in with a staff of power! That is not usual banking procedure. The guards were assembled and sent here after access to this room had been cut off. You cannot leave this room without our permission."_

_The headmaster spoke up then and addressed the elder goblin. "We are only here to undertake a correction. Mr. Potter wanted to make sure that this artifact was returned to its proper place. How and why he received it is not as important as his intention to come here peacefully."_

_The senior goblin snorted. "What demands do you have for returning our property?"_

_Harry looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore and saw the encouragement on his face. Aware of the armed goblin guards, Harry bowed in front of the elder goblin and held the staff up sideways with open hands for the goblin to take. "I have no demands sir, this does not belong to me and I do not want the power it contains."_

_The goblin reached out and took the staff from Harry. When he touched it all the runes lit up and Harry heard a crash of thunder in the office. The goblin took a step back and gave Harry what he thought was a horrible grimace. When Harry stood back up, Dumbledore whispered that he had seen something rare - a goblin smiling!_

"_Yes, goblins are not known to be joyful but today is an exception Mr. Potter. My name is Wrotkill and I'm what you would call a goblin wizard. This staff is named Solebiter in your tongue and it has been missing for over two hundred years! You have done a good service for the race of goblins today. This would be a dangerous weapon if it ever ended up in the hands of our enemies."_

"_Then I am glad it is back where it belongs. May we leave now?" Harry was desperately tired and felt that he might fall over soon._

"_You really seek no reward for this act", Wrotkill said in wonder._

_Dumbledore came up beside Harry to speak again to Wrotkill. "Mr. Potter would not ask anything for himself but I have a boon to ask for him."_

_Harry turned to his companion. "I didn't do this for any reward! I just needed a staff to help me walk for a bit. We've come and done that. All I want to do is go back to Hogwarts and rest."_

_Wrotkill came up to stand in front of Harry. "I have sensed you have been wrongly touched by great magics. Only that cursed scar still has power within you! Please allow me to try and correct this as a means of compensation." _

_When Harry slowly nodded, Wrotkill held the staff of power with two hands and spoke some gobblygook that Harry didn't understand. Some of the runes and two of the spirals glowed on the staff and the goblin touched it to Harry's chest! Harry eyes were temporarily blinded by a light and his scar ached rather pointedly but he felt a great force of magic enter his body and his fatigue vanished!_

_Stammering his thanks, Harry watched as Wrotkill left the office accompanied by the goblin escort. Griphook faced Harry and bowed to him. "Are there any other matters I may undertake for you today Mr. Harry?"_

_Turning to the headmaster, an invigorated Harry asked if there was time to do a little shopping. The headmaster nodded and told Harry that he could return to Hogwarts with his portkey or just floo into the medical wing. Harry smiled and told Dumbledore that he wouldn't be long._

_Dumbledore was about to leave when there was a sudden knock on the rear door. Griphook excused himself and left the room. When he returned Harry was surprised to see the small goblin carrying another staff._

"_You have pleased Wrotkill. He sent this for you. It is an apprentice staff and should serve you well in aiding you walk. He also passed along the message that you are welcome to come and study goblin magic at any time for the service you have performed."_

_A surprised Harry bowed and took the staff from Griphook. He asked him to thank Wrotkill for his generosity and if Dumbledore might be allowed to inspect the staff. When Griphook nodded, Harry handed the object to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the staff for a couple of minutes and then returned it to Harry._

"_There are some basic protective magics in this staff Harry and it is safe for you to have. This staff may grow in power as you grow in experience. Take good care of it for goblins do not bestow gifts lightly."_

_Dumbledore handed the staff back to Harry and gave a small bow to Griphook. Griphook bowed in return and Dumbledore left the tiny office._ **:**

'_**That's basically what happened yesterday. I took some money out of my vault and found a small shop that carried jewelry for, well, you know. I flooed back to the medical wing to find my trunk already had been sent up to the Gryffindor tower! Madame Pomfrey checked me over and congratulated me on my recovery. A note from Dumbledore suggested I make the trip on the Hogwarts Express and surprise my friends. Did I do a good job of that?'**_

Harry opened his eyes and stretched as if he had woken up from his nap. Ginny and Hermione were both staring at him wide-eyed but turned quickly as the door opened and Ron and Neville entered the room.

'_**How do you do these things Harry?'**_

'_**What things, Hermione?'**_

'_**Find a way to balance out your bad luck?'**_

Harry shrugged his shoulders and joined the conversation with the rest of his friends about what life was going to like at Hogwarts. The talk ranged from classes and professors to free time and boredom.

It was probably about two hours into the train ride when the door to their compartment was suddenly ripped open!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Rivals and Arrivals

There were three people about Harry's age standing in the doorway; two bigger and one smaller. Harry saw the expressions on their faces was the same as what he had seen on Dudley's and his friends; a gang used to getting their own way. Harry stood slowly as if using his staff was the only way he could get to his feet.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Harry addressed the paler boy in the center who was obviously in charge.

"I've come looking for Harry Potter. It's been rumored that he is on this train going to attend Hogwarts."

"My name is Harry Potter", Harry said calmly. He had recognized the voice immediately as the brat he had over heard at Madame Malkin's.

"You? A scrawny weak runt! You cannot be the boy wizard who defeated the greatest wizard of our time!"

"I don't know about that. I wouldn't even want to fight Albus Dumbledore. And you could ask anybody in this compartment what my name is."

"Why would I even bother with this lot? They are obviously inferior stock of dubious ancestry. My father has told me all about these two redheads here; shabby clothes, dumb expressions - you're obviously Weasleys. You're wasting your time with this muggle witch and since I don't know these other two, they can't be very important, can they?"

Ron and Ginny had stood at the insults directed at them and Hermione looked anxiously at the two menacing goons. Harry held Ron back and mentally warned the two girls about keeping their cool.

"You obviously have the advantage on us. I didn't catch your name by the way."

"My name is Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of my family. Draco Malfoy. And these are Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe you ought to come with us and learn how real wizards act!"

Malfoy was glaring at Ron who had snickered at his name. Harry turned to Ron and the rest of his friends. "Ron, you shouldn't make fun of his name; he obviously didn't get to choose it. And Malfoy? I'm not sure but maybe Hermione knows. Doesn't Malfoy in French translate to bad fish?" Harry knew he was pushing it but the idiot had just insulted all his friends.

Harry turned to address the girls sitting on the bench. "And isn't it sad girls that his two friends only have one name apiece? I guess there was no imagination in their families. Or maybe because they have trouble remembering anything more complex?" The girls smiled nervously.

"To answer your question, Malfoy, I'm quite content to stay with my friends here. Besides I can't go with you. There are standards after all."

Malfoy looked about to hurt himself as his face had turned a nasty shade of purple. "You…Think you're too good to be around me?"

Harry held up a hand trying to calm the arrogant boy down. "No, I was thinking of YOUR standards. What would your friends think if they saw you consorting with a person who was a half-blood? My father was a pure blood wizard but my mother was born to muggles! And I'm very proud to have come from them both."

"But how could you… defeat The Dark.."

"Voldemort" Harry interrupted casually. The look on the faces of the three in the doorway was shock! "Maybe he wasn't that great a wizard if trying to kill me backfired on him."

That finally was the last straw for Malfoy! "How dare a person like you even speak his name! Get him! And his friends!"

Crabbe and Goyle's faces took on a look of glee as they contemplated pummeling everyone in the compartment. They both took one step forward and immediately slipped and fell down! Pulling one Draco Malfoy down with them! Draco was yelling at his two bodyguards but every time one got to his feet, he immediately fell down again. Usually on top of the small blond boy!

Malfoy finally resorted to crawling out of the compartment on his hands and knees and his two companions followed. Draco stood outside the doorway, wheezing and holding his side. "I don't know how you did that without a wand Potter. You'd best watch your back at Hogwarts! You'll come to a sudden end just like your parents did."

The last the six saw of Mr. Malfoy was Draco yelling and pushing the other two down the hallway and complaining about their clumsiness! Malfoy may have heard the laughter of the youngsters that he had left behind in Harry's compartment.

Harry went down to one knee and whispered something and then went over and closed the door. Everyone crowded around Harry and congratulated him about how he had handled the bullies. Harry smiled and then held out his open hand showing them all his secret weapon - a handful of clear glass marbles!

Everyone enjoyed another round of laughter at the simple solution. Ron asked how he had managed to get the marbles on the floor and Harry said he finally found a good use for the silencing charm Mrs. Weasley had been using around him.

Harry sat back down with a large sigh and leaned the staff against the window. Ron and Neville were still talking about the encounter and Harry was sure the rest of the train would know all about it before they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry had his eyes closed as he tried to slow down his heartbeat. He had never been one to stand up to people before but there was something about that Malfoy boy that just plain annoyed him.

(GW): _**'OK over there Harry?'**_

- _**'I just realized what I did Ginny. I just made an enemy.'**_

(HG): _**'You handled that well Harry. No wonder you're in Gryffindor. He wouldn't have been your friend anyway. He only wanted the Boy-Who-Lived in his pocket.'**_

- _**'Hermione, the only thing of his big enough to hold me would have been his ego!'**_

Harry receive a mental laugh from his 'hug buddies' and relaxed a bit. The six resumed their chat until Percy came through and told them it was time to put their robes on as they were getting close to the end of their journey. The boys left the compartment briefly so that the girls could change. Ginny was still complaining about her green robes when they returned but she looked as nervous as everyone else.

There was an announcement that they were about five minutes from the Hogsmeade station and that everyone should leave their luggage on the train as it would be moved up to the castle when they left.

When the train pulled into the station, everyone got off and crowded around the platform. The twins came by to collect Ginny to go up to Hogwarts with them as she wasn't being sorted. Ginny gave Hermione a big hug and mentally sent a short message of encouragement to Harry. Harry replied that he would see her in a little bit and that she still looked really nice in her robes. Ginny hoped neither of her brothers noticed or asked her why she was blushing!

The remaining new students were just milling around the platform as the rest of the students left toward the road up to Hogwarts. They had no idea which way to go until a lantern appeared and a big booming voice called out. "First years! First years this way!"

Harry recognized the voice of his friend Hagrid. With Ron and Hermione close behind them, Harry went up and greeted his friend. Hagrid said hello briefly and then led all the first years down a narrow path to the shore of the lake. There were a number of small boats there and Harry realized that everyone's first view of Hogwarts was going to be from the lake.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into one boat and then the small flotilla was led across the lake by the boat containing Hagrid. There was a collective gasp of surprise and delight as the castle soon came into sight with all of the windows lit up in celebration!

Hagrid helped everyone out of their boats when they reached Hogwarts. There was a long stairway that climbed the steep cliff side and all the first years trudged up the stairs apprehensively. They were met at the top of the staircase by Professor McGonagall who led them into a small room just off the main hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are about to enter the finest school for magic in the British Isles. Before the welcoming feast starts you will all be sorted into one of the four houses here which are named after our founders. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will be your extended families while you are here. You will be informed about the rules guiding your conduct here after you have been sorted. Behavior can earn you either house points or demerits which will go into the yearly competition for best house. I will come retrieve you when it is time."

Just as the nerves of everyone had been stretched to the limit, a sudden invasion of ghosts entered the room. Everyone initially jumped in fright but the ghosts never paid any mind to the first years and then soon went back through the walls and disappeared!

Professor McGonagall opened the door into the Great Hall and Harry and the others entered to be sorted!

Harry had been in the Great Hall a number of times in his previous visits but he would remember the way it was decorated this night forever. Thousands of candles lit up the hall and the ceiling was charmed as to appear transparent to the shining stars above. The tables were covered in fine linens and the house banners flew proudly over them all. The eyes of professors and students alike were focused on the group of first years that followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the room.

Looking up at Dumbledore's face watching the proceedings with interest, Harry tried to maintain his composure. He had already been sorted but he still wasn't used to this kind of attention from others.

'_**You'll both be fine!'**_

Harry and Hermione turned their heads to look at Ginny who sat nervously on the end of the professors table, next to Madame Pomfrey. Harry nodded his head at her in acknowledgement and looked at the rest of the people on the head table. Hagrid was sitting on the end farthest from him and he had been introduced to the majority of the rest of the professors currently sitting there.

Professor McGonagall had brought a small stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon it. Harry knew what was going to happen next but the hat surprised him by bursting out in song.

_Another year has come _

_Another class to tend _

_A change of time upon us_

_A Hogwarts school to defend._

_Four houses here to guide you all_

_To a place among the best_

_Many chances to prove your worth_

_The honored and the lest._

_You maybe go to Hufflepuff_

_To frienships tried and true_

_Where toil and work are the end of means_

_For giving each his due._

_I may send you to Slytherin_

_To help you find some ways_

_To advance yourself by any means_

_To make the most of your days._

_To Gryffindor the brave and bold_

_May here find their call_

_An answer to a higher purpose_

_And rewards that are never small._

_The smartest go to Ravenclaw_

_In classes they excel_

_Where learning and exploring_

_Always serve them well._

_Come on up and don me_

_we'll have a little chat_

_For I am your future guide_

_The Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ !

The hat bowed to the applause from its audience and then settled back into silence. Professor McGonagall came forward with a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and let the hat sort you through. Abbott, Hannah!"

A small blond girl with pigtails nervously made her way to the front of the line. She went and picked up the hat and placed it on her head as she sat on the stool. Harry saw that she seemed to be listening to something and then- "**Hufflepuff**" shouted out the hat!

The table to the right erupted with cheers and Hannah made her way to it and got congratulated by her new housemates! The alphabetical roll call continued and Harry tried to remember the names of his new classmates as they were sorted into the various houses. Susan Bones was also sorted to Hufflepuff when her turn came.

Harry watched a nervous Hermione approach the hat and watched her eyes open with glee as she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. He and Ginny sent her mental congratulations as she quickly made her way to sit with the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table. Neville Longbottom was astonished when he came to join her soon after.

Harry was especially glad of his circumstances as he saw the two goons from the train sorted into Slytherin. Knowing it was coming, Harry was not surprised to see Malfoy being sorted there. The boy swaggered over to their table like he owned it. Harry ground his teeth in frustration at the boys attitude.

Then it was his turn. "Potter, Harry!" The silence of the hall was quickly broken by a large number of whispers and people shuffling around to get a good look at him. Harry turned to look briefly at all the tables before he picked up the hat. Harry saw that Ginny was standing at the head table and giving him a great big smile. He smiled back at her and then placed the hat on his head.

"_Back again?"_

"_Only for appearances sake."_

"_You sure you don't want to go to another house? Slytherin would suit you well."_

"_Never!"_

"_Very well!"_

When the Sorting Hat called out **"Gryffindor" , **three of the four houses raised their voices in the loudest cheer yet. Harry shakily leaned on his staff and went to joined his new housemates. "Why did the other houses cheer for me?", he asked Percy.

"They are celebrating the fact that you didn't go to Slytherin!" was the reply. Percy then shouted out as Ron had easily been sorted into the same house as all his brothers. Harry slapped him on the back and even Hermione shook his hand.

After the last first year was sorted ("Zabini, Blaise!") into Slytherin,

Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the head table. "Welcome, welcome to the new first years and all the returning students. Let the feast being!" He clapped his hands twice and every one of the tables were quickly covered by all manner of foods and drinks.

Even though they had eaten on the train, Harry and the others had taken to the meal with a great deal of gusto. Harry was interrupted a number of times by older classmates from his house all coming down to congratulate and meet him. A sixth year female who came down to meet Harry received a shock when she accidentally touched his staff! The twins finally rescued him by announcing that Harry would be around for at least a few more days so there was no rush!

Hermione looked on with a little amusement on her face. _**"This should go away in a few days Harry."**_

- _**"I hope so. I just came to learn."**_

Ginny came into the discussion then and the three friends mentally visited a lot during the meal while they carried on with the other conversations around them. Finally when everyone, except Ron, was finished eating Dumbledore stood again and made another pass with his wand, clearing the tables.

"There are the usual start of term announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all that attend Hogwarts. Dangers there are too numerous to count."

"Mr. Filch wanted to remind all students that magic is not to be used in the hallways before, between or after classes." The majority of students turned to look at the old Caretaker where he stood next to the Great Doors.

"For this year, the third corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds. For those that trespass here, a deadly and final peril awaits."

"Lastly, the new members of the staff. Professor Quirinus Quirrell is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He comes to us highly recommended by the Ministry of Magic." Professor Quirrell stood and looked carefully over the individual house tables. Harry was startled by a sharp pain in his scar and saw that Professor Snape was staring at him. Harry sent a warning out to Hermione and Ginny and put up his defenses. Professor Quirrell stumbled as he sat back down and Professor Snape broke his eye contact with that interruption.

"Last but not least, Madame Pomfrey has a new healer-in-training aiding her this year. Her name is Ginerva Weasley." Harry gave her a silent round of applause as he saw Ginny stand nervously. "Miss Weasley will be attending some classes here as well and she will be given the respect due to any member of the staff. To ensure this, she has a limited capacity to award and take house points."

Ginny had sat down quickly to hide herself but at the mention of points she perked up and sat a little straighter. Harry saw the quick grin on her face and wondered if he should bother warning her brothers!

Dumbledore dismissed everyone with a smile and Percy led the first year Gryffindors out of the main hall and up the Gryffindor tower. The welcoming feast was finished!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A surprising start

Ginny was startled by how quickly the welcoming feast had ended. The majority of students rushed out greeting others as they left the hall and headed for their individual houses. Her brother Percy gathered up the Gryffindor first years and led them out last. Harry and Hermione turned at the massive doors and waved back at her. She was a little sad she wasn't going with them but wished them a mental good night and waved back.

'**Harry?**

- **'Yes, Miss Weasley?'**

'**You wouldn't really have gone to Slytherin, would you?'**

- **'Not with that idiot Malfoy there. Besides Hermione and you would have done serious damage to me, right?'**

'**Certainly. Talk with you later?'**

- **"I'll put in on my calendar!'**

'**Harry Potter!'**

- **'Bye till later.' **Ginny felt Harry fade out of their connection as he started paying attention to Percy as they left the main floor.

Dumbledore had come down the table talking to the other professors and soon reached Madame Pomfrey and her. "Some may look at your age and lack of experience as an opportunity to harass and intimidate you. I have therefore given you the limited power of taking and awarding points Miss Weasley as a way of defending yourself if you need to. Madame Pomfrey or I will have final say on any such judgments you make. I need not remind you this is a serious matter; I hope you will not play favorites or send your brothers to detention for the whole semester."

Ginny giggled at the last statement but met the headmaster's solemn look. "Thank you, sir. I'll try to do well here."

Just then the Sorting Hat made another appearance! It rose off the stool it had been resting on and came floating across the hall to Ginny. The hat hovered in front of Ginny's face and bobbed up and down a time or two. Ginny looked at Dumbledore for help.

"It appears the Hat has made a decision about sorting you now."

"But I'm not officially supposed to start until next year", Ginny answered.

"Sometimes the magic makes its own choices, Miss Weasley. You do have the right to refuse it now."

Ginny thought for a minute. And then she nodded and sat back down on her chair. The Sorting Hat settled on her head and Ginny heard a small voice talk to her.

"_I promised Harry Potter I would sort you into his house and I will. You are a true Gryffindor anyway but we shall keep this secret between us and your two mates until next year!"_

The Sorting Hat then rose a few feet over Ginny's head and silently vanished. "I guess we'll have to wait until next year Poppy to see what house Miss Weasley will end up in." Ginny was astonished to see the headmaster discreetly wink at her though!

The headmaster then said goodnight to both of them and Madame Pomfrey and Ginny walked back to the medical wing together. The mediwitch talked a little about other welcoming feasts she had attended and promised Ginny that she would have her class schedule waiting for her Monday morning.

Ginny hung her robe up in the little locker that had been provided for her in the infirmary. Her school books and supplies were already stored there waiting to be used. Ginny then flooed home to find both her parents waiting up for her. She gladly received a hug from her mum and started telling them both about her incredible day over a shared pot of tea.

Both her parents were astonished at her retelling of Harry's visit to Gringotts and his sudden recovery at the hands of the goblins. Ginny's dad got very upset when she told them about the Malfoy boy barging into their compartment and insulting everybody. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ended up shaking with laughter however at the simple way that Harry had dealt with the three bullies and that the Malfoy boy had got what he deserved!

When Ginny describe how the Great Hall was decorated, she could see that her parents were thinking back to their own first welcoming feast. She told her parents that Neville, Hermione and Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor but then yawned a few times. Her mum said it was late and she needed to get to sleep. She kissed both her parents before heading up to her room.

Ginny had changed into her pajamas and was just about to write in her diary when she had an interruption.

'_**Knock - Knock'**_

_**- 'Who's there?**_**'**

'_**School'**_

**-**_**'School who?'**_

'_**School that you like me!'**_

_**- 'Harry, you twit! Actually, that's not bad. I'll try it out on one of the twins. What's going on?'**_

'_**Thought I'd check with my best friend before I sacked out for the night. How's everything at The Burrow?'**_

_**-'Pretty good actually. I caught mum and dad up with your latest adventures. Dad laughed at the way you took care of Malfoy but wondered if you felt any different with a bunch of Goblin magic in you? Mum was surprised the headmaster gave me the ability to give points but warned me I shouldn't put too many demerits on Ron or the twins.'**_

'_**Darn, I was going to say that! The goblin magic doesn't seem much different from our type of magic. But I seemed a little overcharged now. So far it's like I could shoot sparks out my fingers if I thought about it. I actually used the Banishing charm to keep putting the those marbles under the shoes of those idiots. Please tell me if I start shrinking or turning a bad shade of brown.'**_

**- **_**'You're small enough already but I'll gladly point out any other of your faults, Mr. Potter. Harry, the Sorting Hat came and sorted me after everyone left! It said it had made a promise to you to have me sorted into the same house! Told me to keep it a secret until next year but I think Dumbledore knows.'**_

'_**Wow, congratulations Ginny! Guess I'll have to start my knitting you a scarf in the right colors now.'**_

_**- 'Anything happen after Percy led you off?'**_

'_**We had a nice meandering time getting to the common room. We got shown ALL the hidden passageways and other shortcuts we could use. Peeves attack us first years but your brother scared him off. Neville was the one that came out the worse for that encounter. The new password is Flobberworms and you're not supposed to give it out to anyone from another house.' **_

'_**Percy had another meeting for us when we got there. Hogwarts rules, house rules, maps of the castle, bulletin board for notices - stuff like that. Quidditch tryouts in two weeks so if you could bring my Nimbus one of these mornings please? Oh yes, one more thing. I'm going to hex the head boy and girl if I ever find out who they are.'**_

_**- 'That sounds serious, Harry. What did they do that was so bad?"**_

'_**They had the bright idea that all the houses should do more to get to know the first years. I'm not sure I understand the logic but there's supposed to be a talent contest for the some of us firsties in each common room next Saturday.'**_

_**- 'Tell me he didn't!'**_

'_**He did. Ron volunteered me! Then Hermione volunteered Ron in retaliation! And then the twins volunteered Hermione! Quit giggling!'**_

_**- 'Can I give them demerits now?' **_

'_**Please. Hermione is right cheesed off at your brother right now. She went right to bed after asking me to borrow Hedwig to retrieve her flute from her house.' **_

'_**There's five of us gents in our new room here. Ron, Neville, Seamus Finnegan and that tall bloke, Dean Thomas, and me. We had time for a little chat before everybody went off to sleep. Neville is still in shock that he got sorted to Gryffindor but thought his grandmother would be pleased! Seamus is from Ireland so it took a bit to understand his accent. Dean seems ok but is a little on the shy side. **_

_**I asked Hermione how her new roommates were but she said she was too busy studying to get into their talk now. We're going to have to watch her. Hermione is going to burn herself out if she's not careful.**_

_**Here's something nice though. Ron forgot to take Scabbers out of his pocket when he rolled into bed. So the rat bit him.' **_

- _**'He deserved it. He should know you don't want any more attention. I am sorry Harry that you got volunteered. I'll come Saturday night if I'm able. I've always wondered what sort of talent my brother thinks he has.'**_

'_**Anyway, I'm a little knackered myself but couldn't go to sleep without wishing you pleasant dreams.'**_

_**- 'Thanks Harry. Good night to you. I'll see you Monday!'**_

Ginny felt Harry's comforting presence withdraw and settled back into her bed. 'Poor Harry. He just gets something fixed and then he's back in trouble again.' Ginny giggled at the thought of the talent competition and went back to updating her diary.

The next two days went by fast for the three youngsters. With no classes or homework to do, Harry and Ron explored a little bit of the castle. Ginny was told by Hermione that she was just going to read up on her textbooks. While Ginny could 'talk' to Harry and Hermione it just wasn't the same as being with them. Ginny did her chores and waited for the impossibly long weekend to end.

xxxxx xxxxx

Harry was shaken roughly awake by Ron Monday morning. "You can't sleep in any more Harry. You'll miss breakfast!" Ron received a pillow to the side of his head but laughed as he left the room. Harry saw that the other three boys had also left so he hurried to get changed and ready to go.

Hermione was pacing around the common room waiting for Harry. "Let's go. Some breakfast and then finally classes. I didn't know what our schedule is going to be so I ran through everything again before I went to sleep this morning. All my books are here in my bag."

"Good morning to you also, Hermione. Sleep well?"

Hermione looked at him like he was daft but grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the portal. She stopped after about three steps and looked where her hand was. And started blushing!

Harry took her by the elbow and continued to walk out through the portal. _**'Yes, we're going to breakfast. I like holding your hand also but not when anyone is around. It's ok! By the way, Ginny got semi-sorted after we all left the Great Hall Friday. She's officially a Gryffindor but the hat won't announce her until next year.'**_

(HG): _**'That's wonderful! I'm sorry Harry about..'**_

(GW): _**'What are you sorry about Hermione?'**_

(HP): _**'Hi Ginny. Hermione grabbed my hand to hurry me along but then felt embarrassed.'**_

(HG): _**'Did not. Just don't want to be late!'**_

(HP): _**'We're coming down the second stairway now. Meet you by the Great Doors?'**_

(GW): _**'I'll be waiting!'**_

Harry and Hermione continued their way toward breakfast. They saw Ron and the rest of Harry's new roommates wandering away down a different hallway. Harry was going to call after them but Hermione stopped him. "They'll get there sooner or later. Let him suffer a bit for what he did to you. I shouldn't have volunteered Ron but he just…'

"It's ok Hermione, he does the same to me sometimes. He just opens his mouth and anything falls out of it. He may wise up. Eventually. How long has it been since you touched your…flute, was it?"

"Over a year. I hope I can find a few minutes somewhere to practice a bit. I don't want to spare the time from studying but I guess emergencies do happen. You're going to sing? Something nice maybe."

"If I can decide. At least I recognize the magic that comes with the music now so nothing weird ought to happen."

"You couldn't accidentally send Ronald to like … Rome could you?"

"What's this talk about Ron?" The two had come up to the main hall and Ginny had overheard the last remark. She gave Hermione a quick hug and Harry a small pat on his back in greeting.

Harry laughed. "She's just joined the Ron Weasley Banishment Club. Wants me to send him so far away from here that he won't be back till next year."

Ginny made a face. "Ugghh! That would put him in my year. No thank you very much!"

The three friends went to sit at the Gryffindor table and Harry had to endure another round of whispers and introductions with the less shy students. Harry sighed in relief as he finally started putting food on his plate. A few minutes later Ginny noticed that Ron and his new bunkmates had come into the hall to join them.

"How did you get here before us?", Ron asked. "I paid the twins 3 knuts for the fastest way from the tower."

Harry winked at Hermione before responding. "We just stepped outside the common room and Hedwig picked us up and carried us here."

Ron shook his head not believing Harry for a second. "Guess I'll have to try and get my money back from Fred and George then. I thought going through the tunnel under the Astronomy tower twice was wrong."

Ginny laughed at that and patted her brother on the arm. "Don't ever change Ron."

A clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention around. Professor McGonagall was standing behind the group of first years holding a small packet of forms. "I have your schedules here. I understand its a little confusing getting around yet but you would all do well to get to your classes on time. Don't make a bad first impression!"

"Of course, Professor McGonagall." The Gryffindor head of house passed out their schedules and proceeded down the table handing out the other schedules she had.

Harry looked at his schedule for the term and sighed in relief. "No Potions until Friday. History of Magic first off and there's supposed to be flying lessons this afternoon but that won't start till next week. We've got Charms tomorrow first and then Herbology, lunch break and then an afternoon off. Ginny at least gets something interesting tomorrow afternoon. She'll be with Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione was almost finished with breakfast when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Harry and Ginny heard **'Oh No!'** from her but she put on a smile.

"Harriet, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" This came from the dark haired member of the pair of witches. She giggled a bunch when everyone turned to look at her. Her companion was one of the Indian twins who were separated into different houses.

"Hermione. Again! Everyone, these are my new roommates. Lavender Brown and Patil Parvati. Girls these are my friends Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

While Patil was shaking hands with everyone else, Lavender came and sat down right next to Harry and clutched his arm. "I'm just sooo happy to meet you. I think you'll find out we have a lot in common. You must tell me everything you remember about your encounter with You-Know-Who."

Ron snickered at the panicked look that suddenly crossed Harry's face but Ginny, while reaching across the table for some more bacon, accidentally pushed Harry's staff right into Lavenders lap! She jumped up with a shriek and then hurried away with Patil following close behind.

Harry issued a sigh of relief while Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed at Lavender's quick exit. _**'Thank you Ginny! Thank you very much for that rescue!'**_

Out loud Harry questioned why Lavender had left so suddenly. "I think she just had too much of the Boy-Who-Lived for one sitting", said Ginny with a small smile.

Harry shook his head and then looked at his watch. "We'd better get going, Ron. I've got to return to the tower and get my books for this morning."

Ron followed Harry out the door. Harry looked back to see Ginny and Hermione almost rolling off the bench with laughter at what Harry had just went through!

(HP): _**'Could you save me a seat?'**_

(HG): _**'Do you want one next to Lavender, Harry?'**_

(HP): _**'Only if you really want to sit next to Ron, Hermione!'**_

Harry looked back to see Hermione suddenly stop laughing but Ginny laughing even harder. Harry smiled and then hurried up the nearest stairway. He was finally going to begin learning how to be a proper wizard!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Confrontations Above and Below

The first four days of classes at Hogwarts went about as well as Harry expected. While there was a number of whispering and pointing for the first couple of days, the attention on Harry disappeared slowly as everyone got into their class schedules. Harry found out he wasn't nearly as far behind others as he thought he might be; everyone was young and usually had little experience using magic.

Harry discovered that classes were sometimes doubled up with other houses in an effort for everyone to get taught at one time. This worked well in principle for almost everyone. Harry quickly discovered from other Gryffindors that the classes that had to be shared with Slytherin were almost always never smooth. The better-than-everyone-else attitude that Harry had seen with Draco Malfoy seemed to extend to almost everyone else in that house.

Harry and the others went first to the history classroom to meet Professor Binns. The ghost made quick work of calling out the roll and even quicker work of losing everyone's attention. Even Hermione fought a desperate battle to take good notes while the professor droned on about what magical history they would cover. Ron, ever the expedient one, propped his history book up in front of him and took a nap! Harry was actually glad that Ginny had to floo home after receiving her class schedule. She might have resorted to doing something … twin-like if she had been in that class.

Hermione was quite upset with Ron's actions and 'accidentally' dropped her notebook on his head when the class was over. He woke up but didn't understand how he had been awakened. He calmly gathered up his books to go to lunch while Harry and Hermione went to the library first to avoid watching Ron eat.

The first class Tuesday morning was Charms. Harry arrived in plenty of time before class but was directed to see Professor Flitwick before he sat down. The small professor looked at Harry's staff for a few moments and just asked Harry to leave it at the front of the room during class. "No unfair advantages, even for you Mr. Potter" , the professor said quietly. The first day there was just an overview of the course outline for the year and a small pamphlet explaining wand movements.

Herbology for first years was conducted in one of the greenhouses by Professor Sprout. Gryffindors were in the double class with Hufflepuffs for this and it seemed to be mostly another lecture environment with very few hands on experiences. Madame Sprout asked a few general questions to test everyone's knowledge and it was no surprise to Harry that Neville and Hermione were most often correct. A few of the Hufflepuffs joined Harry and his friends in conversations as they walked back inside for lunch.

After eating, Ginny parted ways with everyone as she headed back to the infirmary for instructions with Madame Pomfrey. Harry headed for the dorm and lost a quick game of chess to Ron before settling down and reading some of his homework assignments. Hermione came back from a trip to the library and she and Harry walked down to the infirmary to meet Ginny after her lesson with Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was smiling as she exited the room and told her friends that she thought she was going to like being the healer-in-training. She said that some of the Hufflepuffs had met her in the hallway and called her 'Miss Weasley'; Ginny giggled as she said she almost awarded them points for that!

The three then sat down for a number of minutes to talk and set up some ground rules for homework and studying. They each thought that it was important that they do some daily studying over what they had covered in class as well as what was in their course books. There was no problem for Ginny being home some days as they could mentally go over things together.

Ginny gave both Harry and Hermione hugs before she left to floo back to The Burrow. She also extracted promises from both of them to at least have a brief 'conversation' every night so that they could check on each other. Harry walked Hermione up the school owlery so she could send Hedwig off to fetch her flute.

The next day started with the Transfiguration class taught by Professor McGonagall. Ginny was discreetly attending 'through' Harry and was as impressed as he was when Professor McGonagall transfigured a chair into an otter. The otter took a liking to Ron and jumped to his shoulder for a bit before the professor summoned it and turned it back! Everyone was given a match and was instructed to try to turn it into a needle before the end of class. Hermione was awarded house points as she came the closest to the actual deed! Everyone but Ron congratulated her and she seemed a little embarrassed by her success.

There was a long gap before Wednesdays first class in Astronomy. It usually met at midnight at the top of the astronomy tower but since was just an informational meeting, Professor Sinistra met the double class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws a little earlier in one of the classrooms. Still, Percy and a Ravenclaw prefect had to come and escort the first years back to their dormitory as they didn't get out of class until after curfew.

When the mail was delivered Thursday morning, Hermione was a little relieved to have her flute case dropped off by Hedwig. She fed the snow owl a couple of pieces of bacon and Harry took some time stroking the owls feathers. Hedwig leaned into the attention for a good number of minutes before she launched herself off the table and through the Great Doors. Harry gave himself a mental note to go visit the owlery over the weekend so he could take Hedwig out for a good fly. Hermione left early to take her flute back to her room while the others finished breakfast.

Harry was heading for the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom a little later when he heard a mental yell from Ginny. _**'Harry, Hermione's trapped on the second floor landing by the North Tower!' **_

Throwing his book bag to Ron, Harry ran up the nearest staircase and quickly made his way to where Ginny said Hermione was. Rounding a corner, Harry took only a second to see Hermione lying on the ground surrounded by three other young witches. She had obviously been knocked down and the three surrounding her were kicking and yelling at her. The three Slytherin witches were being egged on by Draco Malfoy! Harry grabbed Hermione's flute case out of Malfoy's hands as he ran by him and used his staff to shove through the cluster of witches and stand protectively over Hermione! The witches backed off at the look on Harry's face and when other voices were heard approaching, all four turned tail and ran!

Harry had just finished picking up a very shaken and crying Hermione when Ron, the twins and Professor McGonagall came rushing up! Professor McGonagall asked what had happened and Harry had related what he had seen the Slytherins do! Hermione, turning from Harry's shoulder, said that she had gotten turned around in going to the Gryffindor tower and been surprised by the three witches and the wizard!

"Did you recognize any of the girls, Miss Granger?"

"I think it was Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, Professor McGonagall. I don't remember the name of the third one. But it was Malfoy that told them to attack me!"

Professor McGonagall was very upset and left to go talk to Professor Snape about punishing his charges. Harry was going to take Hermione to get checked over by Madame Pomfrey but Hermione insisted that she wasn't going to miss any first class! Harry did make Hermione promise to go with him to the medical wing after class. The twins promised to take her flute back to the common room for her.

The class itself was very anticlimactic after the run in with the Slytherins. Professor Quirrell, still stammering, just outlined what he was going to teach during the year and assigned them some reading out of their textbook.

Harry had gotten madder and madder while going through the class as he thought about what had just happened. Hermione was the one to finally nudge him and mentally asked him to calm down! Hermione was willing to forget the matter since the Slytherins were going to be punished but Harry wasn't so sure.

Ginny was waiting in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey when Harry and the limping Hermione entered the infirmary. Hermione was relieved to find out that her ribs were only bruised and there were no other serious damages. She also begged Madame Pomfrey not to notify her parents as she thought they might withdraw her from Hogwarts! Madame Pomfrey reluctantly agreed but cautioned Hermione that she would report any future incidents to them.

After Hermione had been given a healing potion, the three youngsters went and talked together in one of the empty rooms. Ginny held Hermione in a hug for a long time as her composure finally broke down. After she had cried herself out, Hermione went over and gave Harry a hug and shyly kissed his cheek.

(HG): _**'Thank you Harry. I thought I was done for!'**_

(HP): _**'You're lucky you and Ginny had been visiting when it happened.'**_

(GW): _**'I got scared enough to yell for you, Harry.'**_

(HG): _**'I didn't have time to think to call for you Harry! I was just trying to protect myself!'**_

(HP): **'**_**It's ok Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I thought Malfoy would only try to get back at me. I don't think today will be the end of things either.'**_

(GW): _**'Harry, I'm not trying to make you or Hermione do anything you don't want to. But maybe it's a good idea to develop the bond between you and Hermione a little more so that something like this doesn't happen again.'**_

Harry shrugged his shoulders and then looked over to Hermione.

"This is your decision Hermione. You know the consequences."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Ginny. It's pretty big step. I'll think about it."

"Want to join us regular students for supper Ginny? There is always room for you with us."

"No Harry. I only got permission from Mum to come because it was Hermione that got injured. I have to go home and report to her. I'll see you both tomorrow for breakfast though, I promise."

Ginny left to go home after she hugged Hermione and Harry again. Harry promised Ginny that he would tell George or Fred when to come to escort her in the morning. No solo trips for any of the three from then on!

It was a very thoughtful pair of Gryffindor first years that left the medical wing to head for supper and then to their rooms.

xxxx xxxx

Ginny flooed into the medical wing the next morning to find Fred waiting for her. Fred picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Ginny giggled and then went to her locker to put on her healers robe and grab her book bag. The two left then to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Have you seen Hermione this morning?" Ginny asked as they left the medical wing.

"Yes and she's very quiet. With you I know that's trouble, but I'm not sure about her. She may be physically ok but it's got to be rough to be ganged up on like that."

"I think Harry and I will be watching out for her for a bit. She's never had anything close to that ever happen to her. Harry's unfortunately had the experience but I'm not sure he knows how to talk to a girl about it."

"Well, if you three need any help getting back at those Slytherins, you know where to find us."

"Thanks Fred. I know I can count on you two. You go off and get your own mischief done."

Fred ruffed up Ginny's hair affectionally and then waved goodbye. Ginny entered the hall and sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She had to nudge Hermione before she was noticed. Harry looked over at the pair with a little worry.

(HP): _**'I don't think she slept well last night Ginny. She hasn't said much all morning.'**_

(GW): _**'I'm not surprised with what happened. We can't force her to talk about it either.'**_

(HG): _**'I'M RIGHT HERE, you know!'**_

(HP): _**'Sorry Hermione, we were just trying to figure out how to help.'**_

(HG): _**'I'm sorry. I was up all night studying. Couldn't sleep.'**_

(GW): _**'We both would have stayed up with you. Why couldn't you ask?'**_

Harry leaned over the table so that only both girls could hear him whisper. "She's upset and mortified that something like that happened to her. She isn't ready to share that yet. Am I close, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and then buried her head in Ginny's shoulder. Ginny threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders in support and looked over to Harry for help.

(HP): _**'Let's go find a quiet corner somewhere.'**_

(HG): _**'Yes, please?'**_

Harry stood and looked around the hall. Almost everyone was already gone but there was still a good twenty minutes before their class in potions was supposed to start. Harry grabbed his and Hermione's book bags and headed for the closest exit. The girls followed him and they soon found themselves sitting on the little bench overlooking the Quidditch field.

"I'm not trying to upset you any more Hermione", Harry said quietly, "but if you can't look them in the eye, the Slytherins will think they can do it all the time. I know you're scared. I've been there."

Hermione looked to Ginny for a minute. Harry wondered what their conversation was about. Hermione made up her mind and turned back to Harry. "If it's not too painful for you, could you… show me what you went through and how you dealt with it?"

Harry frowned but nodded. "Ginny, I need your help too. You're a better judge of Hermione's emotional state so I need some guidance in what out of everything to show her. And how to get her over what happened to her yesterday."

Ginny nodded and rubbed Hermione's back in support. Harry laid his hand palm up in front of Hermione and she nervously put her hand in his. _**'Harry would never hurt you' **_came from Ginny. Hermione nodded and sat up a little straighter. Ginny took a quick look around and then placed her two hands around the pair in front of her.

The three friends sat quietly for a number of minutes and a variety of emotions seemed to flow across Hermione's feature. Outrage, sorrow, confusion, joy, relaxation and finally resolution. Ginny relaxed her hold on the others hands and watched as Hermione opened her eyes and then quickly gave Harry a huge hug. She turned back and then gave Ginny the same thing. "I need to talk to you both some more later but we need to get on to class now."

Hermione grabbed her book bag and then tugged her friends hands to stand up. "I think she's back now", Ginny said happily to Harry. The three quickly made their way back into the castle to head for class.

Trouble was waiting for them as they arrived at the Potions classroom in the dungeon level. Draco Malfoy was waiting outside the doorway along with Crabbe and Goyle. "You cost me two weekends of detention Potter. You're going to be late getting into class today. We'll see how you like being in trouble."

Harry stood slightly in front of his friends and warned them about letting things get out of hand. "I believe it was your own actions that got you into trouble, Malfoy, and not anything I did."

"In most civilized places, an assault on another student would be cause for a suspension or an outright dismissal." Ginny couldn't believe how calmly Hermione had just spoken to the insufferable Slytherin!

"I don't need to listen to this muggle trash or her blood-traitor friend!", Malfoy said with a sneer.

"If I'm outside for the start of class, then what will your head of house do to you if you're outside also?" Harry was perfectly calm when he said this but he nodded his head to the space behind Malfoy. Draco turned his head to see Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor first years standing silently behind him. Actually snarling, Malfoy turned and headed into the classroom. The Gryffindors parted for him and his 'friends' but patted Harry, Ginny and Hermione on the back as they entered.

Everyone had barely gotten settled into their seats and ready when Professor Snape entered the room in a frenzied rush. "There will be no need for your stick-waving in this classroom. Stow your wands out of sight."

Professor Snape called the roll and paused slightly when he got to Harry's name. "Our recovering - celebrity." Harry heard the snicker of laughter from Malfoy but kept watch on Snape as he finished calling the roll.

"Potion making is an exact science. What will happened under precise instructions and precise measurements will be unbelievable to you. This is one of the oldest forms of magic ever taught and its rewards and its punishments will depend on your understanding and following what I teach you." The professor had been walking around the classroom as he talked but suddenly stopped in front of Harry's desk.

"Give me that staff, Mr. Potter. I distinctly remember saying to put all magical instruments away."

"No sir, you said to put away our wands. This is just something to help me walk."

"Hand that over! I was told you almost assaulted three members of my house with that yesterday."

Harry heard Ron gulp from three places away and saw that all eyes were on this little confrontation. Hermione had clutched Harry's pant leg when the word assault was mentioned. Harry tried to diffuse the situation.

"Sir, if you'd like I can move this somewhere out of the way."

"HAND IT OVER!" There was no more room for talk.

Harry grimaced but picked up the staff and held it out to the professor. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, sir."

Professor Snape took hold of the staff and yanked it out of Harry's hand. His eyes opened in shock and the staff started vibrating in his grip. A low humming filled the room and the shaking increased, making Professor Snape's arm wrench around. He finally dropped it with a gasp and spun back around to confront Harry. "Ten points from Gryffindor for bringing dangerous items into the classroom!"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. He had tried to warn him!

'_**That was so unfair!' **_came from the girls on both sides of him.

Ginny Weasley looked at her brother for a moment and then rose from her seat. The smallest person in the room went over and picked up Harry's staff from the floor and then held it out. "Could I place this somewhere for you, professor?"

There was a large gasp from most of the students as Ginny had calmly picked up the staff that Snape couldn't handle! Professor Snape looked at her calm expression and then just pointed to a cabinet at the back of the room. Ginny leaned the staff against the cabinet and then returned to her seat.

Professor Snape watched her and then turned on Harry again. "Mr. Potter, where would you find a bezoar and what is it used for?"

Harry had read the course book. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat sir. It's an antidote for most poisons."

Harry's answer seemed to irritate the professor. "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

'_**They're the same plant Harry. Just called different.' **_This came from Ginny.

"I believe professor, that they are the same plant but called by either name in different potion recipes."

Snape's face had taken on the funny purple color that Malfoy's had on the train. "One more try Mr. Potter to see how well you know the subject. What would I get if I added powdered root of aspodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Professor Snape ignored her. "Well?"

(HG): _**'That's not fair Harry! That's an advanced potion for the Draught of Living Death.'**_

(HP): _**'How do you know that Hermione…?'**_

"Sir, I hope you're not going to start us first years out with the Draught of Living Death. Most of us, including me, don't know the proper names of all the ingredients we have in our kits yet."

Professor Snape stumbled back in shock and went to the front of the room. He turned on the rest of the class with a roar. "Why aren't you taking notes on all this?" The rest of the class started writing furiously.

The professor continued his lecture with a non-stop oration. Every once in a while when he paused to take a breath, he stared at Harry. He finished his lecture with a fury and gave the students a written assignment that was longer that all the other professors homework put together! He left the room slamming the door behind him!

Everyone silently left the classroom in shock. Both at the ferocity of the professor and that two first years that had calmly stopped Professor Snape in his tracks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Aftermath of Potions Class

Harry had grabbed his staff on the way out of the room and made it through two hallways and three corners when he was finally overcome by shakiness and suddenly had to sit down. The rest of the Gryffindor first years crowded around him as he rested with his back against a wall. Looking up at the crowd around him, Harry smiled. "I want to thank you all for standing up back there. I'm sorry if I've done anything to make Snape pick on any of you more through the rest of the year. I wasn't trying to antagonize him."

Ron spoke up first. "Snape doesn't need any reason to pick on us. We're Gryffindors; that makes us a target just by being near him."

Lavender pushed her way to the front to throw a friendly arm around Hermione. "We all heard what happened to Hermione yesterday. We're all new to each other but nobody gets away with picking on my house mate! That's my job."

The laughter broke up the tension that surrounded the group and Hermione smiled at the sudden show of support. The group began talking about the class they had just finished and started asking questions to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry held up his hand finally. "This isn't the place for any discussion about the events that just happened. When we get back to the common room, I'll try to answer what I can. I really can't explain the staff. My ears are still ringing from all that yelling and I'm trying to find a way to calm down after the case of nerves I just got. I'll be along in a bit, ok?"

Ginny received a bunch of congratulations and the guys gave Harry a couple of pats on the back. The Gryffindor first years left chatting together about finding their older housemates and telling them the news.

Harry groaned and hung his head for a second. _**'I didn't do anything wrong, did I?'**_

(GW): _**'No Harry, but it's not usual for a first year to embarrass a professor either.'**_

(HP): _**'I know, I know. Thank you both, by the way. Shall we find a classroom or go back outside to talk?'**_

(HG): _**'How about a compromise? I found a quiet corner in the library that we'll all fit in.'**_

(HP): _**'That's good. We need to get a jump on our potions homework anyway!'**_

Ginny giggled a little but ruffed Harry's hair up. "Let's go, great leader." Hermione smiled at that but helped Harry regain his feet.

"Before we go anywhere, Hermione has to explain to me how she knew the answer to that last question."

Hermione smiled and blushed at the same time. Harry thought that was especially cute but then realized both the girls had noticed what he had thought.

(HP): _**'Sorry!'**_

(HG): _**'Only that we heard you! You can never have too many sincere compliments though. You're a treasure Harry!'**_

The three friends started walking toward the library. Hermione struggled to keep a straight face. "While you were sleeping through your coma last month, Mrs. Weasley found a few chores to keep Ginny and me distracted at the Burrow. One of those involved going through the attic and doing some cleaning. We both found her brother Bills' old notes and course books in one trunk. I'm afraid that we lost track of time in reading through everything in it. Ginny found a lot of personal info about her brothers and I found what potions were going to be taught for each year. That mixture Professor Snape was talking about is a sixth year end of term test."

"Thank you for that. I wish he would have called on you though."

"He just wanted to humiliate you Harry. That's not right - especially for a teacher!"

"For some reason, I think it's personal Harry. It seemed to more than his usual Gryffindor hatred."

"That's a pretty perceptive for a 10 year old Ginny."

"That's Healer-in-Training for you Mr. Potter. I ought to take points for not respecting a member of the staff!"

The three friends were laughing as they entered the library. Miss Pince, the librarian, cast a baleful eye at them and they immediately became quiet but continued their laughter mentally. Hermione led Harry and Ginny to a small nook she had found that contained a table and a couple of stuffed chairs. They all put their books on the table and fell into the chairs. Ginny and Hermione shared one while Harry sprawled across the other one.

(HP): _**'I hope to never have another potions class like that ever again!'**_

(HG): _**'Maybe Professor Snape learned a lesson about trying to humiliate a student?'**_

(HP_): __**'I can only hope so. Do either of you want to say anything before I start my usual awkward questions?'**_

(GW): _**'Not me.'**_

(HG): _**'I'll wait until later Harry.'**_

(HP): _**'Ok, first question. Ginny, why and how did you know to pick up my staff?'**_

(GW): _**'It was easy to see that Snape would only have hurt himself more if he tried picking it up again. Then he would have taken it out on you. And for the second part, Hermione had a hunch.'**_

Harry turned his gaze over to Hermione. She smiled but provided the answer. _**'I thought that since you and Ginny had your bond back, the staff would recognize her. Or maybe the staff was listening to you and you have some control over it.'**_

Harry nodded as the two girls looked on. _**'Right now I guess it's a little of both. The staff isn't intelligent like the Sorting Hat is. Yet. I've felt the connection getting a little stronger as I think the staff is getting used to me. I didn't want the staff to shock Snape like it did to Lavender yesterday, so I guess I have some control.'**_

(GW): _**'Do you suppose either of us could use it in a pinch?'**_

Harry laughed and quieted down as he remembered that they were in the library. "Yes, I think so Ginny. At least better than Snape would!"

Hermione pulled her potions book out of her bag. "We've got the first two chapters to read and I'm pretty positive that someone is going to be asking questions about it. To say nothing about the writing assignment!"

"Good, you two can take a turn answering the questions. I've done my share for a bit. But we're going to start mixing things up the next class. I'll take Ron as a partner. If he wants me. He was pretty good for being the first one to stand up and surround Malfoy and company."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, it would be better if you deal with him rather than either of us. I wish he had thought to go retrieve your staff Harry but he was really trying to be invisible."

"I'm not blaming him. I was wishing the same thing. Before we get all into our books here can I ask the other question I need to know the answer to?"

"Yes."

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

'_**I heard some name calling yesterday and this morning that I never heard before. How bad were those insults?'**_

Hermione hung her head and it was Ginny that answered.

'_**Pretty bad Harry! We Weasley's are blood-traitors because Vol .. You-Know-You only wanted pure bloods to survive the war and Mum and Dad fought against him and for Dumbledore. That term you heard Malfoy used is the worst insult for muggle born. My mum washed my mouth out when I called Ron that word when I was four; I'll never forget that lecture. I also couldn't sit down for a day.'**_

'_**Mud-blood is a term used by the pure blooded families to say how much better they think they are then the muggle born. That magical muggles born are somehow contaminated goods. Dad says it's a bunch of hooey! Magic is magic. I think Harry already has more magic that that git Malfoy ever will have.'**_

Hermione smiled at Ginny's speech and Harry reached over and patted her hand**. **_**'He'll be missing his tongue if he ever says that again around you Hermione. I promise you that!'**_

"Don't do that Harry. You'll be expelled or worse. You might even get sent to Azkaban! Malfoy's father is real important in the ministry. He's even on the board of governors for Hogwarts!"

With that said, the three sat back and read their potions book until it was time to go for lunch. Hermione was telling the others that she felt much better after their little get together before the Potions class. "What happened to you at the hands of the Dursley's was much worse than whatever happened to me yesterday Harry! If you could put up with that for years, I don't have much to complain about."

"Any mistreatment is just too much in my book", Harry said. "Especially if it's someone I care about."

Ginny nodded. "I'm with Harry on that! You did nothing to deserve that attack."

Hermione nodded her head with a thoughtful expression. The three passed through the open doors and entered the hall for lunch. They had only taken two steps into the hall when they were noticed. The Gryffindor table was first. Every person at the table stood and faced Harry and the girls! No talking, no cheering - just a good long look. A few of the students from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables also rose and stood silently facing the three.

Harry looked around and behind him. He was just about to turn and walk out again but was held fast by a message sent by Hermione. _**'Don't move Harry! I've read about this in a 'Hogwarts: A History'. This is a very old sign of respect! It's done formally as not to antagonize Slytherin but it's just to show their approval!'**_

Ginny and Hermione took a couple of steps back leaving Harry by himself in the entranceway. Harry looked around at the people staring at him and noticed that the Headmaster and other professors were also observing the little drama from the head table. Harry was grateful that Snape wasn't there.

Realizing some return gesture was probably needed, Harry did the only thing that came to mind. He faced the headmaster, closed his eyes, and bowed his head for about five seconds. When he reopened his eyes, all the students that had risen were sitting down and resuming their normal conversations.

As Harry and his two friends walked to their seats, all the students at the Slytherin table rose and silently left the hall. Harry didn't know if it was a good or bad sign that the Slytherins hadn't left or made fun of him while he was standing there.

Harry was greeted by Ron and Neville who also made room for Ginny and Hermione besides them. There was a note from Hagrid sitting on his plate but Harry put it into his pocket for later reading. He had just finished filling his plate up when he was tapped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall.

Harry tried standing but she just laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please relax, Mr. Potter and eat your meal. The headmaster would like to talk to you, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley in his office after you have finished. The password is Licorice Wands." She bent down so that only Harry could hear the next part. "I would also like a report on what happened in Potions at your convenience. I can't take sides against another professor but I would like to hear your side of the matter. In my office."

Nodding in understanding, Harry returned to his lunch. After Professor McGonagall had left, Harry quietly told the others around him about the summons. Ron and Neville started quietly having a discussion as to whether Dumbledore was going to give Harry demerits or points for embarrassing Snape!

As Harry's mood got worse through the meal, Ginny and Hermione tried unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Harry just knew he was about to be expelled!

xxxx xxxxx

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all had different things on their minds as they approached the statue guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Ginny was looking forward to seeing the older wizard again as she felt that Dumbledore was basically on their side. Hermione had never imagined that she would do anything to warrant a special summons to see the most powerful wizard in England in her first week of classes. Harry was wondering if he was going to be banished back to the Dursley's or be attending a muggle school if he got lucky enough to just be sent back to the Burrow.

Hermione looked at the fierce stone gargoyle guarding the headmasters entrance on the seventh floor. Harry let her give the password as he and Ginny had already been in the office a number of times. She jumped in surprise as the statue moved aside and the wall split in two behind it. Hermione giggled in surprise when the stairs started moving under her feet. Harry was just about to touch the griffin knocker when the oak door swung open with a small squeak and an "Enter" came from within.

All three regarded the massive door as they passed it and Ginny remembered how quickly it had been spinning at her eruption a couple of weeks ago. Hermione had seen it and the rest of Dumbledore's office through Ginny's memory but it was even more impressive seeing it in person.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and three chairs were placed immediately in front of it. Harry automatically took the middle chair and his companions sat flanking him. Dumbledore gave the three a minute to get comfortable and take a good look around before he began to speak. "Would anyone like a lemon drop?"

"I'll try to make this meeting short as I realize Miss Weasley has to return to the medical wing for her afternoons instruction. I trust Miss Weasley that you are adapting well to the split schedule you have started?"

"Yes sir", Ginny replied. "If I get stuck with any of my lessons, Mum or Dad are available at home to answer questions. And Harry and Hermione are helping me study here at school also."

"As it should be. One of the greatest lessons that should be learned at Hogwarts is the importance and value of friendships. Miss Weasley, would you mind telling your brothers that the floo in the medical wing has been altered so that only you and your parents may travel through it? Somehow I suspect the Weasley twins might be planning a trip or two back to the Burrow for some sort of questionable supplies."

"That's probably correct professor. It may save the Gryffindor tower from a lot of pranks. I'll tell them."

(HP): _**'Guess that means you'll have to bring those questionable supplies yourself then.'**_

'_**And charge them!' **_Ginny answered with a straight face.

The headmaster then turned his gaze on Hermione. "Miss Granger, I wish to apologize to you on behalf of Hogwarts and its' staff. What happened to you is inexcusable. I consider it such a breach of conduct that I have taken the added measure of doubling Mr. Malfoy's and the three witches punishment. Additionally, he will be writing a formal letter of apology to you and posting it on the main bulletin board. I hope that this meets with your approval?"

"Thank you, sir. I just hope it discourages anyone with a certain attitude from picking on other muggle born students."

"I imagine that you and your two friends here may face a variety of similar comments and actions through the rest of the year. Do not respond to their provocations as it will only make things worse. Let the professors and the prefects deal out the punishments as they see fit."

The three students nodded their agreement as Dumbledore stood from his chair and came around the desk. "Harry, I had a very interesting visit from Professor Snape just before lunch."

"Harry didn't do anything wrong!" said Ginny strongly.

Hermione spoke up in Harry's defense also. "And he answered all his class questions."

"While Professor Snape was duly impressed with your knowledge Harry, he was distressed by what he considered an unprovoked attack on his person."

Harry frowned. 'Here comes my expulsion.' "Sir, I offered to put my staff up personally and did warn him it was a bad idea for him to take it from me."

"Be that as it may, Professor Snape will expel you from his class if he sees you bring that staff into his classroom again."

"I'm not being expelled from school?"

"You were punished for the transgression, but another serious one may prompt Professor Snape to go directly to the Board of Governors."

"Yes sir, I understand." Harry's face lit up as if he had a good idea. "I don't suppose this will work." Harry concentrated hard and the others in the room were astonished to see the staff vanish from their view.

"That's a good attempt Harry. That might deceive the students, but any of the staff here at Hogwarts would still be able to detect the staffs' magical presence", Dumbledore said.

Harry relaxed and the staff came back into view. "I will leave it in my room then. I don't think I have to worry about anybody else taking it."

"It would also not do for you to be seen as having any advantage over the other students, Harry. I believe your recovery is more than sufficient enough to not warrant using that walking aid any more."

"Yes professor, I never thought about how that would look to others. I'll leave the staff stowed in my room."

"Very well, then. The last matter I wish to bring up is the idea of resuming your exploration of the bond magic. I know the class work is formidable. The decision need not be made now but you should try to find a period of time when all three of you could work together."

"Yes sir, we will certainly find time for that discussion." Harry looked at the other two and stood up. "Ginny, we'll walk you back to Madame Pomfrey's and then return to the tower and get to our homework."

The three had almost made it to the door when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry and the others turned back to look at the sitting headmaster. "Another unusual thing happened today. It just occurred to me that I haven't seen the _'Tacitus Decoris' _shown to anyone since the time of your fathers attendence, Harry. It was most curious incident then. All the students in Slytherin house and it's head of house had their shoes magically glued to the floor one Saturday breakfast. They couldn't get them to be released for two days! Strangely enough, the Marauders were acknowledged by the other three houses like you were when the evening meal rolled around. It was nice seeing it again. I didn't think anyone but our staff even know about that old custom. Most unusual. Well, be off and enjoy the rest of the day. Would you give my regards to Professor McGonagall?"

"Certainly! Thank you for your time headmaster."

Harry made it all the way to the bottom of the steps before he erupted in laughter. Hermione was also smiling but Ginny didn't see what was so funny. Harry walked between his two friends at they made their way down the staircases toward the medical wing.

(GW): _**'That last bit was odd, wasn't it?'**_

(HG): _**'Ginny, Dumbledore just gave his approval for what just happened in the Great Hall. He also hinted that Professor McGonagall was the one to tell the Gryffindors about the salute! The Tacitus Decoris is what that was called.'**_

(GW): _**'That's great then. I'll have to tell mum and dad. And you were worried about being expelled Harry!'**_

"We'd best be hurrying to get you back down to the medical wing Ginny. Even though we had a meeting with Dumbledore, I'm not sure that Madame Pomfrey will take that as an excuse for being late!"

The three had only been walking for a few minutes when Hermione stopped suddenly**. **_**'Harry, your staff! What if we run in Professor Snape somewhere?'**_

Harry stopped and took a good look around them. He thought for a minute and then place his book bag on the stone floor. He opened the top and placed the tip of the staff in the bag. He then pushed down on the top of the staff and pushed the whole thing into his book bag! Harry calmly picked up the book bag and threw it over his shoulder and started walking again.

He didn't get very far. He was immediately grabbed by two suspicious witches who had watched the whole act. "I just asked it to hide", Harry whispered shyly. Ginny pulled open the top of Harry's bag but could only see his course books and an ink bottle when she looked in!

"You pull a rabbit out of that later Harry and we'll swear to anyone that we know a proper magician!"

Harry and Ginny laughed at Hermione's statement and continued on their way!

~~~x ~~~x

I would all kinds of an idiot if I didn't thank all you readers for continuing on with my story(s). I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing also; I appreciate all the nice comments,questions, and suggestions. For those who have suggested such great songs for Harry and his friends, I'm trying to at least appear that I'm historically accurate. Nothing after 1991, thank you very much.

Again, thanks for all the support! - Captain Compass


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Ups and Downs

Ginny reluctantly left the others at the entrance to the medical wing. Harry and Hermione continued through the first floor corridors until they got to the door marked with Professor McGonagall's name.

Harry knocked on the door and the professor opened the door to admit the two students. McGonagall's office was a lot more homey and comfortable than Dumbledore's was. There was a variety of tartan plaids used in decorating the office and a big fireplace with a huge mantle over in one corner.

Harry, with a little help from Hermione, gave the Transfiguration professor a full report of what happened from the time they saw Malfoy to Professor Snape slamming the door behind him as he left the class.

While a brief smile crossed her face one or twice in the telling, Professor McGonagall calmly received Harry's point of view. "I'm not sure you did anything wrong Mr. Potter, other than bringing that staff into the classroom. I can't cancel out demerits another professor has assigned but if you show as much knowledge in Transfiguration that you did in potions you would probably be earning some house points."

"Thank you professor", Harry replied. "I heard from other students that Professor Snape had a difficult class. So Hermione and I studied extra trying to get ready for it. We have both read the whole course book and hope we do as well during the practical part of the class."

"I think you and Miss Granger will do well; you both seem to have a practical approach for studying. I wish all our students did. By the way, what have you done with that staff?"

Harry looked at Hermione for a second and then addressed his head of house. "It's been put away professor so it will not be a problem for anyone else in classes. Am I allowed to work with my staff on my own?"

"That would be a matter to ask the headmaster when you see him again. I understand you both are part of the talent show tomorrow night."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope you'll have some fun. It's just supposed to be an ice breaker to let everyone get to know you better. I'll be there to see the proceedings myself. You best be on your way."

"Thank you Professor." Harry and Hermione exited the office and turned their footsteps back toward the Gryffindor tower.

They were getting close to the Charms classroom on the third floor when they unfortunately met the Slytherin first years coming the other way. Hermione tucked in behind Harry as they walked down one side of the hallway with the Slytherins on the other side. Both sides avoided looking at each other but there was a round of laughter that came from Malfoy and his friends as they turned into the Charms corridor.

When they had got far away from where the Slytherins had gone, Harry turned and looked at Hermione. She was visibly trembling and looked about to break down again. Harry pulled her into the nearest empty room and made sure the door was closed behind them. Harry gently pulled Hermione into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder for a couple of minutes. When she finished crying, Harry helped dry her eyes and held her hand for a minute.

"You must think I'm an awful ninny."

"I think your just getting over something very traumatic. You're allowed to have some feelings about all of this."

"But Harry you were in much worse…"

"I had years of that kind of stuff at the Dursley's and I didn't know any better. It's different because it's you and you know it was wrong. That makes it VERY personal! Ginny and I will always be there for you. Whatever you need, anytime. Even if you want a punching bag to get rid of your anger. Here, sit up here for a moment; maybe I can do something to help."

Hermione hopped up on the edge of the desk in the middle of the room. Harry came up to her and stood looking at her for a few seconds and smiled. Hermione wondered what was going to happen but Harry leaned down to hold her chin for a second for a second. "I've had a lot of time to think about where I was a couple of months ago and what a change has come over my life. Not just Hogwarts, or the Weasley's, but really getting to know Ginny and you and sharing something very special. I hope you can take some of what this has meant to me. Close your eyes and listen."

She dutifully closed her eyes and listened as Harry began singing.

_Look at what's happened to me friend_

_I can't believe it myself. _

_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world, _

_It could've been somebody else. _

_Believe it or not, _

_I'm walking on air. _

_I never thought I could feel so free -. _

_Flying away on a wing and a prayer. _

_Who could it be? _

_Believe it or not it's just me. _

_It's like a light of a new day, _

_It came from out of the blue. _

_Breaking me out of the spell I was in, _

_Making all of my wishes come true-. _

_Believe it or not, _

_I'm walking on air. _

_I never thought I could feel so free-. _

_Flying away on a wing and a prayer. _

_Who could it be? _

_Believe it or not it's just me. _

Hermione had the greatest feeling of happiness and felt herself almost lifted out of her body from the feelings Harry was sharing with her. All the fear she had walked into the room with had also disappeared! She smiled and wasn't too surprised when she opened her eyes and found herself sitting three feet above the table. Harry was smiling up at her and slowly lowered the arm he was holding out. Hermione felt herself lowered gently back to the desk.

"That was amazing Harry!"

"It's kind of what I felt when Ginny taught me to fly!" _**'That's from Ginny and me together. She felt I should do something special for you; in fact she pretty much ordered me this morning to sing something nice to you. It took me a while to think of something that might cheer you up. I linked up with her mentally to do the little bit of magic. Did it do the job of helping?'**_

Hermione stood up and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'll keep this memory for a long time Harry. Ginny showed me how you sang for her and I was a little jealous. Now you've given me something fantastic for myself. And got rid of my fear! Thank you!"

Harry and Hermione stood up and finished their walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was talking about getting a lesson plan together for the rest of the semester. Harry smiled at the way she wanted to get everything organized.

When they entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry was mobbed again by the first years who had been waiting to ask all of their questions. Hermione sat down on one of the nearby couches and watched as Harry tried to explain everything that happened.

Harry had explained answering Snape's questions as just good studying but had a harder time explaining the actions of the staff. Harry looked to Hermione for help and she helped him come up with an answer.

"The staff I had this morning was a gift and I had no idea it was magical until I had used it for a few days. I had no control over it. Considering how dangerous it is…"

"To Snape", chimed in Ron with laughter.

"Considering how dangerous it appears to be to some people, I've put it away. I don't think it would a good idea for anybody to even try to find it. So that's the end of that."

"But how come Ginny could pick it up without being hurt?" That question came from Lavender.

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe it likes Gryffindors. Or redheads. Ginny took a big chance that the staff wouldn't hurt her. I'm very glad it didn't. And that's all I'm going to say about all that except that we all had better be really ready for the next potions class."

The first years dispersed with everybody heading back to their rooms or settling in for doing some homework. Harry dropped onto the sofa with a deep sigh.

'_**You did well with that Harry!**_**'**

'_**Thanks for the help Hermione. I never suspected I would end up in front of everybody so much when I walked in for the sorting.'**_

Hermione giggled at that, and pulled out her Fantastic Beasts book. Harry joined her and they read for a while together. After about a fifteen minutes, Harry realized that Hermione had quietly fallen asleep over her book. Harry carefully took it from her grip and pulled a nearby blanket over her to keep her warm. Harry pulled out the note from Hagrid to find an invitation to come visit him Saturday afternoon. Harry thought it was nice that the giant wanted to see how Harry had done in his first week at Hogwarts.

It was about an hour later that Harry reluctantly woke Hermione up for supper. "I must have been really tired", Hermione said as she stretched.

"It's probably just a reaction to the stress," Harry answered her. "Why don't we both put our bags away and I'll walk with you down to supper."

"Sounds like a plan, Harry. I think Ginny was planning on staying for the meal. I'd like to show her what you sang for me."

Harry blushed a little. "You two can share all you want. I'm still getting used to people wanting to hear me sing. I have no idea what I'm going to sing tomorrow."

"Oh no, the talent show. I've still got to practice. Can you come with me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Why don't we talk about it over supper?"

Hermione nodded and headed up the girls stairway. Harry headed up to his room to find a nervous Ron waiting for him. "Harry, you've got to help me. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. Hermione shouldn't have volunteered me!"

"She was getting back at you for saying I would perform. I don't want to be in the spotlight. You should know that."

"But what am I going to do, Harry? I don't want to stand there with nothing. I'll never hear the end of it from Fred and George!"

Harry thought for a couple of minutes and then smiled at Ron. He talked to him for a couple of minutes about his idea and Ron was happy that he could actually do something entertaining. He left the room to hurry down to his supper.

Hermione was again waiting for Harry down in the common room. "Ron just went through in a rush but stopped and just told me you are a genius. It looked like he almost wanted to apologize to me."

"He may think of that. Sometime. I guess we'll see tomorrow. I thought of something that Ron could do really well."

'_**Are you people going to stay up there all night**_**?'**

Harry sent a message back to Ginny that they were on their way down but to have fun annoying Ron until they got there! Hermione smiled at the mischief that Ginny had planned for her brother. The two friends went to meet Ginny downstairs!

xxxx xxxx

Harry had another restless night and finally went downstairs to sleep on one of the sofas in the common room. Hermione woke him up and waited for him until he went upstairs and changed out of his pajamas.

"Good morning again, Hermione."

"Hi Harry, I'm sorry you didn't sleep well."

"Me too. Found a place to practice yet?"

"I noticed a couple of empty rooms in the lower levels of the Astronomy Tower the other night. That may work. Do you mind coming and keeping me company?"

"Not if you don't mind me working on my potions homework. Would you like to come with me when I visit Hagrid later?"

"Yes, if I can. Ginny's planning on coming in after lunch so maybe she could join us."

The morning mail arrived with an influx of owls dropping off letters and packages to the students that they were addressed to. Harry, always without incoming mail, borrowed a paper that Neville had received from his grandmother.

There was the usual dribble on the front page about the whereabouts and dealings of the Minister of Magic. Harry was surprised to read that the Prophet was reporting a break in at Gringotts that had happened a few weeks ago. Supposedly by Dark wizards or witches. Harry read farther down the article to see what vault it was; he thought that Griphook would have notified him if it was his vault. He was relieved to find out it was Vault 713 but the goblins were quoted as saying that whatever had been in that vault had been removed just before the break in happened. That number reminded Harry of something but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

Hermione and Harry left the Great Hall while and headed up their separate stairways. Harry grabbed his potions book and his notes from the day before and took everything else out of his book bag. Rushing to put away his books, Harry took another long look at his trunk sitting at the foot of his bed. He had given a lot of thought to discovering the secret to opening up the other side of his charmed container but was still no closer to actually opening it.

Ron and Neville were playing a game of gobstones in the common room. He wondered if either of them had even thought about the amount of writing they were supposed to do. Hermione was carrying her flute case when she came down the girls stairway. They both stopped in shock when they heard a mental yell come from the Burrow. They walked out through the portal as they started talking to their younger friend.

(HP):** '**_**What's wrong Ginny? I can tell your upset!'**_

(GW):_**'I can't come tonight. I'm grounded!'**_

(HG):_**'What happened?'**_

(GW):_**'I made this mistake of TELLING mum I was leaving to go to the talent show tonight instead of asking. She then asked if I had finished my homework yet. Another mistake when I said no! She ran up one side of me and down the other!'**_

(HG):_**'Oops. We can help you with the homework.'**_

(GW):_**'Thanks Hermione. I've done the reading but the written…'**_

(HG):_**'Harry is going to be working on his essay while I'm practicing.**_**'**

(HP):_**'We can work on it together Ginny. Maybe if you get things done you can make up with your mum.'**_

(GW):_**'Thanks Harry. I'd like that. I'm in my room anyway till further notice.'**_

(HP):_**'I hate to change the subject, but does the number 713 mean anything to you?'**_

(GW):_**'I've seen that somewhere… Wait a second. Wasn't that the number on that bookmark you were using?'**_

(HP):** '**_**The one in the bag that Hagrid brought with him on the day.. Oh boy!'**_

(HG):_**'What? What?' **_

Harry quickly went over the article in the Prophet with the two girls. Ginny couldn't believe Hagrid would have been carrying something important like that. Harry remembered that Hagrid said he was doing an errand for Dumbledore.

(GW):_**'Sounds like a mystery to me Harry.'**_

(HP):_**'I wonder if I can find out something when we visit Hagrid later?'**_

(HG): **'**_**I don't think he'll be volunteering any information, especially if it was a secret that involved the headmaster.'**_

Harry and Hermione had made it to the Astronomy Tower and had found a small unused room with a couple of chairs and a desk. Harry set himself up on the desk and watched Hermione unpack her flute and some sheet music. Ginny was getting herself ready with her notes and books back at the Burrow.

Hermione appeared a little nervous about playing again. She told the other two that she had taken lessons for a few years but as schoolwork got more and more important, she found less and less time to give to her flute.

She started out playing scales for a bit as she got her fingers loosened up. Harry and Ginny started working on their potions assignment but kept listening to Hermione. Harry actually found it a little relaxing to have the music playing in the background as he worked together with Ginny. They had just about finished the assignment when Ginny started giggling.

'_**Oh Harry, you've done it again!'**_

Harry looked up from his scroll to see Hermione looking at him with wide eyes. She was continuing to play a song on her flute but there were notes flowing out of it as she played! Little balloon notes that floated around the room for a bit and then popped, turning into little white flowers that floated to the floor before disappearing!

As Hermione removed the flute from her lips the notes and the little flowers suddenly disappeared! Hermione looked amazed at what had happened!

(HP):_**'That was great Hermione! What were you playing?'**_

(HG):_**'Edelweiss from the Sound of Music.'**_

Harry started smiling and soon was chuckling. _**'Ginny, edelweiss is the name of a small flower that grows high up in the mountains. I think we just had confirmation that Hermione that can use the bond magic too!'**_

There was a mental shout of congratulations that came across their connection! Hermione blushed. "I wasn't trying to do anything, really!"

Harry came over to give her a one armed hug. "Sometimes the music carries me away, and it's sort of like my body gets one big goosebump. Looks like it happened to you, Ginny and I were busy with the assignment."

Hermione was smiling broadly. "I think this calls for a celebration of some sort. Care to join me for lunch Harry? I'll buy."

More giggling was heard from their absent partner. "Since the meals are free Hermione, of course I'll let you buy!"

Harry opened the door with a bow as Hermione led the way toward the Great Hall. The three friends had a great and lively discussion as they made there way down the corridors and staircases.

Lunch was a nice meal with most of the first years sitting together as George and Fred told stories of odd incidents involving the other houses. Slytherin often came out the worse for some unknown reason. Harry didn't even mind the glares that were coming from the other side of the room from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry and Hermione left together for the Gryffindor tower along with about half the first year Gryffindors.

Hermione had to change into her boots and drop off her flute so Harry went up and changed into his green boots. He thought that the gamekeeper might have some idea of what they were made out of.

While the path down to Hagrid's hut was steep, it made a lot of cutbacks and each cutback had a level spot. Hermione thought that would come in helpful on the climb back unless Harry 'wanted to fly them back up'. Harry heard a distant laugh from Ginny and reminded her to bring his Nimbus as they had flying lessons soon. Ginny snorted and said that Harry needed flying lessons like 'Snape needed grumpy pills'!

The front door to Hagrid's was huge compared to the two children that stood nervously before it. Harry knocked hard on the door twice and took a step back when he heard a huge growl from some animal within the structure.

They heard Hagrid moving about inside and heard him yell "Fang, lay down". _**'Fang?' **_Harry and Hermione were prepared to run if they needed to and Harry put his hand on his wand, just in case.

The door was thrown open by Hagrid and he looked down to see his visitors. "Come in, I've been expecting you. Who's your friend Harry?"

Harry introduced Hermione to Hagrid and she look incredulously as her hand disappeared into his handshake The two entered the hut and made their way to the table that was sitting in the middle of the room.

Fang turned out to be a huge black dog that had a mass of loose jowls hanging around his face. The dog turned out to be friendly though and gave some slobbering kisses to Harry's face when he bent to pet him.

"Fang is a real good judge of character. You don't have to be afraid of him. He's mostly all bark."

Hagrid brought out a huge pot of tea and some cakes to serve to Harry and Hermione. The mugs he gave them for their tea were as huge as both their hands together. The rock cakes were also huge. And difficult to chew; Harry broke off part of the one he had and shared it with Hermione.

They both told Hagrid how their classes went to the week and he told them that they seemed to have done very well for the most part.

"Professor Snape doesn't like most students anyway; he's almost as bad as that old clod of a duffer, Filch."

Harry and Hermione both smiled at that description. Harry leaned down to remove one of his green knee-high boots. "I thought you might help me by telling me what this is made off. Nobody I've talked to had any idea of what they are."

The half-giant took the boot in his hands and turned it around a few times to look at it. He even smelled the side of it once. "Well, I can tell you it's definitely a reptile. And a right big one to. It's not your usual dragon hide, the feel is all wrong. It might be a wyvern but you never find them in that color. And nobody has seen a basilisk in donkey's years. Sorry, I can't tell you what it is. I think it will be pretty durable whatever the case."

"Thanks for trying though Hagrid. Did you know that there was a break in at Gringotts the day that you brought me Hedwig? It was all over the paper today."

Hagrid turned away and looked around the stone structure. "Imagine that. And those goblins are always so good about their security. They've got creatures down there even I'd like to take to take a look at. Do either of you want to take a look at some of the creatures that I've got back in the holding pens?"

Harry understood a change of topic as well as the next person. He begged off saying that they had to get back up to the castle. Hagrid loaded them both down with the remaining rock cakes he had made. "Something to nibble on then when you're 'tween classes."

Harry and Hermione waved goodbye to their big friend and promised to drop in again and visit him. As they were trudging up the path back to Hogwarts, Hermione agreed with Ginny that Hagrid definitely knew something about what used to be in that vault. Harry wondered if Hogwarts itself was going to be a target of the dark forces who had desperately wanted something out of Gringotts!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Talent night

Harry and Hermione were halfway down to the Great Hall when Ginny dropped out of the conversation as Mrs. Weasley called her down to supper at the Burrow . Hermione looked down the table later to see if anybody was as nervous as she was about performing before other. Seamus was doing his usual kidding around with anyone who would listen to him but she was surprised to see Ron Weasley fumbling through a bunch of notes while trying to eat supper. It was trying because the twins were doing their own brand of 'helping' him with his notes.

Finally curiosity go the better of her and she turned to Harry. "What's Ron doing for his talent, Harry?"

"I promise I wouldn't tell anybody else but it should be good. It's going to be something Ron is an expert at."

"We're getting a lecture on how not to eat properly?" Hermione was only half kidding as she said that.

"You should give him a break Hermione. It's not totally his fault. Fred and George make it a combat exercise every time he sat down to eat. He had to eat that way or the twins or Ginny would end up stealing everything off his plate."

'_**I heard that Potter!'**_

- _**'Good evening to you, Ginny. Make any progress with your mum?'**_

'_**She looked over the potions assignment and said it was good. She and dad are having a discussion now.'**_

_- __**'If you can't come, you can watch through Hermione and I."**_

'_**Ok, I'll let you know. Madame Pomfrey may escort me up. She was interested in hearing the first years also.'**_

Harry nodded and then realized that a few other people had been watching him. "Just going over some verses in my head." That seemed to satisfy everybody as they turned back to their food. Harry took a look at the other tables in the hall and saw a few other faces that had a tinge of anxiety on them. Harry didn't see anybody like that at the Slytherin table and wondered if they just weren't going to bother with it. He snickered to himself as he thought that there wasn't any interesting talent to be had from the dungeons other than torturing others.

Hermione grinned next to him and dug an elbow into his ribs. "We've got our own problems without worrying about those idiots!"

"Hermione, you're getting a sense of humor. I like that!"

"I've been learning from Ginny", she whispered quietly. "Don't let it get around. It'll ruin my image."

Harry and Hermione finished their meal and wandered back to the common room. Hermione went up to get her flute and Harry settled into a chair to decide between the two songs he had thought about singing. He was totally surprised when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder in passing.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but could I ask how you manage to appear out of the middle of nowhere and surprise me every time?"

"You can certainly ask, and all I'll say about that is that you'll learn some more defensive charms in your fifth year here that make traveling very silently possible. And going along unnoticed"

"Thank you professor."

Professor McGonagall found a seat close to the end of the common room that had been cleared out for a makeshift stage. Not all the first years were performing, but all of them had to give a short history about themselves to the rest of the Gryffindors.

Hermione came down the girls staircase just as Fred and George went to the open area and declared themselves the 'Masters of Ceremonies' for the evening. Harry saw Ron hang his head and mutter ever so slightly. George held up a small hat and asked that everyone that was going to perform to put their name in the hat. Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Ron went forward to write their names down and drop them into the hat.

As Harry went back to his chair, he noticed that Madame Pomfrey and Ginny had quietly slipped into the back of the room. Ginny put a finger over her lips to let Harry know she was just wanted to watch for a while. He nodded and sat back down in his seat.

George called Patil and Lavender to the front and everyone listened for a few minutes to each as they described their home life, family and what they thought they wanted to be after Hogwarts. Fred called up Dean and Neville and they put a few minutes apiece into letting everyone know about them. There was a respectful round of applause after each spoke and Harry could tell from the relief on their faces that each was glad that their turn was over. There was some more talking to the 'newbies', as George called the first years, from their older housemates after they finished. Harry was pleased to see some house unity growing out of all this.

Professor McGonagall clapped politely for everyone and seemed glad to be there. The Weasley twins made a great production of presenting the cap to the head of house for the order of performance. The twins called out the names as they were drawn.

Seamus, Hermione, Ron and lastly Harry.

'_**Can't catch a break anywhere, can you Harry?'**_

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny waving to her from the back of the room. She smiled and patted the couch next to her. Ginny went to sit with her but popped her brother and Harry on the back of the head as she passed them. That gesture was not lost on the other Gryffindors. Ginny responded to the laughter by saying that they had both 'probably deserved it for something or other.'

"Our dear sister, Ginny" said the twins in unison.

"You all are on due notice that she'll probably be here full time next year." Percy's comment caused Ginny to stick her tongue out at him! Which caused another chorus of chuckles.

Seamus' name was called out after everyone had settled back down and the lad from Ireland came to from of the room. "My name is Seamus Finnegan and I'm from near Galway on the Emerald Isle. I'm a half-and-half. Me dad's a Muggle and was totally surprised to find out he married a witch on their honeymoon. I'm not quite sure he's ever recovered from that but it's still a great family. I thought I'd play a little song for you tonight. This is called The Swallowtail Jig."

Seamus reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny whistle and started playing a lively tune on it. The rest of the Gryffindors quickly picked up the beat and started clapping their hands in time to the music. Harry felt the music filling up the room and resisted the urge to find some magical drums to fill in Seamus' tune. The jig lasted a couple of minutes and Seamus finished up with a couple of steps himself. The audience yelled it's approval and gave Seamus a nice round of applause. Seamus did a little bow and went back to his seat.

Fred called out for 'Hermione Granger' and Hermione clutched her flute a little tighter as she headed for the front of the room.

(HP): _**'Good luck, Hermione!'**_

Hermione looked around nervously at the crowded room and began to speak. "My name is Hermione Granger and I come from two muggle parents. We all live in a suburb of London proper. I really like being here at Hogwarts but don't have any real plans for the future yet. I have found out however, in the short time I've been here, that I'm not as bruise proof as I thought I was."

That statement got a small round of chuckles from her classmates.

"Anyway, I hope you like the song I'm going to play and please forgive the rusty fingers."

Hermione started slowly and Harry could feel the doubt and nervousness coming out of her through their link. Ginny was the first to contact Hermione and Harry joined in quickly to give her some mental reassurances and support. Hermione's playing quickly turned from a little hesitant into something confident and very enjoyable. Harry was paying attention to the magic that she called up but Hermione had no repeat of the visible notes or flowers that had graced her earlier practice.

When she finished with the song, Hermione took a deep breath and made a little curtsey. She got a good round of applause from everyone and Professor McGonagall even stood to pat her on the back as she returned to her seat.

'_**Thanks for the assist Ginny and Harry. I was so nervous.'**_

(GW): _**'You did very well Hermione.'**_

Harry turned his attention back to the makeshift stage as Ron made his way up. Ron took a look at his notes one more time and then started speaking. "My name is Ron Weasley and I am the youngest of six sons born into a pure blood family. I also have to make the sorry announcement that I'm related to these two gits there at the side of the stage. And also our Prefect Percy, of course. I don't sing or play a musical instrument like everyone else so I'm winging it a little bit. I had some good advice from my friend Harry. He said to talk about something I knew. So for the next couple of minutes I'm going to talk about the greatest game ever invented - Quidditch!"

(GW): _**'He's serious Harry. He can do this.'**_

(HP): _**'Amazing isn't it?'**_

Ron seem to be gathering his thoughts but didn't quite know where to begin. He was surprisingly rescued by Ginny. "When did Quidditch get started Ron?"

Taking the opportunity to start with something he knew, Ron responded by telling her of old broom races and how that developed over time into the game that was played today. In about eight minutes Ron gave a short history of the game, the positions involved and the general rules of the game. George and Fred stared in wonder as Ron gave a really good presentation about the sport he loved so much.

Ron suddenly ran out of steam on his presentation but said he would be glad to talk about it with anybody or answer questions. He took another deep breath and went and sat down. He did whisper a thank you to Ginny as he went by her.

"Our last presenter, dear witches and wizards."

Harry stood and made his way slowly to the front of the room. Ginny and Hermione were giving him a 'thumbs up' as he passed them. He looked around at all the faces looking back at him and wondered why he wasn't so nervous. Maybe because he knew these people were friends or were going to become friends. He grabbed a nearby stool to sit on.

"For those of you who slept through the Sorting Ceremony and have been hiding from Filch all week, my name is Harry Potter. And I'm an orphan. My father was a pure blood but my mother was muggle born. I was brought up in a total muggle household and knew nothing about magic until about six weeks ago." That statement brought a buzz of whispers from the group Harry was facing.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out I was a wizard on my birthday. Or that I'm unavoidably famous. Not that I want the attention mind you. I want to thank my friend Ron Weasley again for volunteering me to perform tonight."

"No problem, Harry" That got a laugh from the Gryffindors.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about what to do for all of you. There's an old muggle story about four people who joined together to make a long and sometimes dangerous journey to a place called Emerald City. People who were a little different that anyone else. The journey was about discovering a way to help each other out and finding out something important about themselves. That sort of reminds me of us in a way about coming here to Hogwarts. This is a song about what they and I hope to find at the end of our journey. It may be too girlie for some of the guys but I promise I'll sing them a drinking song later."

'_**Ginny, Hermione - I thought of this song for you both but could you watch and make sure the magic doesn't get away from me?'**_

(GW): _**'Of course Harry.'**_

"I've asked the few people I have sung for of doing me the favor of closing their eyes. I won't ask that from you however. I'll close my eyes and hope you like this."

Hermione and Ginny had been wondering between them if Harry was going to be singing something they had already heard. Harry's description made them lean forward to the edge of their seats as he opened his mouth and sang. Harry's voice carried through the hushed room.

_Like a long lonely stream, __I keep runnin' towards a dream_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Like a branch on a tree, I keep reachin' to be free_

_Movin' on, movin' on'_

_Cause there's a place in the sun_

_Where there's hope for ev'ryone,_

_Where my poor lonesome heart's gotta run_

_There's a place in the sun_

_And before my life is done_

_Got to find me a place in the sun_

_Like an old dusty road, __I get weary from the load_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Like this tired troubled earth,_

_I've been rollin' since my birth_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_There's a place in the sun,_

_Where there's hope for ev'ryone_

_Where my poor lonesome heart's gotta run_

_There's a place in the sun, __And before my life is done_

_Got to find me a place in the sun_

_You know when times are bad,_

_And you're feeling sad_

_I want you to always remember_

_There's a place in the sun, Where there's hope for ev'ryone_

_Where my poor lonesome heart's gotta run_

_There's a place in the sun_

_Where there's hope for ev'ryone,_

_Going to find me a place in the sun_

_... _Harry opened his eyes during the last chorus to find that almost everyone was staring at him or had their own eyes closed. There were a few smiles but a lot of thoughtful expressions among the clapping. Harry felt pretty good about selecting a song that seemed to touch everyone.

After he finished singing the last note, a bunch of Gryffindors came up to congratulate Harry on his performance. Professor McGonagall also came up and waved her hands a few times asking for quiet.

"That was quite … good Mr. Potter. I want to thank all the first years for conquering their shyness and speaking in front of everyone. Gryffindor house certainly impressed me tonight. Maybe a later talent night might be possible later in the year for all the students. Let me know if you decide to have another one. I'll bid you all goodnight now."

Professor McGonagall was about to leave but she met one of the older Gryffindors and brought him back to meet Harry. Harry got introduced to Oliver Wood, the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. He seemed really happy to have Harry on the team and told him that the first practice and tryouts were Friday afternoon. Harry said he was nervous but looking forward to it.

Madame Pomfrey left soon after with Professor McGonagall and the crowd in the common room broke up. Hermione and Ginny joined the small group of people that were still clustered around Harry.

"That was a nice song Harry", Ginny said quietly.

(HG): _**'If I was the romantic sort, I'd be crying now. Ginny and I are all warm and fuzzy though.'**_

"You can thank Hermione for that one", Harry answered as he was still trying to catch his breath. "It was in that songbook that she gave me for my birthday."

"I know I've read the book you talked about Harry and I think I've seen the movie once." said Hermione.

"What's a movie?", Ginny asked.

"It's sort of like a long moving picture that tells a story" Hermione answered. "When you visit me, we'll all go see a movie. But Harry, that song wasn't in the movie, was it?"

"No, but it seemed to fit into what I wanted to say."

Harry turned and watched as Percy and the twins approached their sister. Percy only said hello in passing but Fred and George picked Ginny up in a group hug. She laughed and mock fought her way out of their embrace. Ron was right besides them to make sure that they didn't do any real harm to her.

Ron surprisingly turned and gave Harry a very awkward looking hug. "Thanks for the advice mate. It took a little work but I think it turned out ok. You're right though about that song, awful girlie choice."

Harry nodded and Hermione picked up the trail of conversation. "That was quite a good presentation Ronald. I hope you can you do the same level of work with your real homework."

"I've liked Quidditch for years so it wasn't so hard. I'm trying with my homework but it's none of your business!"

'_**Oh no!**_**'**

Hermione blinked back a few tears and then excused herself. Ginny threw a glare at her brother and then went to catch up with her. Harry shook his head and turned back to Ron. "I don't think that was called for. She was trying to give you a compliment."

"She's just too bossy Harry. Think she knows everything!"

Harry watched as the Hermione ran up the girls stairway with Ginny following close behind. He gave them a couple of minutes and then tried talking to them.

(HP): _**'Ginny, is Hermione ok?'**_

(GW): _**'Yes, but she doesn't want to talk to any boys for bit. Even you.'**_

(HP): _**'I'm going to be reading downstairs for a bit so if you want to talk later…'**_

(GW): _**'Thanks Harry!'**_

Harry went up and got a few books to read as he didn't know how long the girls would be before they came down. But as time went by Harry realized that his two female friends were just going to sit up and talk to each other. He eventually wished them a mental goodnight and went back to reading. Harry eventually fell asleep mentally humming some songs from the movie about a scarecrow, a tin man, a cowardly lion and a girl from someplace named Kansas.

xxxx xxxx

There was something bothering him. A fly on his nose, maybe. Harry brushed it away as he was waking up but the annoyance continued and continued. Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ginny leaning over the back of the sofa. Ginny was the one holding a quill upside down and tickling him with the feather end.

Harry was about to jump up and chase her when Hermione put up a hand and stopped him. "You may want to fix something first Harry. Before the others come down."

Checking his fly first to see that it was fastened properly, Harry had no idea what she was talking about. Harry was about to ask her what she meant when he saw the problem. Overnight, somebody had done some serious redecorating to the Gryffindor common room floor! Harry saw a bunch of gold colored blocks that had replaced the regular flooring. They formed a pattern that wound around the floor in a lot of different paths and split to climb each stair separately.

"Hermione explained to me what this was Harry", Ginny said with a smile.

Harry looked to his brown-haired friend for help. She was almost doubled over holding in her laughter. "Harry, what did the Munchkins tell Dorothy to do?"

"See the wizard?" That got a negative shake of the head from Hermione.

"Don't take off those shoes?" Another negative.

"Follow the yellow.. brick… OH NO! I did it again, didn't I?"

Ginny and Hermione fell onto the couch holding each other up in their laughter. Harry looked at them for a second and then started chuckling himself. He soon fell into the same helpless laughter that afflicted his friends.

It was Percy coming down for an early patrol that broke their laughter up! "What's going on here?", he asked as he pulled a teary-eyed Ginny up from the floor.

"We were just remembering the look on Snape's face Friday", Ginny explained. Harry was glad that she had the ability to lie so smoothly.

"Do any of you know how THIS occurred?" Percy waved his hand vaguely at the floor.

"None of us saw anything happen. Do you suppose Peeves visited us overnight?"

"No, this is way too clean to be his work. I'll have to go inform Professor McGonagall after I finish my rounds. Ginny when you go home, say hello to mum and dad from me."

Ginny nodded as Percy turned and looked at the floor again before he went out of the portal. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and then got a worried look. "Harry, we've got to do something."

"Let me think. I guess I can try cancelling it but I'm going to need both of your help."

"What do you want us to do Harry?"

Harry pulled out his wand from his wrist holder. "I'm going to try cancelling this with some of the bond magic. Could you each just put a hand on my shoulder?"

When the girls has done as Harry asked, Harry started quietly singing the song that dealt specifically dealt with the bricks. As Hermione and Ginny started to join him Harry felt the bond magic increase. Holding his wand up when he thought he had enough magic, Harry called out 'Finite Incantatem'. He imagined the bricks disappearing but when he lowered his wand nothing had happened.

Harry sat down wearily. It still took a lot of effort to use and direct the bond magic and that had tired him out. He was about to admit failure when Hermione spoke out. "There, Harry! Over there!"

Looking over to where Hermione had pointed, Harry was relieved to see that some bricks here and there slowly getting transparent and disappearing with the real floor appearing. Both the girls had Harry in a celebratory hug when the next group of Gryffindors was heard coming down the stairs. Harry quickly packed up his books and left the common room with Ginny and Hermione before anybody else caught the three of them in a slowly changing room!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Another Malfoy Encounter

Ginny had told Harry and Hermione over breakfast Sunday morning that her dad had stepped in as a 'formal' negotiator between her and her mother. Ginny had agreed that her homework was first priority in exchange for getting a specific number of sleepovers at Hogwarts from her mum. Holidays and special occasions were to be talked about separately with both her parents.

Hermione had calmed down remarkably by the time they had got to Sunday breakfast. Experiencing the bond magic had completely taken away any bad feelings she had. Ginny had done a bit of shuttling between her and Ron before she left for home and worked out a small truce on her own. Both Ron and Hermione would try to be courteous to the other and not say anything personal. Harry was glad of that as he didn't want to be caught in the middle between two of his friends.

After Ginny had flooed back to the Burrow, Harry was relieved that a majority of the different flooring had disappeared when they got back to the common room. McGonagall was there talking to Dumbledore about the unexpected new appearance. The remaining blocks had formed a meandering trail one block wide around the common room and then up to each dorm room. When questioned, Harry and Hermione told the two adults that the blocks had been disappearing when they had come down for breakfast. Harry had spent most of that Sunday afternoon exploring around the lake while Hermione worked by herself in her room.

Monday morning found Harry rechecking his schedule again. The dreaded History of Magic class in the morning and a flying class in the afternoon. Ginny had brought his Nimbus that her father had shrunk down, so he was making sure that it still was in his pocket. After the words that Dumbledore had said to him concerning the goblin staff, Harry wasn't sure he was going to even show his new broom to the flying class.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry joined the rest of the first years in heading toward the History of Magic classroom. Most of the boys were trying to help Neville's memory. He had got a fancy Remembrall from his grandmother by the morning owls but he just didn't have a clue what he was supposed to remember. The opinion worked out by the time they got to the classroom on the first floor was that Neville was supposed to remember a relative's birthday or he had forgotten to pick up his laundry! The girls had more sensible ideas but Neville didn't take any of the suggestions seriously.

Harry tried sitting in the front of the room in the History of Magic. He thought that maybe being closer to Professor Binns would be a better way to pay attention. That didn't work out very well; after thirty minutes, Harry decided that stabbing himself with his own quill might be the only way to keep himself awake. He also thought of asking Griphook for a book on how the goblins recorded those ancient wars. Harry was still taking notes when he decided to take a little diversion.

'_**Ginny?'**_

_**-'Morning Harry. Is Hermione going to be talking with us?'**_

'_**I don't think so. She's busy writing down everything Binns is saying. I'm writing names with dates to check on later. Care to trade places?'**_

_**- 'I'm helping mum muck out the chicken coop!'**_

'_**That's way more interesting then what's going on here!'**_

_**- 'Get back to work Harry! Can I watch the flying lesson later?'**_

'_**Sure.'**_

Harry bent back to the task of writing down a bunch of different goblin kings and battle names. Studying for a test in this subject was going to be difficult.

The class eventually ended and Harry felt like going off for a run to wake up. He decided that a few trips up and down the Gryffindor tower would work on getting his blood moving again. He joined a bookless Hermione in the Great Hall later for lunch.

"Are you ready for this, Hermione?"

"Not really. I don't like heights, remember?"

'_**Would you like some help later then?'**_

'_**Only if I need it.'**_

Nobody was actually looking forward to the flying lesson as they also had to put up with the Slytherins. Ugly stares and insults were sure to be the least of their troubles with those first years. The Gryffindors were the first to arrive at the open courtyard that was to serve as their classroom. They found two rows of older brooms laying on the ground and Harry and his friends took one of the rows for their house. The Slytherins came in a few minutes later and were just milling around when the instructor arrived.

"My name is Madame Hooch and I'm required to make sure that all of you are qualified to handle and fly a broom. Flying is a great exercise and can be a lot of fun. Let's get started. Everyone stand to the left of your broom, hold your right arm out over it with palm down and say 'UP'."

The first year's followed the instruction with a variety of responses. Ron, Harry and Malfoy's brooms jumped straight up to their hands but Hermione's just rolled around a little on the ground. Neville's simply crawled backwards from him!

(HP): _**'Feel the magic of the charms, Hermione. You control the magic, remember?'**_

When everyone had summoned or picked up their broom, Madame Hooch came around and corrected everyone's grip. She then showed them how to mount the broom so they wouldn't slide off.

"For this next exercise, I want everyone to mount their broom, push off from the ground with just a little kick and hover for a second. Then lean forward slightly and land your broom again. On my whistle - up you go - tweet!"

Everyone did as Madam Pomfrey instructed, but Neville in his nervousness pushed off way too hand and was soon twenty feet above the ground. He was pushing and tugging on the handle of his broom like Harry had done on his first attempt. All that did for poor Neville's broom was to seem to make it mad! Neville's broom climbed straight up, did a big loop and dived back to the ground. It made a right turn when Neville was about 10 feet up and left Neville to fall on his face! Everyone heard a big thud and the crunch of breaking bones when Neville landed!

(GW): _**'Ooh, that's going to need fixing! Is he ok?'**_

Madame Hooch was the first to reach Neville as he rolled silently in pain on the ground. The rest of the flying class surrounded the pair. "He's got a broken wrist and needs to get to the medical wing", Madame Hooch said. "Everyone stay here - no flying! If I find anyone off the ground when I get back, they'll be expelled from school!"

Madame Hooch escorted the moaning Neville back through the nearest door as the class milled around. The Gryffindors were wondering how long it would be until Neville would be back to normal and the Slytherins were laughing at the accident that happened to one of their enemies!

"Look at what that poor excuse for a wizard dropped." Malfoy was holding up the Remembrall that Neville had received that morning.

"That's not yours Draco", came from Patil.

"So what?" Malfoy answered.

Harry stepped forward. "Give it back Malfoy!"

"Make me", came from the belligerent Slytherin. "Better yet, come and make me!" Malfoy climbed on his broom and flew up away from the crowd. He held out the Remembrall like a won trophy as the Slytherins cheered him on.

(GW): **'**_**Go get him Harry. Teach him a thing or two about real flying!'**_

(HG): _**'He's just baiting you Harry. He wants you in trouble!'**_

Harry carefully put down the broom that he had been clutching in his hand and watched Malfoy gloating at him from his broom. He stepped up behind Hermione and placed his palm on the small of her back. Hermione started a bit she felt the contact draw up some of the bond magic. _**'Let's see how good a flyer he really is.'**_

(GW): _**'I'm with you Harry!'**_

(HG): _**'What are you going to do?'**_

Both girls heard a harsh sounding guitar suddenly playing in their head as Harry called up the bond magic. Harry had an intense look of concentration as he focused on the Slytherin flying above them. Ginny and Hermione could tell Harry wasn't mad at Malfoy but he was severely annoyed. When they heard the song that that Harry started singing, they both thought that a certain Draco Malfoy might not like whatever was about to show up.

'**Come on down lightning. **

**Come on down thunder.**

** Come on down raindrops. **

**Don't leave me to wonder….' **(Bette Midler, 1978, "The Rain")

Everyone was watching Malfoy as he cavorted around the courtyard on the broom. Suddenly his eyes opened in shock as a really small dark cloud formed under his broom. The cloud was only about four foot wide but was rolling with a lot of energy. Malfoy moved the broom sideways but the cloud started following him! A very small bolt of lightning missed his head and everyone heard the teeny crack of thunder!

The small cloud of trouble followed Malfoy for quite a while. Every time he tried landing the cloud went under his broom and forced him higher. The Slytherins were yelling for him to come down but the Gryffindors were all smiling at his antics. On one of Malfoy's frantic passes over the students, Neville's Remembrall fell out of his pocket and was picked up by Seamus. Harry was reaching the end of his control, so he let the cloud chase Malfoy to the furthest part of the courtyard and let it vanish.

(GW): _**'That serves him right. You should have flown him into a wall!'**_

(HG): _**'Ginerva Molly Weasley! I thought Harry was good for showing some restraint!'**_

Harry smiled at their banter and smiled even more as he saw Madame Hooch reenter the courtyard. She watched as Malfoy came in for a very shaky landing and went up and grabbed the broom out of his hand.

"Ten points from Slytherin for disobeying a direct order!"

Malfoy stammered out that he had been chased by a storm cloud. Madam Hooch looked around at the clear blue skies and then back to Malfoy. "And two nights detention with Mr. Filch for making up stories!"

As a disgusted Malfoy shot glares at the group of Gryffindors, Madame Pomfrey addressed the rest of the group. "Longbottom will be in the infirmary overnight but will resume classes in the morning. We don't have enough time to cover the rest of the lesson today, so class is dismissed!"

The students left going in two different directions, the smiling Gryffindors one way and an arguing bunch of Slytherins out the door Madame Pooch had just opened. Harry stayed for a minute with Hermione to talk to the instructor.

"Do you need any help Madame Hooch putting the brooms away?", Harry asked the instructor.

"Thank you but no Mr. Potter. I hear you're going to be on the Gryffindor house team?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am going to try not embarrassing myself."

"If your anything like your father, you should do well. I watched a couple of games he played here. He was an excellent chaser."

"Thank you Madame Hooch. I was wondering if it was possible to do some flying in this courtyard now."

"I guess it would be ok. It's a protected courtyard. Do not fly over the walls however; there are wards. Do you want to use the school brooms?"

"No thank you. I have one of my own." Harry reached into his pocket and brought out his broom and waved his wand, cancelling the shrinking spell on his broom.

"A Nimbus 2000. Very good choice Mr. Potter. We'll see you next week." Madame Pooch waved her wand and vanished the brooms away. She waved goodbye to the two students as she left.

"Now Hermione", Harry said as he turned suddenly, "what can Ginny and I do to help you with your flying?"

'_**I promise we'll take care of you' **_, came from Ginny.

"Well", said a suddenly determined Hermione, "how do you…"

xxxx xxxx

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were walking back toward the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny together had worked out Hermione's nervousness about heights. Harry had taken her flying double with him. First with her behind him and then with her in front controlling the broom. She had clutched Harry nervously around the stomach her first few minutes but had relaxed finally as he shared his feeling of flying with her. Ginny had got her to focus on where she was going instead of looking straight down and that seemed to help her a lot. Harry reminded her that she could always 'Accio broom' if she ever fell off and Hermione brightened up and finally relaxed. Ginny thought her mom knew a cushioning spell as well so she could protect herself. Hermione even took a ride on Harry's broom slightly solo as Ginny kept her 'company'.

Hermione was just complimenting Harry on his ability as a teacher when they were yelled at. By a very unwelcome voice!

"See, Potter is totally breaking the rules again! I told you!"

Harry was carrying his broom over his shoulder and turned with a grimace. His eyes opened with surprise when he saw that Malfoy had ran and fetched Professor Snape to get back at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing after the blond Slytherin as always.

Professor Snape strutted down the hallway to confront the small Gryffindor. Harry noticed that Hermione had stepped up besides him and was gripping her wand nervously.

"Do you not know ANY school rules, Mr. Potter? Or are so conceited that you don't think the rules apply to you?" Professor Snape's voice was just dripping with sarcasm and he almost had a smile on his face.

Harry calmly looked up at the professor and dug into his pocket. "There are recognized and legal exceptions to the rule of first years not having their own brooms, Professor Snape." Harry unfolded the piece of paper in his pocket and handed it to the professor.

Professor Snape read the piece of paper and his gloating suddenly vanished. He suddenly thrust the piece of paper back at Harry and turned to Malfoy.

"Next time you bother me, Mr. Malfoy, you had better have a legitimate reason!" Professor Snape pushed Malfoy out of his way and went stalking back down the hall toward his office.

Malfoy watched his head of house depart with a look of consternation on his face. His plan to get Harry in trouble had backfired on him!

"What was on that piece of paper, Potter?" Malfoy was suddenly angry and he didn't know what to do.

"According to school bylaws", Hermione spoke, "a first year can have his own broom if he is on the house team. Harry is the new seeker for the Gryffindor house team. That was his authorization letter from Professor McGonagall!"

Draco Malfoy clutched his fists in frustration. He turned and left but had not gone ten feet when he turned around. "That's it Potter. I've had enough of you. This is the last time I'm dealing with you. I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel! Tonight! Midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Don't show up and I'll let everyone know you're a coward!"

(HG): _**'NO Harry! It's a trap!'**_

"I'll meet you there Malfoy."

"Crabbe will be my second."

"Fine. I'll bring Ron Weasley."

"This will be over tonight Potter! Till later."

Malfoy and his goons turned and strutted away. Hermione was about to yell at Harry for accepting the stupid challenge but he held up his hand. The one with the wand in it! Harry murmured a quick spell and ran his wand from one side of his head to the other. Hermione felt Harry open their connection and surprisingly listened to a very familiar voice!

"**All we have to do is let that idiot Filch know that Potter and Weasley are planning to break into the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight. They'll get caught and then expelled! And then we can take care of that Granger girl properly!"**

Harry cancelled the spell and turned to Hermione. "Heard enough, Hermione?"

"That was brilliant Harry. How did you know?"

"I've seen enough of Malfoy that I know he wouldn't do anything to put himself in trouble unless he had an angle. He's also only brave enough when he has backup. I never was going to go to the Astronomy Tower."

"What's that spell, Harry? I never heard of it before."

'Porrexi audientia' is a spell Dumbledore taught me last month. It's good for discrete listening but only in short spells. I guess it's ok to let you know about it. You are on my side, right?

Hermione laughed a good laugh then. **'Hug buddies!'**

'**Yes, hug buddies!'**

The two Gryffindors took off laughing at the situations Malfoy kept finding himself in. Hermione admitted that maybe there was something to the Weasley notion of pranking individuals. She was certainly enjoying the perfectly 'innocent' way that Harry kept getting Malfoy to fall on his face. Harry responded that he actually felt a little sorry for Malfoy.

"You have got to be kidding. He wants to destroy you!"

(GW): _**'Who are we talking about?'**_

'_**Malfoy' **_answered Harry. _**'**__**He's so full of himself and his family's attitude about everything that he might ruin himself in the process. He is blind to change and recognizing anything good and decent. He'll probably end up with a bought wife and nothing else but hatred for everybody else. That's sad.'**_

(GW): _**'I wouldn't let him know you were feeling sorry for him. He's mad enough at you already!'**_

"Ginny is right", Hermione said. "He'll take pity from nobody. He's got his family name and money and thinks he can do anything."

"I guess I'm just naïve then", Harry responded. "I have some money and I'm not out shoving my way to the front of everything or think that the world owes me anything just because of my name."

(GW): _**'And that's why we're all hug buddies Harry. You're miles ahead of Malfoy in all the ways that count!'**_

Harry blushed as he felt the approval coming through the bond from both the girls. He and Hermione had walked to one of the few places in the castle where they had a number of choices in the directions they could take.

"Can we go down and visit Neville? I bet he could use some company right now. It's pretty lonely down there if you're not used to it."

"That's a good idea Harry. Do you want to go drop off your broom first?"

"No, I'll just put it in Ginny's locker. That way she can take it home for a day or two and fly it if she wants. It also won't be a reminder for Neville."

Hermione and Harry walked to the hospital wing and found that Neville already had a few visitors. Susan Bones was sitting on a chair next to Neville's bed and they were both listening to Ron Weasley. Ron was setting up his chess board and telling both the others what happened after Madame Hooch took Neville away.

"..and then that git Malfoy took off on his broom holding your Remembrall up like some sort of trophy. Hermione grabbed Harry to keep him from chasing after him. I guess she knew what she was doing. There must be some sort of protective spell on that field. Or maybe it was Peeves."

"All of sudden there was this little storm cloud chasing Malfoy all over the field! Thunder and lightning and everything. It wouldn't let him land at all. It was so funny looking at the scared look on Malfoy's face! He dropped your Remembrall as he was yelling for anybody to help him. Peeves must have seen Madame Hooch coming because that cloud disappeared just as she came back to the field. Malfoy got points taken and a couple of nights detention! I'm sorry you missed it Neville - it was great!"

Neville looked up to see Harry and Hermione standing at the edge of his bed. "That was some party I missed. Guess Peeves doesn't care who he picks on."

Hermione noticed that Harry was smiling. "Guess not Neville. How's your wrist feeling?"

Neville held up the sling supporting his wrist. "It's much better now. Madame Pomfrey gave me a couple of portions and I'm almost back to normal. There's just a little twinge every now and then. I guess I get out of here first thing in the morning."

Hermione went over and gave Neville a careful hug. "We came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything brought to you. I hope you're not going to give up on flying a broom."

"I'm thinking about that whole situation. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to fly anyway."

"Don't give up", Ron said. "You just need more practice. I fell off the first time or two I got a broom. And you don't want Malfoy having any more reasons to pick on you."

"Maybe you're right Ron." Neville didn't look very happy thinking about getting back on a broom.

"I have an idea", Ron said suddenly. "No, can't do that. I promised Harry I wouldn't volunteer him any more."

"Harry?"

"He's the best flyer I know and he's only been at it for a month or so."

Everybody's gaze went to Harry. "Ron is exaggerating, but would it help you Neville if we spent some time with a small flying lesson of your own?"

Hermione spoke up. "Harry just got through helping me a bit. I'm not scared any more about getting up on a broom."

Neville shyly looked at Harry. "I don't want to take away any of your study time Harry but I can use all the help I can get."

"You pick a time Neville and we'll find a way to fly. You just help me with Herbology ok?"

Neville straightened up in bed and held out his good hand for Harry to shake. Harry came and took it with a smile. "Well, Hermione and I are going back to the tower and get ready for supper. You'll get the same meal as everybody else Neville. We'll come back later."

"That's ok", Neville said. "Susan said she would come back and do some revising on charms with me."

Harry and Hermione left the medical wing as Neville and Susan decided to play against Ron together. "Suppose the two of them will win," Harry asked his friend.

"I think Susan and Neville are already winning", she said with a smile.

"But they just started .. Oh wait, we're not talking about the same thing are we?" Harry looked back toward the door to the medical wing.

'_**She thinks she's positive about her feelings for Neville but he doesn't have a clue. Ginny told me. Don't go spoiling it for either of them!'**_

Harry wondered when Neville was going to realize he had somebody special on his side already!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Larger than Life

(There's some content in here not for little kiddies; I've put the warnings in -Captain Compass )

Harry found the Weasley twins actually studying when he and Hermione appeared back at the Gryffindor common room. At least they were both looking at some books; Harry couldn't tell if they were proper course books or something a little more devious. One could never tell with George and Fred.

He ended up telling them what had happened with Malfoy on the way back from the flying lesson. They both had a good laugh about Harry having disappointed Snape again but thought that a wizards duel was a little extreme for a couple of first years! Harry said that was why he wasn't going to show up; he thought that Malfoy was bluffing just to get him in trouble!

"You know Harry, we have this Prefect brother that does rounds sometimes at night. He might be persuaded to take a stroll over to the Astronomy Tower to see if that Malfoy git actually shows up. If he doesn't show up there's no problem, but if Malfoy does show up.."

"Then Percy could give him some more demerits", Harry said happily. "I'll go talk to him now."

"Let us do it Harry. That way it doesn't seem like a personal matter or revenge by you. Percy has enough reason to get back at the Malfoy's as it is. Malfoy senior likes to rub his position in dad's face at the Ministry. Dad doesn't respond to the taunting but we can tell it still bothers him some."

"If you have any of that magic left that transported you and Ginny to London you could use it to send Malfoy away for a while."

"Sorry guys, but if I still had that magic, Hermione's already put a claim on it to send Ron to Italy."

Both the twins started chuckling. "You sure you still want to associate with us Weasleys, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled back at them. "I've found out that some members of your family are much easier to get along with than others. It must be a maturity thing!"

Both George and Fred winced at that remark. "You can't be accusing us of being mature? That's downright cruel of you Hermione!"

The twins came over and ruffled up Harry's head in passing and George leaned down to whisper something in Hermione's ear. She rolled her eyes a bit but shook her head in agreement as they both walked away.

"Do I want to know what just happened, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a little. "I just agreed to be in on it the next time the twins prank Ron. You and Ginny are definitely bad influences on me!"

"To make up for that, how about we find that corner in the library you like after supper and study a bit."

(HG): _**'With Ginny?'**_

(HP): _**'If she's not busy with other things.'**_

Harry went up to his room to put away his broom and grab his book bag. When Harry came back down, some of the first years were sitting around with Hermione discussing the flying lesson. Everyone had formed the opinion that Malfoy must have been the prime target for Peeves as he was the only one to have left the ground.

(HG): _**'If they only knew the truth, Harry!'**_

(HP): _**'And they never will. Remember you were part of that also!'**_

On the way down to supper Hermione was told by some of the older students that there was an apology addressed to her on the main bulletin board. Hermione read the shortest apology on record to Harry when they found it.

_To : H. Granger_

_From: D. M._

_I'm sorry._

(GW): _**'That sounds real sincere! I think he's just sorry he didn't get away with it!'**_

(HP): _**'And that's all he was required to do. Nothing more. Ginny, we're going to the library to go over our classes for tomorrow. Care to join us?'**_

(HG): _**'Ginny does your mum know you're studying with both of us?'**_

(GW): _**'She knows I've been talking with Harry about the readings and assignments. I've been trying hard not to let her know about anything else. She may suspect but she hasn't come out and asked anything definite about Hermione.'**_

(HP): _**'If it would help things out you can tell your mum that Hermione is in a separate bond with you. The might be a saving point for having a corrupting male linked up with you!'**_

Harry heard giggles from both his friends and smiled at the disbelief he saw on Hermione's face. "I'm not kidding about that Hermione! Mrs. Weasley is suspicious that I'm a threat to her daughter's honor somehow!"

Hermione leaned over to whisper quietly into Harry's ear. "She has no idea that Ginny may be a threat to Harry's honor!" Harry's face went red as he heard the mental giggling from both his mates!

Thankfully both of the girls quit picking on Harry when they got to the library. Hermione went over what they were supposed to learn for their charms class while Harry and Ginny quizzed her on specific combinations of words and wand movements. Ginny also let Hermione know about the household charms that were used around the Burrow and how it would make her dorm life a little better.

Hermione thought it was nice that Ginny would make time to help her with some of the everyday stuff she took for granted. Ginny said it was a 'knowledge loan' until she got into Muggle Studies! Harry said he still didn't understand how magical students got taught about muggle life but the students from muggle families who came to Hogwarts had to start from scratch on magic and had to play catch up.

Harry and Hermione were on their way back to their tower when they met up with Ron. Ron was carrying his chess set and was complaining that he had been asked to leave the medical wing by Susan and Neville both as they wanted to study together. He couldn't figure why anybody would want to study rather that play chess but Harry and Hermione shared a smile between them.

They were halfway up a stairway that led to the third floor when the stair shuddered and they all stumbled. The top of the stairway rotated to the left and then the bottom part of the stairway rotated into a blank wall. They were cut off from going backwards! Even worse was that the way up led to that corridor that had been forbidden by Dumbledore on the night of the Welcoming Feast!

The three cautiously went down the corridor looking for another way to get out of there. They went by a couple of closed and barred rooms and had come to a small side corridor when they heard a noise behind them! A voice was following them and calling out a name.

Harry recognized the voice immediately. "It's Filch and Mrs. Norris; they're headed this way!"

(GW): _**'What's going on Harry?'**_

(HP): _**'Not now Ginny!'**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around for an exit but didn't see one anywhere! The main corridor ended in a dead end and the small branch they were in only had a locked door behind them. Harry went back and tugged on the handle unsuccessfully. He couldn't think of a way out. Dumbledore was going to be very disappointed in him, he oddly thought.

Just then Hermione pushed him aside and brandished her wand at the door. She waved it at the lock and said "_Alohomora_". There was a click of the lock and Ron pushed Harry and Hermione through the door and quickly closed the door behind them. They were safe!

(GW): _**'Hermione? What's Going On?'**_

All ears were pressed hard against the door listening for Filch. They heard Mrs. Norris meowing at the door and Harry and Hermione's hearts contracted as the cat leaned up and scratched at the door. They heard the shuffling footsteps of Filch as he came and checked the locked door. Harry and Ron were both holding on to the latch so that it wouldn't move! They heard him turn around and call to his cat as he went back down the corridor! They had escaped! They all let go a sigh of relief but that was quickly stopped.

"Firsties better flee" came from a voice from behind them in the room. Startled, the trio looked around at the room they were in! Peeves was in the room and tormenting the other occupant by flying in its' face…faces! What the poltergeist was flying into and out of was a huge three-headed dog!

Hermione fell down in shock and made a noise that attracted the attention of the giant-sized dog. Before it could complete his move toward them, Harry had literally picked Hermione up and carried her with him through the door with Ron leading the way. A variety of growls and barking were overtaking them as they just managed to close and lock the door a split second before the dog reached them!

The door shook behind them as they cautiously retreated back the way they had come. They didn't see or hear any traces of Mr. Filch or his cat. Hermione was grateful that the bottom of the stairway had moved back to where it was before. As they started down the stairs however, Peeves suddenly appeared before them. Harry stepped protectively in front of Hermione as the apparition shook with laughter.

"I really hate dogs I do. That one's been up there guarding that stupid trap door for a month now! Unfortunately Dumbledore has told me I can't turn him loose. So I play with it now and again!" Peeves threw a bottle of ink at the three and then disappeared as they ducked away from it!

The three rushed back down the stairs and headed back toward their dorm. Harry finally had time to let Ginny know what had happened in the forbidden corridor.

(GW): _**'A giant three-headed dog! Was it chained up?'**_

(HP): _**'We really didn't have time to notice! I couldn't even say that there was a trap door in there unless Peeves had said something.'**_

(HG): _**'Maybe it's guarding whatever came out of Gringotts.'**_

(HP): _**'And I bet you Hagrid knows all about that beast! Who else could have brought that in?'**_

(GW): _**'You two are going to have to keep Ron quiet. He'll blab it out to everybody given a chance!'**_

Harry stopped and looked around at the empty corridor. They were almost back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "We all have to have a talk."

Ron asked, "Why?"

"Because we can't tell anybody about this", Hermione said. "It's bad enough that I was just about scared to death back there, but I'm not going to be expelled by admitting we in a forbidden area! Think Ronald! We could all be sent home!"

"I guess you're right Hermione. Doesn't mean I like it though. What about telling George and Fred? They don't care much about keeping the rules."

"And if we told them what would they do?" asked Harry. "Rush up there themselves and maybe get caught. Or get attacked by that dog. Do you want either of those two things to happen?"

"No, but I feel useless just knowing that thing is up there."

"Let it be there then. We're not going to mess with that dog ever again. Whatever reason it's up there is none of our business!"

"Guess you're right then Harry", said Ron.

(HG): _**'Hey, what about me?'**_

(GW): _**'He admitted you were right already once. That's good for him!'**_

The three students headed up the stairs for their respective dorms once they had entered the common room. Hermione turned at the place the stairs split to address the two boys. "Let's try to keep our noses clean from here on out. By the way Ron, you've got dirt on the side of your nose. I, for one, want to stay at Hogwarts, thank you very much."

Hermione turned suddenly and walked up toward the girls dorm rooms. Ron turned to Harry. "You do know she's a little balmy, right Harry?"

"I heard that Ronald Weasley!" came Hermione's voice down the stairs.

"I'll see you upstairs", Ron said with a sudden whisper. He rubbed the wrong side of his nose trying to remove the smudge mark but hurried up the stairs to the dorm room he shared with Harry.

(GW): _**'You got him good Hermione!'**_

(HG): _**'He's such a.. child sometimes! I guess we're going to go see Hagrid again soon Harry?'**_

(HP): _**'I can go by myself if you'd like. I just want to know what is so important!'**_

(GW): _**'We're with you Harry! I can go if Hermione doesn't want to.'**_

(HG): _**'I'll go. I'm just a little shaky after meeting that beast to push my Gryffindor Courage …. or luck right now!'**_

Harry smiled at the determination he felt from his hug buddies. He wished them both a mental 'good night' and hurried up the stairs himself.

**(youngsters can skip to the next bold lettering because of it's wording and implied content. I kept it as clean as I could but…)**

Harry was flying. And dreaming. Since he had learned how to fly at the Burrow, Harry's love for flight sometimes ran over into his dreams. Tonight he dreamt he was flying around the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. It was nice brisk morning and the air was nice and cool and fresh. At that point however Harry's dream went all wonky!

First of all, the location changed. Harry was suddenly flying around the Burrow on a moonlit night with a little bit of fog peeking out from beneath the trees. Harry wondered if he was still dreaming or if his magic had erupted on him again, transporting him cross country. In the next blink of an eye, another unexpected change happened.

Harry wasn't wearing his robes or muggle clothes - in fact he wasn't wearing much of anything at all! He looked down to see that he was flying on his broom with some sort of striped shorts. 'I'm glad nobody is out here to see me like this!' Harry thought.

Two arms suddenly reached around Harry's body and held him close! The hands attached to those arms started roving up and down Harry's chest while Harry tried unsuccessfully to turn around and see who was flying with him. That it was a female was evident as Harry embarrassingly realized what female parts were pushing into his naked back! Evidently the girl had as little on as Harry! He couldn't even talk and ask who the girl was; he was totally speechless at the kind of attention he was getting! It was a very.. insistent touch! The hands went back to fondling his stomach and then started moving lower! And lower.

Harry woke up suddenly in his own bed. He was gasping for air and he felt his face red with embarrassment. Especially when he discovered how his body had responded to the dream. Reaching for his wand, Harry muttered a quick 'Scourgify' to clean his pajamas and sheets. Ginny must never learn how Harry had first used the cleaning spell she taught Hermione earlier!

Harry had been told by Mr. Weasley about some of the signs of approaching puberty. He had been mortified by the talk at the time but was now glad he understood what had actually happened. He might have panicked if he hadn't known. Harry fitfully went back to sleep after totally calming down.

**((ok to start reading again… Hope that didn't bother anybody. ))**

Waking up the morning, Harry thought about the dream he had had experienced. He got dressed slowly and went down the stairs to wait for Hermione as he usually did. Patil and Lavender told him that Hermione had gotten up early to go meet Ginny when she arrived at the medical wing. Harry was a little curious as he worried about them moving around the castle by themselves. He sent out his usual mental 'Good Morning' to both of his mates but got no response.

Percy pulled Harry aside for a few minutes of quiet discussion before Harry went downstairs for breakfast. Harry was happy at what the older Weasley brother told him.

Harry had already started eating breakfast when he saw Hermione and Ginny come into the Great Hall together. Instead of coming down and sitting at their usual place near the rest of the first years, they sat together on the far end of the Gryffindor table. Harry was going to go sit with them but as he started to move, he saw Ginny rub her forehead with a closed fist. Harry settled back down and noticed that Hermione also held a clenched fist next to her plate where Harry could see it. That meant no communication with either of them until they felt like it! Harry wondered what they were talking about but then went about finishing his breakfast.

The Slytherin first years were led in by a laughing and joking Draco Malfoy. He stopped short however when he saw Harry calmly eating his breakfast. He grimaced but went and sat down at the table with his bunch of followers. After a small discussion, Pansy Parkinson stalked across the hall to confront Harry. Harry opened up his connection with Ginny and Hermione as he had noticed they were watching. He thought that they might want to hear this discussion.

"Draco wants to know if you're enjoying your last meal here at Hogwarts."

"And why is this my last meal, Miss Parkinson?"

"Aren't you catching the Hogwarts Express to go back to whatever little hole you crawled out of?"

Harry pulled Ron back down to his seat as he had started to rise. Harry looked at Ron and nodded at him before resuming his talk with Pansy.

"And why couldn't Draco Malfoy come talk to me himself?"

"He doesn't want to be associated with anyone who is being expelled."

Harry looked around the table. "Expelled? I didn't know anybody was being expelled around here. But how come he doesn't mind that you might be associated with someone that's getting expelled?"

Pansy Parkinson looked at Harry like he was from crazy. "But you were supposed to go…"

Harry gestured for Pansy to sit down across from him. She did after casting a glance back toward the Slytherin table. Ron and Neville were the only other people that could here what Harry said softly to her.

"Pansy, I'm sorry Malfoy is making you do his dirty work for him but I think you ought to know a few things. First, duels amongst first years are totally forbidden. Even issuing one is grounds for dismissal from Hogwarts. You may want to tell Mr. Malfoy that he's still here because I don't think he deserves being expelled!"

"Second, being out after hours is still against the rules I'm not supposed to know or care about."

"Third, I have it by a very reliable witness that the only person around the Astronomy Tower last night was Filch! And he was telling Mrs. Norris that he was about to catch two Gryffindor students breaking into the tower! Funny how he knew about that."

"Lastly, I may not know much about magic or spells yet but if you keep on picking on Hermione or any of the other first years in any of the houses, you may find yourself ganged up on. Every first year, magical or muggle born, has earned the right to be here. Believe what you will, it's what all the founders wanted. Just the opportunity to learn!"

Pansy stood up after the little lecture Harry had given and left the Gryffindor table. She looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy but then turned and walked out of the hall itself! Malfoy shook his head but then went back to his own breakfast.

(HG): _**'That was quite a speech Harry! I think you may have gotten her to think.'**_

(GW): _**'We were watching Malfoy. He's totally bewildered!'**_

(HP): _**'There's hope that he'll quit pushing then. Can you tell me what you two have been discussing?'**_

(GW): _**'Not yet Harry. This may take a while to hash out.'**_

(HP): _**'I'm not going to pry. I'm still curious but I'll wait.'**_

Charms class was also conducted without any other contact between Harry and the two girls. Even Ron noticed the fact that his sister and Hermione were sitting off by themselves instead of close to Harry and him. He didn't seem to mind their absence but Harry was starting to wonder about the seriousness of the discussion.

Harry was feeling pretty glum by the time he got to Herbology. He missed talking to his best friends. Even sitting out in the sunlit greenhouse did little to cheer him up. He started taking notes on the general care of various plants but there was something that was starting to gnaw on his consciousness.

He took a look over to the other side of the room and tried to watch Ginny and Hermione discreetly. While they were both paying attention and taking dutiful notes, Harry noticed a few different actions in his 'hug buddies'. Ginny closed her eyes for a longer period from time to time and Hermione seemed to be biting down on her lip a lot.

Harry stopped taking notes and concentrated on the words Professor Sprout was saying and how the girls reacted to them. Ginny closed her eyes whenever the words 'blooming' or 'potting' were said. Hermione was biting her lip every time the professor said 'growing', or 'stem'. There were some other words that both of them reacted to. Harry realized with a start that they were trying very hard to keep from laughing! But what Professor Sprout was not saying anything funny.

It was with a growing sense of horror and embarrassment that Harry started putting the clues together. And the conclusion he came to was that Ginny and Hermione had found out somehow about the dream he had in the middle of the night! Harry grew a little faint and swallowed the little moisture that was in his mouth the wrong way!

He began choking and coughing and no matter how hard Ron pounded on his back he couldn't stop. He was finally excused by Professor Sprout and the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs watched as the coughing boy staggered out of the greenhouse.

Harry made it back inside the castle before the fit totally overtook him. He laid down on a deserted stretch of hallway and curled up in a ball as he slowly overcame the urge to choke. When he had finally recovered, he felt Ginny and Hermione trying to contact him mentally.

He fled and put up the strongest shields around his mind that he could construct. He just couldn't think or talk to either or both of the girls. He felt totally humiliated and ashamed of himself! Mrs. Weasley suspicions had been right all along. Deep down he wasn't any good!

Harry only took a few seconds to decide on a hiding place. It was the furthest place from where he normally went and he hoped that he could be left alone there for a couple years.

It was, however, only an hours later that a knock came on the door to the History of Magic classroom. Harry had found a little ledge by the one window in the room and was hugging his knees and fighting off the urge to cry. The door creaked open slowly and Harry felt rather than saw the two girls approach him. He started talking before either one had a chance to say anything. "I'm sorry for all that's happened. I've.. I've never had a dream like that before and I'm sure you just want to tell me that you don't want to be around me any more. I.. really understand. It's been really wonderful having you as my friends. I'm going to miss you both."

Harry was amazed as he felt one pair of arms and then another surround him. He blinked back the tears he had been shedding, raised his head and saw something he hadn't expected to ever see again. Both Ginny and Hermione were smiling at him!

"The discussion we've been having all morning Harry has been about you", said Hermione.

Ginny wiped away his remaining tears and then kissed his brow. "I knew you were going to react like this but we didn't know how to break the subject to you gradually. It's ok Harry, we're all still fine."

"But that dream, I'm sorry I even accidentally broadcast it to you." Harry still couldn't look up at either girls face; he was so ashamed of himself!

"Harry, you didn't broadcast it to us." Ginny was still hanging on to Harry's shoulders.

"I don't understand then. What I felt…"

Hermione took a page out of Harry's book and raised his face so that he could see the both of them. "It takes an exceptional person to control their dreams Harry, whether they be magical or not. What happened last night was not deliberate or totally your fault. We all were there in the dream with you! Or you were there with us. I'm not sure who started it and frankly neither Ginny or I care."

"What Hermione is trying to say is that we all experienced the dream together Harry." Ginny was blushing as she said this but so was Hermione beside her.

"I didn't cause it?"

"No Harry it was a mutual dream. We all took part and we all got the experiences together. And the pleasures."

"That means you also..?" Harry just wouldn't, couldn't finish the question.

"While we were waking up Harry just as you did." There was a little smile on Ginny's face as she said this.

"I can't believe we're talking about this so calmly" Harry said.

Hermione lowered her eyes a little. "That's why it took so long. Ginny and I had to talk about the whole thing before we talked to you. We were originally angry and confused but realized we were just as much to blame as you were. We found out that both of us had each had a few dreams of that sort before but never anything so intense as what we shared with you last night."

Harry smiled very briefly as he realized he had sort of been given a compliment by the two girls still holding fast to him. He had a thought and before he could stop himself, he asked. "Who was riding with me on the broom then?"

Ginny and Hermione shared a blush between them and then Ginny leaned in so she could whisper in Harry's ear. "Both of us Harry! We both wanted a ride with you on your broom. Somehow we joined up together to be with you!"

There was a squeak of surprise from Harry and then Ginny answered a question Harry didn't even know he wanted to ask. "What you felt on your back was what we'll both grow into someday. A little differently perhaps, but somehow Hermione and I both knew that was the truth."

Harry face was beet red. "How am I going to be able to look at either of you again?"

Ginny stood back a little and slugged Harry on the arm. "Four brothers at Hogwarts and Mum at home. Think about that!"

Harry face went from red to white in a matter of a few seconds. "Got it. But we still have to talk about this some more."

"Ginny has to leave soon to got see Madame Pomfrey for her lesson", Hermione said, "but she can stay until supper afterwards. How about we go back to that room in the Astronomy Tower we were in the other day and mentally go over our rules again. We don't have anything this afternoon so there will be time to talk to us together and separately. Ginny brought you some food also as you missed lunch."

Harry hopped down from the ledge and caught up both his friends in a giant embrace. "Thank you for being so understanding. I thought I was horribly evil."

Hermione piped in with the next question. "Does this mean that 'hug buddies' now means something a little extra?"

Ginny tried to keep a straight face as she said one word. "Little?"

The three friends were blushing but laughing together as they exited the History classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Facing the Trials

It was an impossible talk for three pre-teens who in normal circumstances wouldn't confront anything like this for years. But this was Harry Potter and the impossible seemed to be an almost everyday matter. Harry talked with Hermione, and then Ginny and then all three of them talked together. The verbal and emotional strain was hard on the three as they struggled with their very personal feelings and thoughts. It took a long time and effort on everyone's part to get really comfortable with each other again.

The three decided to try erecting better shields guarding their thoughts at night. Privacy was still a big concern for each of them but Ginny told Harry she couldn't imagine anyone being more respectful of her deepest emotions than him. They shared a long three way hug before Ginny had to leave to floo back to the Burrow.

The small smile on Harry Potter's face was a source of debate for everyone in the Gryffindor house for the rest of that week. Nothing anybody said or did to Harry could quite get the happy expression off his face. Professor Snape even gave up trying to goad Harry in Potions class Friday morning. He did find adequate reasons to complain and take points from other Gryffindors however. Neville somehow melted his cauldron on the most basic and supposedly harmless of potions. He had to owl his grandmother to get another cauldron for class.

It was after lunch that Harry's butterflies came back. Even though it was only a practice, Harry didn't want to have a bad showing before his new team mates. Or worse yet, do something so bad that he would be thrown off the house team before he even got to a real game.

Harry walked down to the pitch with Fred and George. They were talking about the past Quidditch matches that Gryffindor had played in and were trying to get Harry to relax. Oliver Wood was standing on corner of the pitch waiting for everyone to show up. After everyone was introduced to each other, Oliver calmly told everyone to stretch a bit and then run three laps around the field as a warm up. Harry thought it was a gentle test to see who was actually interested in playing rather than just being on the team. Grateful that he had been keeping up his conditioning, Harry ended up running with the other people that were on the team already. The Weasley twins were the beaters but there was a trio of girls that were going to be starting as chasers- Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett. Captain Wood, the teams keeper, passed Harry halfway through the last lap and wasn't even breathing hard when Harry and the others arrived back at the starting point. There were only a few other students wanting to try out for the Gryffindor house team and Oliver took care of putting them through a vigorous flying exercises trying to gauge their abilities. The chasers were soon doing passing exercises with the Quaffle while George and Fred were hitting the Bludger back and forth between them. Wood called Fred down and gave him a small bag and pointed at Harry.

Harry was soon involved in catching a number of golf balls that were first thrown at him and then hit with the beater bats to chase down. When Wood flew up to complement him on his reflexes, he took the golf balls back and released a snitch. He told Harry his practice was over when he had caught the snitch three times. Harry soon learned that his eyes were just as important as his reflexes in keeping up the little winged ball.

By the time Harry had found and caught his final snitch, the rest of the team had finished their practice. Harry landed and handed the snitch to Wood who was putting all the practice balls back into a storage trunk. Wood told Harry he thought he would do very well as the Gryffindor seeker as soon as he got some actual game time under him. Harry was glad that he had a vote of confidence from the captain.

Harry saw that his friends were still waiting by the side of the field. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville all came up and congratulated Harry on his first practice. Harry thanked them but asked them to wait until after he played his first game to see how he did.

Harry called out to the Weasley twins as they were leaving and asked to borrow both of their Cleansweep Fives for a bit. When Fred asked why he wanted them Harry just pointed to Neville who suddenly started to make excuses. George just laughed and handed them over making Harry promise to take care of their brooms. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had surrounded the nervous looking Neville to keep him from fleeing. Harry rescued Neville from their clutches and told him it was time for his lesson. He handed one of the twins brooms to Neville and watched as Ginny and Ron argued over who got to fly the remaining one. Hermione had a broad smile on her face and Harry could hear her mental laughter as she watched them.

Harry walked with Neville over to a quieter patch of ground and then sat down. "Before we try anything on the broom Neville we're going to talk first. What do you know about brooms?"

"That they are magically spelled to be able to move with the rider."

"And…?", prompted Harry.

"That's about it. I was counting on the class to teach me what else I needed to know."

"Good, we'll start there then. Hi Ginny." Ginny had grown tired of arguing with Ron. She came over and sat between Harry and Neville. Harry saw that Hermione had pulled another book out of her bag and was sitting on the stands reading.

"There are a good number of charms placed on each broom to help you out. There's the Cushioning charm so you usually don't get splinters, the Braking charm to slow you down, and the Gripping charm so you don't loose your grip when your flying."

"And there's a lot more charms if you know what to look for", said Ginny.

"But I loss my grip when the stupid broom dumped me off," said Neville a little grumpily.

"Exactly", said Ginny.

"You see Neville, you didn't know about those charms and how to use them properly. With the basic flying spell in place, it's your job to use the charms that are already in the broom to control it. Ginny will tell you that I was tugging on the first broom I tried like you did. With about the same results."

"He was really pathetic", Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Miss Weasley for that observation." Harry reached and pushed Ginny sideways so she fell over.

"Hey!", she yelled.

"See Neville, without something to balance you out, any force will make you lose your balance. The charms.."

"Are there to keep the broom under me and my control. Thanks Harry. That was a very good explanation."

"Well, lets see how well you can use that." Harry stood up and pulled both Neville and Ginny to their feet. He waved Ron down and Ginny went and took over the broom from her brother.

"The first thing you need to do is recognize the charms. It's kind of like extending your senses to check out things around you when you're not sure where you are. In this case it's using your magical core to feel and use the charms. Just hold on to the broom for a second and try to find the magic."

"I think I can feel what you're talking about Harry." Neville sounded a little more confident as he held the broom.

"Ginny and I are going to fly escort with you for a while Neville. We'll be right beside you on our brooms and will have a hand on yours to help you get used to it. That sound ok?"

Neville nodded slowly and mounted his broom again. Ron and Hermione were watching from the stands as the three had a very slow take off from the field. Ron thought it was a great idea for them to take that approach but asked Hermione why Harry wanted Ginny instead of him.

Hermione, knowing that Harry and Ginny were mentally coordinating their flying with Neville, told Ron that they were trying to boost Neville's confidence by letting him see that Ginny could recognize and use the charms on the broom she had. Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron said that was something he would have never thought of.

The three flyers made two laps around the Quidditch field flying in unison and talking back and forth. When they came around the next time, Hermione saw that Harry and Ginny had released their hold on Neville's broom but were still talking to him. They gradually moved further and further away from the center position Neville held. Neville gave a great shout of excitement when he realized that he was flying by himself. Harry and Ginny landed and watched as Neville took a solo lap by himself.

Ron and Hermione came up to join them as they watched Neville come in for a landing. They all winced when Neville came in too fast and landed in a jumble on the grass. They all held their breath but Neville lay on the ground laughing. When he got back to his feet Neville gave Ginny a surprise hug and Harry a hearty pat on the back. "That was fun. You'd make a great teacher Harry. I think I'll be ok in class now. I'm not afraid of my broom any more!"

The five youngsters went back to the castle together. Ron and Neville took the borrowed brooms back to the twins while the others walked back to the medical wing for Ginny to floo home.

Harry opened up an empty classroom along the way and stepped inside. When the girls closed the door behind them all, Harry turned with a smile. Ginny leaped up and gave him a big hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry enjoyed the embrace for a bit but then placed his hands on her hips and lowered her back to the floor.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a second and then complained that she never got the first turn. She gave Harry a big hug and congratulated him on the good practice and the flying with Neville.

"I really enjoyed this afternoon but you can't help me in a game by spotting the snitch for me. But I do appreciate the help; it was a totally different perspective trying to watch the whole field at one time."

"We hoped you wouldn't mind some help the first time up", Hermione said. "You looked like you were having a great time flying as fast as you could go."

"It was great. I would ask if you wanted to go flying with me but…"

Ginny swung and connected with Harry's arm. "I really don't think you want to tease either of us, Mr. Potter…"

"we do know where you are ticklish!", Hermione finished. "Among other things!"

"Ok, ok. I quit; I know when I'm being threatened. Have either of you given any thought to when we could find time for the bond training with Dumbledore?"

Ginny frowned. "Well as much as I would like to come on Saturday or Sunday, Mum probably wouldn't like it."

"That leaves Thursday mornings or Friday afternoons before your Quidditch practice Harry."

"That's what I came up with also Hermione. And Astronomy starting at midnight won't leave us much time for sleeping in Thursday if we have a lesson with the headmaster. So I guess that leaves Friday"

"Let me talk to Mum and Dad tonight and let you know Harry if they'll agree to it. I'm still not sure if I can get permission or how many 'lessons' a month they will stand for. I hope I don't have to mention sending them postcards from the next place Harry's magic will take us!"

"You are just too devious Ginny", Hermione said laughing. "We'd better get you home Miss Weasley."

"I have one more thing to do first." Hermione was very surprised when Ginny turned and grabbed Hermione in a fierce hug of her own.

'_**I don't want you to ever think that either of us are ignoring you or taking you for granted Hermione!'**_

'_**Thank you Ginny!' **_Harry could tell Hermione was touched by the gesture and the metal message.

The three friends left walking side by side to escort Ginny to her floo point home. Harry noticed that neither Ginny or Hermione minded holding hands with each other. He was just a tad jealous of their showing their closeness in public. But he had their mental company and that was good.

xxxx xxxx

_To: Ginny Weasley Friday, October 13_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to have to ask the twins to make me some more of their special ink I got for my birthday. I'm still writing to myself in this diary so nobody else can read it._

_I can't believe we've been at school over a month now. Time sure flies when you're having funnies (or something like that?). Hermione, Harry and I have all settled into some sort of a schedule. We're all busy with individual projects as well as our mutual classes. I've got the medical training with Madame Pomfrey and Hermione is trying to read every book in the Hogwarts library. (I swear her and Madame Pince are calling each other by their first names.)_

_Harry is busy with almost everything. I don't know how he gets any rest at all. Of course, some nights he doesn't. Bad dreams he keeps telling me and Hermione. I think he is worried about something; maybe whatever that big dog thingy is guarding. With Harry's history I can understand his nervousness about possibly running into Deatheaters again! I guess Dumbledore knows what he's doing though._

_Harry has all his classes, the house Quidditch practice twice a week and then the bond magic training every other week with the two of us. And trying to help Ron and Neville with their studies. And doing whatever he's doing with that Goblin staff he has. And he's wondering how Hermione is doing all she doing!_

_And then he's got to deal with Hermione and me. We're not exactly flying straight and level all the time. (NO, we haven't had any more of THOSE dreams! But it would be nice to have something a little less intense though. Sigh!) Malfoy is still in Harry's face a lot. I don't know why he hates Harry. (Yes I do - Harry's everything Malfoy's not!) _

_How Harry deals with my brother I'll never understand. Ron is ok hanging around Harry, but Ron also just ups and hangs out with Seamus and Dean for days on end until he 'remembers' that Harry needs friends too. I think Ron is upset that Harry has two friends that are girls. And that one of them is me! And the other is Hermione! Poor Ron!_

_Today was Friday which means we all have the worst part of the week - Potions class. I also don't know why Snape hates Harry. He just does. Luckily Harry, Hermione and I have used our joined memory to memorize most of the book work; we're still having as much trouble as everyone else with the practical part though._

_We're weren't mixing up potions today though. Today the first years __got to catch up with potions ingredients; everybody was slicing and cutting up some disgusting things as wells as some herbs and flowers. Hermione and I were given a pile of bubotubers to cut up, smash, and collect the pus out of. They smelled horrible. Snape gave daisy roots to Neville as it was the simplest thing 'even he couldn't mess up'._

_Harry got to collect mucus from Flobberworms. The-Most- Disgusting-Job-of-all! But he went at it without a complaint; that really seems to annoy Snape. He started humming a song to himself. Being as bored as Hermione and I were, we 'tuned' in and were soon humming along with Harry (at least mentally). We should have known better!_

_It started out slowly. Everybody was watching their ingredients and Snape was walking around inspecting everyone's work. He didn't notice the yellow globe that slowly appeared and floated along behind him silently. It was Seamus who looked up first and started whispering to the other classmates that something weird was happening. I looked up just as two black dots appeared on the globe and rotated around together for a bit!_

_When I stopped working, Hermione looked up and I did a quick point with my hammer. She looked up just as a crescent line formed underneath the two dots. She dropped her knife and Harry became aware that something was happening. _

_We had stopped our mental humming with him and he looked up and grimaced and ducked his head back down again. Just then Crabbe nervously yelled out that Professor Snape was being attacked! Snape turned and ducked as the thing closed on him. He started moving but the yellow ball just followed him around! He looked around the classroom and noticed that the only student not watching the incident was Harry Potter!_

_Snape came over yelling for Harry to produce his wand. Snape watched as Harry took it out of his wrist holder and handed it over. Professor Snape did a 'prior incantato' on his wand but all that showed up was a 'Reparo' spell. Harry had to catch his wand as Snape practically threw it back at him._

_I chanced a look over to Hermione and found that she had clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails were almost cutting into her skin._

"_What's going on?" I whispered._

_Hermione leaned over slightly to whisper back. "Of all the things to conjure up to haunt Professor Snape, this has got to be the most ironic! I'll tell you when we get out of here."_

_Snape tried banishing the image, globe, ball - whatever it was but had no luck. He told everyone to clean up their stations and put everything back where it was. Class was dismissed! _

_The Slytherins got out of the classroom first and the Gryffindors waited until everyone was finished before they left together. As soon as the room was cleared, Snape slammed and locked the door behind him. He didn't get more than five feet away from the door when that yellow ball floated through the closed door and began following him again!_

_Snape increased his speed and we all sort of knew he was heading for Dumbledore's office for help. There were a few smiles from some of our classmates but everyone else had a puzzled look on their face as they headed away. _

_Hermione pulled Harry into a quiet alcove when we were sure of not being seen and then collapsed helplessly into his arms laughing. I noticed Harry's eyes were twinkling but I grabbed his ear._

"_I want an explanation, Mr. Potter! I don't understand what happened to Snape. I like it but I don't understand it!"_

" _Harry, tell her .. tell her the lyrics to that song you were humming." Hermione was trying to quit laughing but couldn't quite manage it._

"_I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. But seeing that…"_

"_HARRY!"_

"_OK, OK. Here are the first words:"_

Grey skies are going to clear up

Put on a happy face.

Brush off the clouds and cheer up

Put on a happy face.

_I finally caught on and had to hang onto Harry myself to keep from falling over myself laughing. Snape with a happy face? I explained it to Dad when he got home and he laughed at that impossible pairing!_

_Harry quickly sobered up and had both of us help him call up some bond magic to cancel the spell he had accidentally cast. The school was talking the rest of the day about Snape stalking the halls with that huge muggle symbol trailing behind him!_

_We had to go to our bond training with the headmaster after lunch. He was waiting for us in our reserved room and was in a very good mood. Before he could even say hello, Harry walked up to him and confessed that he had inadvertently embarrassed Professor Snape again._

_Dumbledore had a smile on his face as he looked over Harry to Hermione and me. "Professor Snape was very worried when he arrived at my office. I saw the 'object' in question but it disappeared before I had a chance to examine it. I do believe Professor Snape was less troubled exiting my office than when he arrived. I'll consider that you've performed a minor service for the school in actually making our potions master a little happier."_

_We all giggled a bit and then got to our lesson with Dumbledore. He asked Hermione and me to try to bring up the bond magic by our selves and do something with it. Harry was very happy when he saw us call up a copy of the headmaster's chair. Harry applauded when we levitated it and then made it disappear again. He's really worried that we may need to defend ourselves if he's not around! I think we got him to relax on that matter._

_I think Mum is happy with the way things are going. She likes it that Harry and I are starting to control the bond magic. She had to think a long time about whether it was ok to have a connection with Hermione but she ended up saying it was probably for the best that I had a female point of view instead of just Harry's. If she knew about that joint dream or the other dreams Hermione and I have had about Harry, I'd be living with in Egypt with Bill sooner than I could say his name!_

_I wish Harry didn't go off by himself so much. He says he trying to keep other people from realizing that the three of us are close. I know he thinks he's trying to protect us all but really…_

_There's a big feast on at Hogwarts on Halloween in a couple of weeks. Even Percy has talked about it before. Harry and Hermione wrote a note together pleading with Mum that I be allowed to attend and stay over. Dad said yes before he and Mum had a chance to talk about it but Mum didn't object at all. I love my parents!_

_It's getting late. I'm going to check Harry and Hermione's mental defenses before I go to sleep. It's something we just started to do; Harry is concerned that we'll join in another dream together or have somebody read our minds and find out about our mutual bond! Worry wart but I'll do it because I care about him and Hermione. A lot!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Blow Up

My first thought as I was waking up that it was finally Halloween. I had been looking forward to the feast and wondered if the hall was going to be as wonderfully decorated as it was on welcoming night. I went through my morning shower and then checked to see where Harry was in his morning routine. It was just something we had fallen into over the last couple of weeks; seeing how the nights sleep had gone and just saying 'Hi' to each other. We had quickly found out that Ginny wasn't in the best of moods first thing in the morning and just to leave her be until she arrived at school.

Harry was already downstairs catching up on some reading, so I hurried up my dressing and put my robes on. Harry looked up and smiled at me when I came down the girls staircase. We walked down to the Great Hall with Fred and George. It was Percy's morning to escort Ginny from the medical wing. All the brothers and Harry and Hermione had worked out a rotation for walking Ginny to breakfast in the morning. Nobody really minded the detail as it gave each of them some additional one on one time with her.

We had just sat down and were filling our plates when Ginny came into the room. Harry's smile disappeared immediately as he saw the look on her face. Ginny went by each of her brothers without a single 'Good Morning' to any of them. She came up to where Harry was sitting and just stood there. Harry stood up to say something to her when the unexpected happened. Ginny swung and hit Harry in the jaw! He fell back and tripped over a bench and ended up hitting the floor hard!

Ginny then kicked him hard in the stomach. "How dare you treat me like that? I never want to talk to you again, you hear me Harry Potter!"

I must have made some move that Ginny noticed because she whirled around suddenly and thrust her fist right in my face! "And you're just as bad as he is. Don't come near me!" Ginny grabbed the toast off Harry's plate and walked out of the doors. She didn't hear any of the whispers or shouts that accompanied her.

Ron took a look at the two of us and hurried after his sister. Fred and George helped me pick Harry off the floor. He was a little groggy from where he hit his head and had a bruise on the point of his chin that was going to turn all shades of colors!

"What happened between you and our sister Harry?" asked Fred.

"I honestly don't know. We were ok yesterday and I haven't talked to her since she left for the Burrow."

"I think you're in major trouble here. She never resorts to violence unless she is about … well, about ready to kill someone."

Harry looked at me like I might know what was going on. "This is just as much of a surprise for me to. I have no idea why she's mad at us!" I had been trying to contact Ginny mentally but she had a huge no welcome barrier up. But we didn't have time to figure out what was bothering her; it was time to go to class!

Ginny sat with Ron during Charms. And as far away from us as she could possibly get. She never made eye contact with either of us and Ron just shook his head whenever he noticed us. It was a horrible distraction. And it was a lesson we had all been looking forward to! Today we were supposed to learn the spell to levitate objects! Harry was still in shock over the events at breakfast. I could tell he was confused and really hurt. He didn't do well with the lesson. Somehow, even in my shaky state of mind, I got the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell right before everyone else. Both Ron and Ginny glared at me when I was awarded points. I really didn't care at that point; I just wanted to fix things up with Ginny!

Class ended soon after that but Ginny hurried away before Harry or I could talk to her. All Ron would say was that it was something Harry and I had done without her! That's all she would say to him. And neither one of us still had any idea of why Ginny was mad!

Herbology was the same silent treatment. Ginny sat with Neville and Susan Bones and didn't look our way. Harry had gotten very depressed by this point even though he didn't know what he had done wrong. Ginny hurried away from Herbology straight to the medical wing without even breaking for lunch. Ron stopped me and Harry from running after her; he said she still needed time to cool down! Harry looked as if he was going to go after her anyway but suddenly hung his head in defeat. He said goodbye to Ron and me and walked slowly back towards his dorm room instead of lunch!

I turned after watching Harry slink away and just asked Ron what was the problem with his sister. He just replied she was 'a female and subject to unstable personality shifts'. I felt much better after kicking him in the shin and heading for the infirmary myself.

By the time I got to the medical wing, my anger at Ron and his sister had subsided a bit. I considered barging in but I just couldn't interrupt a lesson. I sent Harry a mental message that I was going to wait for Ginny and get to the bottom of all this. He just had a flat reply of _**'ok, good luck'**_. I wondered if we would need to hunt him down and find him again after all this settled out.

I was so upset by the way Ginny had been acting and the way she treated Harry that I couldn't even read. I had to resort to doing multiplication tables to calm myself down and then pulled out my textbook. That took a while, even for me. I just couldn't believe she would hurt Harry like that!

I didn't know how much later it was when that Madame Pomfrey came out the infirmary doors. "I expected to see Mr. Potter or you out here. Ginny has been terribly out of sorts and shouldn't have even tried to attend a lesson today. I hope you can work things out quickly. It's not my habit to meddle in the private affairs of students, but I have 'accidentally' shut down this end of the floo connection to the Burrow. She definitely needs someone to talk to. I'm going to take a walk down to Professor Snape's office and talk to him about having a class make some pepper-up potions. I believe it will take about an hour. Is that enough time, Miss Granger?"

"I certainly hope so, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you very much!" Madame Pomfrey gave me a little smile and walked away toward the Slytherin dungeons.

I went over all the things I wanted to yell at Ginny but realized that it wouldn't do any good to have two temper tantrums going on. I opened up my book bag and pulled out my wand. I went through the door and didn't have to look hard to find Ginny; she was lying on one of the cots and crying! I put down my bag and walked carefully up beside her and just patted her back softly.

Ginny jumped up and would have said something but she saw that I was offering her my wand! "What are you doing here?" she snuffled out. "I can't even go home now; the floo won't work!"

"Trying to get to the bottom of all this. If you want to hurt me so much, here's your opportunity! Go ahead and blast me. If that will get all your anger out so you can explain to me or Harry why you're upset - hurt me as bad as you want. I'll still want to know. WHY?"

"You know what! I saw you two with my own eyes; going behind my back and then just laughing at me!"

"Ginny, please tell me what you thought you saw. Harry and I have never hidden anything from you!"

Ginny gave up her fight then and sat back down on the cot. She rubbed her fists over her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. "I saw Harry… I saw Harry and you snogging together in a joined dream! Why didn't you tell me you wanted him that much? It hurt so bad seeing you two together like that! Snogging like I wasn't even there."

I sat down in shock! She had seen me and Harry - snogging?

"You can't even deny it Hermione! How long have you and Harry been sneaking around behind me? I trusted you!"

Ginny looked about ready to start crying again but I grabbed her shoulders. "Ginny", I said, "I've never snogged Harry - in shared dreams or reality! If you had bothered to check any of your connections with us, you would realize how wrong you are!"

She looked up with a start. "But it was just like the other time when we were all together."

I reached out and pulled Ginny into a hug. I held her for a second and then whispered to her. "Please check out my memory. I've never kissed Harry in any joined dream. Maybe some of my private ones but I've never shared a kiss with Harry."

Opening the connection I shared with her, I felt a very timid Ginny looking over the last two days of my life and last two nights. She was curious and then relieved and then happy as she could finally tell that I was telling the truth. "But it was so real, Hermione, it was like we were all there together. I sorry I yelled at you. I …"

Ginny suddenly stopped speaking and her mouth dropped open. I could see what she was thinking. "It's ok Ginny, he'll understand."

"I.. hit.. Harry!" Ginny started crying even harder and all I could do for her was rub her back and hope I could get through to her again!

I continued to rub Ginny's back as the girl continued to bawl her eyes out. It was a long time before Ginny sat herself up and grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I just thought…he'll never talk to me again! After all the times I yelled about his relatives hurting him! He'll never trust me again; let alone talk to me! I'm so ashamed of myself- I couldn't tell the difference between my dream and one of our dreams."

I had been trying real hard to contact Harry since Ginny had realized that she had been wrong. Nothing. She couldn't even properly locate Harry. Maybe he had really gone out of the castle this time in his misery!

"Ginny, you have to go apologize to Harry! It might take a while for him to listen as you really hurt him. But I can't find him; I'm not as good at locating him as you are. I'll go with you but we need to find him first!"

Ginny looked up scared when I said she didn't know where Harry was. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The owlery. He goes there because Hedwig never… he goes there when he's feeling lonely."

We left the medical wing and made their way across the castle. When we were about halfway there when we heard a familiar voice coming directly at us. Ginny and I hid behind a huge tapestry as we heard Malfoy and his two goons approaching them. "Well, Potter finally got what was coming to him. I wish I had been there to see who did it to him. I don't think anybody will come looking for him until after the feast tonight. He's always wandering around the school anyway. Maybe we can get Snape to find him later and give him detention for being out after curfew."

Ginny and I clutched each others hands anxiously as they waited for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to leave the corridor they were in. We slipped out silently when we couldn't hear them anymore and then began running to the owlery. We found Harry laying in a heap at the bottom of the steps to the owlery! Hedwig was standing guard over Harry with unfurled wings as if she would attack anybody that would come close to him. She hopped off when Ginny called out to her. Ginny and I carefully turned him over and gasped at all the bruises and marks on Harry's face and hands. It looked like something wild had attacked Harry!

Ginny checked Harry's pulse and leaned close to listen to him breathing. "We don't have to get Madame Pomfrey, Hermione. It looks much worse than it actually is. I'd like your help to heal him though."

"Where do you want me?"

"Check his legs for injuries and straighten them out. Just grasp his ankles and I'll try calling up the bond magic. Hopefully Harry can join in and help heal himself."

I didn't question what Ginny wanted to do. She knew what healing spells to use and I knew that we had enough practice to use the bond magic to try healing. It only took a couple of seconds to carefully stretch Harry out on the stone floor.

Ginny put her hands on the top of Harry's head and waited until she was sure I was positioned at his feet. We concentrated called up the bond magic and Ginny tried to apply the healing spells she knew to her friend. I smiled as she saw a small yellow glow surround Harry and felt the healing flowing through his body. It was only a minute later when we released our grip and both knelt down on opposite sides of him. Ginny was watching for signs of Harry waking up and I was suddenly reminded of how we all met back at Ollivander's.

There was a groan from the boy laying on the floor and a pair of bright green eyes were suddenly staring up at us.

"Haven't we done this before?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yes and we'll keep on doing it until we get it right Harry" said Ginny.

Harry winced as he heard Ginny's voice and I was afraid that he was going to get up and run away again. Harry sat up and just stared at Ginny. The longer he stared at her, the redder Ginny got.

"I'm so sorry Harry", Ginny cried as she finally broke down and tried to flee herself. Harry caught her by the elbow and easily pull her back down. He then stood up and held out his hands for both of us. We took his hands and Harry led them up a half flight of steps of the owlery so they couldn't be seen from below.

"I want the whole explanation, that's all!" Harry fell silent as first Ginny and then I poured out each our stories to him. Harry flushed, with either anger or embarrassment once or twice, as he heard the reason Ginny had hit him.

"… and then we overheard Malfoy say somebody had hurt you and we ran and found you at the foot of the stairs. Ginny and I managed to heal you with the bond magic. And that's the story, Harry."

Ginny had her head bowed the whole time she was reciting the afternoon she had. She had no idea what Harry was going to say to her.

"Somebody pushed me from behind when I was coming down the stairway with Hedwig. I didn't see who it was; I just got a glimpse of a black cloak. I must have hit my head a time or two on the way down because I don't remember anything else."

"But I do remember what happened this morning." Ginny winced at those words. She just knew she was in big trouble with Harry.

"Do you have any idea of what we should do about our friend here Hermione?" Ginny looked up at these words and looked worriedly from Harry to me and back.

"She was the one that hit you Harry. I think whatever you decide will be fair."

Ginny turned her gaze back to the boy with the unruly hair. He took a long minute to think and look at her. Ginny was hoping that Harry wouldn't want to be rid of her. That would be unthinkable!

Harry finally made up his mind and then smiled at Ginny. "There are four things you can do to patch things up with both of us."

"Anything", said Ginny with a hopeful smile.

"Number One - you hit me right here." Harry pointed at his chin. "Isn't it customary to kiss it and make it better?" Ginny leapt to her feet and kissed Harry on the point of his chin.

"Number Two - you will write at least ten times: 'I will not ever deck my bond mates ever again or jump to conclusions without checking."

"Number Three - you will bring some of your mum's pastries to school just for me and Hermione until the end of the school year."

Ginny was starting to worry as none of the conditions yet seemed really hard. Harry was leading up to something she knew she probably wouldn't like very much.

"Number Four - you let us check your memory of that dream and we all sit down and work on this jealousy thing together. I kind of understand what you felt Ginny. That's why I'm not totally mad at you! I'm guilty myself of being jealous of you and Hermione."

Ginny and I looked at Harry in disbelief! We couldn't understand what he had just said to them. "Why?", came the eventual question from Ginny.

'_**I get upset because I can't show either or both of you the affection you can show each other. I don't dare hold hands with you like I want to because Malfoy or others would want to hurt you! You talk to each other as you're going asleep because you're sharing Hermione's bed. I'm jealous that I can't touch or hold you for comfort and you can't comfort me. I swear I'm not talking about anything dirty. After all those years at my uncle's, I know I shouldn't expect anything. I'm just so… at … I'm sorry!'**_

Harry stood up suddenly and rushed down the steps away from the girls. Before he had been gone 20 seconds he came back up the stairs carrying Hedwig. "I've got to take her back up to the owlery. I'll be right back down if either of you still want to walk back to the feast with me."

Ginny looked over to me in amazement. "He's not really mad at me. After what I did! And he's jealous. That must have been hard for him to admit."

"That's quite a wizard we have there, Ginny. I hope we can do enough to hang onto him."

"Now I feel about two inches tall", Ginny said. "Let's go find Harry's glasses. They shouldn't have gone too far. We can at least start with that."

"Let's wait for Harry first. I think there's something else he needs from us." I blushed a little as I said this but Ginny grinned at her in understanding.

When Harry came down the stairway a couple of minutes later he was met by two pretty young witches. We each had a special hug and a private promise for Harry that left his face very red. It was quick work finding Harry's glasses and then we three friends made our way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

(End of Hermione's point of view)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Feasting, Felling and Fibbing

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was getting dark outside and there was a gathering of students at the closed entrance. Percy came over to check on Ginny and ask if everything had been worked out between the three of them. Ginny's face got red but she told her brother that it was just a huge misunderstanding and that her temper …

Percy held up a hand and he said that was good enough explanation for him but that she had better catch up with Ron before he did something rash against Harry or Hermione! He was mad at both of them for what he had imagined they had done to his sister.

Ginny hurriedly informed the other two about a vengeful brother and then went searching through the crowd for Ron. Harry and Hermione backed up against a wall just as a precaution as they watched out for Ron themselves. Ginny reappeared with the twins a few minutes later as the Great Hall doors swung open to admit the students. She said that Ron had only half listened to her when she explained that Harry and Hermione weren't at fault. He said she was just saying things to protect them because she liked Harry so much.

(HG): _**'Well at least Ron got one thing right!'**_

(GW): _**'The part of liking Harry so much.'**_

(HP): _**'Let's keep a watch out anyway. It's bad enough having to keep an eye out for Malfoy, but Ron is supposed to be on our side!'**_

Ginny giggled but followed Harry and Hermione into the hall. There was a small cluster of people moving together and Ginny took advantage of the sudden closeness to reach and rub Harry's back momentarily. Harry stiffened for a second then relaxed and Ginny heard a mental thanks come her way. She smiled but saw that Ron was watching the three of them enter the hall. She apologized mentally to her friends and went and sat next to Ron to try to cool him off.

Everyone was looking around at the hall as it was very well decorated. There were lit jack-o-lanterns and pumpkins floating in the air and sitting on the tables. Thousands of what could have been real bats were flying through the air along with all the castle ghosts. The ghosts were surprising the various unwary students who were often caught looking the wrong way. Even Peeves was on his best behavior as he added to the haunting.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table and welcomed everyone to the Halloween feast. He clapped his hands twice and the huge meal appeared from nowhere. Everyone dug in and enjoyed themselves with all the wonderful food.

Hermione stood up after five minutes and excused herself and said she would be back in a few minutes. Ron watch her leave the hall but asked his sister where she was going. She stared at him for ten seconds before she reached out and popped him across the back of the head. "Really, Ron! What business is it of yours if Hermione heads off for the girls bathroom?"

Ron blushed to match his hair but resumed eating immediately. Ginny looked at Harry and shook her head. Harry winked back at her and they both smiled.

Just then the doors of the hall were thrown open and Professor Quirrell staggered into the room! His robes were torn and there were bloody scratches around his face and hands!

"Troll! There's a mountain troll in the dungeons!" With that said, Professor Quirrell either fainted dead away or was overcome by his injuries! He collapsed to the floor as the Great Hall erupted in screams and panic. Mountain trolls were one of the most dangerous creatures that Harry had read about in his studies!

Everyone was yelling and running around trying to get out or go anywhere else. Dumbledore stood and looked at the chaos in the hall for a second and raised his voice to be heard above everyone else "Silence! Silence! Let us not panic. Prefects, please lead your Houses back to your common rooms. The other professors and I will attend to the troll."

Harry was glad for some direction in all the confusion. While he was getting in line behind all the other Gryffindors, Ginny came up and touched his elbow.

(GW): _**'Hermione's not back yet!'**_

(HP): _**'Hermione - get back to the tower immediately. There's a troll loose in the castle!'**_

(HG): _**'I'm locked in the girls bathroom. Somebody threw the key after I came in here and the door's bolted somehow. I can't leave!'**_

(HP): _**'We'll come and get you!'**_

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they moved quietly to get in the line of Hufflepuffs moving out the other doorway. They slipped away from them when the Hufflepuffs descended the stairway that led to their home room.

Ginny and Harry were heading down the corridor when they heard a sound behind them. Harry turned just as Professor Snape crossed the corridor behind them headed up the main stairway! The two stared at each other in surprise for a second but both kept moving. Harry wondered why Snape was headed up the stairs when the troll was supposedly in the dungeons! Of course, Harry thought, Snape was probably wondering why Harry was wandering around the castle during an emergency. Hoping he wouldn't get points taken from him, Harry hurried to catch up with Ginny.

Ginny had stop in shock just before she got to the girls bathroom. Harry almost ran her over in his hurry up the last flight of stairs but saw immediately why she halted. The troll was in that corridor! How the troll got up to the fourth floor was something Harry couldn't figure out. The troll was more ugly in person than any description in a book could do justice to. It was a little over twelve feet tall so it had to duck sometimes as it walked down the corridor. It was a ghastly shade of grey with huge feet and lumps all over its' body. It carried a huge club that it swung idly from side to side as it lurched forward.

The smell was worse than anything Harry had ever smelled coming out from beneath the twins' door at the Burrow. Thankful that he hadn't had a full meal before they were interrupted, Harry held the sleeve of his robe over his nose and mouth to keep his supper down.

The troll hadn't noticed them yet but was looking around as if he wanted to smash something or someone. Harry and Ginny crept away carefully trying to find someplace to hide and let the troll go by them.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans that day. The club, in its random swinging, crashed through the very door that Hermione had been locked behind! The two heard a loud scream that they knew was Hermione's. The troll heard it also and turned and ducked into the girls bathroom.

Harry with Ginny behind him quickly followed the monster, pulling their wands as they ran! They came in to doorway just in time to watch the troll swing it's club, destroying the stalls along one side of the room!

Harry heard a scream from beneath the pile of wooden rubble as the troll moved toward to where Hermione was trapped!

'_**I'll distract the troll, Ginny. See if you can get Hermione out of there!'**_

Picking up odd bits of debris, Harry began throwing it at the troll! One, fortunately or not, hit the troll in the nose and it turned to find the source of that annoyance. Harry began taunting and yelling at the troll and tried to lead it away from the corner where Hermione was trapped. The troll took a couple of steps away and started following Harry. Harry saw Ginny sneak around in back of the troll and wave her wand at the pile. Harry heard a 'Wingardium Leviosa' from his young friend and watched the pile float aside to reveal a conscious but groggy Hermione.

While Harry was distracted watching his friends, the troll had caught up to him. Harry looked up to find the troll swinging the huge club at him. Harry reacted by jumping and catching the club in his arms as it swung through the space his head had been. Harry was hanging on to the big end of the club as the troll tried shaking him off. When the troll raised the club over its head to try and smash Harry straight down, Harry jumped to the trolls shoulder and then to the back of it's massive neck!

The troll was reeling around trying to get Harry off its back. Harry had to dodge and duck the troll's free hand as he tried to think of something to do. He saw Ginny and Hermione shakily standing by the doorway with scared looks on their faces.

Harry pulled himself up with the few tufts of hair that the troll had on its head so he was standing. He jumped over the top of its ugly head and hung in front of its face. The troll was so angry and confused by this time that it swung its other arm at Harry. The one that was still carrying the club. Harry moved just as the troll hit itself with its own club between the eyes!

"Tripping jinx, Ginny", Harry yelled as he tried to jump free! Harry knew Ginny had known that spell since she was three and could get Ron with it. Harry saw Ginny and Hermione join hands as the troll stumbled a little. The joined power of the jinx completely took the troll off its feet and it hit its head against the wall, knocking it completely out!

Harry had tumbled and rolled down the back of the troll and got to his feet slowly. He walked over with the two girls as they cautiously checked on the monster. It was completely out and snoring loudly with extremely bad breath!

Just then the three heard the sound of running of feet and shouting. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell arrived at the ruined door to the bathroom and stopped short at the sight of the fallen and knocked out troll! The three professors looked at the three students in amazement.

Harry felt someone try to gain access to his mind but he lowered his head to keep anyone from looking into his eyes.

Professor McGonagall had recovered and looked angrily at the three. "Why aren't you where you are supposed to be? You could all have been killed!"

The three students all rushed out their explanations to the professors:

"I left the feast after only a couple of minutes because I had to use the loo…"

"Hermione wasn't there to hear the warning about the troll…"

"So Harry and I came to make sure she was ok…"

"But by then the troll had found me and was about to kill me", finished Hermione. "If it hadn't been for Ginny and Harry, I'd probably be dead now. I was totally helpless in there and covered by rubble. Somehow Ginny and Harry pulled me out and tricked the troll into hitting itself."

"That's an unbelievable story", Professor Snape said with his usual sneer.

"Quite re.. remarkable" came from the still shaken and bleeding Professor Quirrell.

"There's not too many adult wizards or witches that can say they have survived an encounter with a full grown mountain troll!" Professor McGonagall's tone had relaxed now that she was sure the children were safe. "I will tell Professor Dumbledore that I have awarded Mr. Potter five points for extraordinary beginner's luck and that I will be providing a special citation for bravery to Miss Weasley's file! Now back to your dorm with you all. We'll deal with cleaning up this mess."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked away from the girls bathroom feeling a trifle overwhelmed. They climbed up toward the seventh floor entrance to the Gryffindor tower. Ginny was the one to find a secluded corner this time. She turned to look at both her friends and then took Hermione by her shoulders and pushed her toward Harry!

"You're turn first this time", Ginny said with a wink at Harry. "Hold it! Not quite yet Hermione", Ginny said. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry. "You HAD to get on that thing. You stink now! Scourgify!"

Harry felt better after having the spell cast on him. He had been feeling like he should jump into the lake, clothes and all. He looked up as Hermione approached him.

Hermione shyly looked at Harry. "You and Ginny saved my life back there. I don't know what to say!" But she wasted no time in grabbing Harry into a very fierce hug. And kissing him quickly right on the mouth! "A special reward for life-saving!", Hermione blushingly whispered.

"Isn't this where I started this morning? Hermione snogging Harry?" Ginny laughed as she joined Hermione in embracing Harry and giving him a kiss also!

"Wait a minute; there's something different here", Ginny said as she frowned up in to Harry's face. She let go of Harry's neck and stepped back a few feet to get a good look at her friend. Hermione thought that Ginny was just a little confused after the encounter with the troll, but Ginny just gasped and pointed at Harry's feet. "Your robes Harry! They've shrunk!"

Harry looked down to see that his robes were now a couple of inches shorter that before. He didn't remember getting them wet or anything. He was trying to figure it out when Hermione spoke up. "I don't think that's the problem Ginny. Go stand with your back against Harry's."

Ginny didn't understand but she moved so that her back was against Harry's back. Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise and then asked Ginny and Harry to turn around and face each other!

Harry was shocked when he turned and found out that he could totally look across the top of Ginny's head. His eyes were usually at the level of the middle of her forehead but now they were definitely higher.

"Your robes and pants didn't shrink Harry. You grew!" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in amazement. Harry was looking from one face to the other in puzzlement.

"You remember that Madame Pomfrey said that you would be catching up to your normal height and weight?" Ginny asked. When Harry nodded that he remembered, Hermione hung her head a little. "It appears that when Ginny and I healed up your bruises and cuts earlier, we may have used a tad too much of the bond magic. It looks like we 'stretched' you out a couple of inches!"

Harry looked at Ginny and then turned to Hermione. _**'It's just one surprise after the other. What am I going to do with you two?'**_

(GW): _**'Just promise to keep us around Harry. We're trying really hard not to let you get bored.'**_

(HG): _**'We're doing the very best we can to take care of you Harry. **__**Are you mad at us?'**_

Harry hung his head for a second and then let out a big laugh! He grabbed up both girls in a hug and they started making their way back to their dorms. Ginny stopped after another twenty feet, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. There was a small blue flash and Harry felt his clothes shake a little and readjust themselves.

"There's enough hand-me-downs at the Burrow that I know Mum's clothes altering charm by heart. I'll do your other clothes when I see them."

The Halloween feast was still going on in the Gryffindor common room when Harry and the two girls arrived there. All of Ginny's brothers were anxiously watching the portal and cheered when Ginny, Hermione and Harry entered. They all came over to ask what they had been doing.

Harry, trying to downplay the whole incident, told the four Weasleys facing them the truth. Well, one version of it at least! He said that they had been in the girls bathroom until Professor McGonagall told them to come back to the tower as the troll had been taken care off.

Hermione was about to speak up and let Harry get credit for taking on the troll, but before she could say anything she got nudged by Ginny. _**'What do you think my brothers will do if they find out Harry dragged me off to confront a troll?'**_

(HG): _**'Never let you be alone with him again! Sorry, I wasn't thinking.'**_

(GW): _**' I'm probably going to have to tell Mum and Dad what happened but make them promise not to let my brothers know.'**_

(HP): _**'Will that work Ginny?'**_

(GW): _**'Maybe if I tell them that Harry was in his people saving mode and say I only watched him. They like Harry.'**_

Ron had been looking strangely back and forth between the three that had arrived very late. "Why were you in the girls room with my sister, Harry?"

Ginny moved so that she was right in Ron's face. "Troll, Ron! We were finding and warning Hermione so she didn't wander into it! Think Ronald!"

Ron flinched at the anger in his sisters eyes. "We were just worried when you didn't turn up. And Harry of course. Uhh, and Hermione naturally."

"Right, Ron. What we actually did was save the professors some work. Harry, Hermione and I went and took care of the troll all by ourselves!"

Ron and the rest of the brothers broke out laughing at that statement from their young sister. "Ok, you got us good", Fred spoke up. "Let's go sit down. We saved you three a plate of food apiece."

The twins and Ron sat down at one of the larger tables and talked while the three ate. They were all speculating about the size, appearance, and business of the troll. The Weasleys brothers never noticed the occasional smiles and knowing glances of the three youngsters that were sitting at the table with them!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Harry Finds a Number of Things

Harry walked Ginny back to the medical wing Wednesday morning as she had to floo home. Harry was wondering out loud why he hadn't thought to call up the bond magic with Ginny and take care of the troll that way.

"We got very busy immediately is what I remember; you jumped right into the middle of everything. Luckily things worked out well and we didn't have to call on that Harry. Now that I'm not so scared, I can tell you that you make a lousy hat for a troll!"

Harry laughed as he remembered his wild ride on the back of the monster! He was very happy that only the troll ended up getting hurt. Hermione was more stunned than anything; she didn't even have any scratches from all that wood collapsing on her.

The two walked through the doors to the infirmary and stopped at what they saw. Professor Snape had his leg stretched out on a cot and it was very bloody and had a lot of deep rip marks in it! Madame Pomfrey was approaching the professor from the other direction with a blue bottle of something so Snape didn't see them initially. When Snape saw Madame Pomfrey stop, he turned and closed his robes over the damaged leg. "What are you two doing here?" he roared at them.

"Just heading home, sir" said Ginny as she ran to the floo and grabbed some powder and disappeared in the green flames.

Snape turned back toward Harry. "Leave now Potter!" was all he yelled. Harry made a hasty retreat from the medical wing. He caught up with Hermione just as she was sitting down for Transfiguration class.

'_**Ginny, you listening?'**_

'_**Yes Harry!'**_

(HP): _**'Hermione, we just saw Snape with a wrecked leg! He was headed up the stairs yesterday when we were headed for you! He must have run into that monster dog. He was trying to get whatever's hidden under that trap door!'**_

Unfortunately the class started right then and the three of them didn't have a chance to discuss any more of what they had just seen. Harry had a lot of time to think while he was taking down notes but wasn't really happy about the conclusions he had come to. As much as he didn't like the professor, Harry didn't want to believe that Snape was working for Dark Wizards or worse, was actually one himself.

Hermione and Harry ended up holding their breath at the end of the class. Ron had raised his hand to ask Professor McGonagall what the professors had done to stop the troll the previous night. She looked where Harry and Hermione were sitting and then told the class that "due to some unusual circumstances, the troll was clumsy and had collided with a castle wall and had rendered itself unconscious." The boys in the class were disappointed that they didn't get a complicated battle to talk about and all the girls just sighed in relief. Harry and Hermione were the last to leave the classroom and Professor McGonagall just gave them a small nod as they were leaving.

Hermione and Harry headed to the library to work on homework and have a talk with Ginny about the latest development. There was a heated discussion about Professor Snape's actions the previous night but Hermione didn't want to believe that Dumbledore would employ a dark wizard. Ginny, of course, had the opposite opinion and warned Harry to keep a careful eye out.

xxxx xxxx

Friday's breakfast found a couple of the professors still recovering from the incident with the troll. Professor Quirrell still had numerous scratches from his encounter on Tuesday night and Harry saw that Snape was still favoring his injured leg as he limped away from the high table after eating his breakfast.

Professor Snape sat behind his desk and stayed there for the whole Potions class. While he usually wandered around the class room inspecting everyone's work, today he just randomly asked students, mostly Gryffindors, to bring up samples to the front for him to look at.

Everyone bottled up and labeled their final work and left it on Professor Snape's desk at the end of the class. After walking back to lunch, even Neville commented on the professors strange behavior. He had made it through his first potions class without being yelled at or having points taken from him. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look at that comment but didn't dare say what they thought.

The lesson with Dumbledore that afternoon was more of a opportunity to show off than any real instruction. Each of the girls was asked to create something individually. Hermione brought up a small personal shield for herself that Dumbledore tested and found quite good. Ginny got praise from the headmaster for creating a miniature statue of the troll that they had seen a few nights before. She gave it to Harry as a memento of his 'people saving thing'. Dumbledore, who also knew the whole story, told the three students that they had done an outstanding job of defending the school.

Harry was then asked if he wanted to show the others what he had been doing with his goblin staff. Harry hesitated and then produced the staff from where he had been storing it - in one of his green knee-high boots. He expanded it back to normal size and then asked Hermione to just hold it upright for a second. While Hermione was looking for new markings on the staff, Harry walked to the other side of the room and stood next to Dumbledore.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration and Hermione and the staff disappeared! Ginny whistled her approval and Dumbledore nodded his head at the results. Dumbledore asked Harry to bring her back and he concentrated again. But Hermione didn't reappear! Harry was starting to panic and jumped in surprise when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder from behind! He gave a sigh of relief at her appearance but turned to Ginny in mock anger. "You told her to do that! Sneaking up on a person is a Weasley specialty."

"No, Harry, I thought of that myself", Hermione said with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled at the fooling around of the three students. "That should be enough for this afternoon. I thought since Harry has his first Quidditch match tomorrow, I wouldn't have him try anything strenuous today. Harry, I hope you're not using that particular trick to sneak around the castle after curfew?"

Reassuring the headmaster that he wasn't violating any school rule, Harry watched as the headmaster said 'Good afternoon' and left the classroom. Hermione gave an immediate yell and started chasing Ginny around the classroom.

"What now?", Harry said as the pair danced around the desk.

A laughing Ginny finally collapsed as Hermione tackled her. "All I said to her was that it was a good thing that Harry brought all of you back. He could have just brought Hermione back and left her clothes invisible!"

Red-faced but laughing, Harry hurried off to his Quidditch practice, leaving the two girls in a tickle fight back in the classroom!

xxx xxxx

Harry was trying real hard to concentrate on the book in front of him but he wasn't having much success. Everyone at the Gryffindor breakfast table was coming by to either wish him good luck or offer advice on his first real Quidditch match. Hermione and Ron were also trying different ways to encourage Harry to actually eat his breakfast.

He was just very nervous. Hermione had found a great book in the library for him that week - _Quidditch Through the Ages. _All Harry was trying to do at the present time was remember which fouls were routinely called. There were also strategies by position and Harry didn't know if he should follow one of them or just play it by ear.

He was interrupted (again!) by a scarier voice this time. "I seriously doubt that you find anything useful in that book Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind him. "I want to wish you good luck in your match. You will undoubtedly need all of it you can find!" With that Professor Snape stalked away from the Gryffindor table with a little limp.

"You know", Ron said shaking his head, "I just bet he showed up here trying to rattle you."

"Ron is probably right." Ron turned his head so fast to look at Hermione that Harry heard Ron's neck crack in three different places.

"Thank you Hermione. About time you realized that I'm right more often than… iuggg!" Harry's elbow accidentally contacted Ron's side before the youngest male Weasley talked himself into trouble again. The last thing he wanted at that moment was to listen to a squabble between Ron and Hermione!

Hermione looked up and smiled at Harry and he also 'heard' the greeting from Ginny exiting the floo in the medical wing. He sent her a welcome and she 'told' him that her parents were coming to watch the first match too.

Harry was just too nervous to sit still. He stood and told everyone who was within hearing range that he needed to go out and settle his nerves a little. He handed the book back to Hermione and stopped Ron from coming and keeping him company. He passed Ginny and her parents who were just coming into the main hall and received good luck wishes from all of them.

An hour later, Harry was just finishing getting dressed in the locker room. The official scarlet uniform made him feel a little better but he just couldn't seem to settle the mass of butterflies in his stomach.

Captain Wood gave a great warm up speech to the team and told them that they had more than enough talent to outfly and outscore the Slytherin team. He looked at Harry more than once and came over after he had finished speaking to just tell Harry that he would do well.

Then it was time for the match to start. Harry walked out with the rest of his team to the field. The stands were full to the brim with students and there were a large number of banners here and there. Harry located his friends cheering madly from the highest seats in the stands. Ginny and Neville were holding a banner between them that said that 'Harry's the best!' Harry waved to them and then made a point of locating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were sitting with Professor McGonagall in the teacher's section of the stand. He smiled at them and took his place on the field.

Madame Hooch was the referee for most of the Hogwarts matches. She spoke for a couple minutes about the new rules and the behavior she expected from both teams. Harry looked across the lines to see that the Slytherin team was certainly bigger and rougher looking than his teammates. Harry thought that he would not only have to watch out for the hit bludgers coming his way but the Slytherin players themselves! They didn't look they would mind bending the rules (or him!) at all.

The command was given to mount up and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle - releasing the balls and starting the game. Harry took off on his Nimbus and started circling the field from on high trying to see the snitch.

Hermione was excited to see her first Quidditch game but she had more that a few worries about Harry. The game was played so fast she couldn't use the binoculars that Ginny had brought from home. She tried keeping an eye on Harry as well as the play on the field but she just kept losing track of one or the other. She finally settled on what Ginny was doing; watching the action on the playing field but keeping a mental tab on Harry.

Lee Jordan, a roommate of the Weasley twins, was doing the play by play report and broadcasting it over a loudspeaker.

"… and with that goal by Alicia Spinnet, Gryffindor goes up 40 - nil. Great pass from the lovely Miss Johnson by the way. Slytherin chasers with the Quaffle now. Flint passes to Pucey who had to duck away from a bludger sent his way by Fred Weasley. Great shot Fred! Or is it George? They're hard to tell apart. Yes, I'm getting back to it, Professor McGonagall. Pucey fakes a pass as he approaches the goals. He throws a wicked strike but it's blocked by Captain Wood. Wood throws it back to Katie Bell who ducks around Vaisey for the Slytherins. She passes it to Johnson who passes it back as a bludger hits her in the shoulder. That's going to smart tomorrow. The seekers still haven't seen the Snitch yet. Bell approaches the goals…"

Harry ignored the commentary as he kept a watch out for the snitch. Seeing a reflection of gold down nears the stands, Harry put his broom into a dive.

" ..and Harry Potter has passed the Slytherin seeker Higgs as they are both chasing down the Snitch. Harry is gaining on the Snitch. Foul! Deliberate Foul! Captain Flint just flew through Harry Potter almost unseating him! Whistle blown by Madame Hooch and a penalty shot has been awarded Gryffindor!"

Ginny and Hermione started breathing again after they saw that Harry had resumed his search for the Snitch. Both greeted the arriving Hagrid who told them that he had come to get a better view of Harry's first game.

Play resumed after Angelina Johnson took and scored the penalty shot! Gryffindor was really outflying the Slytherins in spite of their dirty tactics!

Ginny was watching Harry regain altitude when she clutched Hermione's arm. _**'There's something wrong with Harry's broom! He's in trouble.'**_

Hermione watched as Harry's broom started lurching and spinning wildly. It was like Harry couldn't control it anymore! The rest of the people in the stands also noticed the odd behavior along with some of the players out on the field. Fred and George tried to get close to Harry to help him out but the misbehaving broom just skittered away from them.

Harry was only hanging on by one hand at this point! It was shaking him so violently that he popped a couple of buttons off his uniform!

Hagrid had a huge hand clutching his umbrella. "I hope Harry can get that back in control. That looks like the brooms been jinxed but Nimbus 2000's are supposed to be tamperproof."

Hermione has a horrible suspicion and trained the binoculars on the teachers' section. She groaned when she saw Snape staring intently where Harry was and muttering words as fast as he could speak! _**'Snape's doing that to Harry's broom Ginny!' **_Ginny reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand in hers and started calling on their bond magic.

'_**Ginny, your parents are right there in that section. Be careful!' **_

Hermione had no idea what Ginny was planning but knew that they had to do something immediately to rescue Harry!

The boards that Professor Snape was standing on suddenly snapped in half, spilling him down a few steps and completely knocking Professors Quirrell and Flitwick down! Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were the ones to help the fallen professors back to their feet. By the time they had straightened everything out, Harry was back in control of his broom and flying smoothly.

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Great work there!"

Ron spoke up from his place below them. "Yes, I knew Harry could figure it out and fix whatever was wrong!" Hermione caught Ginny's fist before she could deck her brother. "We're watching the game Ginny, remember?" Ginny laughed and smiled back at her.

".. and the game approaches the hour and a half mark and the score stands 80-50 Gryffindor. After an initial scoring rush by our favorite team… Sorry, Professor …the game has turned into a great defensive battle with the beaters and keepers turning in great plays to keep the other team from scoring. The Snitch has been seen a number of times but only that initial chance by Potter came close to ending the match. Ooh, that bludger came close to blindsiding Captain Wood in goal. The Quaffle is grabbed by the Slytherin Captain Flint and he flies his way toward the other end of the field! And there's another dive by Harry Potter as he flies off toward the ground. He's coming close to the path that Flint is taking the other way. I don't believe it - Potter just calmly steals the Quaffle from Flint and flips it to one of the Weasley twins! George or Fred passes the Quaffle across the field to a streaking Angelina Johnson who is racing in alone toward the opposite goal. Bletchley is totally out of position and Gryffindor scores again!"

"Potter is still racing down the elusive Snitch as Higgs peeled off to avoid hitting his own captain. The chase is mere feet above the ground now as Potter stretches out his hand toward the Snitch. I think he's grabbed… no, Harry Potter has fallen off his broom and tumbled hard on the ground! The Snitch is nowhere to be seen! Potter seems to be ok; he's patting himself to see if he's broken anything! No, that's not it at all! Harry Potter is rolling along the ground laughing and patting his sides! He reaches into his shirt and pulls out… the Snitch! Harry Potter has the Snitch! The match is over - Gryffindor wins! The captain of the Slytherin team is trying to protest the catch but Madam Hooch just points at Harry Potter and sounds the final whistle! The final score is Gryffindor 240 and Slytherin 50!"

Harry was still laughing as his Gryffindor teammates landed and congratulated him. He held up the Snitch and everyone saw his unbuttoned cuff. "The silly thing, reversed itself and flew up into my sleeve. Those wings tickle!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - A Critter and a Breaker

Harry was still being congratulated ten minutes later when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke through the few remaining students to talk to him. Harry had thought that his own house was happy with the win but was surprised when a few students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also came by to congratulate him.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a good pat on the back and told him that he had never, ever seen a Snitch caught in such a fashion. Mrs. Weasley bent down to give Harry one of her massive hugs. She also whispered in his ear that Harry 'was really brave for protecting his girls from the troll'. Harry blushed at the compliment and wondered if Mrs. Weasley was kidding him about 'his girls'.

Fred and George were standing behind their parents and told the group that there would be a small party that evening in celebration of the first Gryffindor win over Slytherin in three seasons. Professor McGonagall would be providing the Butterbeer and other snacks and refreshments. Ginny hung her head in disappointment because she knew she was just going to go home with her parents. Her parents noticed her sad face and gave her permission to stay with Hermione overnight! She jumped up and yelled and even gave Ron a hug in her excitement.

Harry left with the rest of his team to change in the locker room. He was really glad that there was a partition in there as the girl chasers made a lot of noise talking to Fred, George, and Oliver Wood. A few of the comments made between the boys and girls made Harry blush. Harry finished up last in changing as the other six all came over and told him what a good job he had done! He even got a hug from the normally shy Alicia Spinnett.

Hermione and Ginny were still waiting for him when he came out. They looked around to see if anyone else was around and then grabbed Harry up in a joint hug! Harry was almost knocked over in their enthusiasm. Harry said he wasn't quite ready to go back to the school yet and face everyone again. He was a little overwhelmed by the attention. Hermione said they needed to have a talk anyway so all three decided to go for a walk and finally visit Hagrid.

Harry was at first astonished upon learning what happened to his broom during the match but quickly got mad. "I almost got killed up there!", he said angrily. "I didn't think even Snape would be so bold as to do something in view of everyone at that match."

When Harry asked how the girls had managed to get Snape to stop the cursing, Hermione just pointed to Ginny. "I couldn't blast him like I wanted because my parents were right there. Hermione and I called up the bond magic and I sort of weakened part of the boards he was standing on. I hope he wretched his bad leg falling down. I wish I could apologize to Quirrell and Flitwick; they got wiped out by Snape in the fall."

"I'm glad you two are on my side", Harry said with a smile. "You are going to tell me if I get out of line before I get jinxed, right?"

"We'll let you know, Harry. We'll let you know."

The three had just about reached the bottom of the trail to Hagrid's hut. He was out back watching something in the pens. Harry and the two girls walked down to where he was and looked into the pens.

What they saw were a variety of blue and black lizards crawling around a lot of rocks and a small pond in the middle of the pen. Ginny was about to reach in and touch one of them but Hagrid warned her back. "Them's mokes, they won't hurt you when they're small but…"

Harry and Hermione jumped back in alarm when the 6 inch lizard down by their feet suddenly grew in size to about 3 feet long! It had a extremely long tongue that was split on the end in threes. It only kept its size for a few seconds before it shrunk down again and scuttled away!

Ginny had run and hid behind Hagrid when she saw what the mokes did. "Is that something students will study in the Care of Magical Creatures class next year, Hagrid?"

"No, I'm just raising these for a couple more weeks until they get big enough to release into the lake. The merpeople and the giant squid both like them for food."

'_**Never, ever, ever going swimming in that lake now!'**_

Harry didn't know if it was Ginny or Hermione who thought that. Hagrid finished feeding the mokes and invited everyone inside for some tea. When they all had settled down to their huge mugs, Hagrid complimented Harry on the way he had played his first game.

"Those Slytherins like to play rough and not always legal, if you get my drift."

"Is that why Snape was cursing Harry's broom then?", Hermione asked. "Just because he couldn't stand the idea of Harry beating him in anything?"

When Hagrid said he couldn't believe that Snape was like that, Harry couldn't hold his anger in check any longer. "He's cheated, Ginny was a witness to his tampering also. He's even gone after what you brought back from Gringotts Hagrid!"

"And what do you know about anything I might have got from Gringotts?", Hagrid asked back.

"Only that Snape went after it the other night when the troll was loose in the school. I saw him heading upstairs Tuesday night and we saw where he had got bit by that three-headed dog in the forbidden corridor!"

"You.. You know about Fluffy?" Hagrid looked pretty shaken that the secret was out about the beast.

"Fluffy?", exclaimed Hermione and Ginny together.

"Filch and Mrs. Norris accidentally chased us into that room a couple of weeks ago. Hermione and I barely got out alive!" Ginny reached out to grab Harry's hand and calm him down.

"We both saw the trap door he was guarding. And now Snape is trying to get whatever's down there." Hermione's statement caused the giant to sit down in a chair wearily.

"But Snape is one of the one's that charged with making sure the.."

Hagrid stopped speaking as if he was aware that he almost told his guests what it was that Fluffy was taking care of.

"Yes, Hagrid?" Harry knew he shouldn't ask his big friend to betray a secret but he really wanted to know what was so important.

"Dumbledore will have me sacked if he finds out I told you anything. It's not something any of you should get tangled up with, believe me."

"But, Hagrid", Ginny said, "if it's something that the dark wizards or.. or Deatheaters want, they're liable to come attack Harry at the same time!"

"Not while our headmaster is around. Not even you-know-who is a match for Dumbledore, even if he was around today. Which he's not! Dumbledore's got the safest hiding place for.. Where no one will ever get to it. What Fluffy is guarding is not something you should be worrying about. What's there is the business of only two people- Albus Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!"

Harry stood up from his seat and gave the gamekeeper a hug. "Thank you for the tea Hagrid. We'll remember your words and try to forget about this whole matter. We've got to get back to the tower for the party. You're invited if you want to attend."

"Thank you Harry. I'll try to come up for a bit. It'll be a nice change to see Professor McGonagall with a smile on her face after a Quidditch match." Hagrid held open the door for the three and watched them as they started up the hill back toward school.

Both Ginny and Hermione were mentally questioning Harry's reasoning for leaving so abruptly. Ginny thought that could have got more information if they stayed longer. Harry didn't say anything until they got to the second level spot on the trail.

He looked back at the hut to make sure that Hagrid's front door was closed. He beckoned both girls in closer and just whispered. "We can't get Hagrid to knowingly betray a secret of Dumbledore's but we did just find out something important. A name to track down; Nicolas Flamel!"

xxx xxxx

The three friends set themselves another goal; finding all about Nicolas Flamel! Hours turned into days which turned into a few weeks - without any success. Harry, Hermione and Ginny put what little free time they had into searching through all the resources in the Hogwarts library. Asking the Headmaster or the other professors in the school about the name was something that Harry didn't want to risk. He felt that there were only two people on the staff, outside of Hagrid, that he could really trust. Dumbledore and McGonagall. He didn't want any more interest drawn to the three of them by being overly curious about a hidden 'treasure'. Whatever it really was.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were having a quiet discussion over lunch on a Tuesday a few weeks after the Quidditch match. Harry was trying to decide about risking an after hours visit to the Restricted Section in the library by using his goblin staff. Neville, having only heard the part of sneaking into the Restricted Section, told Harry he shouldn't take the chance. "You might get caught and lose your spot on the house team, Harry. The least you'll get is some major points taken and probably a detention with Professor Snape!"

Harry thanked Neville for thinking about his welfare but said he probably wouldn't do it anyway. He was still mentally arguing with Hermione about the same subject when he was tapped on the shoulder. Professor McGonagall told Harry and Ginny to report to the Headmasters office after lunch and that Harry was excused from Quidditch practice that afternoon. Neither Harry or Ginny had an inkling of why they were being summoned. Harry had been very careful about keeping his magic in check since the incident with the troll.

Hermione was heading back to the library but told her companions that she would 'listen' in if they didn't mind. They split up heading in different directions. Harry and Ginny met the headmaster coming down his stairs but he told them just to proceed up to his office as they had visitors. A trifle nervous, Harry pushed open the headmaster's door and saw a familiar face. Mrs. Weasley was talking to a red haired man that Harry didn't know.

Ginny did know the other person however. She screamed out "Billy" and ran toward the taller redhead. Bill Weasley turned just in time to catch his sister as she jumped up into his arms. Harry knew Ginny hadn't seen her curse breaking 'eldest' brother in over two years and felt all the surprise and happiness coming through their connection!

"What are you doing home?", Ginny asked once she had been let back down to the ground. "You wrote that you might be able to get back here around Christmas but we weren't sure."

Bill ruffled her hair up lightly and just looked at his little sister. "Gringotts wanted a report on what we had been doing in Egypt so I thought I would combine the business trip with a few days vacation. I'll be here the rest of the week. I flooed home to the Burrow last night and got caught up with everything. I actually caught Mum and Dad snogging on the couch when I came in."

Ginny laughed and Mrs. Weasley blushed at the comment. "We had a nice long talk. So you got to come to Hogwarts early and are becoming a healer! That's wonderful! Mum and Dad caught me up on everything else also." Bill straightened up and looked directly at Harry! Harry blushed at the intensity of the gaze but felt a little better when Ginny left her brother to stand by Harry. "I thought it important enough to come here and talk to your 'friend' before I talked to the rest of our brothers."

Harry had jumped in without a thought to confront the troll. He wished he was back there now instead of the grilling he was now expecting to get from Bill Weasley!

Ginny went back and stood defiantly in front of her brother. "Don't you dare trying to scare Harry off if that's what you're here for. He might go but I'll find a way to find him! Mum won't let you force me into a choice between you and him!"

Harry held up his hand. "Wait, Ginny. Nobody has done anything to anybody yet. And you already know how I feel about this; I won't come between you and any of your family! Well, maybe just Ron."

Bill relaxed a little at what Harry said. "Relax, Sparky. I only came here to talk to Harry."

"Sparky?", came from Harry. Ginny blushed a little and shot a glare at her brother. Bill smiled back at her and explained. "One of Ginny's first accidental magics was giving Ron the equivalent of an electric shock with her play wand. There were little purple sparks everywhere. He had taken her Harry.."

"BILLY!"

"..Potter doll and was threatening to throw it out the window! She had Ron's hair standing on end and his teeth chattering! I was the one that came in first to their room and rescued the doll and Ron!"

Ginny and Harry both heard Hermione chuckling in the background! Harry laughed out loud and received a shot on his arm for that from Ginny. "I suppose I shouldn't ask if you have other stories you could tell me about her?"

'_**You are in such TROUBLE Harry Potter!'**_

Mrs. Weasley picked that moment to ask Ginny to help her track down her other brothers so they could come visit Bill also. "Mum, I can do magic here. Can I hex them both at the same time?"

"No, you may not, and I've already warned Bill to go easy on Harry since he's been a proper gentleman about certain things. Let's get going."

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry one of her patented hugs on the way out. Ginny turned and glared at both Harry and her brother Bill before following her mum down the stairs.

'_**You can listen to this Ginny. I'm not going to hide anything from you!'**_

'_**Thanks Harry! I love my brothers but..'**_

'_**And I can tell they all love you back. This was going to be coming sooner or later from one or more of them. At least it's not Ron.' **_

Bill came over and took the chair next to Harry. "Hi, I'm Bill."

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you. Ginny has told me a lot about you."

"She hasn't written nearly enough about you to me, but both our parents have formed a great opinion of you."

"They've been very kind to me. I've tried not to disappoint them in any way!"

"I'm glad you were able to save Ginny's life. Three times now, is it?"

"I don't count. She's saved me a couple of times herself and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's that important to me."

"But it's more than that, isn't it Harry? An actual soul bond! The connection between you two is very unusual. And risky! If I knew how to break your connection without damaging my sister, I'd try it in a second. You're dangerous to be around! It's not enough that you may have Deatheaters after your life but you also seem to attract trouble. If anybody knew you two were attached…"

"We've tried real hard not to let anybody see how much we're connected. In fact, Ron and Percy don't know that we're anything more than good friends!"

"Thanks for that warning on that. I won't tell them. Just to let you know, I'm going to be teaching Ginny a few more defensive and offensive spells while I'm visiting."

'_**YES!' **_came from the 10 year old.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You're doing that to help protect her from everybody. And for you that includes and may especially mean me! That just makes sense considering the circumstances." Harry didn't have any problems with overprotective brothers as long as they had good reasons.

"Dad said you were pretty smart. Not everybody your age would have caught on to that."

"I'm not like anybody else my age for a variety of reasons. Whatever it takes to keep Ginny safe; I'm for it."

"That's all I really needed to find out from you Harry. I'm sorry you're both in this tangle together. But saying that, if I hear anything improper has happened between you and my sister…"

"There is a long line in front of you already. Starting with your parents! Ginny knows I'd rather go back and face Voldemort again than do anything to hurt her. She's had my permission from the time this started to blast me if I get out of line! Your mum helped us set up the rules we have for dealing with each other."

By the time Mrs. Weasley came back with everyone, Harry and Bill were talking about the incredible boredom that was the History of Magic class. While his brothers crowded around Bill, Ginny came over and sat in the chair with Harry.

'_**I think he's going to trust you Harry. Not that it would have made a difference to me if he wasn't!'**_

'_**That went a little better than I expected. Your brother can be very intimidating if he tries.' **_

'_**I overheard Bill tell Dad once that some girls really like the dangerous look! Besides he started out young as a curse-breaker and needed to look like he knew what he was doing.'**_

(HG): _**'He certainly looks the part. Do you suppose we can Harry to try an earring Ginny?'**_

Watching Harry's mouth drop in shock gave Ginny the giggles and everyone watched as Harry quickly pretended to tickle the youngest Weasley.

Harry watched the conversations between the Weasleys for a while but decided to leave as he didn't want to intrude on their family time. He did break in and told Bill that he was glad to have met him before he left. Bill shook his hand and passed along a small piece of paper to Harry at the same time. When Harry looked at it later, the paper was a note from Bill offering to take him to Gringotts and help him with his Christmas shopping! Harry suddenly realized that he actually had lots of people he wanted to shop for this year!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Harry Changes Things Up

Friday afternoons' Quidditch practice was cancelled due to some fierce thunderstorms. When Harry heard that he had a few hours to himself, he quickly got to work and finished a project that he had been working on all fall for Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Ginny had been working on their potions homework together while Harry was doing that. They both decided to come with Harry when he delivered his copy of the old magic book to her. Ginny had to leave to floo home for supper anyway so she was going to leave earlier to hopefully spend some more time with Bill.

The three friends were walking together when they met up with the three Slytherin girls that had beat up Hermione earlier in the semester. Instead of a direct confrontation, Pansy Parkinson stopped and pulled the other two to walk down a different corridor! Hermione wondered if it was because they were afraid of Harry or had actually learned to avoid trouble. Ginny laughed and said it might be because Hermione had proven herself better at charms and other spells in their classes and the Slytherins were afraid of her now. Hermione blushed but didn't deny the charge.

When Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, he was told to enter. The three were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore enjoying some tea with their Head of House. Harry apologized and told them he could come back if he was intruding. Both the professors waved him, Ginny, and Hermione in.

Harry laid the old magic book on McGonagall's desk and handed her the copy that he had been working on. She looked through the copy Harry had written out and compared a few passages to the original. When she was satisfied at it's completeness, she laid the handwritten text back on her desk and pulled out her wand. Harry didn't catch exactly what she said but a duplicate copy of Harry's version appeared on the desk. "That's two points for House services for you Mr. Potter. You may keep a copy for yourself if you promise to safeguard it."

"Thank you professor. May I bother the two of you to ask a few important questions?"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat to hear what Harry wanted to say. "Christmas season is coming up soon and I was wondering if I might be allowed to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping? Bill Weasley has volunteered to escort me. I've never had anybody to shop for before and don't want to disappoint anybody." He waved a vague hand at the two protesting girls behind him. "Some people don't expect anything from me, but I would like to get some things for the people I consider my new family."

"That's very commendable Harry" Dumbledore said, "but why do I feel that there is another part to your request?"

Harry hesitated a bit before he carried on. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to Romania to visit Charlie Weasley over the holidays. So Percy, the twins and Ron will be staying here at Hogwarts. Ginny was invited by Hermione to stay the holidays at the Grangers and received permission to go. Mrs. Granger also extended the invitation to me but I knew I had to ask permission from you and my aunt and uncle. I sent an owl to them last night asking and expect that they don't care where I am as long as it isn't in their household."

Dumbledore looked to Professor McGonagall for a second or two and then replied. "I think I will authorize a trip to Diagon Alley for you Harry as you have a capable escort. I would like to see a permission slip from your aunt or uncle for the other, Harry. I think it will be acceptable for you to spend the holidays at the Granger household. I will send someone to set up some wards there. Miss Granger, could you ask your parents if they would accept a temporary floo connection? That would keep Harry a little less exposed while he's visiting you and provide an emergency exit should something … extraordinary happen."

Hermione was nodding vigorously in the background and Harry could almost hear her composing the letter to her parents.

Everyone expected that that was the end of the requests that Harry wanted. The girls had started to turn and exit the office when the boy unexpectedly cleared his throat. "I.. I actually have another request of you both, professors. It's something I can't quite figure out."

Professor McGonagall was surprised when Harry pulled the wand out of his wrist holder and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it without a comment and beckoned Ginny and Hermione forward deeper into the office.

Harry looked around nervously as four sets of eyes were watching him intently. _**'Here goes nothing!' **_Hermione and Ginny heard. Harry clasped his hands in front of him and said **"Celatus Adspectus"**!

There was a little gust of wind that went through the room and picked up a little dust cloud. The air around where Harry stood shimmered quite a bit and when the shimmering stopped - somebody else was in Harry's place! The person standing where Harry had been was about 2 inches taller than Harry and twenty pounds heavier. He had dark blond shoulder length hair, dark grey eyes and a small scar that ran the length of his right forearm. He looked around as if he had never seen the room before.

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Hermione and Ginny from rushing the new person. They had drawn their wands when Harry disappeared and looked at the newcomer with a great deal of anger and suspicion!

The headmaster came over to stare at the new person and carefully lifted the boy's bangs to look at his unmarked forehead. Dumbledore nodded and then smiled down at the boy. "And what would your question be Harry?"

Ginny and Hermione hesitantly stepped up to get a closer look at the strange Harry in front of them. Ginny reached out to touch his forearm and feel the scar. Harry smiled at her expression and then the air shimmered again and the normal Harry appeared again.

"I have been experimenting with this since I found that spell in the old book that Professor McGonagall had me copy over. I can't tell if the spell is just a glamour illusion or this is an actual physical change. Since you knew if was me, Professor, I guess it's more illusion than actual change."

"My opinion is that it is a little of both. It's a very good disguise Harry but you still have a magical presence that is still uniquely yours. Even if it is hid it really well. But it would fool most of the wizards or witches you would come across. Confidentially, it was more your boots that gave you away to me that your magical signature."

Harry looked down at the offending green and black footwear. "I was sort of afraid of that. Whatever these boots are made of, they're very resistant to regular or goblin magic. Unfortunately I can't really discard them as that is where I'm hiding the staff I'm using."

Dumbledore nodded his head and Professor McGonagall came over to take a closer look at Harry's face. "Have you ever had your hair cut, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had a puzzled look on his face as he answered. "Aunt Petunia tried twice; once with a light trim and then with a really severe chop. Both mornings after, my hair was back to it's normal mess. Why professor?"

"Just an passing thought Mr. Potter", replied Professor McGonagall.

"How long can you maintain that spell, Harry?"

"I've worked my way up to thirty minutes, sir, before the magic dissipates. I can renew the spell immediately but if tires me out very quickly and the results don't last as long."

"Very good Harry. You're becoming a pleasant source of surprises to this old teacher. You may travel to The Burrow tomorrow to continue on to Diagon Alley. If Mr. Weasley still agrees to accompany you. But only for the morning, mind you! If anyone asks, I shall say that you and Miss Granger are doing some research in my personal library."

"Me also, Headmaster?" Hermione voice was barely a squeak in surprise.

"Unless you'd rather stay here and let your friends go shopping without you. I think Molly or Arthur might agree to accompany you and Miss Weasley for a bit of shopping."

"Thank you very much, Professor Dumbledore! I'm sure either or both of my parents might accompany us." Ginny loved shopping if not for the actual purchases, then just to see all the goods.

The three students excused themselves and made their way out of Professor McGonagall's office. The two adults listened to their excited talk as they walked away.

"You favor those three a little", Professor McGonagall said quietly to her companion.

"I know Minerva, I know. But it's no more than lending a certain 11 year old an ancient book of spells to copy over. With what Harry's already gone through and what may be required of him in the future, I think a little indulgence is allowed. I have no problem letting him have a childhood and some happiness while he can."

At that Professor Dumbledore fell silent and he was left sitting with Professor McGonagall to each ponder the past and future of Harry Potter.

xxx xxx

Harry was up early the next morning and told a semi-awake Ron that he was going to be working in the library. Ron mumbled something indistinct and then immediately rolled over and began snoring again. Harry smiled and went downstairs to wait for Hermione to join him. They didn't even have to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione and him to breakfast when Ginny told her about the shopping trip.

Ginny had received a surprised look from Bill when she told him that she could communicate with Harry at Hogwarts. Bill had tried to pin her down on whether she had listened in on his conversation with Harry Friday afternoon. Harry and Hermione chuckled when Ginny told her brother that it was 'something a lady didn't do'.

(HP): _**'Listen or admit to it?' **_

Ginny showed them his confused expression and they grinned when they heard that Mrs. Weasley just told Bill to get used to some mysteries around the house.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting in the medical wing to escort them to the Burrow. The floo was still restricted to Ginny and her parents so Harry and Hermione had to be accompanied for the first part of their trip. Hermione and Ginny went through together and then were followed by Mrs. Weasley with Harry holding on to her arm. Both girls were waiting to catch Harry at the Burrow but he surprised everyone by not stumbling on arrival like he usually did.

There was the usual wonderful breakfast fixed by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny introduced Hermione to her brother Bill and he bowed low and kissed her hand. Ginny and Harry giggled as she blushed but Bill just said he was paying a compliment to Harry's choice of girlfriends.

Harry was the one to stop in shock at that comment but he watched Bill just laugh at his reaction. Harry was glad that he had caught on to the Weasley sense of humor very early in his stay at the Burrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to keep the girls company while they went shopping but everyone was going to stop at Gringotts first. Harry wanted to access his vault for spending money and Bill was going to introduce his parents to some of the other people he worked with.

Bill Weasley went first through the floo but was warned by everyone to keep a watch out for his safety as Harry was liable to land on anyone close to the arrival point! Harry pretended anger at the statement but he was really happy to be spending some hours away from Hogwarts for this important personal business.

Harry followed Bill through the floo and changed his appearance before exiting the floo point. He had to grab Bill by the elbow and speak to identify himself. Bill recovered from his surprise before the rest of his family and Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley. Evidently Ginny had told her parents about Harry's temporary disguise, because neither was surprised to see a blond headed boy waiting with their eldest son.

Harry led the way into Gringotts and asked to see Griphook. He was directed to the office he had been in before and dropped the concealment spell once he was behind the closed doors. Griphook came in after a couple of minutes and Harry bowed to the small goblin. Griphook bowed back to him and then sat down at the desk. "Greetings young wizard. What may I do for you today Mr. Harry?"

"Greetings Manager Griphook. It's nice to see you again. I would like to take some money out of my vault. Actually I wish to know if there is someway to access the money in my trust vault without continually bothering you or having to physically visit it."

"There are a variety of methods one could undertake for that. We can issue you bank drafts to use anywhere in the magical world. Letters of credit can be given to establishments here in Diagon Alley for you to draw against. A type of credit card can be issued to you that would draw against your account. Special circumstances with your account mean that you may take any of these choices."

"Those are all good choices. Is there something you would recommend for some of my age and limited financial experience?"

"What a lot of wizarding families do for their children is to have a personal money pouch issued against their vaults. A certain amount of cash is made available and there is always a certain amount of money in that pouch which automatically refills against that initial balance. In this case your trust account. Only the owners may open up their own pouches."

"That sounds just perfect, Manager Griphook. Is there a charge for that service?"

"You may rent a pouch for 3 sickles a month or buy one outright for 4 galleons."

"I would like to buy 3 personal pouches. One for me and the others for… Manager Griphook, can I start accounts in other peoples names?"

"I assume you mean the other two witches that are in the bond with you?"

Harry stared at the goblin for a few seconds and then frowned. "Is that common knowledge around here? That I have bonds with other people?"

Griphook bowed his head in remorse. "Your personal business is totally confidential, Mr. Harry. I have noticed that two other names have appeared on your accounts. I assumed that this was due to the nature of the bond between the three of you. Only myself, my supervisor and the Head Goblin of Gringotts are aware of this situation."

"Thank you Manager Griphook for that assurance. I wish that information to remain totally confidential. Would you transfer 500 galleons from my trust account to be split evenly into two new accounts - one for Hermione Granger and one for Ginerva Weasley."

"That will be done but they will need to activate their accounts if you wish to have them have their own personal pouches also."

"I didn't think I could get away with doing this anonymously", Harry muttered sadly. He could only imagine the outcry that was going to occur once the girls were told!

"And the limits to the pouches, Mr. Harry? Yours and theirs?"

"Thirty galleons at one time for me and I think 20 galleons for Hermione and Ginny. Is it possible to make English pounds available for the pouches also?"

"That will cost an extra 5 sickles apiece as you are buying them."

"Ok, that isn't too bad. May I be notified if for any reason those two accounts run out of money?"

Griphook nodded and then told Harry that he would have to leave for a few minutes to prepare the new accounts and pouches. Harry said 'Thank you' and tried to think of a way to get Hermione and Ginny into the office by themselves.

Luckily he didn't have to go to far. When he opened the door to the office, he saw the Weasleys and Hermione sitting on the benches in the corridor. He sighed in anticipation of trouble but asked Ginny, Hermione, and Bill to come into the office. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked a little disappointed but Harry was trying to avoid the protests he knew would come from them.

"I may need a witness to all these transactions Bill and I hope you'll be discreet enough not to tell your parents about what I'm doing until at least I've safely gone back to Hogwarts."

Bill Weasley looked puzzled at what Harry said but didn't ask any questions. Harry turned to look at the two girls and dropped the mental shield he had been maintaining. "Because of our situation, I was just informed that your names are on all my accounts now. My trust vault and the other vaults that I will receive when I get older. To me that means that Ginny and Hermione are joint owners as well and are entitled to a third each!"

Harry held up his hands to stop the quick protests from the two girls! "With that in mind I have created a separate account for each of you out of my trust vault money for your own personal use now. 250 galleons - each! Hang on to Ginny will you Bill! It's already done, don't make me to give you each a third! Griphook will be back soon with your account books and tell you what you need to do to activate your account. You'll have access to your money either here at the bank or through some personal money pouches."

There was a couple more minutes before Griphook came back in the door pushing a small cart. There were five account books on it and Harry was just a little curious about the two thick ones.

Griphook explained to Ginny and Hermione that he needed a few drops of blood to activate their accounts and what their personal pouches entailed. Hermione stepped forward first and held her thumb out. Griphook punctured the pad of her thumb with a silver knife and held her hand over the account book that was hers. Harry saw the book glow as the blood hit it and then the other account books on the table also glowed briefly. Griphook reached into a pocket and brought out a small leather pouch and let a drop of Hermione's blood fall on that also. It and her account book glowed briefly and she was handed the pouch after Griphook healed the wound.

Ginny got a reassuring nod from her brother and then came up for the same procedures. When she finished, Harry walked up to activate his pouch. A few drops of blood later, Harry felt the weight of the pouch increase as money from his trust vault was magically transferred into it.

Griphook put the account books back on the cart and turned back to the four people in the room. "Thank you for your business today Mr. Harry. Welcome to Gringotts, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. If I can be any service to you in the future, just ask for me by name."

Harry bowed and Ginny and Hermione followed his example. "Thank you for your time and attention Manager Griphook. May prosperity and honor follow you and your family."

Griphook bowed to the three and then exited the room. Harry immediately went and hid behind Ginny's big brother. "Please don't let them kill me, Bill. I've still got shopping I want to do."

Bill Weasley shook in silent laughter and then moved out of the way. "I can only protect you so far, Harry. I can certainly understand now why Ginny and Hermione think you are one in a million. Let's go do that shopping and I'll try to keep my parents from asking too many questions."

The oldest Weasley brother walked out of the office and left Harry at the mercy of the two girls. Harry looked at the calm expression on Hermione's face and talked to her first. "Was this too much, too quickly?"

"A little. You might want to warn a girl or girls that they suddenly have a bit of a fortune that wasn't earned properly!"

"The bond magic had linked us personally. I didn't think that a little financial linkage was that bad an idea. Was it not enough for a start?"

Hermione frowned at Harry's question. "I'm not in this for any of your money Harry but I appreciate the thought that went into your decision. I promise not to spend all of it on books, as much as I'm tempted to. I'll go join Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside and tell them when to come in and pick up the pieces." Hermione left and Harry sat down in the chair and waited for the yelling to start.

He was surprised when the redhead climbed into his lap for a hug. He looked into her face fearing the worse but she was oddly quiet.

"Well?" he prompted.

"You know how Mum and I feel about charity Harry. I'm mad but I suppose this was going to happen sometime; this impossible engagement is to blame! I suspect you didn't know about our names being on your accounts before you got here today or you would have told us. Thanks for not splitting everything you have up three ways. That would have been way too much! So for right now I'm settling for something I haven't had a chance to do much of lately. Just sitting with you and enjoying being close. Can I have just a few minutes of that before we go back outside?"

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny just a little closer. He had been expecting a proper dressing down from the witch but this was a much better result!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - A Bit of Shopping and Talking

Harry would have liked to stayed just snuggling with Ginny in the chair for a while longer but they had to be back at Hogwarts before noon. They reluctantly got up after a few minutes and walked to the door. Harry said the spell that changed his appearance before walking outside.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up to greet him and ask what happened in the room. He told them that 'certain other' names had appeared on his accounts and that the goblins needed to make sure that the two girls listed were properly identified. Mrs. Weasley said that she didn't like the sound of that but Harry just insisted that it had only cost her daughter and Hermione a few drops of blood. Harry said he had also given the girls a 'little' spending money of their own.

When Mr. Weasley joined his wife in protesting that action, Harry quietly said that he had more money in his account than he knew what to do with. Mr. Weasley settled down at that and reminded his wife that they only had a few hours to shop before Harry and Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts.

"Jamie", spoke up Ginny suddenly.

"What dear?", came from Mrs. Weasley.

"Jamie", Ginny said again pointing at the boy next to her. "That's his name today. We just can't go calling him …"

"Good idea, Ginny", Bill Weasley said. "That way nobody knows a certain other boy was here in Diagon Alley. Where do you want to go first Jamie…?"

"Jamie Evans, I guess." Harry was secretly enjoying this little game of hide and seek. "I thought we'd go first to Quality Quidditch Supplies to get something for Ron or possibly the twins, if that's ok."

"Fine by me.. Jamie. I'm just the escort- I'll do my little bit of shopping along the way."

Ginny tugged down her mother to whisper a question in her ear and smiled when she nodded. She came over and held her hand out for Jamie to hold. When he shyly did that, Ginny called for Hermione to take his other hand. The three children headed for the front door of Gringotts together and the other three Weasleys watched for a second before following them. Mr. Weasley looked at the kids in front of them and then laughed. "You've got it real easy Bill. Only traps, tombs, mummies and curses. Molly and I have to deal with that for the next 6 years!" Mrs. Weasley swatted her husband but Bill noted that she had a smile on her face when she did it!

Jamie and the girls had only gone a few feet away into the street when something swooped down and landed on his shoulder. The blond boy was totally surprised to see Hedwig staring at him with a curious look on her face.

'_**Ginny, take the message and tell Hedwig to fly back to Hogwarts!'**_

Ginny took the snow owl from Jamie's shoulder and removed the message that was attached to her leg. She found part of a cracker in her pocket and fed it to Hedwig and then told her to return to Hogwarts. Hedwig took another long puzzled look at its master before flying off.

The group clustered around Ginny as she opened the note and read it aloud.

' _To Harry Potter: _

_Our holidays just got better because you're not spending them with us. Any chance you can just stay there? _

_Uncle Vernon' _

Hermione clenched her fists in anger but then relaxed. "I guess that's a permission slip of some sort. It's nice to know you can fool almost every wizard or witch in England but can't get away from your own owl!"

Jamie chuckled and then said that was why he asked Ginny to take delivery of the note. Hopefully anyone who noticed would think that the owl was meant for her.

The group split up then with 'Jamie' and Bill heading for the Quidditch shop. Harry found a good used copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' that Ron would just love and a Chudley Cannons hat that was big enough to wear and cover his scar if Harry's disguise wore off. He also bought a couple of broom polishing kits for George and Fred.

Bill and Harry both made purchases at the nearby stationery store next. Harry bought two nice sets of eagle quills for both Hermione and Ginny while Bill found a pretty set of stationery for his mother.

Hermione and Ginny yelled "Hi" to Jamie and Bill as they were leaving Flourish and Blotts with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled and yelled back across the street to them.

Jamie made short stops at the joke shop, and the candy store before his magical disguise wore off. Harry quickly pulled the Cannons hat down over his scar to continue his shopping. Bill was good enough to show Harry the spell that shrank things down. Harry pulled out his goblin staff to work the magic and let Bill take a look at it. Bill said he would like to know the story of how Harry received such a rare goblin artifact. Harry said in involved a house elf, a tornado, and his sister.

"That's sounds like the beginning of a really awful joke", Bill said grinning. His grin disappeared when he found saw that Harry wasn't kidding. Bill regarded his small companion with a little more respect after that.

Harry found what he thought was a perfect present for Mrs. Weasley in Flourish and Blotts. 'The Impossible Possible Cookbook' was magically enchanted to know what was in its owner's house and garden for food and show a list of recipes that a person could make using those ingredients.

The assistant manager of the bookstore also showed Harry a small section of books that were printed just for squibs. Squibs were non-magical people who were born into magical families. Harry was looking for some easy know-how books for Ginny but instead found a visual dictionary of the muggle world that would probably keep Mr. Weasley busy reading for many nights. Bill thought that would be a perfect present for his father but that Mrs. Weasley would probably "wag her finger at Harry for encouraging him". Harry smiled as he thought of how delighted Mr. Weasley might be.

Harry hesitated for a long time before making his final pair of purchases. He wanted to get something special for both Hermione and Ginny but didn't want to embarrass them by getting something too expensive. He couldn't decide to try the jewelry store where he had bought the friendship rings earlier or to brave the couple of clothing stores that catered to witches.

"You really don't want to go in there, do you?", Bill said indicating the dress shop. "There's things in there I don't want you to see or know about females until you're much older!"

Harry explained that he wanted something special but not too costly and Bill thought about it for a couple of minutes. He bent down and whispered something in Harry's ear.

"You sure that they would like that?", asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure both of them would treasure that very much. I'll make the arrangements with Mum for the important part. Why don't you go back to the store for the furnishings?"

Harry thanked Bill for the great idea and headed back for the store they had just passed. Bill turned and sat on a bench near the floo point and considered all he had found out about his sisters' Harry Potter!

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to join their eldest son as they all waited for the children to catch up to them. Bill saw that his parents were carrying a number of packages themselves. The kids were quietly having a discussion in the middle of Diagon Alley as they walked toward the floo point.

"All of that just Ginny's and Hermione's purchases?" he asked his mother.

"Some of it is theirs but we managed to buy a few presents for others ourselves. Both Ginny and Hermione were cautious in their purchasing. I don't like that Harry gave the girls money but for just this once I suppose I'll allow it. At least he didn't just open his vault to Ginny and Hermione and give them a third of what's in there! I think that boy has no sense of fiscal responsibility!"

Bill smiled as he remembered that it was exactly what Harry had threatened the two girls with back at Gringotts! "I don't think Ginny or her friend would take advantage of Harry's generosity. I think he's happy to have the two of them in his life and doesn't think it's wrong to share everything he has with them."

Mr. Weasley smiled at his son. "That sounds exactly like Harry. He's had it very rough with his parents dying and being brought up in that Dursley household. He was barely skin and bones when Dumbledore introduced us to him. He's almost died twice so far just since last summer. We're not especially fond of that bond he's mixed up in with the girls but he has saved Ginny's life. He's a pretty exceptional lad."

"I'm beginning to realize that", Bill said. "He's got a pretty good head on his shoulders for someone so young. He's also got a gift idea for Ginny and Hermione that he needs our help with."

Bill spoke quietly to his parents for a few minutes and watched them smile in agreement. If things worked out right, Harry would have just as much a surprise for Christmas as Hermione and Ginny!

xxxx xxxxx

Ginny was surprised how quiet the Burrow had become in the last five minutes. Everybody had flooed back there so Hermione and Harry could return to Hogwarts. Ginny had run her packages up to her room and found that Bill was posing people for photographs on her return downstairs.

Since neither her parents or Bill would be around for Christmas, her mother had wanted to get some pictures of everyone while they were at the Burrow. Ginny lost count of all the combinations of people that posed for the camera. Harry, despite his protests, got into a lot of them with everyone. Bill also talked 'Jamie' into making another brief appearance and her mum got a picture of the three of them together. Ginny thought that picture would be a nice reminder of their outing together.

Unfortunately, Harry looked at his wristwatch and told her dad he would like to stay longer but it really was time to get back to school. Somehow her mum had immediately whipped up a pair of sack lunches for Hermione and Harry to carry back with them. Neither of them had much of a chance to protest before each got to floo back with her parents. Mr. Weasley had turned before he left with Harry and told her and Bill that he was going to take mum out to lunch in Hogsmeade.

The last bit of green was fading out of the fireplace when Bill pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table. "Guess it's just you and me, Sparky. You want me to fix something up for us?"

"Why did you have to tell Harry you called me 'Sparky'? He may never let me live that down."

"Does he pick on you too much, Ginny? I can send him an owl."

"NO, don't do that! He doesn't pick on me anymore than I pick on him or Hermione. He has learned not to push either of us too far."

"He's far wiser than his age if he's already learned not to upset any girls he's involved with."

Ginny giggled and Bill was suddenly hit with a glimmer of why Harry liked his sister. His shook off that odd feeling and went on to the next question he wanted to ask. "Harry told me there was a very complicated story of how he got that goblin staff he's using. He didn't have time to tell me though. Can you do that now while we have the time?"

Ginny closed her eyes for a second and then smiled. "Harry doesn't mind me telling you. Mum and Dad already know; he just trusts you won't go blabbing it about to everyone you meet. He's trying to hide some surprises in case Deatheaters come after him."

Bill thought it sad that an eleven year would be aware that someone might be after him. But this was an unusual lad after all. A child with something special that had defeated one of the blackest wizards of all ages while he was only an infant.

"Ginny, could you ask Harry not to listen in or just tune yourself out or whatever it is you do between yourselves. I'd like to hear that story but I would also like to have a private discussion with you before I have to leave tomorrow."

Ginny gulped a little but nodded. "Harry's got his potions homework to do and Hermione has snugged herself back into the library. We usually ask or extend an invitation to listen to conversations; we're not in each other's head all the time. That would be very confusing!"

Bill also thought it was an unfair deal to have to any children, especially his sister, assume such seriousness and responsibilities so early in life. But he sat back and listened for a good half hour about the accident that occurred the first time Ginny and Harry intentionally tried calling up the bond magic between them. How Harry had sacrificed himself to protect Ginny, Hermione and Dumbledore and in doing so almost got killed. The bond magic had stripped him of magic totally and he had asked one of the Hogwarts house elves to find him a cane or crutch to lean on while he got his strength back. That found staff was a long lost goblin staff of power that Harry gave back to the goblin magician Wrotkill. Bill started at that name but let Ginny continue her story.

Wrotkill had been so impressed with Harry's honesty and actions that he healed him magically and gave him an apprentice staff as a reward.

Ginny went to get a glass of water to ease her throat after talking for a while. Bill waited until she finished and responded to her story. "If I hadn't seen and felt the magic of that goblin staff, I wouldn't have believed that story. It's way too fantastic to be really true!"

His sister stood up in what Bill recognized as her fighting stance. "Are you saying that I'm making this up? Harry let me and Hermione see his memories of the whole encounter!"

"Hold on, Hold on. I just said it sounded impossible, not that it was. Harry's obviously got the staff to use and goblins don't just give those out everyday. Besides, Wrotkill was the one to interview me when I applied for the curse breaker job at Gringotts! Harry couldn't have pulled that name out of thin air, so I believe you. It's just a lot to digest at one time."

"Harry seems to have that effect on a lot of people. I was scared and shy of Harry when Mum brought him home but he always treated me just like everybody else. Even better sometimes; he confided in me when he didn't have to. The things I've found out about the real Harry made me like him even better that when he was just the unknown hero that everyone made up stories about."

"So is it just a crush or something more? I want an honest answer, Ginny."

Ginny didn't see any disapproval in her brother's face, just a desire to find out how she felt. 'We've got past the 'Boy-Who-Lived' business if that's what you're asking. We've agreed to be "hug buddies" and nothing more for the time being. Even Hermione thinks that's a good compromise. Harry doesn't expect any romantic commitment from either of use but he was alone for so long and so abused that he's just happy with our mental companionship and physical closeness. We want to do more for him… Not like that, Bill! He's never pushed or asked much of either of us but will admit that he would like both of us in his future life in whatever manner that might be."

Bill patted his knee and his sister came over and climbed into his lap. "I wasn't expecting to have to give you this big brother speech for a couple of years yet. For what it's worth, I like Harry. I hope he can keep protecting you and Hermione but I worry that you may have too much at stake in this bond. Harry may not be fully aware of how dangerous it is just for him to be alive. I don't want you to get hurt. Physically or emotionally. I'm old enough to remember seeing and hearing what the Deatheaters did to people they didn't like. It wasn't pretty. It's hard saying this to you because I can sense how much you care about him - he may be killed somewhere along the way! That's lot of pain you may be facing because of the bonding you have with him. Just promise me you'll be careful and not follow him blindly. I want you to be around for your wedding in the far future. Whether it be to Harry or somebody else!"

"That's why I've taught you those extra spells. You may share them with Hermione if you like but it appears Harry has his own bag of tricks and spells to draw on. Oh, by the way, you may want to caution Harry about how he dresses if he ever goes to the Ministry. The Aurors will get very suspicious of him because only Dark Wizards usually have boots made out of basilisk skin."

Ginny let out a whoop and gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you Billy! We've been trying to find out what those boots were made of since the bond magic brought them to Harry. Nobody we've asked had the slightest clue!"

"We see them a lot more of them in Egypt than here in England. A rooster always is part of our gear whenever we go into unexplored places. It's crowing is the only reliable way to kill those monsters! But you need to take care of yourself, promise?"

"Thanks for sounding like Mum for once Bill." Ginny brushed away a few tears that Bill had caused. "We are all being careful about everything, I promise."

"Good, because you're my only sister and I want you to be around for a long time so I can keep bothering you." Bill backed up his words by starting to tickle his little sister!

"Quit, quit! Uncle, uncle!" Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Still the wrong answer, Sparky! What do you need to say to get me to stop tickling you?"

"Brother, big brother, my favorite big brother!" Bill let up finally and set Ginny carefully back on the next chair.

"So what do you want for lunch, Ginny? I'm pretty good at sandwiches."

'You stay there and I'll fix something. Harry voluntarily traded his room and board for cooking lessons the month he was here. I'm not a great cook yet but Mum says I'm doing ok. You just got to hear what we made the twins do for a meal one day. Harry got back at the twins for laughing at him by…"

Bill watched his sister bustle around the kitchen and assemble a meal. He noticed how Ginny's eyes lit up when she was talking about Harry. He still hadn't quite figured out if things were better or worse for his family with Harry Potter around. One thing he did suspect was that things were never going to be the same again!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Some Surprises Before the Holidays

There were still over two weeks left before the school broke for Christmas holidays when Harry and Hermione had their little shopping trip. Professor Dumbledore was grateful that Harry had brought some candies back just for him but asked him not to make a habit of it. Harry smiled and said he would try to remember.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny went back to the Hogwarts library during their free hours to search for any reference for Nicolas Flamel. Sadly, although they searched as best they could and kept up their studies, they found no record of the person. The House Quidditch practices had been cancelled until the spring but the added homework and studying for tests left all the students tired and a little sleepy at times.

It was during this period that Ron's rat Scabbers decided to practice its escape techniques. No matter what Ron or anybody else seemed to do in securing his cage, Scabbers would find a way to escape at the oddest hours. Ron was quite upset as the pet had been in the family for years and being loose in the castle was highly hazardous to it. Not only were Mrs. Norris and some of the other cats ready to eat any rodent but there were things that were rumored to be loose in the dungeons that would devour any living thing. As a result of this Ron went on frantic searches through out the castle looking for his pet. Sometimes Harry went with him and other of the first years Gryffindors as they could be persuaded. Even Hermione took a turn once to accompany Ron's search. Ron even apologized for all the bad things that he said to Hermione for her help after they found Scabbers that night.

It was a very strange thing though. Sometimes Scabbers would just turn up right back in his cage where he belonged. Scabbers was also found in some of the most curious places when he was found. Ron had to rescue him once from the top of Snape's desk just before Potions class. Harry noticed that Scabbers was sleeping underneath Professor Quirrell's desk one day too. Harry and Ron were both distracted for most of the class but quickly scrambled to pick him up and tuck him into Ron's pocket once the Professor left the room.

Harry was currently searching for the illusive rat once again. Scabbers had disappeared after the evening meal and the search parties had set out. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Harry were all taking different areas trying to find the rat. Hermione had grumbled a bit about loosing revising time but realized that Ron actually cared about his pet. Harry had been wandering around the third and fourth floors for over an hour. He had loss track of time as he satisfied his curiosity about exploring 'just a bit further'. Harry was just about to give up for the night when he suddenly heard Filch talking to Mrs. Norris as he climbed a nearby stair. Harry looked at his watch and realized he was really in trouble as it was definitely after curfew!

Harry fled up the nearest stairs and ducked into the first open room he came too. He locked the door behind him and held his breath as he waited for Filch continue on his rounds.

Harry made himself comfortable on the floor as he waited for the caretaker to hopefully get far away from his hiding spot. After a couple of minutes, Harry decided he might as well search the room he was in for Scabbers while he was waiting. Pulling his wand out, Harry said 'Lumos' and lit up the room.

It was an old classroom that showed up in Harry's light. There were a number of desks and chalkboards scattered on one side of the space but Harry quickly lost interest as he saw something that looked like it didn't belong. Setting up against one wall was an immense old mirror! It was as tall as the room and set upon two ornately clawed wooden feet. Harry saw that there was some sort of writing carved into the frame over the mirror itself. Moving closer Harry had to hold his lit wand up a little to read the inscription. _'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' _was written but Harry saw that it wasn't in a language like Latin or gobblygook that he might recognize. Harry regretted leaving his goblin staff back in his trunk as he thought it might been helpful in translating the writing.

Harry looked into the mirror itself and jumped in surprise! Instead of just his own reflection, there were a number of people in the mirror along with him. Harry glanced around but saw that he was quite alone in the room. There weren't even any ghosts with him to cast a reflection. Two of the many figures stepped up closer so that they appeared to be just behind him but Harry felt no real presence.

It took a little while for Harry's panic to subside and recognize the figures holding his shoulders in the mirror. A woman with bright red hair and green eyes and a man that resembled an older version of Harry himself stared back at him with love in their eyes. One of Harry's most prized possessions was a picture of his parents and it was these two people that were currently standing and waving at him from the mirror! Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked at his family again.

He didn't know how long he stood there just looking at them. It seemed to be mere moments but he realized how late it was by a frantic thought from Hermione!

'_**Harry, are you ok? It's way past curfew and Ginny and I are worried because we haven't heard from you!'**_

'_**I'm more than fine - I've … I've found my family! I'll tell you when I get back to the common room! Wait up for me?'**_

"_**Of course Harry. Be careful getting back here!'**_

Harry didn't want to leave the room and the mirror that showed him his family. He had to get back and tell his best friends what he had found though. He only hoped that they would believe him and come and see for themselves!

xxxx xxxx

He didn't have a chance to show Hermione or Ginny in the morning before classes started but they had a lot of time over lunch so go see the mirror. They carefully climbed up the little used stairway and entered the deserted classroom. Harry took a look first to confirm that his parents were still there in the reflection and then stepped aside for Hermione and Ginny to see them.

Hermione looked up into the mirror and sadly said that she didn't see Harry's parents at all. Harry asked her what she saw when she looked and Hermione surprised him. "I see you pinning a prefects badge on me Harry, and now I'm receiving the letter from Hogwarts with the Head Girls badge in it! You, me, and Ginny are all going to a nice fancy dress up ball together! I see myself in a big office at the Ministry of Magic and you're opening the door that says Minister Hermione… ooh it's gone now! Wait, it's starting over again with me receiving 'O's on all my final exams. It's really wonderful Harry - you and Ginny are hugging and congratulating me!"

Ginny impatiently pulled a reluctant Hermione away from where she was and moved herself to in front of the mirror. Ginny opened up her connection so that the other two could experience what she was seeing. Harry and Hermione saw Ginny flying along with Harry in a Quidditch match as part of the house team. They also saw her get the Quidditch captains badge in a Hogwarts letter and then she was flying as the lead chaser for the Holyhead Harpies! Harry was glad that Ginny was seeing herself taking over as the healer for Hogwarts and flooing home to find …?

Ginny shut down her connection with Harry down abruptly but he noticed that she and Hermione were blushing very badly. Harry knew better than to ask the girls to stand with him in front of the mirror. Judging by their embarrassment, they didn't want to see anything else. Ever again! In fact they were trying to pull him away from the room altogether! Harry took another glimpse as they were pulling him out of the room and saw his parents waving goodbye to him!

Harry spent a lot of time in front of that mirror in the two remaining days before the school broke for the holidays. Hermione thought the mirror was a sort of dream reader that showed you what you dreamt about and told Harry that he had better things to deal with. Ginny thought it was a bit of mixed luck that Harry could see his parents up close and kind of personal but couldn't really communicate with them.

Harry had thoughts about cancelling his holidays at the Grangers because of the mirror. The first time he mentioned it to Ginny however, he was summarily knocked down and sat on by the redhead in his own dorm room. "You don't know how much Hermione and I have looking forward to spending some time with you! You want to chuck that for a magical reflection? I don't think so! And besides you'll make Hermione cry!"

Ginny certainly knew some of the buttons to push to get her way. Harry had to apologize to Ginny before she even let him off the ground! The few students in the Gryffindor common room had laughed at the way Harry then fled down the boy's stairs in front of her. She caught up with him again and tackled him! The twins were the ones to pull their sister off Harry and help him to his feet. "Why do even try to go against her?", Fred asked.

"It keeps me on my toes", Harry replied. "It's sort of like Defense against the Dark Arts with my own personal tormentor!"

Unfortunately, Ginny had overheard this comment and she was once again up and chasing Harry around the common room to the applause of the twins and Ron! Hermione grabbed Ginny after a few minutes and told her and the other students in the room that it was time for supper.

Some students had left earlier in the day so the Great Hall wasn't as full as it usually was. Harry was greatly relieved to see Hedwig fly in and land on the table before him with a package tied to its leg. He untied the package and noted with relief that it was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had been hoping that the last gifts for Hermione and Ginny would come before they left. All Harry had to do was finish wrapping the items up and stowing them in his trunk. He thought it was a great idea of talking everything in his trunk since he could shrink it down and put it in his pocket. He had already wrapped the presents for the other Weasleys and passed them on to Percy to give out on Christmas.

Ron was still griping a little that Harry was going away with his sister for the holidays. Even the promise of using Harry's broom for the break didn't quite satisfy Ron's suspicions. He was still trying to talk Harry out of going when Errol made a surprise landing in Ron's soup!

While Ron was trying to clean himself and the mess up, George handed the dripping and confused owl to Ginny. Ginny performed a drying charm on it (but not her brother) and calmly took a small package from its leg. She handed a small bunch of notes from her parents to her brothers but put the package in her bookbag for safekeeping. Hermione and Ginny shared a look between them and Harry wondered what sort of surprises they were planning for him!

xxxx xxxx

The morning of December 21st found Harry and Hermione walking toward the infirmary to meet Ginny after their breakfast. They were going to floo directly from Dumbledore's office to the Grangers after Ginny said goodbye to her parents at the Burrow. They turned the corner to the last corridor and saw that Draco Malfoy had pinned Ginny up against a wall.

Harry was about to run and rescue her when they heard Ginny throw a mental stop at them. Harry cast the listening charm and opened up his connection with Hermione so she could also hear the conversation.

Malfoy held Ginny's shoulders pinned back against the wall and was trying to make her come with him. "You only have that hovel of a house to go to; come with me and we'll get all nice and friendly over the holidays. Potter may think you're pretty enough but you do have that common look that only he would like. I have a different opinion of your looks but I guess being a pure blood might overcome that point!"

Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny wasn't struggling against the larger boy but Harry had noticed something that Hermione hadn't. Ginny had managed to reach into her pocket and was holding her wand. Harry pointed that out to Hermione and she nodded.

"That's five points from Slytherin for manhandling a member of the school staff. You'd better let me go Malfoy!"

"Your brothers or Potter aren't anywhere near to save you today. Who'll believe you without witnesses? I don't care about the points; Professor Snape will probably award me points for taking care of a blood traitor properly."

Harry and Hermione both flinched at those words as they knew that was probably the final straw for Ginny. Malfoy certainly didn't have a clue that he had gone too far! Ginny made a pass with her wand hand and said something Harry didn't quite catch. Malfoy's sneer left his face suddenly and he backed away from Ginny! He clapped his hands over his face but a large number of black things with wings suddenly erupted from his nostrils! As more issued from his nose, the flying things started making attacking runs with claws and fangs on Malfoy's face and head!

Malfoy turned tail and ran toward the Slytherin dungeons with a flock of the flying things trailing behind him! His screaming for help drowned out the huge amounts of laughter that came from Ginny and her two friends!

Harry reached Ginny first but still was laughing very hard at Malfoy. Hermione hugged Ginny and congratulated her. Harry picked her up and swung her around. "That was fan-blooming-tastic! One of the new spells Bill taught you?"

"Yes, that's a genuine Bat-Bogey Hex direct from Egypt! And I couldn't think of anybody more deserving of it. It will wear off by the time Malfoy reaches the dungeons and Snape."

"And he probably won't admit that the youngest person in the school did that to him." Hermione said. "Well, all three of us have done nasty things against Mr. Malfoy now."

"Yes, isn't it great wonderful how great minds think alike?"

Ginny joined Hermione in snickering at Harry's joke and the three friends walked toward Dumbledore's office. They met Ron and the twins coming out of the Great Hall and Ginny gave her brothers a hug apiece. Ron fumblingly wished Hermione a Merry Christmas and extended a hand for her to shake. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at the awkward gesture but Hermione seemed to accept it gracefully.

The door to the headmaster's office was open when they got to it and Dumbledore wished them a good holiday as they each stood before the floo. Hermione and Ginny held hands as they called out 'Granger household' and disappeared into the green flames.

Before Harry left himself, Dumbledore just asked him to be careful but to enjoy his time away. Harry thanked the professor and threw the floo powder, calling out his destination! Instantly he was traveling through the floo system again and watching grates rush by in a blur.

Harry remembered to start the braking process after seeing one grate in particular get larger in his vision. The end result was that Harry just landed on his hands and knees in exiting into the Granger living room.

Harry heard some applause coming from Ginny as she congratulated him on safely arriving. _**'And not knocking anyone over!' **_Hermione and her mother helped Harry to his feet and Mrs. Granger welcomed him for the holidays after helping brush the soot off him. Looking around Harry saw a nice sized living room that was well decorated with large windows looking out over a small lawn to the street outside.

Mrs. Granger asked Harry where his luggage was. Hermione and Ginny had brought oversized carpetbags with them to hold their clothes and such. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his shrunken trunk, put it on the floor and expanded it back to its full size.

Hermione's mother seemed a trifle confused and told Harry that she thought nobody underage was supposed to do magic away from the school. Harry agreed with her on that and just explained that it was the trunk that was charmed to respond to him and that he wasn't doing any actual magic himself.

"Speaking of that, I received an owl from your mother Ginny." Ginny got a very surprised look on her face at that. "She just sent me a gentle reminder of how young witches and wizards are supposed to behave. Don't make faces like that! I'm not going to be a troll about things - wait, that wasn't funny, was it?" Mrs. Granger's statement had got a quick chuckle from the youngsters but Hermione told her mother that she would explain it to her later.

"Anyway, I'm to collect your wands for safekeeping and Harry's staff as he doesn't need it inside the house. You may have the staff back it you travel outside Harry."

The three youngsters handed over their wands and Harry opened his trunk to pull out his goblin staff. Mrs. Granger took a look at the height of the staff and the size of Harry's trunk and just shook her head.

"It always surprises me when I see the magic. Mr. Granger is at the office today and I have to be there tomorrow, so they'll be one of us at home for the next few days. This weekend, Christmas day, and three days after that are holidays for the both of us. We hope you won't be too bored. Hermione has planned some things and we have also but there will be times when you'll be left on your own."

"Ginny, I'm giving you the option of the sleeping arrangements. You may bunk in with Hermione or take the spare bedroom. Harry you will be in the spare bedroom or the made up sofa down here in the living room, depending on what Ginny chooses."

Ginny looked at Hermione for a second and said that she would just stay with Hermione. That left Harry to stay in the guest bedroom. Hermione said she would show the others where to put their things and Harry and Ginny followed her upstairs. Hermione stopped at the second room to the left on the second floor and opened it up. Harry looked in at a room that had a number of full bookcases but was decidedly a girls' in color and furnishings. After Hermione and Ginny had placed their bags on the queen-sized bed, Hermione walked out and opened up the door to the room directly across from hers.

Harry walked into a room with a less girly feel to it. The rug on the floor and the curtains were a light tan and the double bed in the room had a set of yellow sheets and comforter. Harry saw that there was a small desk and chair that matched the one in Hermione's room along with a bed stand and a lamp. A closet in one wall and a door on the other completed the room.

Hermione walked to the door and told both Ginny and Harry that it led to the bathroom but to make sure to knock first. She opened the door and Ginny looked around Harry to see the antique porcelain bath that set up on clawed feet. Harry and Ginny walked in to take a better look at everything and Hermione flicked the lights on.

Ginny whirled in surprise when the lights flared on in the room. "How did that happen?" she asked. Harry gave Hermione a look that said she was the hostess and let her explain what the little toggle near the door did. Ginny hesitantly tried it once and laughed when she found she could control the lights herself. She dashed back and forth among the three rooms and played with the lights, just turning them on and off.

When she tired of that she stood and faced her two friends. "Why didn't either of you tell me that you could do this? What else is there that I don't know about that you can show me?"

Ginny's enthusiasm was infectious and soon the three were rushing through the house and showing her what was normal in a muggle household. Mrs. Granger just smiled as she heard the explanations that her daughter and Harry provided for Ginny. 'It must just be like my reaction when I went to the Burrow for the first time.'

Mrs. Granger took over the explanations of the appliances in the kitchen as she had the most experience. Ginny had heard how Harry had done the cooking at the Dursleys but this was her first chance in seeing the actual things. It was just a little different from the setup at the Burrow.

Ginny almost wore herself out asking any and every question about things she saw. She finally realized what she had been doing and resolved to be quiet for a bit. She actually managed to do that for about fifteen minutes until everyone went back to the living room and Mrs. Granger turned on the television. Ginny jumped into Harry's lap in surprise and then carefully went to sneak a good look at the back of the set to see where 'the little people climbed in'. Hermione went over and led Ginny back to her seat on the sofa and explained about electricity and television shows. Harry did his best not to make fun of her ignorance as he remembered how many things he had tried to absorb in his first days at Hogwarts and the Weasley household.

Mrs. Granger told the three to go unpack and get a little rest as she was starting to get lunch ready for all of them. Harry led the three upstairs and did a little unpacking by hanging up his clothes and placing the Christmas presents he had brought into the bottom of the closet. He lay down to relax for a bit as he knew Hermione and Ginny were talking together. The girls found him sleeping soundly a half hour later and really enjoyed waking him up by jumping on him and the bed!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - The Days Before Christmas

Harry's holidays of surprises started at lunch. He had let the girls wash up first and when he came down a couple of minutes later Hermione had patted the chair next to her. He had jumped when Hermione reached for and held his hand under the table. Ginny leaned in to whisper into his ear that they agreed that it was safe in the house to give him some personal contact. Harry blushed but thanked both of them mentally.

After lunch, everyone got changed to go for an outing. Mrs. Granger was astonished to see Harry transform himself into Jamie but understood his concern for keeping his real identity hidden.

There was a brief bit of fun and confusion getting out the front door as Hermione called out for Ginny and Harry to stop. When they stopped in the hallway, Hermione told them to look up. Both were surprised and dumbfounded to find a sprig of Mistletoe hanging above right over their heads! Mrs. Granger told them it had to be done as they didn't want bad luck in the house for the holidays! A blushing Harry leaned and kissed a more blushing Ginny. Ginny ran to catch up with Hermione to swat her on the arm as Mrs. Granger winked at the embarassed boy.

Ginny got to ride in the front seat of the Granger's car as they left for their shopping trip. Hermione took the opportunity to hold Harry's hand again in the back seat. Harry and Hermione both 'talked' to Ginny to keep her becoming scared as she saw all the speeding traffic move along the busy highways and streets! They helped Mrs. Granger do some food shopping at a really big market and Harry had to talk Ginny out of buying all the muggle treats she saw in the candy aisle!

There was a small park a block or two away from the Grangers that the three youngsters passed as they rode in the car. Mrs. Granger said that they could go over there and play if the weather allowed. Ginny and Harry had finally convinced Hermione that her mental health meant a great deal to them and she should relax and enjoy a bit. She traded that agreement for some time concentrating on their holiday homework every day until they finished it. That seemed a good compromise for Harry as they could group study and read together.

Returning to the Granger household gave Ginny a chance to gain a little revenge on Hermione. Ginny dropped one of the sacks she was carrying as she entered the home and when Harry stopped to pick it up, Ginny pushed Hermione under the mistletoe with him! Mrs. Granger laughed as she watched the trick. She was surprised when Hermione took the initiative and kissed a flustered Harry on the forehead. The girls were both laughing as they helped put away the groceries and Harry tried to get some advice from Hermione's father about 'tricky females'. The five had a nice time talking through supper and until everyone retired early for bed.

The next day was a little stormy so everyone stayed inside. Ginny was a little fascinated by the variety of programs that were available on the "tebelishion". She didn't like the sport shows very much as they were very boring compared to Quidditch but she quickly grasped the idea of movies as books that could be seen.

That afternoon found the three watching a mild storm that gave everything a nice holiday dusting of about an inch of snow. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were joined by Mr. Granger for a late snowball fight after supper. It was a fast and funny free-for-all as alliances were made and broken, getting everyone thoroughly soaked in the process. Ginny told everyone present that snowball fights were done a little differently at the Burrow as they also used magic to make snowballs round corners and attack people from behind. Harry hoped that maybe next Christmas everyone would be visiting the Weasley home for the festivities.

Mrs. Granger had towels and hot cocoa waiting for everyone when they came inside from the snowball fight. After getting rid of their boots and jackets the three kids were sent upstairs to change into their pajamas. Harry was in the middle of changing into his pajamas when his door to the bathroom was suddenly opened and then hurriedly shut. Harry stared at the offending door for a second and then it was cracked open and Hermione's voice apologized for intruding. She wanted to let Harry know that Ginny and she were going to take a bath to warm up before they got ready for bed. Harry sent a mental thank you along with a picture of a huge snowball being thrown into the tub with them. He then blushed as he realized that he had thought of the girls in the tub together, but heard both girls giggling through the door!

The girls knocked after they had finished with their bath and Harry gave them a couple of minutes to get dressed before knocking on Hermione's bedroom door. When they gave him permission to enter, he saw that they were both lying on the bed with their pajamas and robes on. Harry sat on the bed and mischievously asked who had gotten a good peep at him! Hermione's gasp and blush gave him his answer.

Harry reached over and rubbed Hermione's shoulder and told her it was just an accident and that he just thought that with him being in the medical wing so much that certain things might have already been glimpsed at. Hermione stammered out that she had been there once or twice when Harry had been moved or had his dressings changed. And that Ginny had shared her mental memory of his ruined back once. Hermione had only just seen a little of Harry's back while he was changing!

Ginny wickedly whispered that neither of them had got around to seeing the 'interesting bits'. That caused a very embarrassed Harry to flee the room with the laughter of both girls in his ears! He locked his door behind him and jumped right into bed. He had forgotten to take care of the door to the bathroom however and two girls came in through that after five minutes to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry for picking on you too much Harry", Ginny said. "I just get carried away sometimes."

"I know Ginny. It's just uncomfortable for me to think about that kind of stuff. I sometimes think of you and Hermione riding with me in that dream we all shared and admit it gets me wondering sometimes. I guess I didn't want to admit to either of you that sometimes I wish we all were a lot older. For certain things ... I don't know; it's all very confusing!"

"I wasn't aware of that Harry. I'm really sorry now. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Harry thought about for a while and answered by hitting Ginny with a pillow. The ensuing pillow fight between the three was only broken up by Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were heading for bed themselves!

xxxx xxxx

Something was tickling Harry's nose again as he was waking up. Remembering the last time that had happened to him, Harry was very cautious in opening his eyes. He took note of a couple immediate sensations however. The first was that there a nice smell of wild strawberries and something else that was very relaxing. The second thing was that there was something very red covering his face. The third was something very surprising; a breathing body lying next to him in the bed!

Harry opened his eyes wide and cautiously moved his head to one side to see a grinning Hermione sitting on the floor next to the window. Harry gasped as he suddenly realized that the warm body with the red hair next to him was Ginny! She had somehow snuggled her back into his stomach sometime during the night without waking him up. Her head was resting on his outstretched arm.

'_**How do I get out of this Hermione?'**_

'_**Just let her wake up by herself. I'll go make sure my parents don't come bother either one of you.'**_

Hermione got up from the floor and stretched. She came over by the bed and ruffled Harry's hair gently. "You two looked very nice sleeping together. Like you belonged together."

"You're welcome to slip in and cuddle to my back", Harry whispered back. _**'We could all go back to sleep together.'**_

'_**Maybe some other time Harry.' **_Hermione smiled and slipped quietly out of the room.

Harry took the time to really study the small form that had appeared in his bed. He could just about count all the freckles that highlighted her face and neck. She looked really peaceful and calm when she was lying close to him like that. Harry remembered a feeling of warmth and security as he had been waking up and wondered if it was part of the bonding or just the physical presence of the two of them together.

A small muscle cramp made his arm twitch ever so slightly. Ginny felt that and rolled over to face him and Harry's arm seemed to move of its' own volition to the middle of her back. Ginny yawned and her eyes opened sleepily. "Morning Harry." The eyes closed briefly and then popped wide open! Harry held her fast with the arm around her back and brought his free hand to cover the mouth that was about to yell.

"Good Morning to you, Miss Weasley. Please don't scream unless you really want to see Hermione's parents this early!"

(HG): _**'Morning Ginny! Sleep well?'**_

The blush that was Ginerva Molly Weasley didn't dare raise her head to see the boy holding her. _**'I had a bad nightmare about that mountain troll; I dreamed it killed you Harry! I had to come and check and make sure it was just a dream. Guess I just climbed in to really check and fell back asleep.'**_

(HG): _**'I am just a little jealous! You two want to come down for breakfast before one of my parents comes up?'**_

Ginny struggled to get out of Harry's grasp and then realized something and sank back down. "Harry, please close your eyes for a minute or two. Please? I've only got my pajamas on!"

Harry closed his eyes but decided he had to say one more thing. "You were the one that first mentioned seeing the 'interesting bits', weren't you?" He expected it but didn't realize how hard a person three inches from him could punch him in the stomach! Harry groaned and rolled over so he was facing away from Ginny. "Go ahead, Ginny. I promise I won't look."

There was some rustling and Harry felt the mattress move a little under him. He was surprise to receive a small tentative kiss just below his ear. "Thanks Harry. I'll see you downstairs." Ginny finished getting out of bed and almost silently closed the door behind her as she went to get dressed.

Harry hurried to get dressed himself. He wanted to be downstairs first and see if Ginny could cover her blushing when she saw him again! Harry 'heard' Hermione laughingly agree with him through their connection!

xxxx xxxx

'_**I'm not coming down!'**_

Harry looked over at Hermione with a small grin on his face. He realized she was very embarrassed but he actually felt very nice that Ginny trusted him to be next to her when she got scared. He let her hear that thought and felt some relief come through the connection.

Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs and rushed down to take her seat next to Hermione at the breakfast table. Harry noticed that Hermione reached out to hold her hand and give her some reassurance.

'_**Are we going to talk about this Ginny?'**_

Ginny's head rose slowly and she nodded in answer to Harry's question. Mrs. Granger asked the general question of how everyone had slept and Hermione had to hide a quick grin from her mother. Harry replied that he really had a good night's sleep but Ginny just mumbled something indistinct and dug into her meal. Ginny was so flustered with her embarrassment that she accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish! Harry had a small coughing fit at the same time but apologized to everyone even though Ginny was glaring at him!

Mr. Granger announced that they were going to take the three youngsters to a Christmas concert at the South Thames College that afternoon. Hermione got up from her chair to hug her parents and then told her friends that it was a really wonderful holiday activity. A variety of groups from all over London got together to perform a benefit for a couple of charity causes. Hermione said it had really good and very entertaining when her family had gone before.

Ginny, remembering her car trip in the previous outing, nervously asked if they were going to be driving there. Mrs. Granger said that it would be easier to ride the Underground to where they were going. The peculiar expression on Ginny's face didn't reveal whether she was excited or not about the mode of transport.

Hermione's parents said that they had some paperwork to catch up on after breakfast and that the three would have to fend for themselves until an early lunch. Everyone nodded and Hermione asked her parents if it was ok to place their presents under the Christmas tree while they were waiting. She explained to Ginny and Harry they usually waited until suppertime so nobody would get too curious but it was a little different with guests this year. When they received permission, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all rushed up to their rooms to bring down their wrapped packages.

Harry realized on his was back down the stairs that he hadn't bought anything to give to Hermione's parents. When he apologized to Hermione of not thinking ahead very well, she told both him and Ginny that her parents weren't expecting anything from them. Harry felt bad but a small nudge and comment from Ginny had Harry smiling. He said Ginny and him had thought of something they might do instead.

The rest of the day went by in a pleasant blur for the three youngsters. They all went back to Hermione's room for a while just to work on homework. They also talked about Ginny's visit to Harry's bed. Ginny felt totally scandalized but the other two said that no harm had been done to anybody. Harry said he enjoyed holding Ginny but it really wasn't enough long enough to form a proper opinion. Hermione made Ginny blush when she said the two looked really content being together that way. Harry gave Ginny a long hug and then Hermione joined in; it seemed to calm Ginny down immediately!

Ginny returned Hermione's hug a couple of minutes later and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, Hermione blushed but nodded in return. Harry was left to wonder what they were scheming about.

The trip to the concert in the afternoon was a real adventure for Ginny and Harry. There was a short walk to the Underground station which gave everyone a chance to see some the holiday decorations in and around homes along the way. Once they got to the station, Ginny transferred her grip from Harry to Mrs. Granger and just let her lead her along. Mr. Granger looked at Hermione who took up holding hands with Harry and whispered something into her ear. She looked up and quietly said "Thanks" but wouldn't tell Harry why her father was smiling at the two of them.

At the platform, Ginny waited behind Mr. and Mrs. Granger until the train came to a complete stop. She nervously boarded with everyone else but jumped a bit when the doors closed automatically behind her. Harry and Hermione both reached out to give Ginny a comforting touch when the train lurched and began moving. She relaxed after a minute and just looked around at the other passengers on the car they were in.

On the other end of the ride, everyone exited the station and Mr. Granger flagged down a taxi. Harry sat in the middle and Ginny and Hermione sat on the laps of the adults for the short ride. Their destination was a good sized stone church along the edge of the college campus. Ginny was impressed by the look of the building when she got out of the car and Hermione mentally explained the concept of a church to her as the magical world didn't have the equivalent of an organized religion.

Mr. Granger paid the admission price for the five and they found a pew that was close to the front so they could see everything. Harry and Ginny had plenty of time to look around and see the Christmas decorations. They both were impressed with the look of the stained glass windows and Hermione took them over for a closer look at a couple of them. Ginny got Hermione to laugh when she told her that St. George had an awfully small dragon to kill!

The concert started about thirty minutes after the Grangers, Harry, and Ginny arrived. By that time the church was full of people who had paid to get in. All the people were treated to some wonderful music for a couple of hours. The performing groups ranged in size from a quartet of women to a fifty person mixed choir and the ages from the middle school to adult groups. The type of music went from popular to traditional and back again. Harry got goosebumps on hearing the 'Halleluiah Chorus' for the first time and Ginny laughed along with everyone else as she heard 'All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth' performed by two six year olds with wide-gapped smiles and lisps! Everyone lost track of time as the concert wore on but everyone had smiles on their faces at its end. Harry and Ginny both thanked Hermione's parents for the wonderful treat as they made their way back to the Underground station in the taxi!

The rest of the trip back to the Granger's home was uneventful. Everyone was a little tired from the trip and Mrs. Granger laid out a small buffet for the supper meal. Everyone grabbed a plate and they sat around and talked about the concert they had just been to. After dinner everyone decided to watch some Christmas movies in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger curled up on the loveseat together while the other three sat on the couch.

Hermione sat between Ginny and Harry for a bit but Harry saw that Ginny kept switching her attention from the TV to Hermione's parents. Harry was watching the movie and was very surprised fifteen minutes later when Hermione yawned and laid down with her head on Harry's leg. Ginny just winked at Harry when he looked over at her! Hermione had put her feet up in Ginny's lap and was holding her hand up as she lay on the couch. Harry brought his arm down across Hermione's stomach and felt her carefully grasp his hand and get comfortable. Harry was watching her parents for any reaction but realized that they were just talking quietly to themselves as they watched the movie.

Harry continued to watch the movie and was aware that Ginny was watching him and Hermione with a small smile. He felt very content after the day's activities and spending some relaxing time with the two most important people in his life.

Harry was surprised when he was carefully woken up by Hermione's parents a bit later. Harry watched as Mr. Granger scooped up Hermione and Mrs. Granger carried a sleeping Ginny upstairs. Harry followed them upstairs and watched from the doorway as the girls were laid out on the bed and their shoes removed. Hermione's mother pulled a small blanket over them both and then exited the room. Harry received a hug from Mrs. Granger and wished her and Mr. Granger a good night before he sleepily went into his room, changed and fell back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Christmas morning

Harry sleepily thought he would be surprised if he ever got to wake up by himself. This morning the bed was jiggling ever so slightly and Harry felt the presence of the two girls in the room while he regained his senses. He was about to spring up and attack with his pillow when he got struck himself by pillows from both sides of the bed!

Gasping in surprise, Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione and Ginny still with their robes on. He smiled at them and wished them a "Merry Christmas". They both leaned down to give him a hug and then started grabbing at his sheets! "Get up already! Or don't you want to open your presents?" Ginny held out Harry's robe for him and then headed downstairs once he had taken it from her. Hermione turned her back while Harry donned his robe and slippers and then turned and gave him a great big hug.

"It's was Ginny's idea about the couch last night Harry but I really liked having that little cuddle with you! Especially since you didn't seem to mind that my parents were right there."

"I was nervous but I didn't think we were doing anything they would object to. They haven't seemed to mind if I hold your hand or Ginny's or both together."

"I think it was the letter from Mrs. Weasley. I think she trusts all of us not to do anything inappropriate."

'_**We're WAITING down here!'**_

'_**Coming Ginny! Immediately!'**_

Harry let Hermione have a few seconds lead on him heading downstairs. There was a pot of tea and mugs sitting on the table and Harry helped himself to a cup and them went and sat down. He couldn't believe he had presents; he never had any before when he lived with the Dursleys.

Ginny was trying very hard to be patient but everyone could see that she sitting on the edge of her chair just waiting for somebody to say 'go'. Mrs. Granger finally took pity on her and asked if Ginny would help Hermione pass out the presents. Both girls made for the pile of presents and managed not to trip or run over each other in distributing the packages. Not having done this before, Harry wondered if he was supposed to wait until the presents were all passed out or if everyone took turns or it was a mad scramble just to dive in and find out what you got. He mentally asked Hermione and the next time she came to give him a present, she just whispered that everyone took turns in their house. That left Harry to wonder if they took turns with all the presents at once or everybody unwrapped one present at a time and then the next person got a turn? Harry didn't know if he was most anxious to see what he had received or to see the reactions of Ginny or Hermione for what he had got them.

The final present was handed to Mr. Granger from Ginny and he thanked her and Hermione for doing a great job. He grinned at his wife and then mischievously smiled before he asked "Who wants to go first?"

Harry held up his hand but instead of digging into his pile he stood up. Ginny came over and stood by Harry. "Ginny and I wanted to say 'Thank You' properly to the Granger family for allowing us to spend the holidays with you. We neglected Mr. and Mrs. Granger to get you a Christmas present but we hope you'll like this instead."

Ginny went over and pulled Hermione out of her chair and led her over to where her parents were seated in the loveseat. She gave her a little push so she ended up half sitting in both their laps and then skipped back to join Harry. She winked at Hermione and reached out to take hold of Harry's hand.

A little breeze went through the living room and the lights seemed to dim a little bit. The Grangers were surprised when the ceiling of their living room disappeared into a field of stars and a little snow started falling. Hermione reached for a snowflake but couldn't seem to touch it; her two friends were casting a very believable illusion! Hermione felt the bond magic coming into the room and wondered what Harry had planned for them. Her parents were watching the snow vanish as it touched the floor and a sudden sound of little bells caused them to look around and try to find the source. A distinctive clopping sound seemed to be approaching from outside.

Just when they thought a horse was actually coming into the living room, Harry and Ginny started singing 'Sleigh Ride'! The sound of the horse movement seemed to merge into the jingle of the sleigh bells and the Grangers were just totally entranced by the two voices and the other sounds. It was a magical moment that Hermione appreciated. She didn't know when Harry and Ginny had worked out this particular surprise; she would have to ask them later.

Harry and Ginny's voices rose and fell as the song continued. Sometimes Ginny harmonized with Harry instead of just singing the verses with him; sometimes she let Harry carry the tune by himself. She smiled once in the middle of a verse when Harry stopped singing just so he could listen to her sing. The Grangers all thought the performance was almost as good as anything they had heard the day before at the benefit concert. While the song was beautifully sung, it all too soon came to an end. As the last few lines were sung, the sound of the horse and bells seemed to circle the room once and disappear into the kitchen. Hermione turned a little to follow the sound and she couldn't swear later if she saw or only imagined a big grey Shire horse pulling a little old-fashioned hansom cab with a waving snowman in it!

Harry and Ginny finished the song but Ginny had to turn immediately to catch a tired Harry and help him back to his place on the couch. Hermione rushed over with her parents to see if he was ok. Ginny looked up with a little smile. "That was a lot of things Harry had to coordinate. He's just a little peaked right now."

Mrs. Granger looked at the smiling but obviously tired boy and asked Harry if maybe they should wait until after breakfast to get to the presents. Harry was about to reply when Hermione shook her head and came over to stand by Harry's side. She looked at Ginny who smiled and nodded. Harry protested as he realized what the girls were going to do but both girls held a finger over his mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched each girl place a hand on Harry's shoulder and close their eyes. They were astonished to see a faint yellow glow surround the three figures for a moment and then Harry sat up a little straighter!

Harry tried sounding tough as he looked over his glasses at Hermione and Ginny. "I didn't really need a recharge; I would have been fine in a half hour or so."

Ginny chucked him under the chin. "Quit complaining. You would have done the same for either of us without a thought. Get used to it!"

Hermione saw at the confused look of her parents and explained. "Harry and Ginny called up some of their bond magic for that display. Harry was the one controlling it so he used a lot of energy. Ginny is training to be a healer, so she and I just used a little bond magic of our own to put some magical and physical energy back in him."

"That sounds highly complicated", Hermione's father said. "It sounds like it could be dangerous too. Didn't Harry almost.."

Harry stood up. "That was before Professor Dumbledore took over explaining the bond magic and training us. We're only using a little bit of the power that may be available. I learned enough from that first time to not call up everything at once."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at the three youngsters in wonder. That little display that Harry and Ginny had just called up beat any performance by any regular magician they had ever seen. They didn't know if they were more impressed or scared for the young wizard and witch. A person (or persons) welding that much power might be seen as a threat by some people.

When everyone saw that Harry was feeling ok, they all congratulated Ginny and him about the song. Harry blushed a little and came over to Ginny. Only Hermione understood why Harry placed his arms over Ginny's shoulders and looked her in the eye. He was carefully checking his height again, just in case. They both nodded once, and Harry planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good singing, Ginny. Ready for the presents now?"

Ginny grabbed Harry up in a hug, and then turned and rushed back to her pile. Everyone laughed at her show of delight and everyone looked to their presents.

Mr. Granger did make one little announcement before the unwrapping started. "There are gifts from Ginny's parents and us that will need a little adult conversation later. You'll understand what they are when you see them so you don't need to say what they are out loud. Nothing serious believe me. This is a day for fun, after all. Let's get to it."

Harry went first and unwrapped a green sweater knit for him by Mrs. Weasley and a tin of fudge. Hermione and Ginny also received similar gifts; Ginny's sweater was grey and Hermione's was a brown that matched the color of her hair. Mr. and Mrs. Granger opened a package from Ginny's parents to find a couple of gift certificates for supper at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and a book entitled _'What to Expect from Your Magical Son or Daughter'_. Hermione's mother looked through the table of contents and pointed out some of the chapter names to her husband.

The next round was started by Ginny. She opened up her package from her parents to find some clothes. She showed them to Hermione but blushed when she saw what was in the bottom of the bag. She muttered that it was some of those unmentionables and then buried her face in her hands when she realized her bad choice of words. Harry held his new sweater up for a long look until he thought that his blush had faded.

The opening continued until the Grangers and their guests had unwrapped nearly everything. Mrs. Granger had got a nice pearl necklace and matching bracelet from her husband and he, in turn, was happy to unwrap a couple of antique books on medicine and history from her. Hermione had got them a really nice set of stationery along with a magical dictionary so they could understand some of the new terms in her vocabulary.

All three youngsters received the expected candy and jokes from Ron and the twins and Hermione cautioned her parents that the candy from Fred and George would probably be suspect. She told them that Harry and Ginny would probably tell them which ones were safe. They weren't overly fond of too much candy being dentists, so they passed when offered a share of the treats.

Harry also received a broom tune-up kit from the twins and a small book about seeker strategies from Ron. Hermione was surprised to get a little book from the twins and got lots of laughs when she read the title out loud: "Great Pranks to Pull on Your Brother". The note on the cover said "We realize you're an only child Hermione, but maybe this will help you with Ron! Gred & Forge". That brought an even bigger laugh from everyone.

Harry unwrapped a black dress shirt but was a little puzzled to also receive a small plastic case of what appeared to be little squares of colored powders from Hermione's mother. He looked up quizzically but Hermione remarked that it was a makeup kit! Harry stammered for a bit until Hermione explained that it was another way he could hide his scar from a casual glance. Harry was very grateful that Mrs. Granger had thought of another way to help him. The gift from Mr. Granger to Harry was hidden immediately once he glanced at the title of the book. The girls seemed very interested in trying to see it but Hermione's mother told them that Harry would have to trade that for seeing what was in the bottom of their bags. Harry and Mr. Granger laughed at the expressions of the girls faces at that idea!

By some unspoken agreement, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had each saved their presents to each other for last. The eagle quills Harry had bought for the girls were much appreciated as they would last a good long time and retain their sharpness. Hermione gave Harry a pair of swim trunks along with a couple of pair of thick socks.

Ginny had found some sandals and shorts for Harry to wear in the summer. She had also drawn a small family tree of Harry's family that he really liked. There was a lot of room to trace his ancestors back a ways and Ginny and Hermione both said that they would help him research his family and origins. Harry was really touched by their thoughtfulness and sent them a mental hug that they returned.

There was only one present left in front of each one of the three. Harry saw that his present was from both Ginny and Hermione together. Since they were all looking nervously at each other, Hermione's mother told them to just open them all at the same time! Harry and the others nodded and then they tore into their last present!

Harry's present turned out to be a number of photographs and a small jewelry box. The photographs were the ones taken at The Burrow after their shopping trip to Diagon Alley and Harry already had a small photo album to put them in. Harry looked up and smiled because he had given a set of almost the same photos to Ginny and Hermione. He looked up to see them smiling back at him at the similar gift. Now each was left holding a small jewelry box!

By mutual decision, the girls just pointed at Harry and told him that he had to go first! Realizing he had been outvoted, Harry thanked them for the photos and opened up the small box. He found a gold fob attached to a metal oval pendant. When Harry found a small clasp on the side, he opened the jewelry to find something that brought a big smile to his face. It was a double folding frame that held three small pictures. Ginny was waving to him with a great smile on one side and Hermione was leaning over Harry's shoulder and smiling at him in the other. The middle picture showed 'Jamie' with his arms around the shoulders of both girls! It was the perfect present in Harry's opinion. He could only look up and smile his thanks to both girls!

Hermione and Ginny were opening up their boxes together. Each gave little 'oohs' of surprise when the saw almost matching cameo brooches inside. Ginny's was on a gold chain while Hermione's was on a silver chain. When they discovered they could open them, each saw a picture of Harry smiling at them on the inside. Ginny had a picture of her sitting on Harry's lap on the opposite side, while Hermione had a nice picture of her and Harry standing face to face.

Mrs. Granger wasn't surprised when Harry, Ginny and Hermione reached out for a mutual hug and thank you. She quietly snuck out of the room, pulling her husband with her, to give the three a very quiet moment together!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Other Christmas Surprises

An hour later everyone was sitting back and letting a great tasting breakfast settle. Everyone had a nice time talking about the presents they had received or given and Harry couldn't believe the kind of Christmas he was actually having. His last Christmas with the Dursleys, Harry had spent in that little cupboard under the stairs, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia entertained Vernon's sister Marge as they watched Dudley complain about his presents. Harry had only been allowed out to cook the meals and do the cleanup afterwards! He'd been lucky to just sneak a bite or two of the food.

Harry was about to make the decision that he had enough excitement and food to justify a short nap. When he asked if anybody minded if he went upstairs and fell back asleep, a curiously playful Ginny said that she didn't mind but Hermione might want to go out for a walk with Harry. Harry looked up at alarm to see what either of Hermione's parents would say to that remark. He saw that both of them were relaxed and didn't seem to have a problem with what Ginny suggested.

"Actually Harry, we've needed to have a little talk with Hermione but we want you and Ginny to stay also." Hermione looked up a little worried about her mother's request but nodded her head.

Mr. Granger patted his knee and Hermione went over and sat in her father's lap. She looked at their expressions a little nervously. Mr. Granger was the one to ask the important question. "What we were interested in was a good explanation of why you didn't tell us that you were attacked at school the first week of September?"

Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise! Before Harry or Ginny could say anything in defense of their friend, Hermione's mother held up a warning finger. "This is a question just for Hermione, Ok?"

"I wasn't really hurt and the people who did it were punished for the act", Hermione responded. Under a longer stare from both her parents, Hermione lowered her head and whispered just loud enough to be heard. "I was scared you would take me out of Hogwarts! And I really like it there."

Her mother reached over and held Hermione's hand. "Anything else, sweetie?"

"I didn't want to tell either of you that I couldn't take care of myself … or that I was really worried about being separated from Ginny and Harry!"

Hermione buried her head in her father's shoulder and he just held and rocked her for a while. Ginny reached out for Harry's hand and they both wondered if they were allowed to help Hermione out with her parents at this point!

Hermione's parents let her vent out all her emotions and fears for a couple of minutes. Mrs. Granger went and got some tissues for Hermione to blow her nose and cry into. When she eventually calmed down, Hermione threw a quick look at her friends but turned and faced her parents. "How much trouble am I in and how long have you known?"

Mr. Granger chuckled a little. "Always right to the heart of the matter, that's our girl." He smiled at his daughter but looked down to address the two visitors in the room. "I was told that you two had a good deal to do with our daughter not being seriously hurt."

Harry ducked his head. "It wasn't enough to keep her totally out of harms way, sir. I apologize that we weren't quicker."

Looking at the fallen faces of his guests, Mr. Granger quietly chided them. "Don't ever apologize for helping or wanting to help. You can only do so much, right? We're both grateful that nothing worse happened which is one of the reasons you both were invited for the holidays. We thought we should get to know the two people Hermione wants in her life."

"It's ok if I go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione's tone was somewhere between hopeful and scared. She was very confused at this point.

"Will you three answer us truthfully?" came from Mrs. Granger. She looked into the faces of the three youngsters to see what their response was. After seeing all three nod their heads, both of Hermione's parents asked some pointed questions.

"Can you defend yourself now Hermione?" A nod from all three friends got a smile from Mr. Granger. "Good!"

"Are you scared of those people that attacked you?"

"Harry and Ginny helped me over that step. If I can't stand up to them and others, I'll remain a victim the rest of my life."

"Excellent!", Mr. Granger said. "That's an important lesson we wished you hadn't learned quite so early in life."

Mrs. Granger turned her attention to the two youngsters sitting holding hands on the floor. "Did either of you retaliate just for Hermione's sake?"

Harry looked at Ginny for a couple of seconds before replying. "I'm not a big fan of violence. We've each taken steps in defending ourselves that let those people know that we'll certainly protect ourselves. We're not going to escalate things just to prove how strong we are."

Ginny was a little more direct in her reply. "The git in charge of having Hermione beat up did something against me recently but I enjoyed getting back at him for both me and Hermione!"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both chuckled at that reply. "Ok, I guess that answers that question." Mr. Granger released his daughter and she joined Ginny and Harry on the floor. "Hermione, we didn't give much thought to withdrawing you from Hogwarts. You've done a great deal to prove yourself and your letters showed how much you like it there. We were of course concerned about your safety but Professor Dumbledore assured both of us that you certainly have the resources not to let that happen again."

"Dumbledore?" came out of three mouths almost simultaneously!

"Ah, the second part of the question", Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Anyone want some tea or something else to drink before we continue?" Harry declined but the adult Grangers got a cup of tea while Hermione and Ginny opted for some hot cocoa. The brief break gave everyone a chance to stretch their legs a bit and take care of some other necessities. Sitting around the kitchen table, Hermione was the most curious of when the headmaster informed her parents.

"Dumbledore sent his bird.. phoenix, the day after it happened. He explained that you were ok and that the members of Slytherin house had been punished. He asked if we would like to meet with him to discuss the incident and 'other relevant' things."

"You never said anything about any of this", Hermione commented.

"We were hoping you would eventually tell us about the trouble", Mrs. Granger answered. "Fawkes, thankfully, did wait for a reply. While we didn't want to accuse Dumbledore of negligence, we thought we should hear what he had to say. He appeared here two nights later but asked us to just hold onto his sleeves. He apported (is that the right word?) us to a private room at The Three Broomsticks for a supper with Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Mum and Dad never said anything either", Ginny muttered.

Harry looked over at Ginny. "That's because I think the main topic of discussion was us."

"Are you reading our minds, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked.

"No sir, it just makes sense since neither one of the girls heard anything about a meeting of all the parents. I would never presume to…"

"And here I thought our Hermione was a smart one!" Harry blushed at Mrs. Granger's words. He was privately wondering where this conversation was going. He hoped that the Grangers weren't against him and Hermione being close.

"Over a nice supper the five of us first discussed what happened to our daughter and why. We were hoping some of the prejudices we've seen in our world wouldn't be in the new world Hermione is starting to live in. Professor Dumbledore assured us that his training with the three of you would guarantee that nothing of that sort would ever happen again."

Harry smiled at that. He was glad that the headmaster thought enough of their training to reassure Hermione's parents. He was happy enough with the training they had been doing to protect both himself and Hermione and Ginny. Not that they really needed any help from him to stay safe; it was only the initial surprise that allowed the girls to attack Hermione.

"When we had discussed that situation to our satisfaction, I'm afraid we fell back into what any parent would do", Mrs. Granger smiled a bit. "Talking about our children. Ginny, I don't know if they tell you often but both your parents are extremely proud of you. Both for starting Hogwarts early and doing well with the confusing schedule you have."

Ginny smiled but credited some of her success on Harry and Hermione's help with her studying. She was happy that even though her mum and her had fought over various things, she had been doing well. That was one thing she was hoped she could do; not be lost in the shuffle as just one of the Weasley bunch.

"Both Arthur and Molly are also very proud of Harry too. They both were happy that he overcame some of his earlier difficulties and had distinguished himself on his own. Not because of that fame he has to handle on a daily basis, but just because of his own character and determination."

"Hermione, we don't think it would be good idea to separate you from your friends. Or leave Hogwarts. That's why we didn't say anything to you before now. Believe it or not, we were young ourselves once, so we know how confusing things can be in trying to grow up."

"I'm sorry I didn't remember how much you both love me." Hermione got up to hug her mother and father. "It was just such a big change going to Hogwarts and then that happened and I got upset for a variety of reasons."

"You've also got something else to deal with that only two other people in the world have experience with", Mr. Granger said. "This bond with your friends that link you together emotionally, mentally and magically. Professor Dumbledore spent a lot of time trying to explain all the possibilities to us and Arthur and Molly. I think we all just got more confused after everything was said. As much as we parents want to help all of you, we are a little out of our league here in the advice apartment. All we can hope is that you'll come looking for some explanations or guidance in all this. So our offer is made to not only to you but Harry and Ginny as well; we'll try to be patient and help. I think that goes for Arthur and Molly as well; we're all willing to at least listen to your problems. Sometimes just a friendly ear is good enough to help."

The three children nodded as they understood the offer that had just come from the Grangers and the Weasleys. Harry didn't know if he could ask some of the questions he had thought of lately but it was wonderful that the four parents were offering to help.

"One unsettling item that Dumbledore told the four of us was that the bond magic between you three might result in an increased rate of maturity." Mrs. Granger was trying not to look at Harry as she continued the conversation. "He commented on the emotional and mental growth he's already observed in Harry since the summer. Your mother, Ginny, was embarrassed but asked Dumbledore if he thought that the physical aspect of your growth and relationship would also mature earlier. He didn't relief any concerns when he said that it might."

Harry was sure that the blush he was trying to hide was being matched by Hermione and Ginny. He was looking at his hands and wondering if that earlier growth spurt might not have been a total accident.

"For that eventuality, you have received some of those presents that you were embarrassed by earlier. We are also trying to stay out of your personal lives but we are definitely watching your behavior. Molly explained that 'hug buddy' idea that Ginny and Harry worked out between them. We have seen that it now includes Hermione as well. You shouldn't blush about your contact with Harry or Ginny, Hermione. Neither your mother or I have seen anything to object to so far; we would just ask that you let your heads lead you instead of your hormones."

Ginny looked up at the calm expression of Hermione's parents and was very glad that they hadn't had to go through this with her parents. Harry might not have been able to stay in the room and face her mother over a discussion like this. She sneaked a look over to Harry and saw him listening with his eyes closed and resisted the urge to through a mental 'Boo' at him. The middle of this serious discussion was not the time for a prank.

Mr. Granger looked at the three youngsters. And smiled. "These are the holidays and you'll have to get back to school in a few more days. We have no objection to hand holding, hugging or an occasional kiss between the three of you. Within reason or course! We weren't fooled by that little couch arrangement last night but you three did seem to enjoy it. Are the ground rules clear to everyone now?"

Harry nodded as did Hermione. Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Ginny?", Mrs. Granger asked.

"Will you come back to the Burrow with us and repeat all this to my mum?"

Hermione's parents were surprised how quickly Harry and Hermione left their places to chase the giggling Ginny around the living room! The three finally collapsed laughing at the absurdity of Ginny's question. Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a smile between them as they looked at the happy children.

When Harry had recovered from chasing Ginny around, he started picking up the discarded ribbons and wrapping papers in the living room. Hermione and then Ginny soon joined in and they had everything cleaned up and neat again in a couple of minutes. The three were in the process of organizing their presents to carry upstairs when there was a sudden knock on the front door.

Harry retreated quickly to the kitchen to get his goblin staff while Mr. Granger went to see who was at the door. 'Jamie' was nervously standing behind Ginny when Hermione looked through the curtains and told her father that it was ok to open the door. As the person walked through the door, Harry dropped his disguise and ran to hug the person he hadn't seen in a couple of months. "Merry Christmas, Remus!"

xxxx xxxx

Harry had written to Remus Lupin a few times during the semester to let him know how things were going and some of the more 'interesting' things that had happened to him. But he hadn't seen his father's friend since he and Ginny had done some shopping together in Diagon Alley and muggle London. Remus had written back he was working on some special projects for Dumbledore or he would have visited Harry more.

Ginny and Hermione had come over to greet the wizard and Harry introduced him to Hermione's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is Remus Lupin. He was one of my parents' good friends and he has helped me with some of my training and getting used to Hogwarts and the magical world."

Mr. Granger shook Remus' hand. "Hi, my name is Cranston but you can call me Tony for short. My wife's name is Diana, but she goes by Dee. Come in. Can we get you some tea or coffee, Mr. Lupin?"

"It's Remus and a cup of tea would be nice. I hope I'm not intruding on your holiday plans but I found some gifts this morning on my doorstep and they had some familiar names on them. I went to Hogwarts but Dumbledore said that Harry was visiting here. I didn't want to alarm anybody by flooing in so I hiked over from The Leaky Cauldron."

"Well come sit down and rest. Have you eaten anything? I could whip something together." Mrs. Granger went into full hostess mode in fusing over her new guest. Harry had excused himself and ran upstairs to get something out of his trunk for Remus. He wasn't sure if he was going to see him for the holidays but had bought something that he hoped the weary man would like.

Hermione and Ginny were telling the Grangers and Remus a version of the encounter that they had with the mountain troll on Halloween. A version that didn't have Hermione being attacked herself by the troll and lying helpless under a pile of bathroom stalls. The adults all turned to watch Harry with interest as he came into the living room. Harry picked up the gist of the story and blushed as Hermione told everyone about Harry's wild ride on top of the troll and how Ginny and she had felled the monster with a tripping jinx after the troll tried to hit Harry with his club.

Harry tried to get away from Mrs. Granger but she insisted he needed a hug for gallantry. The girls laughed and told everyone that they had hugged Harry also but only after they had cleaned him up. When Remus asked why, both Hermione and Ginny held their noses and just said 'troll stench and boogies"! Remus almost fell out of his chair laughing, but then pulled Harry in for a quick hug himself.

"You're as bad as your father ever was", Remus said. Harry couldn't decide if he was embarrassed or proud at the comment. He decided on happy and brought out a small wrapped envelope from his pocket.

"This is a present for you", Harry said holding it out. When Remus tried handing it back Harry got quite persistent. "This is your own fault that this is a Christmas present. I actually got it months ago but had no opportunity to give it to you before now. It's gift certificate for a new all-weather cloak from Madame Malkin's; I saw yours was getting a little frayed around the edges."

"Thank you Harry. I won't try to argue with you; I've seen that look on your father's face one too many times. It's a 'don't try changing my mind once it's made up' look. Have Ginny and Hermione had to suffer through a lot of those?"

Ginny laughed and replied to the question. "Only a few times. He's been outvoted more often than not. He's learned that being too stubborn doesn't work very often with the both of us."

Harry hung his head for a second and then looked up with a smile and both index fingers held out. "Somebody warned me a couple of days ago that they knew where I was ticklish. The reverse is also true, isn't it?" Harry flexed his fingers like he was warming them up for some serious usage.

Both girls nodded very quickly and the Grangers laughed at the way the three were getting along. It was nice seeing the interaction; both Hermione's parents had worried a bit that Hermione might not make any friends at Hogwarts with her bookish habits. They saw now she was in the middle of a great friendship.

Remus picked that moment to clear his throat. "As much as I enjoy watching a good tickle fight, I was still wondering if anyone here was still interested in presents?"

That got the three friends attention and they immediately forgot their own conversation and crowded around the newest guest. Remus pointed silently to the living room and the children scrambled to go find seats and attempt to settle down.

"As I was telling your parents Hermione, I found a bunch of presents this morning. One had your name on it." Remus waved his wand and a large sack appeared in his hand. He reached into and fumbled around for a bit before he pulled out a wrapped box and tossed it. Hermione grabbed it out of midair and Harry and Ginny urged her to open it.

Getting a nod from Remus, Hermione carefully (and slowly) unwrapped the present to the accompanying groan from Ginny. She opened the box and held up a small piece of paper and a dark grey shirt. Opening the paper she grinned. "It's a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts. Thank you Professor Lupin!" When Hermione unfolded the piece of clothing she had received, she laughed, blushed and covered her face with it.

Only the urging of her parents made her show everyone what she had received. It was a long sleep shirt that had some writing on it.

'I'm Just Wild about Harry!' was flashing on and off in yellow letters.

Harry groaned when he saw it but did note that Hermione made no effort to return it to Remus. In fact she went over and gave him a hug and said 'Thank You' to him!

Ginny was almost bouncing on the seat she was sitting on. Remus made a big show of reaching all the way down to the bottom of the bag and pulling out a slightly bigger box. Ginny couldn't wait however and rushed over to take it out of his hands after curtseying.

Remus laughed at her antics and just handed the box to her. Ginny made a quick dash to her chair and started tearing into her present. She opened the box to pull out two items. The first was a book entitled 'The Complete Book of Jinxes'. Harry knew she would love reading that book and then testing it out on her brothers. The second item was a dark blue nightshirt that had the same flashing message but in white this time!

Harry threw a long suffering look over to his older friend. "You had to do that?"

Remus smiled down and ruffled Harry's unruly hair. "I have a small tradition to uphold as the last of the Marauders, Harry. Don't worry, I'll tell them the charm to make the writing invisible so they won't embarrass you every time they wear them. But unfortunately, it'll be their choice if they decide to do that!"

Harry groaned and buried his face! How could he ever look at them when they were wearing that … advertisement! He looked up hopefully when Hermione asked her parents if it was ok to have the nightshirt. Mrs. Granger had a quick whispered conversation with her husband and then announced their decision. "It's a question Harry will answer. He's the one you're tormenting with this after all."

Harry was surprised by their response and looked over at Hermione. She wouldn't meet his gaze. Harry sighed. "Ok, you can keep it. It was a gift after all; just please keep the message hidden from your roommates is all I ask."

Hermione came over and gave Harry a hug around the neck and whispered into his ear. "Thanks Harry. I like the gift because the message is correct."

Ginny nodded to Hermione like she had overheard everything and was agreeing with her. Harry turned back to Remus with a quick laugh. "Is there anything in that bag I can get back at those two with?"

"That will depend on how sneaky you want to be Harry." Remus reached into the bag and pulled the bottom up through the top, turning the bag into a wrapped pair of presents. One was soft and the other was hard; they were wrapped together with a bit of string. Harry started untying the string as Ginny and Hermione came over to watch him unwrap his presents. Harry opened the box on top to reveal a magical chess set of his own. He thanked Remus for the fine gift as Ginny tried to make the pieces yell by shaking the box! Harry just watched her for a second and shook his head.

The second present felt really light for its size. Harry carefully unwrapped the tissues and found a silvery grey shiny material that he had a hard time holding on to. When he held it up he saw it was a cloak of some kind. He looked questionably at Remus but he just motioned for Harry to stand up and put it on. "That is something that your father gave me for safekeeping. It's a Potter family heirloom and James instructions were to give it to you on your first Christmas at Hogwarts if he couldn't do it himself."

Harry had stood and figured out the front and back of the item. He made a show of whipping it around like he had seen Dumbledore do and letting it settle around his shoulders. When it settled he looked around for a comment but everyone but Remus was staring at him with their mouths open!

"Did I put it on backwards then?" Harry looked down to see what was wrong and gasped himself! He couldn't see anything - no shoes, no pants, just his fingertips where he had clutched the edges of the cloak! He was invisible! Ginny reached out a hand and felt the material and poked Harry to make sure he was really there.

Hermione felt for Harry's shoulder and steered him to the mirror that hung in the hallway. Harry looked up just to see his head floating alone in the reflection! Harry remembered that there was a hood that was part of the cloak and drew it up over his head. He totally vanished in the mirror but could see through the fine pattern of the material. Both girls were looking at the spot where he was supposed to be standing in amazement.

Harry took two careful steps to the side and two back so that he was almost behind Ginny and Hermione. He must have made some sound because the two girls looked at each other and then immediately went back to back! Harry had to settle for reaching out and tickling Ginny while he was under the cloak. She squirmed away laughing and Harry pulled the cloak off himself.

Ginny came back after him, but he dodged her and they all walked back into the living room. Harry was still looking at the cloak but went over to Remus. "This is a big deal, isn't it?"

"Invisibility cloaks are very, very rare Harry and quite impossible to buy. James told me that this had been in his family for many generations. You will take care of it properly?"

"Of course I will. Did dad use this a lot at Hogwarts?"

"That would be telling stories you're not old enough to hear yet. Let's just say that your father knew a lot more about the school than most professors. Remember that a certain staff member will be more than happy to confiscate it from you if you're caught sneaking around. It folds up very small so you don't have to worry about a shrinking spell."

Harry hugged his father's friend again and then went back to sit down. Hermione and Ginny came and sat with him and each started talking as they explored the cloak themselves. Remus looked at them for a moment and then glanced over to Hermione's parents.

"Harry."

"Yes Remus?"

"I'm pretty sure the Granger's just made a hard and fast house rule against using any invisibility cloak to snog females!"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed at the way the three youngsters each reacted to the announcement. Ginny bent over laughing at the joke while Hermione just blushed furiously and looked at her parents.

Harry just pulled the edge of the cloak over his head and turned partly invisible; only his legs were seen between the two girls. Ginny looked at that and started laughing all over again! Pretty soon all three were laughing at the sight and Harry removed the cloak.

"I will go and make sure this is stored and remains in my trunk until we all get back at Hogwarts." Harry folded up the cloak carefully and put it on top of the other presents he had received. Hermione and Ginny decided that they were going to go upstairs and store their own presents. They came over and thanked Remus again for their presents and then ran up the stairs talking.

Harry watched them go with a smile. He turned back to talk to the wizard. "Those were great presents in spite of what I grumbled about; we are really happy you came and visited."

Remus smiled. "I've enjoyed watching you have fun. By the way, have you made any progress with your trunk yet?"

Harry's smile faded a bit. "No, I'm about to give up and see if Dumbledore can force it open for me. We've tried everything the three of us could think of."

"I'm sure your mother would have given you some clues. Have you put all the messages together to see if there's something in common or something that together would give you an idea?"

"No, but that's a great idea. Thanks Remus!"

Mrs. Granger came over to where the two were speaking. "I hate to interrupt you two but I was wondering if I was setting an extra place for supper. You're invited to stay and eat with us Remus."

"You're very kind Mrs. Granger… Dee, but I have a previous commitment I really must be getting off to. I really wish I could stay longer if for no other reason than to watch Harry interact with his friends. That sight certainly brings some joy to these old bones."

Harry had sent a quick message upstairs and watched the girls hurry down the stairs to say goodbye to their friend. Harry watched as Ginny and then a shyer Hermione gave Remus a hug and thanked him again for all of their presents. Remus turned around and Harry rushed in to share a hug himself.

"Don't be too much of a stranger, Remus. I'd like to see you more than once every two or three months."

"I'll try Harry. I really will."

Remus stepped up to the fireplace and told everyone that he had had a marvelous time. He waved at everyone once again and then, crying out 'Hogwarts', he disappeared into the green flames of the floo system.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – A Time for Explanations

Harry sat down in a chair and looked at his pile of presents again. He was amazed that he had received something else from his father. First the broom and now this unbelievable cloak! If only they could have been here to give things to him in person! Just their being here would have been fabulous. He really didn't need anything else. Harry felt the unbearable feeling of missing his dead parents creeping up on him again. He shook off that as he heard the adult Grangers moving around in the kitchen.

Mr. Granger was just talking to his wife as she was puttering around making preparations for supper. Harry came in and sat down at the table across from Hermione's dad. "Can I talk to the two of you for a minute or two? There's a further explanation that I can give you about Hermione's situation."

At Harry's mention of her daughter's name, Mrs. Granger came over and sat down by her husband. "Is there something else she's been keeping from us?" she nervously asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. I think she got the message earlier about not telling you everything. It's a matter of this bond we're sharing. I thought a further explanation might make the both of you feel a little easier about Hermione's future."

Both parents straightened up a little and leaned forward a little in concentrating on what Harry was going to tell them. "Please have a little patience with me. This whole bond concept is a little convoluted and it keeps developing and changing on almost a daily basis. Ginny and I seemed to have a natural liking for each other when we first met and I was really surprised at how well we got along before anything 'magical' happened to the two of us. I didn't have much experience trusting anyone or really talking about my feelings; a product of my captive upbringing. I'm not too sure about the concept of fate or soul mates. I'm just sure I was awfully lucky in the way I ended up at the Weasleys and got to meet Ron and Ginny."

"Ginny and I had some huge difficulties, personal and magical in the weeks between my arriving at The Burrow and the start of school. On each of our parts! How we somehow managed to solve them was part luck and part desperation on my part. Some of our life force, maybe you could call it our souls, got exchanged in the middle of all that so that we're really part of each other now."

"Hermione's involvement started that day at Diagon Alley when I rescued her and Ginny from that attempt on their lives. The best explanation I have is that my magic and connection to Ginny accidentally opened a mental channel between Hermione and her while they were flying through the air. Each got some memories of each other in a very brief contact. When we ended up in the Underground later, I inadvertently forced open that connection between the girls so that they could communicate to each other. All that disappeared when I got blown out when we first tried calling up the bond magic at Hogwarts. Somehow the girls maintained their connection when I lost mine. Things were a little different when I got my magic back."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed fascinated by the impromptu history lesson they were receiving. Harry went and got a glass of water and sipped it as he brought it back to the table. "I think that the important point I'm getting to is that I don't really have a true soul bond with Hermione. I'm not exactly sure what she and I have. It may not develop into anything further. It's the girls that have really bonded with each other. I communicate and 'know' Hermione in a lesser way than Ginny does. I'm not sure if our connection goes through Ginny at some unconscious level or it's a side 'channel' for a better word. It's different from what I have with Ginny and what Ginny and Hermione have between them is unique to them."

"I've never asked or pushed Hermione to get into a deeper type of relationship or bond with me. There are some advantages but a lot of disadvantages into forming that sort of connection as I'm sure Dumbledore has talked to you about. We all are friends and I hope we can maintain that no matter what lies in our future."

"I've promised Hermione that she has the choice to stay or leave this 'relationship' with me. I can shut her out of my head on a permanent basis if she wants to go that way. We'd probably have to get some help from Dumbledore to make sure she stays safe because some of the other issues but it could be done!"

"I wanted to try explaining to you that Hermione isn't tied totally and permanently to me. She might have as normal a life as any witch may have." Harry laughed. "That was a silly thing to say. Nobody here knows what a normal witch's life is!"

Both of Hermione's parents looked at him for a while as they digested everything he had said. Mrs. Granger came over and put one hand out to hold Harry's cheek. It was a familiar gesture and Harry now knew where Hermione had gotten that. "Thank you Harry for giving us that explanation. It says a lot about you that you made an effort to help Tony and I understand this connection you and the girls have together. We think you've proven yourself to be an outstanding friend to our daughter. I can understand why she wants you as a part of her life. And why she might choose a more complete bonding with you of her own accord. I hope we can all sit down in the future and have some easier discussions than this one was. Go upstairs and rest Harry, you look a little tired."

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Harry left the kitchen but found both of the girls waiting on the bottom step of the stairs. They stood up and held out their hands. "We've been listening to you", Hermione said. "That was a very nice thing you did for my parents. It will help when I have to sit down with them and have a discussion."

"Always at your service, Miss Granger." Harry chuckled as both Hermione and Ginny led him back up the stairs.

"You look really tired", Ginny said as she opened the door to Harry's room.

"Kind of an emotional day what with the presents and seeing Remus again. In spite of your gracious recharge earlier, I could use a little nap."

Hermione had turned back the covers on the bed as Harry took off his trainers and set his glasses aside. He laid down and the girls drew the covers up and sat on the bed just watching him. "Guess you don't have much experience getting a proper tucking in, Harry."

"No but if this is it, I'm willing to have more as long as either or both you lovely ladies want to pamper me a little."

"A proper tucking in", Ginny explained, "might also have a couple more parts. A story."

"Or a lullaby", said Hermione from the opposite side of the bed.

"Or, best of all, a proper snuggle."

Both girls lay down on top of the covers and each rested a head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could not have been more surprised or pleased. He reached out to place his arms on each of the girl's back. He gave a chaste kiss to Ginny's and then Hermione's forehead in turn and then yawned. "I'm really too tired to properly tell you that this is the best present I have received all day!"

Harry quickly dropped off into a deep sleep. He was content to have the physical and emotional closeness of his hug buddies.

The jostling of the bed a while later woke Harry up and he saw through his blurry vision that it was Ginny that had woken up and was leaving. _**'I'm going to go down and stand watch until it's time for supper Harry. I'll come back and wake the both of you up.'**_

Harry looked down and saw that Hermione was still sleeping curled up next to him with a little smile on her face. _**'Ginny, I'm never going to understand this arrangement you have with Hermione. I appreciate you both have the consideration to give the other one some individual time with me. I hope you won't be very offended that I really liked having both of you snuggled into bed with me! All three of us together!'**_

'**_And yet another comment my mother will never hear!'_**

Harry rolled his eyes and hoped her _**'brothers wouldn't hear it either'**_.

Harry fuzzily saw Ginny wave at him as she tried to control her giggles. Ginny quietly closed the door behind her and Harry turned his attention to the sleeping girl left on his bed.

Hermione Jean Granger had a paler complexion than Ginny because she hadn't spent as much time outside. Her eyelashes Harry noticed were almost blond in color and long. Harry liked the way her nose just turned up ever so slightly. Harry knew Hermione liked to smile but was still a little self-conscious about her front teeth being a little bigger than normal. She was a very attractive girl in her own right and Harry felt a stirring of some definitely unbrotherly feelings toward her. Hermione gave a little hum of contentment at that point and Harry hoped he hadn't been broadcasting his thoughts to the sleeping figure.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts for a while and realized he had almost lulled himself back to sleep. He and Hermione were breathing in and out together and it had a very calming effect on Harry. He wondered if the three of them had been sharing the same breathing pattern as they all occupied the bed.

Noticing the dimming light outside, Harry reluctantly sent out a mental question to Ginny about waking Hermione. She answered that it was just a simple matter to rub the back of Hermione's hand where it rested on his chest. Harry firmly put away a quick mental image that came to mind at that wording and sent a thank you back downstairs. He heard a quick mental 'You're more than welcome!' in response.

Harry started out lightly brushing Hermione's hand with one finger and added more as she started waking up. He had her hand firmly held in his when her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"That's ok", Harry whispered back. "We all fell asleep together. Ginny woke up and left about 15 minutes ago to make sure your parents didn't walk in on us."

"That was nice of her." Hermione was stretching as she was waking up and Harry found the movement rather appealing to watch. She rose up on one hand and looked down at Harry. "A person could get quite used to that. Being next to you."

"Thanks Hermione; right back at you."

Any further discussion was halted quickly. _**'Mr. Granger is heading upstairs to wake you both up!'**_

Hermione jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom door but turned as she opened it. "Fluff the comforter Harry! You can see where Ginny and I were laying on it!" Harry dutifully raised the linens and dropped them a few times to get rid of the depressions where the girls had lain. He shut his eyes but heard Hermione open the main door to the bathroom and have a small discussion with her father. Harry closed his eyes again but sat up in bed when a knock came on the door. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when Mr. Granger poked his head in the door. "Time for supper Harry. You sleep anymore and you'll be up all night!"

Harry smiled and thanked him for the wakeup call. He put his glasses and trainers back on and washed up before heading downstairs. He sat by himself for the meal but noticed that neither girl's eyes never left him for very long as the conversation around the table continued.

xxxx xxxx

The next day was Boxing Day and Mrs. Granger announced she had plans of doing some shopping for clothes after breakfast. Hermione and Ginny waited patiently at the mention of a shopping trip. Mrs. Granger waited until they finished eating before she laughingly broke down and extended the invitation to include them. The girls hurried upstairs to change and Mrs. Granger asked Harry if he wanted to go also but Harry said he would leave the crowds and confusion to the females.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls were followed down the stairs by Mrs. Granger. Harry glanced up and then stood. Both Hermione and Ginny had made some effort into picking out their best clothes for an outing. Harry tried not to stare but couldn't stop a little whistle of appreciation in spite of himself. He immediately felt self-conscious and turned and hurried into the kitchen in an attempt to hide.

"Is there a problem in here, Harry?" Hermione, who asked the question, was quickly followed by Ginny into Harry's room of retreat.

Harry was facing the back yard at the kitchen window as he replied. "You both look… a lot better than pretty this morning. I just get surprised once in a while that I'm a really lucky bloke for just knowing you both." Both girls let out a little sigh and Harry winced a little. He thought he had delivered a good compliment to them but now he wasn't sure. He was very surprised when he received two pinches to his butt about five seconds later! He whirled around to see a pair of grinning girls smiling at him. He also saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger trying to keep their faces straight in the background. Before he had a chance to turn and hide his blush again, both girls rushed up to give him a quick hug!

"You really have to learn Harry that you shouldn't give out compliments without having to deal with the consequences!" Hermione had a peculiar twinkle in her eye that Harry didn't think he had seen before.

Ginny had picked up Harry's chin and looked at him. "We've really got to keep tabs on you. You say things like that to many females and you WILL be chased around the corridors of Hogwarts by hundreds of girls!"

Harry stammered a bit and saw that Mr. Granger was shaking his head slowly in the background. He hoped that it was a signal to be quiet and not let the girls pick on him any longer. "Aren't you supposed to be going out and shopping?", Harry said.

"Is there anything you would like us to pick up for you Harry?" Hermione was trying not to smile as she said that.

"Yes, anything at all?", repeated Ginny. _**'We do know all your sizes - even the skivvies.'**_

Harry realized then that this was an all-out effort by both of them to just embarrass him. He drew himself to his full height, growled, and held his arms out. _**'Maybe it's about time I learned yours too!' **_He ran after the quickly screaming girls as they tried to hide behind Hermione's parents.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Granger said. "Apologize to Harry for picking on him!"

"I'm sorry Harry!"

"Me too." Ginny was still smiling as she said this and Harry couldn't hear any sincerity in her voice.

Mr. Granger leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and then walked away from everyone towards the front door. "I'm leaving!" he said casually over his shoulder as he was halfway there. Hermione and Ginny ran quickly to catch up to Harry and make amends. They both grabbed Harry and turned him around for a group hug. Harry looked at their slightly scared faces as they apologized for real.

Harry had his arms around the pair and looked at them for a second. "Ginny? Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" "I'm sorry Harry!"

"Gotcha!" Harry nodded his head upwards and the girls saw that Harry had maneuvered them directly under the mistletoe! It was Mrs. Granger that let out a peal of laughter then. "Good job Harry! That's getting even on them!" Both girls were covering their faces as they blushed. Harry waited until each girl had kissed a cheek and then let them go. "Have a good time shopping." Harry went to the front door and waved at the girls and Mrs. Granger as they left in the car.

Harry returned to the living room to find Mr. Granger opening up the paper to read. He sat down with a heavy sigh and Hermione's dad looked over at him. "I've got to hand it to you Harry. I'm really impressed!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"I don't think Dee or I have heard Hermione laugh or smile so much for the longest time. Are both girls quite so boisterous at Hogwarts?"

"No, well maybe with each other. But you can't give me all the credit; Ginny has a style and personality that's quite contagious!" Harry went on to explain the reasons and manner that he tried to separate himself from both of the girls while school was in session. Mr. Granger's face fell a little as he realized what Harry was doing to protect both Ginny and Hermione. He also saw the change in Harry's appearance and voice. Harry physically tensed up and his voice took on a little lonesome quality. Nothing at all like the happy boy who had just chased a pair of girls a few minutes earlier.

"Then being away from school like this is a real treat not only for you but Hermione and Ginny also. You all can relax and just do the normal things kids do without having to look over your shoulder all the time. Or worry about anybody else observing how you interact."

"That's a good sum up, Mr. Granger. When we go back to school, there'll be no holding hands or any other signs of affection. We can talk but no more than I'd be talking to any of the other students. Nobody will care that Hermione and Ginny hang out together because they're obviously friends. I'll still have my mental connection with them both and that's ok but …"

"..it's still not the same", Mr. Granger finished. "I'm sorry Harry for all your circumstances. You're welcome to come here anytime you'd like. Even if it's by yourself."

"Thanks, Mr. Granger."

"I don't want to push you Harry, but maybe now's a good time to start reading that book we gave you. You won't be bothered by the girls and I can answer some of the awful uncomfortable questions I'm sure will come up. If you would be embarrassed by Hermione's father being around, read in your room."

"That sounds like a better plan for me."

"I'm not expecting anybody back until after lunch. You come down when you're ready and we'll figure something out to eat."

Harry nodded and went up to his room and pulled out the book he had got as a present: _The Little Guide for Big Changes - Teens and Their Physical and Emotional Development. _Harry looked around the room and then decided to lock both the doors; just in case the girls came back early.

It was almost two hours later when Mr. Granger heard Harry come down the stairs. There was a little bit of shock and embarrassment on his face but otherwise he seemed relaxed. Harry was carrying a piece of paper and Mr. Granger hope he could answer the questions without thinking ahead too much.

Harry and Mr. Granger sat down to a chef's salad for lunch and while they were talking about things in general, there was a lot of questions on Harry's list got answered. He seemed to accept the physical things that would be changing but he was more worried about what he would be happening to him and the girls emotionally and how to deal with that.

"I got some good advice from my father", Mr. Granger said, "when I got around to dating. He told me to treat the girl I was with like 'I would imagine my mother wanted to be treated'. That took a lot of pressure off me to rush things along just to be one of the guys or to prove myself somehow. Does that make any sense, Harry?"

"Yes that makes a lot of sense to me. I've never tried to rush things along or pressure either Ginny or Hermione. I'm not expecting anything really from either of them."

"Oh Harry, you should let yourself have expectations! You have a right to expect friendship and companionship from people. You should expect some affection and caring from the people who are around you. You have to have some idea of how Ginny, her parents and Hermione and we care about you. I won't speak for the rest of the Weasleys or some of your other friends at school but you're important to us. There would be a big gap in our lives if you weren't around anymore; and I'm not just speaking as Hermione's father now."

Harry looked up at Mr. Granger's words and felt a whole new level of acceptance settle over him. He stood up and was going to go shake Mr. Granger's hand but he was pulled into a hug instead. Harry hung on for a few seconds and then backed away. "Thanks, I've always felt a little unworthy about things. It may take me a while to accept that I'm wrong about myself."

"If you're still thinking like that, then I think you're doing a big disservice to Ginny and Hermione. They are both smart girls and the fact that they WANT to hold hands or hug you doesn't mean that they're feeling sorry for you. I suspect Ginny has already set her sights on spending the rest of her life with you. Whether you have a bond with her or not!"

Harry had sat back down in disbelief at that last part of the statement. He had a lot of things to think about now; both for himself and with the girls.

The two went back to finishing their lunch and chatting about some more of the questions on the list. Asking about dreams, Harry was told that sometimes the mind provided answers or outlets that he wasn't even aware of. Add in the fluctuating hormones and other attractions and a few 'memorable awakenings' were inevitable.

Harry wasn't surprised to find out that only experience would answer some of the questions on his list and that some things could only be discussed with the relevant female whenever it came around to that situation. Harry had suspected that time might be the only answer for the practical stuff. He knew none of the three were emotionally or physically mature enough and would not be for years.

Harry and Mr. Granger were just setting down to watch a rugby game on television when Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Ginny all came back through the front door loaded down with sacks. Harry saw that Hermione and Ginny had big grins on their faces and said that they must have enjoyed their day out.

They both nodded as they took off the jackets. "We got to eat in something called a food court, Harry", Ginny said, "and Mrs. Granger let me try a couple of different types of food. I really like Chinese."

"Good for you Ginny. Glad you could have fun."

"We got you something Harry", said Hermione.

Harry wondered out loud if it was something that he could be seen in public with. Mr. Granger smiled but said that Harry ought to at least give them a chance. Harry smiled as Hermione and Ginny brought him a small parcel for him to open. Harry unwrapped a dark blue t-shirt that had a funny shape flask on it and said _'Hg - the Best of both Worlds' _in silver lettering. At Harry's puzzled look, Mrs. Granger told Harry that it was the symbol for the element mercury.

"It's not like you are carrying around our names", Ginny, "but not too many people will recognize our initials there on your chest."

"That's great! We've got quicksilver, mercury, in our potions kit. It's a liquid metal. It's rare and different, sort of like our relationship. Thanks to both of you! It's a really nice present; I'll be happy to wear it."

"Harry, the girls would like your opinion of what they bought. So you may have to put up with a fashion show later. Would either of you gentlemen like a little ice cream for your dessert now?"

Mr. Granger and Harry helped put a few groceries away while the girls ran their other purchases upstairs. A few minutes later everyone was sitting down to dishes of Neapolitan ice cream.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Back to the Future?

It seemed impossible that it was Thursday night already. Harry and Hermione had to leave in the morning to floo back to Hogwarts while Ginny's parents were coming to the Grangers to pick her up.

The last couple of days at the Granger's had been really nice for the trio. Ginny and Hermione had settled down and quit their teasing of Harry; he didn't know if it was something that they had decided by themselves or the result of the 'adult' talk that Mrs. Granger had given the pair. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had wanted to tell Harry the subject of the conversation that had happened behind closed doors for a couple of hours. He suspected that it was along the nature of the talk he had with Mr. Granger but he didn't want to embarrass them all by asking.

Harry had the opportunity to take solo walks with each girl down to that nearby park and enjoyed some private time with each. The girls had a good-natured competition in promoting the other to the confusion of Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had just enjoyed the interaction between the three children and watched Harry as he got a little more anxious and sad as the end of their holiday approached.

The Grangers had taken Harry and Ginny out to a fancy neighborhood restaurant the last evening as a way of celebrating. Harry and Ginny had been a little intimidated by their surroundings at first but had just followed Hermione's lead and mental guidance in enjoying the meal. A surprise trip to a movie theatre had delighted and fascinated Ginny but the larger than life figures that suddenly appeared on the screen had scared her initially. She found herself in Harry's lap much to the amusement of Hermione. Ginny laughed at herself as she regained her seat and the three whispered to each other during the whole movie.

When they had returned to the Granger home, the three had settled down on the couch to just relax for a bit before heading upstairs. By the time Mr. and Mrs. Granger had fixed up the cups of hot cocoa in the kitchen, the three had all fallen asleep. Harry had a girl firmly snuggled up to a shoulder on each side and Hermione and Ginny were holding hands across Harry's stomach! Mr. Granger was going to wake them up but his wife stopped him. "Let them have this last couple of hours together", she whispered. Hermione's father carefully laid a blanket across their laps and the adult Grangers headed up to bed themselves after taking a picture or two of their daughter and her houseguests.

_: The train lurched as it got underway leaving the station. Harry fell into the nearest bench but had time to catch the girls as they stumbled also. It seemed just a repeat of Ollivander's all over again; he caught Ginny around the waist on one side and Hermione on the other. There was no collision with a wall or a shelf of wands this time and Harry had time to enjoy the little save he had done and started chuckling._

_His laughter died in his throat as he looked at the faces of the girls. It was Ginny and Hermione, but it was an edition of his hug buddies that he had never even guessed about before. Both girls, no - women were now breathtaking beauties! If Harry had to estimate an age, it seemed like his friends were both in their early twenties!_

_Both girls seemed as shocked as Harry about seeing each other. They stood up and Harry immediately felt their concern and worry!_

"_What's happened to us?", Ginny asked with a little quaver in her voice. _

_Harry noticed the familiar voice but it held a lot more depth and undercurrents within it. Ginny had certainly grown into an attractive woman. Harry saw that her fiery hair had grown almost to her waist and was currently flung over one shoulder in an elaborate braid. Her figure was full without seeming pudgy and Harry could see that her muscles were certainly toned as she turned to look around the compartment._

"_I'm not sure Ginny, but I hope we don't have amnesia because the last thing I remember…"_

_Harry stood up and finished Hermione's sentence "…we were all sitting in your living room waiting for some hot cocoa." Harry's voice shocked him - it was much deeper than he recalled. He was surprised that he was taller than Hermione who still had a couple of inches on Ginny. Harry looked down at his shoes and then around the compartment again. He must be.._

"_About 6' 1", Harry!" came from Hermione. Both the girls came over to either hug Harry and/or measure themselves against his height. Ginny seemed to have topped out a little over five and a half feet with Hermione a good couple of inches taller. After the brief hug, all three stood back to get a good look at each other._

_Harry had already stolen a peek at Ginny, so he turned his attention to Hermione. Hermione's hair tumbled down to the top of her shoulders without the customary frizziness that she worked against every day. Her figure, while not so generous as Ginny's, was still curvaceous in its own right. Harry blushed as he saw that he had been caught staring at the very attractive women he knew so well._

"_You know, you're not that bad looking yourself Harry." Ginny reached out a hand and pulled Harry over to the car window so that he could see his own reflection. Both girls joined him so they could all look at themselves as well._

_Harry looked into his reflection and saw that much was as it was this morning when he had woken up. The hair was still just as messy and the eyes were just as green. But the scar wasn't nearly so red and there was a maturity and fullness in the face that didn't match Harry's memory. He now looked a lot more like the picture of his father! Ginny whistled next to him as she ran a hand down Harry's arm and over his stomach. "There are lots of muscles here, Nonnie!"_

_Harry stepped back and looked at the still giggling girls. It was so familiar a sound but so different at the same time. "Nonnie?" he asked. _

"_Just a little pillow talk among ourselves, Harry."_

"_Then we must be dreaming again, I would have bolted at the mention of that", Harry said._

"_At least we have our own clothes this time around", Hermione said with a grin._

"_This is way better than those training bras at least!"_

"_Ginny!"_

_"Training … what has to be… I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask" Harry kept muttering himself as he sat down on one of the benches._

_The girls sat down side by side on the other bench and watched as Harry regained control of himself so he could look at his companions. "Still picking on me, it seems!"_

"_Harry we wouldn't do it if you didn't like it a little bit."_

"_Ok, I'll admit to the fact that I love most of the attention you females give me. Do you suppose this is, will be, can be us?"_

_Ginny thought for a second before answering. "Like you told me once, Harry, anything is possible. It's a magical life we have, right?"_

"_Harry", Hermione nervously asked, "can I see your left hand again?"_

_Harry held out his left hand. He saw the slightly tarnished promise ring on his pinkie but he was surprised to see a golden wedding band with a couple of jewels imbedded in it. The girls were both moving toward him but Harry couldn't see what was on their ring fingers. The whistle of the train sounded twice and the compartment went totally dark as they seemed to enter a tunnel._

"_Harry!"_

"_Harry?" :_

"Harry. Harry. Time to wake up." Harry struggled to open his eyes and saw Mr. Weasley reaching over the back of the couch to shake his shoulder again. Harry grinned and then felt some more movement from beside him. He looked and saw that Hermione and Ginny were also waking up. On the couch! They had spent the night on the couch! Together! And Mrs. Weasley had to be here also!

He looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table talking over cups of tea. Ginny went in to receive a hug from her mother and then she and Hermione went upstairs to freshen up and change clothes. Harry apologized to Mr. Weasley for the situation that he had found the three of them in.

"I don't think there was anything wrong here. You obviously just fell asleep. I'm not reading anything into your or the girls behavior. Go up and get changed and get back for breakfast; we have a little news for you all."

Hermione and Ginny were coming out of their bedroom just as Harry was turning the knob to enter his. They all met in the middle of the hallway and stared at each other for a long second before smiling. "I liked that dream a lot more than the other one we shared", Harry said. "I can look at both of you without blushing."

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded but they agreed that it would be nice to talk about it some more. Ginny had a strange glint in her eye when she came up to give Harry a hug. "You looked really handsome Harry. And I had a proper set of chebs for you." Ginny giggled as she watched Harry's and Hermione's mouths drop in shock! She ran away as both Harry and Hermione reached out to get her.

Hermione started apologizing for Ginny. "She likes winding you up Harry. I can't stop her sometimes. But she was right about your future looks."

Harry blushed but held Hermione in a hug of her own. "You were gorgeous also. May I get to call you Nonnie sometimes or is that just reserved for Ginny?"

"You can call me Nonnie if you don't mind me calling you Jamie like Ginny does sometimes." Hermione had a very shy smile on her face as she said that.

Harry smiled back at her. "Let's get all these pet names cleared up with each other. I'll be down as soon as I change and wash up." Harry gave her a little extra hug before he released her and headed into his room.

A few minutes later Harry was sitting down to the breakfast that Mrs. Granger had whipped up. He ended up somehow between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger and had to play translator once or twice as discussions went back and forth between the two men.

When there was break in the conversation, Mrs. Weasley raised her voice a little and said there was a slight change of plans for the day. Dumbledore had sent Fawkes with a note to the Burrow asking them to keep Harry over one more night. Harry looked a little quizzical but Hermione asked her parents if she could go along to the Burrow with them. They nodded and agreed since everyone was only going to be delayed another night. Harry offered to help with the dishes after everyone had finished but he was sent upstairs to pack along with Hermione and Ginny.

Twenty minutes later everyone had said their goodbyes to the Grangers and were lining up to floo away. It was decided that Mrs. Weasley would take Hermione with her and Ginny would stay on her father's arm. That left Harry with the fact that he had to floo by himself again! He groaned but just asked someone to put a cushioning charm or some pillows out for him at the other end. Harry took a deep breath and threw the floo powder calling out "The Burrow".

After Ginny had left the floo with her father, Mrs. Weasley put a general cushioning charm on the hearth and the kitchen table. The two girls and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then stood back and waited for the wrecking ball that was named Harry Potter.

When the fireplace flared up in green flames, everyone cringed as they expected Harry to come hurtling out. They were highly surprised to see a smiling Harry floating gently out of the floo as he held his goblin staff ahead of him. Harry touched down gently in the middle of the kitchen without a speck of dust or ash. He lowered the staff and then pumped his fists in celebration. "Got it!"

Everybody laughed at his expression but he defended himself. "I got tired of hurting myself and others so I thought I would try just floating through the last part. Seems to have worked out well!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed and then went upstairs to Ginny's room. Harry was about to follow them up when Mr. Weasley waved for him to join him in the living room. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and Mr. Weasley pulled another chair up close to talk to him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you alone and I didn't want the girls to hear this. So promise me you'll keep this secret from them."

Harry nodded and carefully put his shields up so the girls wouldn't even casually overhear. Mr. Weasley waited a while and lowered his voice so that only Harry could hear. "You couldn't go back to Hogwarts today Harry because your bed was wrecked in your dorm last night! Totally demolished! No tricks by the twins or anything like that. Some trace of Dark magic was detected! Nobody should have been able to sneak in to your room like that; bridging the wards into the castle! Albus and Minerva have been conducting an investigation; thankfully Ron was sleeping down in the common room last night. He didn't see anything before the house elves brought you up a new bed and set it up."

Harry was trying to think of a reason someone would want to destroy his bed. A botched kidnapping? Intimidation to scare him? "Dumbledore doesn't have any idea about the reason for this intrusion, Harry. He's setting up some additional wards on Gryffindor tower and your ward room specifically to keep you safe."

"Thank you for the info, Mr. Weasley. I won't share this with the girls. It will only scare them, and I don't want to do that. As long as Dumbledore is taking additional steps, I guess it will be ok. Does this mean I have a serious threat already on the Hogwarts grounds then?"

"I can't answer yes or no to your question Harry." Mr. Weasley had a very sad look on his face. "Best I can say is keep your guard up and continue on your training as best you can. I imagine you have a few surprises up your sleeve. Remember what I told you about over worrying about every possible threat, ok? I've got to hurry off to work but if you want to talk later about this, I'll try and help!

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. I'd best head up stairs before they come down looking for me." Harry stood up and made his way up to Ron's room.

The door was open to Ginny's room and the girls called him in when he glanced their way. Harry tried putting a smile on his face and pushed his destroyed bed away from his thoughts. "So what's going on?"

"Ginny is trying to decide", Hermione said grinning, "if we should get her a nice pet name of her own or just go by the 'Gin' we've both called her?"

"Ooh, tough call! How about Gem? GM. That's what your first two initials are and you've always been bright, unique, and precious to me."

Ginny squealed and buried her face in her pillow. "Now you've done it Harry", Hermione said. "Made her all embarrassed, warm, and fuzzy at the same time. Good job!"

"Well, I did owe her one for this morning's comment about that 'c' word!" Harry couldn't say that word; he wasn't even sure he wanted to attempt to spell the other 'b' word with the girls actually in the room! He had trouble enough not thinking of… he wasn't going down that thought path! "I do mean every word of what I said though. I'll let you both decide on that. I'm heading upstairs to unpack."

Harry headed out the door and up the stairs and heard some hurriedly whispered comments coming out of Ginny's room behind him. He had just unshrunk his trunk and was getting out some of his new Christmas presents when he heard a mental outcry downstairs! Harry wasn't sure later if he had apparated to Ginny's room or just dived down the stairs and didn't touch them. All he knew is that he suddenly was in Ginny's room before he could blink twice and they were both staring in wonder at something that was in Hermione's hand!

"Harry, we went at this all wrong!" Ginny was somewhere between laughter and tears. She was in some sort of shock!

He looked over at Hermione. For once, there were no words coming from the smart witch. She was looking at the thing in her hand and muttering. "We wasted… we wasted all that time and we could have just asked… just asked… Ron!" Hermione whispered the last word as if she couldn't believe it!

Harry gently pried the object out of Hermione's hand. It was the card out of a chocolate frog. Harry turned it over and saw what had dumbfounded the two girls:

Famous Wizards Series #7

Nicolas Flamel

(b. circa 1326 - )

(No picture available)

Flamel is a celebrated alchemist who is famous for creating the only known Philosopher's Stone in existence.

The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life,which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs

to Mr. Nicolas Flamel … who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year and enjoys a quiet life

in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

Harry sat down in Ginny's chair; he was flabbergasted himself. Although they had learned a lot of useful things in diving into the Hogwarts' library for a couple of months, it seemed such a waste of time now. All they had to do was ask Ron; he knew the chocolate frog cards as well as he knew the roster of the Chudley Cannons!

Hermione let out a giggle, and then Ginny followed her. Before too long the witches and the boy with the messy hair were all holding their sides as they recognized how ridiculous the solution had been. "That's twice Ronald knew more than I did", Hermione grinned, "guess I'll have to start believing some of the stuff he says about himself."

Ginny rolled over laughing at that statement. "Enough, enough. I'm hurting from laughing so much!"

Harry finally calmed down enough to think through what they had just discovered. When the girls noticed the expression on his face, they quit laughing also.

"It must be the Philosopher's Stone that Hagrid brought back from Gringotts then", Harry conjectured.

"And what Fluffy is guarding under that trapdoor!" Ginny said.

"And what Snape is really after! He had an opportunity on Halloween but couldn't get by Fluffy." Harry grimaced. "But does he want it for the gold or the other - the Elixir of Life?"

"Either way Harry, it's the Deatheaters who are really trying to get it!" Hermione's eyes were wide as she said that so Harry knew that she was probably scared! He wasn't very happy himself as he realized that there was a real and priceless treasure hidden at Hogwarts that the Deatheaters were determined to get. That made the destruction of his bed even more ominous!

Harry begged off any further discussions with the girls and said that he just was going to go up to his bed and read. They recognized his worry and told him they would be waiting if he thought of anything else. Harry nodded to them both and headed back up the stairs.

Two hours later Harry hadn't really got any reading done. He tried but all the events of the morning just kept his head spinning. He had resorted to pulling out the original letter from his parents that he had found on his trunk and writing down what he remembered of the Howler that he had set off! He kept reading them over and over to try and find a clue or anything that might point in the right direction.

"Find anything out there Harry?" Harry looked up to find Hermione and Ginny leaning on the door frame.

"No, you find any more earth shattering surprises in our Christmas presents? Maybe I should ransack Ron's dresser to find a crowbar for this trunk."

Ginny chuckled and came in to the room. "I think we've relied enough on Ron for one day. There's no guarantee that he would have remembered the name anyway; Flamel was never a headmaster or professional Quidditch player."

Hermione picked up the letters Harry had and glanced at them before putting them back down. "Ginny had an idea of how to cheer you up. A plan anyway to get past Fluffy. Such a strange name for that beast."

"Ok, I'll ask. How do we get by Fluffy? Does it involve finding a three-headed cat?"

Ginny smiled as she sat on Ron's bed. "It's really quite simple. You put on that invisibility cloak and then we'll open the door and chuck one of Neville's cauldrons of potions in for it. After it gets sick from eating it or runs away from the smell, you can just walk in and open the trapdoor easily."

Harry smiled at the thought. "That's good, Ginny. But how are we to get a cauldron of Neville's up to the third floor without it exploding all over us?"

Ginny snapped her fingers. "Darn, I knew I forgot something important!"

"You aren't thinking about really going after that piece of rock are you Harry?" Hermione sounded worried.

"No, I suppose not. As long as Dumbledore's at the school, I'm sure he'll have some alarm or something that notifies him that somebody is trying to get it."

"Good, we've got other things to occupy us. I know you worry about the Deatheaters Harry but we're safe at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and Hermione said she was going down to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help with lunch. She gave a hard look at Ginny as she left the room so Harry thought there was another talk coming up.

Ginny didn't waste much time. "I really have to apologize to you Harry. I shouldn't have made that comment this morning about …" Ginny made a vague circular motion over her front. "I was just so happy about that shared dream and seeing all three of us grown up. You were so handsome and tall that I thought a reminder of what I have or will have to offer you .. I'm sorry!"

"That's ok, Ginny, I know you didn't mean anything wrong." Harry thought for a second. _**'Hermione could you come back up here for a bit?'**_

_**'On my way, Harry.' **_Hermione was back in Ron's room in less than a minute. Harry pointed at the bed and Hermione just sat down next to Ginny.

Harry cleared his throat. "I guess I don't make time to have more direct conversations with you two because you seem to know me so well." Both girls started protesting that Harry talked to them a lot but he held up his hands. "If you didn't understand something before, I'm going to try clearing it up now. Hopefully my message won't be botched up too much."

"Ginny, Hermione, I like both of you a lot. I think you're both pretty the way you are; each in your own way. I'll never say one is prettier than the other because I'll not make a choice like that. I've had a few hours to think about that dream we had this morning. I don't know if that is going to be us in 10 years or not. Your physical appearance is only one small part of why I'm attracted to you."

Harry stood up and came over to stand in front of the girls. "What's more important to me is what's in here." Harry laid a couple of fingers on both girls' foreheads. "And what's in here." Harry laid one finger in the center of their chests. "What your minds and hearts say about you and how you care about each other and me. We're only 11 and 10 years old! In spite of what the bond may be doing to our maturity, I'm in no hurry to get to those adult bodies we had in the dream. That physical stuff, if and whenever we get around to it, will just be icing on the cake for me because I've already touched and connected to the parts that I really care about."

Harry reached over to his desk and picked up the photo album he had and all the photos he had received from the girls for Christmas. "I'm going downstairs to put these nice pictures in my album if you want to help me." Harry walked out the door and closed it behind him.

_**'And now I can say this last bit since I'm NOT in the room with you. Ginny was right - she did have a proper set. And so did you Hermione! Not because of size or shape or that either was better than the other. They were both proper because they were part of the two people I most care for and trust in the world - you two! Please don't ever acknowledge I ever even thought about something so forward!'**_

__Hermione and Ginny felt Harry put up his shields so they couldn't answer him mentally. Hermione saw Ginny had a big grin on her face and it got wider as she watched her. She knew her face was threatening to break in half from the grin she had.

"That settles it", Ginny said.

"He's _definitely _a keeper!" Hermione agreed with a giggle. The two girls held hands as they left the room to go down and help Harry.

I hope nobody minded much that I showed Harry's first real Christmas. I'm wandering back to the story line in my own little fashion and the pace may pick up a little. Thanks for reading and reviewing! - Captain Compass


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The End of the One Mystery

There was something going on but Mrs. Weasley wasn't quite sure what it was. That bothered her. Hermione had rushed upstairs suddenly in the middle of talking to her, saying that she needed to check in with Harry. Harry came back down about 3 minutes later with a small blush on his cheeks; he had gone into the living room after a small hello to her. Ginny and Hermione had joined him a minute later and were doing everything they could think of to endear themselves to their male friend. Mrs. Weasley thought that they might have offended Harry somehow or that he had said one of those wonderful compliments that seemed to make her daughter stammer in appreciation. Either way, they seemed to be getting along famously again.

Ginny had come in to ask her mother if they had extra pictures of members of the family for Harry to put in his album. Mrs. Weasley followed her back in to the family room and they all went through some of the Weasley photo albums seeing what duplicates they might make to give to Harry. Ginny was trying to hide some younger pictures of herself but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were pulling them out anyway.

Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione what a nice time she had visiting with her parents that morning. Harry had raised his head at that and calmly asked her what they all had eaten for supper at the Three Broomsticks. Mrs. Weasley had responded they had a very nice shepherd's pie. She realized what she had admitted to when she saw the grins on the three youngsters.

"Hermione's dad told us on Christmas about the meeting you all had with Dumbledore in Hogsmeade." Ginny said quietly. "Hermione worked it all out with her parents about not telling them what happened to her that first week."

Mrs. Weasley spoke to Ginny. "Hermione's mother asked me not to mention anything to either you or Harry about meeting with them. She wanted Hermione to come forward on her own."

Hermione blushed. "I've apologized and promised them I wouldn't hide anything important from them. I was just so scared that they might withdraw me from Hogwarts."

"Professor Dumbledore thought it might be something like that", Mrs. Weasley stated. "We all had a nice talk together during supper."

Harry tried not to let his nervousness get into his voice as he made the next statement. "Mr. Granger also said that everyone was a little concerned about our maturity levels. He told us that both sets of parents agreed to try to be patient and help all three of us out with any questions or problems."

When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Harry plowed on through what he wanted to say to her. "I can't or won't speak for Ginny or Hermione but I really appreciate the offer from everyone. There's so much going on with each of us individually and in whatever combination you might think of. Not just the bond itself but dealing with everything else. I get concerned at least once a day that the whole arrangement will drive me or the others daft. The Grangers were ok with our 'hug buddy' arrangement and I can promise you that none of the three of us want or are ready for anything more than that right now. Although I will admit that a little more physical closeness was really nice while we were at the Grangers."

Harry turned and looked at Ginny and Hermione. "How badly did I bollix that up?"

"You spoke well enough for me Harry", Hermione offered.

"Me too", said Ginny. "But I need to let you know, Mum, that our hug buddy agreement isn't a part of our life at Hogwarts. Harry won't allow much of any type personal contact between him and either of us girls. Says he trying to protect us."

Harry sighed. "I don't think she needed to hear that Ginny."

"Well, I don't want Mum to think that we're sneaking into broom closets to snog or that you are chasing either Hermione or me around begging for some sort of physical contact!"

Harry laid his head down on his crossed arms and wondered if this was one of those issues he needed to talk to somebody about. He was a little surprised to feel a pair of arms come around his shoulders and Mrs. Weasley's voice in his ear. "I think my daughter is just trying to awkwardly say that she appreciates that you are being a gentleman and taking things slowly. At least I hope that's what she means."

Harry chuckled at the last statement and sat up a little straighter. "It could just mean that she thinks I'm a git only part of the time."

Everyone, even Ginny, laughed at that statement and the little tension around the table evaporated.

Harry turned and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the sweater she had knitted him and all of sudden everyone was laughing and talking about how their holidays had went. Mrs. Weasley said that she and Arthur had loved seeing the wild countryside and dragons in Romania. Arthur still wasn't too fond of the 'big lizards' as he called them but they were both impressed by the way Charlie and the others carried out their duties around them.

Hermione and Ginny each thanked Mrs. Weasley for their presents and described some of the activities that they had undertaken during the holidays. Mrs. Weasley said that the charity concert they had went to sounded very nice. Ginny told her mother that in addition to the clothes she had received as presents, she had went with Hermione and her mother shopping for some additional items on Boxing Day. When Mrs. Weasley said she would like to see what she got, Hermione and Ginny stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then raced up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the only boy in the room. "What just happened Harry?" Harry smiled a little and told her 'that both girls wanted his opinion as well as hers on their new clothes'. Mrs. Weasley laughed a little and asked how the mental connection was coming along. Harry laughed and said that it was as clear as a bell most days but they were still respecting each other's privacy as much as they could. He went on to explain to Mrs. Weasley that their link was also gave the three them a better memory for their studies at school. Mrs. Weasley sighed and told Harry it was about time something positive came out of the bond. Harry didn't know how to respond to that but then the girls started coming down the stairs showing off their new outfits.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley each told the girls what they thought of their outfits and what was right or just a little off in what they were wearing. Mrs. Weasley eyebrows went up once at what Ginny had worn down but only commented that a thicker top was needed. Harry blushed as he noticed some white straps through Ginny's blouse and thought about what Ginny had said during and after their dream! Ginny smiled but turned her back quickly but Harry did notice a white strap across and underneath her top as she headed back upstairs with Hermione.

Harry had tried not to say anything bad about their choices but there was a top or two that didn't seem to go well with the slacks they were wearing. Mrs. Weasley stated that the girls could fix that by changing off with one another if they didn't mind altering parts of their wardrobe. Hermione thought that was an excellent idea.

Harry's blush over the thin tops had just about faded totally away as the girls came down again with the nightshirts that Remus had given them. Harry had time to notice that they were both wearing leggings under the nightwear before the shirts started flashing. Harry hid his face on his folded arms as he heard Mrs. Weasley comment something on the outfits. He was grateful that Ginny's mum had hurried them back upstairs. When he raised his head, Harry asked Mrs. Weasley if he was in trouble. She replied that if he was in trouble it was because 'he had to deal with both those young ladies.' Harry smiled at the look of sympathy that Mrs. Weasley gave him.

The last outfits the girls came down with were one of their summer outfits. Both had on shorts and a tank top and Harry realized he was a little uncomfortable seeing that much skin. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Ginny in shorts over the month he was at the Burrow, but the ones Ginny and Hermione were wearing now were of a totally different style. A little shorter and tighter. Harry wasn't sure if it was his hormones acting up or the bond attraction that was causing him to pay a little different type of attention to the two girls. Ginny and Hermione didn't seem to notice that he only responded with a quick thumbs up to the questions about their outfits.

Ginny and Hermione did give Harry one more thing. They stood together and handed him a single piece of paper. Mrs. Weasley came over to read it over his shoulder; it was a list of clothing sizes for each girl! Harry cast a nervous look over his shoulder as Mrs. Weasley pointed at the last line.

"What's this abbreviation mean?", she asked. "B-S-H-W-N-K?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "Ginerva, I'm waiting!"

"BraSizesHarryWillNeverKnow", came in a rushed whisper from the youngest Weasley. Harry snickered at the glare Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter. Mrs. Weasley then turned and winked at Harry and he knew she really wasn't mad at either of them! He settled back as both girls apologized to him and Mrs. Weasley.

By that time it was almost lunch and Harry took a shaky breath as the girls helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny had been extra nice to him since he gave them his little speech upstairs. He hoped it meant that they would just go back to their normal give and take without that part of their lives that they weren't ready for yet.

Harry joined everybody else as they all sat down at the table and ate. The girls still had their short sets on and Harry was a little glad that his view of their legs were hidden by the table. He jumped however when Ginny reached out and took his hand where it was sitting on top of the table. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley but she was just talking to Hermione. She glanced over but didn't say a thing to either Ginny or Harry about their contact.

Mrs. Weasley was asking everyone about what they had received from Hermione's parents and each other. "So how surprised was Harry in getting a set of photos of your shopping trip?"

"He was very surprised that we gave him the almost same set of photos as he gave us. Especially with that locket we found for him. He gave us a nice set of cameo brooches in return. We all loved the photos."

"I guess it was Bill's idea originally when Harry was looking for something personal for both of you. We just thought that it would be nice if you all had memories of your day together."

"It really was a special Christmas for me", Harry said. "It was the first time I've actually got and given presents to people. I never got any when I was at the Dursleys and I found out that I was just as happy giving everyone presents as receiving them."

"Harry, that was a fabulous present you gave me. I'm sure I'll get many years of great recipes out of that cookbook." Mrs. Weasley got up and dropped a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "Arthur really liked his present from you but I did have to forcibly remove it a time or two from him. Just so he could eat or sleep of course."

Everyone just chuckled at her statement but Harry was happy that he had chosen so well. Ginny looked up with a smile that made Harry nervous; it was one Harry recognized as the being ready to spring a prank look.

"Harry, did you like our fashion show?"

"Yes Ginny, I thought all of your and Hermione's outfits were nice."

"You got clothes too. How about you go up and change into those shorts or swim trunks?"

"I'm not sure about that."

"I don't know about Hermione, but I wouldn't mind seeing you without a shirt and in shorts for a change."

Harry jumped from his chair to first chase Ginny but to also chase Hermione too when she came to Ginny's defense. They all ran around the kitchen for a bit and Hermione escaped by going up the stairs. Ginny tried to follow her but Harry managed to get a last second swat on her behind as she was going out of his reach!

Harry was laughing as he turned around but stopped as he saw the look Mrs. Weasley gave him. "I was just getting back at her for the taunting and the pinches she puts on my bum from time to time."

"I ordinarily wouldn't approve of how you just touched my daughter Harry but I do know she likes to have fun by teasing you. I'll have to think if you deserve a time out or not."

Harry went back to sit at the kitchen table to think about what had just happened. He wasn't really sorry about how he had got back at Ginny but he shouldn't have done THAT with her mother in the room.

It was five minutes later when Hermione came running down the stairs with Ginny following close behind. She pulled him out of his chair and gave him a push, "Harry go get your trunk, I have an idea how to get in the other side!"

Harry took one look at the smile on Hermione's face and raced up the stairs himself to get the special item his parents had left him!

Mrs. Weasley was surprised at how fast Harry made it up to Ron's room and back down to the kitchen. He arrived just a little breathless and expanded the trunk he was carrying in his hand back to regular size. He set it in the middle of the table and suddenly slumped and sat in a chair. "I promised Mr. Weasley that he could be here for this."

Ginny looked at Harry's disappointed face and then back to her mother. Mrs. Weasley stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and try Harry. Arthur knows how long this has frustrated you. As long as you have some results and can tell him the story he won't be upset."

Harry smiled as he got permission but asked Mrs. Weasley for a piece of string. He tied that to the clasp that was already visible and then turned the trunk around so that the clasp was facing away from him on the table. He then turned to Hermione and asked her what the idea was.

Hermione was a little nervous. "It hit me just as we were changing out of summer togs upstairs. Something Mrs. Weasley said about having something memorable. I glanced at your letter earlier Harry. It and that Howler had something in common. It said to remember them! Your mom, your dad, the Marauders. What if that's the password? Their names. The trunks keyed to you now so that by saying your name and their names, it may open the other side. You're the only one that can do it!"

Harry was stunned that the message was in the messages after all. He was going to hug Hermione but she was already getting one from Ginny. He took his turn and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're brilliant! I don't think I tell you that enough. Well, let's give it a try!"

Harry was extremely nervous. He wanted so badly to have some more knowledge of his parents! He licked his lips as he tried to figure out the proper wordage.

Hermione and Ginny stepped up beside him and Ginny stood up on her toes and whispered something in his ear. He nodded once and held out his left hand with his pinkie finger extended. Mrs. Weasley noticed that both girls had linked up their pinkies with him. Harry smiled. "I know it's silly, Mrs. Weasley, but it's just for luck." Mrs. Weasley just nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Harry laid his right hand on the crest on the back side of the trunk. "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm the son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, one of the original Marauders!"

A hum of magic filled the room and Harry and the trunk glowed brightly for a second. Mrs. Weasley saw the hair on all three figures stood on end as the magic passed from Harry to the two girls through their linked fingers! Then the trunk moved under Harry's hand! Harry removed his hand from the crest and took a step back.

The trunk rotated itself counterclockwise on the table four times and then rose in the air about two feet. It then rotated in a tumbling movement with the normal clasp appearing and disappearing as it turned. There was a loud and distinct click as the trunk slowed down in its tumble. When the trunk set itself back down on the table and stopped, Harry saw there was two hinged clasps now visible on opposite sides of the trunk. One with a string tied on and one without! Hermione's idea was spot on! The hidden side was now ready to be opened!

Harry reached out a hand to open the clasp but saw his hand was shaking badly. He sat down for a couple of seconds to calm his nerves and then pulled the trunk a little closer to him. He stood up again and put both hands on the lid. Ginny and Hermione were standing right beside him. They both gave him an encouraging smile and Harry lifted the lid. The top fell back and the other side of the trunk was open to Harry.

The girls started crowding around to see into the trunk but Harry held up his arms in warming. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I want to dive in there and pull out everything but I just had a thought. Is there any way you can tell if this trunk has a more surprises? I'd hate to think I've made it this far only to find out it was…"

"Booby-trapped", Mrs. Weasley finished. She frowned at the sudden giggle from her daughter. "It's only a word, Ginny. Really! I'll try Harry. I'm not as good as Arthur or Bill, but let's see what we can find out."

Mrs. Weasley pulled her wand out from her pocket and made a complicated movement with her wand. A pale red light made a sweep of the contents of the trunk from one side to the other. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "As far as I can tell, everything in there is safe to handle, Harry!"

Harry was about to reach in and see what he could find but it was Hermione that interrupted him this time. "Harry, would you like me to make a list of what's stored where?"

Harry smiled. "That's a great idea Hermione. Thanks for volunteering." Mrs. Weasley made a pass with her wand and a parchment, ink and quills appeared. Hermione looked up in surprise. "I'll teach you the spell later dear", Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded and cast a quick glance inside the trunk before sitting down to record everything.

"There's something in the lid Harry", an excited Ginny pointed out first.

Harry could see that there was a small shelf built into the lid itself that was holding a bunch of papers. Harry reached and pulled the papers out first and spread them out to look at. The first was a small booklet entitled 'Operating Guide for your Heirloom Trunk: Queen Anne model, serial # 107. Hand crafted in 1885 by the company of Thoreau Trappings and Travel, 15 Diagon Alley, London.' Harry put that aside for a later reading.

A small white envelope was next in the pile. It was addressed to 'Lily Evans'. The card Harry pulled out from inside glittered in the light. Harry read it aloud for the girls:

_To My Darling Lily, _

_Please accept this meager gift from one whose love for you will never be contained! _

_James _

Even Mrs. Weasley smiled as she heard the words Harry's father had written down. "Guess we know where Harry gets his gift for compliments from", Hermione said smiling. Harry put that card and envelope back in the lid shelf.

The last item that was stored in the trunk top was a thick letter. "To Albus Dumbledore" was all that was written on the outside. Harry asked Ginny to start a pile of things he was going to keep out. She smiled at him and put the letter on the far side of the table.

That finished the lid shelf up. Harry took a look to the interior of the trunk. There were a number of shelves and small square drawers on one side of the trunk, an open space in the middle and a set of bigger drawers that lined the right end of the trunk. All the drawers were designed to open by being pulled toward the center of the trunk. Harry pulled out a package that was wrapped in cloth at the bottom of the center. When he unwrapped the cloth, Harry found something that was more valuable to him that all the galleons in his vault! The title just said 'Potter Family Album' over the crest he had come to accept as his family's! Harry held the thick book to his chest for a long moment and then put it down carefully.

"Would, could the three of you help me later? I'd like to have the three of you there when I look through this." Mrs. Weasley and Hermione quickly agreed and Ginny leaned in a little to give Harry a quick rub on his shoulder.

Harry smiled at the contact "Any preferences here? Left or right first?"

"It's your trunk Harry", Mrs. Weasley said. Harry said he might try alternating sides. Harry reached in and pulled a handle at random on one of the little drawers on the left. No luck. It was the next little drawer that Harry tried that opened. Harry saw a magnificent ring lying on a bed of green velvet. He picked it up to examine it. Harry felt a small wave of pleasure come from just touching it. There was a big emerald mounted in a heavy gold ring; the Potter crest was along both sides of the ring.

Harry handed it over to Mrs. Weasley to look at and she passed it on to Hermione and then Ginny who hefted it in her hand. She looked the ring over carefully and told Harry there was some writing on the inside. Harry took it back and saw the tiny etch work along the inside. Harry read the writing aloud '_Aude Aliquid Dignum'. _He turned to Mrs. Weasley who scratched her head for a bit and then said "I'm a little rusty but I think it translates into 'Dare Something Worthy'."

Harry wasn't sure if that was a family motto or a personal saying. Somehow Harry knew it was an important ring he wasn't supposed to wear yet and carefully placed it back in the drawer and closed it back up.

Harry pulled the topmost of the big drawers out on the other side and found a number of bound notebooks tied together with string. Harry noticed that the height of the notebooks far exceeded the depth of the drawer. 'Wonderful thing this magic' he thought as he untied the string. Opening up the top book Harry was surprised to encounter the flowing penmanship of his mother. Glancing through the pages, Harry noticed that it was notes taken during a charms class! In fact, Harry recognized many of the charms he had been learning himself. He closed the first book and went rapidly through the rest of the stack. It was a complete set of notes for all the classes his mother took her first year at Hogwarts!

Harry told everyone what the stack was and then glanced at the hungry look in Hermione's eyes. "We'll all go through that together. Although I don't think anybody takes better notes than you Hermione, there might be different things they learned then!"

Setting the notebooks down Harry explored the rest of that top shelf. He felt a couple of objects in the back corner and pulled out a couple of unusual hair barrettes. They were both about 5 inches wide and were decorated with stones; one with angled purple and the other in what appeared to be small pearls. Harry handed them to Mrs. Weasley. She took a look at them and smiled.

"I haven't seen clips like these for a long time. I think these are real pearls and the other is covered in amethysts. Ginny come here for a moment, please."

Ginny walked over to her mother and Mrs. Weasley pulled her around so she was hidden from the others view. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley reach up with the hand that was holding the purple barrette. Ginny gasped suddenly and Mrs. Weasley stepped aside. Ginny's colorful locks were now pulled up into an elaborate sort of arrangement that swept up on top of her head from the back forward!

"I thought so", Mrs. Weasley said. "Those are both styling clips girls. They were popular about 20 years ago with young ladies. Depending on where you placed them in your hair, you would get different hairdos. They fell out of fashion because everybody was using them at the same time!"

Ginny ran to the mirror to take a look at herself. She gasped and then looked back at Hermione. Hermione smiled and then Ginny removed the holder from her hair. The elaborate hairdo tumbled down back around Ginny's face immediately. She walked back to hand the barrette to Harry.

Harry laughed as he looked at the fashion accessory. "I'm pretty sure this won't help my hair any Ginny. There are two of them; you and Hermione each take one. I think my mom would have wanted you to have them!"

Both girls had their mouths open in amazement that Harry would give something to them that belonged to his mother! And that he had just found! Mrs. Weasley nodded as she understood what Harry was doing. "Just accept them. Harry's thinking that his mum would approve of your friendship with him. He also wants you to have something personal from his family as he's never had the opportunity to give anything like that before."

Ginny came back to Harry and rested her forehead against his for a moment. "Thanks Harry; I'll always think of your mum even if I'm not wearing this." She took both barrettes and went over to Hermione and let her have first choice. Hermione carefully picked up the one with the pearls on it and but told Ginny that they could exchange them back and forth if it was ok with Harry. She then turned and addressed Harry. "You didn't have to give away such an amazing gift; I'm just glad we could be here for you!"

Harry looked at the big smiles of all the women in the room and blushed a little. "Any guesses on what I can find next?"

Ginny was the one to answer. "Maybe some magical scissors that can tame your hair?"

Harry growled just a little bit and Ginny grabbed his shoulders. "Get on with it. There's some other goodies just waiting for you!"

Harry turned back to the trunk with a grin. He tried three more of the small drawers unsuccessfully before the fourth one opened. It was another envelope; this one folded up and crumpled like it had been stuffed into the drawer at the last second. Harry opened it to find two keys. One looked like an older version of his vault key; the other was a bigger, ornate, and heavier iron key that had a little rust on it. There was no note or anything in the envelope to explain what either key went to. Harry handed them to Mrs. Weasley to see what she could make of them.

"I don't know Harry; this one might go to a vault at Gringotts but them again it might not. This other key I don't even want to guess at. Maybe Arthur can tell you something when he gets home. He's got a lot more experience with mysteries like this."

Harry nodded sadly. He hoped Mr. Weasley could tell him something more. He had enough mysteries in his life already. Two more were just added! Harry saw another small wrapped object that was wedged under the shelves on the left hand side of the trunk. Harry had to work to get it out but it finally got unstuck. When he unwrapped it he was disappointed to find what looked like a small toy about 5 inches high with a bunch of metal bands and what looked like a top in the middle of everything else. There were some buttons and knobs around the base that Harry wasn't going to try and push. Harry held it up but Mrs. Weasley said that she had seen one like it before but didn't know its purpose. Maybe another question for Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley.

Harry reached back into the trunk and tried opening another drawer. And tried. But Harry couldn't open any of the remaining drawers. He sat down a little disappointed. He hadn't exactly been sure what he was expecting but he knew he wanted more.

Ginny, sensing his mood came over to hold his hand. "Professor Lupin said that things would appear at various times. Maybe there's some sort of schedule or maybe the trunk can tell when you're ready for something more. Whatever's in there is all yours Harry! Nobody will be able to take it away from you!"

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds and then Ginny saw him smile. "Guess I'd better start practicing what I preach. Imagine that - Ginny giving me a patience lesson!"

Hermione came over to rub Harry's back for a bit. "Let's go look at your album Harry!" Harry picked up that and the guide to the trunk and walked into the living room. Harry still kept an eye on his trunk though; just in case anything else popped out!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Many Pictures but One Problem

We all followed Harry into the Weasley family room. He settled on the sofa and I squeezed in next to him on the short side. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had plenty of room to sit on the other side of Harry comfortably. I put an arm over the back of the couch so I could look over Harry's shoulder a little better!

Looking at Harry, I could sense he had a lot going through his mind right now. There was excitement about the objects he had found, but a little disappointment that there wasn't more. He wasn't quite sure how important anything was except the album.

'_**Doing ok there, Harry?'**_

'_**So, so - just a little nervous, Hermione'**_

'_**We're both here for you if you need anything!"**_

Ginny broke in then. "Mum would appreciate if you could talk out loud. She doesn't want to miss anything either!'

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." "Yes, me also!"

Instead of just opening up the album, Harry asked us if we wanted to have access his trunk also. I said no immediately, but Ginny wanted to know why Harry had asked. He said that since we could command the trunk anyway, it was only fair that we should have the opportunity to hide our own things in it or get something out of it in an emergency. Ginny laughingly told Harry that he was taking this sharing thing too far sometimes but I thought we might talk about it later. Harry also said he really didn't want to wade through the instruction manual until he could ask Mr. Weasley for help.

With the three of us getting a little impatient, Harry opened up the album. There were a number of heavy cardboard dividers that divided the pages into four sections. Harry did a quick look though the whole album and found sections on his dad, his mum, and one about Hogwarts and the people they knew there. The last section seemed to be about Harry's parents when they were going together! That was the section Harry started looking at closely.

Harry looked at pictures of his parents (Lily and James) together at various places together. There was a picture of them sitting together on the Hogwarts Express and holding hands in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. Someone had even taken a picture of Lily sitting on James lap in the Great Hall, both of them laughing at something. Harry seemed really glad to see that his parents had fun together!

"So, how does it feel Harry to have been a few of the places your parents used to go to?"

"A little weird, Mrs. Weasley. It's a little comforting that maybe I'm following their footsteps somehow."

That's our Harry; he usually manages to turn a good phrase! He flipped to the next page and Hermione and I both 'oohed' at the same time. The next page of photos was of Harry's parents wedding! Lily had a lovely gown! Harry said that he thought his mum was especially pretty in the lilac colored lace and satin wedding gown! Harry's dad, James, on the other hand, was wearing a nice black tuxedo with long tails that dragged on the ground behind him! In fact the end of the tails had little balloons tied to the end to hold them up! Harry hoped his mother wasn't too embarrassed by the obvious prank somebody had played on the groom! Ginny couldn't help giggling and pointed out that if Harry's mother had spent any time around the Marauders, she was probably happy it wasn't anything worse!

There were a variety of different pictures of everyone at the wedding party and we all noticed that Professor Lupin was in some pictures! Harry found one picture of just his father, Professor Lupin and two other men. When he looked at the writing on the back of the picture, he told us they were the other two Marauders! Peter Pettigrew was short and on the portly side with thinning hair and a worried look that seemed to be on his face permanently. Sirius Black had an arm thrown around James shoulders and a bottle of something liquid in the other hand. I thought he might be drunk but Ginny said that he looked like the twins did sometimes - perpetually happy! He seemed to have one of those grins that seemed to be contagious. Harry felt happy that his father had a couple of great friends to go through school with; it seemed a shame Harry couldn't talk to them now. Mrs. Weasley didn't have much to say about either Pettigrew or Black.

Harry flipped to the next page and found a set of pictures that dealt with Harry's mum as she went through her pregnancy. There were six photos where someone had shown Lily with a bigger and bigger belly. Mrs. Weasley leaned in to tell Harry that his mother looked especially happy and pretty being pregnant. Harry blushed but did agree with her.

I wanted to give Harry a nice big hug when we saw the first pictures of the littlest Potter! He was cradled up against his mother's face in a bright blue blanket. She was gazing down at him with such a loving look that it brought a tear to my eye. The proud father was holding Harry in the next picture and it was Mrs. Weasley that pointed out that Harry's messy hair had started at birth. "And never got any better", Ginny said as I picked up Harry's hand to hold. Mrs. Weasley grinned at the photos but Harry looked a little uncomfortable over our admiration of the younger version of him.

Harry tried covering one of the baby photos. It was him being given a bath by his mother! Harry was embarrassed at the sight of his naked bum but Ginny said it was a very cute tush. And then blushed as her mother covered her mouth. Harry laughed at that but had an evil glint in his eye when he offered to give up a copy to both of us if he could get a similar one from our parents! That boy sometimes!

Mrs. Weasley laughed at our reaction to that but had to excuse herself to go start making supper. Everyone offered to help her but she just said that we could go through the rest of photo album together until supper was ready. We all took a little break to stretch and make ourselves more comfortable.

There were more pictures of Harry and his parents in the last section of the album and they all showed a happy little family as Harry grew up. The last couple of pictures in the album showed Harry's first birthday party. He had of course made a huge mess of himself in eating a piece of cake! Ginny and I laughed when Harry said he should properly go see a picture of Ron's first birthday party to compare himself to the expert!

That was the last bunch of pictures and Harry seemed really sad to view the blank pages after his birthday. I guess he realized that there was nothing showing him growing up after the age of one year. We could tell he was really missing his parents again! We leaned in to give him a squeeze and our mental support. Ginny said that he now had new pictures that he could put in that section if he wanted. Harry just nodded as he thanked us!

Harry went back to the beginning of the album to look at the rest of the pictures. We both thought that Harry had a strong resemblance to his father, James, even at an early age. Harry hoped that Professor Lupin could tell Harry who were the other people that were in the pictures with his dad. The pictures of Harry's father went through his whole early life until he was eleven. In fact, his Hogwarts letter was on the last page of the section.

Ginny was a little disappointed that none of the pictures in the section of Lily Evans moved. Harry had to gently remind her that his mother probably didn't know about or have access to a magical camera until she got to Hogwarts. She apologized for forgetting that everything that she knew about wasn't available to muggles.

There weren't very many pictures of Lily Evans. When Harry told us who the older girl was in some of the pictures with Lily we wanted to tear some of the pictures in half. Ginny and I didn't want anything in his album that reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia. Harry smiled but told us she was still a part of his mom's family and that the nice images of Lily completely took away any bad memories he had of his aunt. We couldn't believe he didn't want to get back at those 'relatives' one way or the other. He did thank us for our offer to hex his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley for the way they had treated him!

We went on to the last section - Hogwarts. The first picture was of the Hogwarts Express and we all laughed to see a picture of his dad and another boy who probably was Sirius hanging off the cowcatcher on the front of the train! There were pictures of a lot of different people but somebody had taken a picture of the entire bunch of first years together. I tried picturing the people I saw as twenty years older and thought I saw a face or two who might be parents of the students at Hogwarts now. Harry looked through the faces in that group picture and gasped when he saw a very familiar greasy hairdo! He pointed a finger of at a person who stood just behind his mother and we all recognized a young Professor Snape! (Well, he wasn't a professor then!) Harry said that Remus had told him that Snape had went to school at the same time as his parents but it was a little different actually seeing them sort of together. Ginny pointed out two persons she thought were Lupin and Pettigrew but they weren't standing anywhere near James or Sirius Black. Harry said that they probably didn't become friends until they were all sorted into Gryffindor house together.

One page in that section was of a fancy dress ball in the Great Hall. Everybody got all dressed up and we saw some really nice gowns on some of the girls. I reminded the others of what I had seen in that mirror that Harry had found; us all going to a fancy dress ball together. Ginny thought that would be wonderful but Harry admitted that someone would have to teach him how to dance before that happened. (We girls held a short 'conversation' about who was the best person for that. We decided either mum, or maybe both, would be great!) Harry smiled when we both said dancing was a great excuse for him to hold either of us. I think he may actually look forward to that.

We didn't get to finish looking at all the pictures in his album. Mrs. Weasley finally called for us to clear off the table as it was getting close to supper. Harry and I grabbed opposite ends of his trunk and moved it to the chess table in the family room. Ginny grabbed all the other loose odds and ends and placed them on top of his album. There were items that Harry wanted Mr. Weasley to identify if he could.

Mrs. Weasley then told us to run upstairs and get ready for supper. I hurried after Ginny but heard Harry ask Mrs. Weasley what he could do to help her. He's ever the gentleman, our Harry.

xxxx xxxx

Harry was finished setting the table a couple of minutes later when he heard the pop of an apparation. Harry was at the door in a second to meet Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley hadn't even had the opportunity to say hello yet when Ginny came running back down the stairs.

"Has Harry told you yet?" Ginny said a little breathlessly.

"Do I want to know what happened now?" Mr. Weasley said looking toward his wife.

"It's a good thing. We'll talk about it over supper." Mrs. Weasley was still placing for food on the table. Hermione came down and sat in the seat that was next to Harry.

"OK, I'm sitting down", Mr. Weasley said. "What calamity has happened since I left this morning."

"Mr. Weasley, I was going to wait but …"

"Harry got in to the special side of his trunk dad!" Ginny was too excited to let Harry finish his story.

"It was Hermione that put the clues together Mr. Weasley." Harry had a bit of pride in his voice as he pointed to the girl sitting next to him.

"That's great Harry! What did you have to do?" Mr. Weasley seemed really interested in knowing the trick.

"We were all talking about our holidays", started Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley was telling us about Bill's suggestion about photos and everyone thinking it was a great way of remembering the day shopping." Harry took up the story then. "Hermione caught on to the fact that the original note in the vault for me and the Howler all mentioned remembering specific people. When I said my name, my Mum and Dad's names, and the Marauders - the trunk put on a show and then the clasp for the other side appeared. I was able to take a few things out but there are a few items we can't identify. We were hoping you could tell us what they were."

"That's excellent Harry! I'll be happy to take a look at the things you found. Anything you found that was particularly important?"

"Yes sir, the first thing I pulled out was a photo album. It had a lot of pictures of my parents and their friends. It was nice seeing them happy and together."

Ginny was passing a plate along when she spoke up. "There were pictures of a fancy dress ball in the Great Hall. I think I may just hold Harry to that date he promised me if we have something like that at Hogwarts again."

Harry smiled. "Only if you agree that I can dance with Hermione also, if we ever have a ball. And somebody teaches me to dance."

"I could do that for you Harry", Mrs. Weasley volunteered. "You'll need a couple of weeks to get ready. And you'll want to find out what they're doing for dances currently. Arthur, do you know where Ginny's baby album is?"

"Dad, no! I didn't agree to any swap!"

When Mr. Weasley looked at his wife and daughter, Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. "Mr. Weasley, Harry offered to trade an extremely nice baby picture that also showed his naked bum for similar one of Ginny and I."

Mr. Weasley thought for a bit and then smiled "I think that's a fair trade. No, you may not leave the table young lady! Sit down and eat. I think a little negotiating may be necessary after supper. We'll send Errol out to the Grangers for their contribution if Hermione agrees."

Harry took pity on the two young girls. "Ok, I won't ask either of you for that. If you still want a copy for some reason, I expect a promise that NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY, else will **ever **see that particular pose! Agreed?"

Mr. Weasley saw barely recognizable nods from the two blushing girls at the table. It seemed Harry was learning how to tease the two of them back! Everybody finished their meal as Harry and the others told Mr. Weasley how the trunk had acted.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley took care of cleaning up the table and doing the dishes. Harry and Ginny went into the family room and Harry let Mr. Weasley go through his family album until everybody was finished with the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley came and sat down next to her husband on the sofa. Ginny and Hermione squeezed into one of the chairs together and let Harry do the fetching of things.

Harry opened up the trunk and brought out the first thing he had found - the ring. When he handed it to Mr. Weasley, he took a good long look at it. "This is very likely your family ring Harry. You'll get to wear it when you become an adult at 17. It's a sign of power and position. You may have a seat on the Wizengamot with this when you're older; likewise it may also be an indicator of a peerage. Only Dumbledore or the Minister of Magic could tell you for sure."

"Peerage", said Hermione, "Harry may actually have a title?"

"That can't be right, can it?" Harry looked like he might faint. "Wouldn't somebody have told me before now?"

"You can't inherit a title in the magical world until you're fifteen, Harry. What do you think the Dursleys would have done if they knew you had a title?"

Harry shuddered. "They probably would have made me sign it over so that Dudley would inherit it if I …" Harry stopped and then did sit down. He looked a little sick. Hermione went over and rubbed Harry's back for a couple of minutes. He regained his color and thanked her for the attention. Hermione returned to the chair with Ginny who stood up.

The youngest Weasley came over and held Harry's face in her hands for a second. When she was sure Harry was ok, she hopped up on the armrest of the chair. "Since we're magically engaged, I guess my place is right here next to you, Lord Potter."

When Harry shook his head at her, Ginny slipped down and knelt next to Harry's chair. "Maybe I'm supposed to be here instead."

'_**Ginny, NO!'**_

Hermione saw some real anger appear on Harry's face and it was a scary. Harry's jaw got set in a particular fashion and his eyes turned a very dark green! Ginny looked up and realizing the mistake she had just made, apologized and ran back to sit with Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stared at their daughter and the silence in the room stretched on. Eventually a tearful Ginny stood up and addressed her parents first. "I am very, very sorry for what I just did. No matter how much we all think of Harry as family, he is a guest in this house and I just treated him badly."

Ginny turned back to Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry. I wasn't thinking. I just … I'm so sorry!" Ginny made to leave the family room and run up to her room but was stopped by a number of calls. She looked around first and then threw herself into the arms of her mother. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held her and patted her on the back as they accepted her apology. Ginny pushed off from them and came over to stand in front of Harry. "I messed up badly, Harry. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Ginny waited for the dressing down she expected.

Harry's voice came out soft and low. "I never, ever want anybody kneeling to me, Ginny. Especially you or Hermione. If you've somehow mistaken me for that prat Malfoy, we have a big problem."

Ginny finally raised her head up to meet Harry's gaze. He had a tear silently falling down one cheek and she could see how upset he still was. Harry looked at her for a few seconds and then his face softened a bit. He held his arms out and Ginny practically leapt into the hug and kept frantically whispering her apologies into Harry's ear.

Harry let her go after about a half minute and then looked around to the audience that was still watching the two of them. "You will have to answer one tough question for me though Ginny."

"Anything, Harry!"

"Are you still going to insist I be called Mr. Ginerva Weasley if we ever end up getting married?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock as the rest of the room erupted in laughter! Ginny turned around to see the smiling faces of her parents and Hermione holding her sides as she tried to control herself. Ginny turned around and slapped Harry's arm lightly. "That was good Harry, I deserved that."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and also told her daughter that Harry now had her 'OFFICIAL' permission to 'occasionally apply a good smack to the seat of her pants' if she got too far out of line. Ginny looked from her parents to a suddenly grinning Harry. He winked at her and she suddenly started giggling. "I guess that's only fair", she said. Harry nodded as he looked at her.

Ginny then hugged Harry again. _**'That might be fun also, you spanking me!' **_Harry and Hermione both let out a little gasp as Ginny calmly walked back to sit with Hermione.

Harry shook his head and took the ring back from Mr. Weasley and put it back in his trunk. He took the next mystery out; the keys. Mr. Weasley guessed the newer of the keys probably went to a vault at Gringotts and suggested he contact Griphook to confirm it. Harry said that was what he thought he would have to do but he would have to get Dumbledore's permission to leave school for a few hours. Mr. Weasley could only tell Harry that the other key probably belonged to a very old lock. He hoped that something else in the trunk would eventually tell Harry what it went to.

While Harry was putting the keys away, Mrs. Weasley told her husband that Harry had found a set of first year notebooks from his mother. "Oh, that's too bad."

When Hermione asked why he responded like that, Mr. Weasley responded that there was a magical injunction from bringing anybody else's notes to Hogwarts. "You can't take those notes on the school grounds at all. Otherwise there would be a black market sale on previous year's notes and nobody could get properly evaluated."

Harry wasn't too happy at the bit of information. Everyone stared at the pile of notebooks for a bit trying to think of a solution. Ginny looked at the sad look on Harry's face and realized that he felt like he had lost a contact with his mother. "Harry, can I make a copy of your mum's notebooks?"

"Why do you want to do that? I'll be leaving them right here for you to study with. I can't take them back to Hogwarts with me."

"Harry, you and Hermione can 'be' with me when I read them here at The Burrow. I was thinking if they were MY 'surplus' notes I could bring them to you and Hermione."

Harry smiled at that explanation. "That's a wonderful idea but I don't want you to waste your time doing all that work."

Mr. Weasley broke into the conversation then. "Maybe Ginny can find and hour or two a week to look at those notes, AFTER she gets her own homework and studying done."

Ginny nodded as she remembered her agreement with her mother about putting her studies first. Harry and Hermione agreed that was a good idea and neither wanted Ginny overstretching herself.

Harry asked Mrs. Weasley to explain the hairclips he had found and both girls came over and showed Mr. Weasley the jeweled items. Mr. Weasley said he remembered seeing something like that when he was at Hogwarts but told the girls to check in the mirror before they left their rooms when they wore them. He remembered a fifth year girl who hadn't checked her appearance and was made fun of because she showed up at breakfast with one huge spike going straight up off the top of her head! Harry laughed at that mental image.

"Mr. Weasley, there was one more thing I couldn't figure out that I found in the trunk. It seems to be a toy of some kind." Mr. Weasley had a quizzical look on his face until he saw the metal contraption Harry pulled out. "This Harry was something your father probably had. It's a Sneakascope. It usually used by Aurors. It emits a whistling sound when someone untrustworthy is around."

Harry asked if Mr. Weasley knew how to operate it and wasn't too surprised when he said he didn't. "How about I write down the name and model number down and see if the Head Auror might have an extra copy of the operating instructions lying around somewhere.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'd appreciate that. Please tell Madame Bones thanks from me if it's not too much of a problem. I've got one more favor to ask of you if it's not too late."

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you go through the operating manual with me and help me change the password? Or at least make the opening a little less spectacular?"

"Of course, Harry. Give me a couple of minutes to read through it."

With that said, Mrs. Weasley told the girls that it was bedtime. They groaned a little but made their way to the stairway. Harry whispered a question to Mrs. Weasley and then smiled when she nodded. He called out to the girls to wait a minute.

"I got permission to tuck you in!"

Both girls got big smiles on their faces as they waited for Harry. He offered Ginny a piggyback ride and she was only too happy to jump on his back for a ride up the stairs. Ginny held out a hand for Hermione to grab and the three climbed the stairs together.

Mr. Weasley listened to the laughing as Harry and the others went up the stairs. "Was that a good idea Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley cocked her head a little as she thought. "I think it'll be ok. They need a couple of minutes together to process everything that's happened today. I'll go up and check on them if Harry isn't back down here in a few minutes."

Mr. Weasley settled back and started to read the operating manual for Harry's trunk. He also privately wondered if his daughter might insist on any special stipulations for her wedding vows whenever they occurred. He smiled to himself as he waited for Harry to come back down.

xxxx xxxx

Molly cast a silencing charm on the stairs as she made her way upstairs 10 minutes later. She wasn't exactly trying to sneak up on her daughter's bedroom but was very curious about what Harry had to say to the other two girls after the surprising day they all had.

The door was open a couple of inches and Mrs. Weasley was glad somebody had remembered her rule about Harry being in Ginny's room. She smiled at the way Harry had put Ginny in her place and then immediately got her to laugh. The boy certainly had a good heart.

There seemed to be only a couple of candles glowing in Ginny's room. She risked a look in and saw Harry holding his goblin staff loosely and saw the light was coming off that. He seemed to have the light just flickering off the walls somehow. It was a very pretty light show. She strained a little to hear what he was saying. ".. so that's how we'll take care of that problem. You're both tucked in and warm now right?"

Molly heard a couple of murmurs from the girls. Harry continued on. "You told me a proper tuck-in might include a few other things. Sorry but I'm not going to risk a snuggle without your mum's permission and I'm just all out of stories tonight. Guess you're stuck with a lullaby from me then. I promise no fireworks."

Molly nodded as she heard Ginny and Hermione say yes with some excitement. "I know a few but just close your eyes now, relax and listen to this."

She knew she should leave now but Molly liked hearing Harry sing also. Molly moved a little closer to the cracked door. Molly hadn't ever heard this song before; Harry sang it slowly and very soothingly.

_Come on along and listen to  
>The Lullaby of Broadway<br>The hip hooray and ballyhoo  
>The Lullaby of Broadway<em>

_The rumble of a subway train_  
><em>The rattle of a taxi<em>  
><em>The daffodils who entertain<em>  
><em>At Angelo's and Maxie's<em>

_When a Broadway baby says good night_  
><em>It's early in the morning<em>  
><em>Manhattan babies don't sleep tight<em>  
><em>Until the dawn<em>

_Goodnight, ladies_  
><em>Goodnight, the milkman's on his way<em>  
><em>Sleep tight, ladies<em>  
><em>Sleep tight, let's call it a day<em>

_The band begins to go to town_  
><em>And everything gets hazy<em>  
><em>You rock-a-bye your baby 'round<em>  
><em>To Ellington or Basie<em>

_Goodnight, ladies  
>Goodnight, the milkman's on his way<br>Sleep tight, ladies  
>Sleep tight, let's call it a day<br>But listen to the Lullaby of Old Broadway_

_Goodnight, ladies  
>Goodnight, the milkman's on his way<br>Sleep tight, ladies  
>Sleep tight, let's call it a day<br>But listen to the Lullaby of Old Broadway  
>But listen to the Lullaby of Old Broadway<br>_

Harry's voice had faded off to almost nothing by the time he finished the last chorus. Molly could hear nothing but the breathing of the two girls and a little sigh from Harry. Somehow she knew Harry was just sitting in the room enjoying watching his two best friends sleep.

Molly carefully crept back down the stairs to let her husband know that Harry would be down in a few minutes. And that he had done a very good tuck-in on Ginny and Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – A Wee Problem or Two

When Mrs. Weasley came down to begin fixing breakfast the next morning, she saw Harry coming in from the chicken coop with the egg basket.

"You're up early" she commented.

"I had a really nice sleep but just woke up a while ago", Harry said as he sat at the table watching her. "I thought I'd save Ginny a few steps this morning and go collect the eggs myself."

Harry pulled out the instruction manual for his trunk and started reading it again. Mrs. Weasley started looking through the pantry. "You didn't stay up too late last night figuring out that trunk did you? I tried staying up with you and Arthur but found myself sleepy and just went to bed." She didn't tell Harry that his song had worked its magic on her in making her drowsy also.

"No, Ma'am. We worked it out between us about a half hour after your retired. I changed the opening to something a little simpler and then went right to bed. I'm just trying to memorize the other features and instructions now."

Both people turned as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning everyone." Mr. Weasley went over and gave his wife a kiss before he sat down and started talking to Harry. Harry was in the middle of describing how he found out he could change the trunk's appearance when he stopped in mid-sentence. He apologized to Mr. Weasley but then raised his voice a little.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on but the girls would like to see you upstairs, Mrs. Weasley. They're giggling a lot, but they said it was kind of important."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes a bit but asked Harry if he could watch the toast for a bit while she went and sorted the problem out. Harry watched her head up the stairs and started making toast for everyone. It wasn't two minutes later that Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs. Ginny went over to hug her father and Hermione came over to say good morning to Harry. A few seconds later the girls reversed their positions and greeted the other person.

Both girls walked over to sit by Harry. "That was a great song last night, Harry. We slept wonderfully, thanks. How about you?"

"I stayed up with Mr. Weasley for about 45 minutes and then went up to bed myself. No nightmares for a change."

"Then you're all set for breakfast then?" asked Hermione. "Hungry?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to some of Mrs. Weasley omelets' and jellies on toast."

"Are you thirsty Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No more than normal," a suddenly suspicious Harry replied.

"That's too bad Harry", a voice from the stairs responded. Harry looked over at the staircase to see a platter being floated down the stairs by Mrs. Weasley. "We seem to have plenty to drink this morning!"

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley floated the tray over to the table and set it down right in front of Harry. He was amazed to see it was filled with about four dozen little glass bottles - all about three inches high and filled with something white! Harry looked around in confusion. "What?"

Both girls looked at each other before they decided who was to speak. Ginny leaned over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Did you or did you not sing something very late last night about the milkman being on his way? Those were all over my room this morning when we woke up."

Harry looked at the smiling faces of the three females in the room and realized what happened. He blushed but he was also laughing at the same time! Hermione came over and asked Harry if he planned on doing his regular shopping this way when he out by himself. Even Mr. Weasley was chuckling at Harry's miscue.

"You can't normally create food or drink out of thin air, Harry. It's just not possible. You didn't by chance have that goblin staff with you last night?"

Harry nodded his head. He looked up at the ceiling for some help. "Does anybody care that the mistakes seem to be getting smaller?" Harry held up one of the tiny bottles of milk between his thumb and forefinger. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Would you mind terribly if I just had a REALLY big bowl of cereal this morning?"

Ginny and Hermione just about fell off their chairs laughing at this last statement. They both came over and told Harry they would help clean up his mistakes. Harry laughed as he saw the smiling faces of his friends.

Harry settled in to his breakfast as normal conversations resumed around the table. He thought he hadn't touched the bond magic last night at all. He wondered if the goblin magic in the staff was doing more than the little light casting he had done. Harry was starting to wonder about the interaction between the three forms of magic that he was currently dealing with. Maybe another discussion with Dumbledore to sort things out was needed.

Mr. Weasley saw the thoughtful look on Harry's face and asked him if there was anything the matter. Harry shook his head to say no but changed his mind. He said he had been having a debate with himself for most of the holidays but hadn't come to any solution yet. Hermione and Ginny looked at him strangely; he usually ask them first about any problems he had.

"I'm not even sure I should bring it up for discussion with you and Mrs. Weasley." That got everyone's attention as they all stared at Harry.

"Ok, it's about Ron. He's eventually going to see me open the other side of the trunk no matter how discreet I may be. And then he's going to be upset I didn't trust him enough to let him know about it. That's going to lead him to suspecting that there's other things I haven't told him. It probably won't matter to him if anything is new or not. The situation with Ginny and Hermione and the whole bond magic will be just more fuel for his fire. He has no idea that I'm very connected to Ginny. It's not that I don't trust him but…"

"Harry is worried about his reaction and if he'll blab about everything in his anger if he doesn't outright try to beat Harry up." Harry looked at Ginny as she spoke and then nodded.

"I think Harry has reached the point where he thinks he might have to decide how much of a good friend Ron is." Hermione spoke up to both Ginny's parents. "And how much he can trust him."

"I'm kind of stuck here and either decision seems to be both very right AND very wrong. I like Ron. I really do! I'm going crazy the longer I think about it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Ron does seem to have that effect on people sometimes. What do you think he knows?"

"That's part of the problem. I'm not sure what he knows and what he doesn't know."

"Then that seems to be a probable place to start, Harry. Find out what he thinks about various things and then you can have a better basis for a decision."

Harry scratched his head. "But how do I start a conversation like that? Hey Ron, you know your sister? We've been talking to each other from the Burrow to Hogwarts without using an owl or the floo system. It's a life bond sort of trick. That will go over well."

Ginny giggled and Harry thought maybe he ought to let her bring up things with her brother. Maybe that would be a little better way. This was so confusing.

"If you're really sure you want to do this", Mr. Weasley said, "I can go back with you to Hogwarts and we can all sit down together."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. I really appreciate the offer. I don't want to be the cause of any more problems within your family. Ginny, Hermione - what do you think about all this?"

Ginny frowned. "I love my brother but I'm not sure he's ready to handle all this. But again, the longer we wait the worse he's going to react to everything. That I'm pretty sure about."

Hermione was looking at Harry when she spoke. "Maybe if you start slowly and just go for a little thing first and then build up to the whole situation it won't be such a terrible shock for him."

"That sounds a little more likely to work. Good idea Hermione. We'll try that and see how it goes. Have you two settled on a decision about using my trunk?"

"Not really Harry", Hermione said. "By all rights, it's just yours, no matter what you feel about sharing."

"Ok, but what I'm going to do is give each of you half the new password. That way you can get into it together if there's an emergency. Would you agree to that?"

When both girls nodded, Harry slipped off his seat to go whisper in Ginny's ear first and then Hermione's. He figured that the weirdness of the parts (Greasy-haired git, loves flobberworm cookies) would keep his trunk safe from any normal prying.

Eventually all the distractions were put away and everyone finished their breakfast. There really weren't a lot of the little milk bottles left over by the time everyone used some of it their tea and just as drinks. Mrs. Weasley said that she would take the rest of the milk over to the Lovegoods.

Harry had a little help repacking his trunk. Both the girls wanted to help him out and Harry had to stop them once to tell them that he wanted two of the found items transferred over to the regular side; the letter for Dumbledore and the Sneakascope. He certainly didn't want to leave his family ring or the photo album laying out for anyone to look at!

Harry reluctantly gave the course notebooks to Ginny for safekeeping. He hated to part from them but realized that Ginny would take good care of them. Remus Lupin had told Harry that Lily was especially proficient in Charms and Potions and Harry was hoping for more help in those two classes.

After Harry had packed up everything he was taking back to Hogwarts, the girls went back upstairs to get Hermione ready to go. Harry offered to help pack up her clothes for her but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley clearing her throat. Harry just waved his hands as the girls went up the stairs.

Eventually everyone was all set to return to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley offered to help with the discussion with Ron but Mr. Weasley thought having both his parents there might make him nervous. Harry and Hermione received hugs from Mrs. Weasley before they left. Harry tried to figure out the start of the conversation with his buddy Ron.

xxxx xxxx

Hermione and Ginny flooed together to the medical wing. They were followed by Mr. Weasley and Harry. Harry managed to hold on tight to Mr. Weasley so he didn't fall out of the floo like he usually did. Both girls clapped at seeing Harry arrive safely for a change.

Madame Pomfrey had left a note on her door that she would be out for the afternoon but would be back before supper. That provided the answer to the question of where Harry and the others could talk to Ron in private.

Mr. Weasley expanded Hermione's carpetbag and the girls headed out to Gryffindor tower to fetch Ron. Harry expanded his trunk and left it on one of the beds. He thought the magical trunk might be one of the starting points for the things he wanted his friend to know about. Mr. Weasley had agreed with Harry that both Ginny and Hermione ought to be there for the discussion but to be careful about antagonizing Ron. Ron seemed to be extra resentful of any girls, especially his sister, paying any attention to Harry.

It was a good twenty-five minutes before Ron and the two girls came back through the infirmary doors. Everyone was talking normally but Harry could hear a little bit of a strain in Hermione's voice as she tried talking to Ginny's brother. Ron hurried over to greet his dad and everyone settled on a bed and a couple of chairs. Mr. Weasley made a pass with his wand and told everyone that he had set up a privacy ward.

"So what's the problem?" Ron asked. "Ginny asked that you and Harry wanted to talk to me but that the twins could wait until later to come down. There's nothing wrong with Mum or Bill is there?"

"No, Ron, nothing wrong with anybody. Harry wanted to tell you a few things and thought I might be of some help to him. But first, I have something for you."

Mr. Weasley reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Ron. Ron seemed a little surprised at the weight but opened it up. He took a look inside and then started grinning. "What's this for?"

"That is your 'official' wages for that week you spent helping Charlie out in Romania. Eleven galleons, four sickles, three knuts. Charlie apologized for it taking so long but he said it was about time you learned about the speed of paperwork."

Ron took some money out of the pouch and handed the rest back to his dad. He then did something surprising. He tried giving the money to Harry and Ginny. "That's for all the loans and favors you two have done for me. Hermione, how much do I owe you for the searches you helped out with when Scabbers went missing?"

Hermione said 'Nothing' and that she didn't want any reward for helping him out. Harry and Ginny also refused to take Ron's money either. Ron reluctantly handed almost all the money back to his father. "I was going to ask the twins to get stuff from Hogsmeade but I wasn't too sure I could trust them to give me back any change. Dad, could you manage to get me some things if you get the chance? Ginny might bring them from home if I don't annoy her too much."

"Of course, Ron", Mr. Weasley answered. "Just let me know what you need."

Ron nodded and then turned his attention to Harry. "So what's going on then mate? And why are Ginny and Hermione here?"

Harry looked around at the two girls and Mr. Weasley. Where to start all this? It was Hermione that spoke up first. "We weren't sure if you would talk to Harry without getting mad at him. Harry asked the three of us to help him. Do you mind that Ginny and I are here for Harry?"

"I'm just wondering why Harry thinks he needs help. I've tried to understand most of the problems he has."

Ron was little surprised when Ginny raised her hand for attention. When Mr. Weasley didn't nod at her, Ron understood that Ginny was instead waiting for him to give her permission to speak. Ron did ask what Ginny had to say.

"You've spoken some horrible things to Harry and had some really bad reactions to things that were either about him or happened to him. In spite of all those things you've said and done, Harry wants you to know some things without worrying about how you'll react."

"I haven't been overreacting to anything."

"Didn't you almost threaten to beat Harry up when you found out that he was going to spend the holidays with me and Hermione?"

"Not really", Ron replied. "He's supposed to be my best friend, not running away to spend time with you two. Sorry Hermione, nothing personal."

Harry could feel that both Hermione and Ginny were both beginning to lose their patience. Mr. Weasley picked that moment to step in. "Ronald, you can't just be jealous that Harry has other friends that he likes. He's saved both your sister's and Hermione's life twice. That forms a special type of friendship between the three of them. Harry has gone out of his way not to act close to either girl as a way of protecting them from being targets by the Malfoy boy or others. The holidays away were just a chance for them to have some real time together."

"So why haven't you or Mum just forbidden Harry or Ginny from hanging out together? I can understand that Harry is a target; just the way that lot of Slytherins look at him sometimes is enough to give me the shakes."

"While you were off helping Charlie, your mother and I had a good long talk to Harry and your sister. Especially after he saved her life! There seems to be some sort of special friendship and connection between the two of them and in spite of their age, we think they are very good for each other. I think they just want to see where their friendship will go. They've agreed to a specific set of rules on how they behave to each other so nothing inappropriate happens. Harry can defend your sister, Ron."

"But that's my job, as well as the rest of us boys. You and Mum especially have been telling us that since the day she was born."

Harry broke into the conversation then. "Ginny doesn't need anybody's help in defending herself, even from you or me." Harry received a nice warm feeling from Ginny for that statement.

"I don't think so, she's only ten." Harry noticed that Hermione had a firm hold of Ginny's hand and wondered how far Ron was from being shown exactly how Ginny could take care of herself. Harry caught Ginny as she suddenly launched herself from her chair._** 'Not now, Ginny; you can get him later!' **_

Harry spoke around the struggling redhead. "Ron, I happened to know for a fact that Ginny can take of herself, I watched her make Malfoy scream as he ran away from her just before the holidays!"

Ron smiled at that and then got confused. "She really did that?" When Hermione joined Harry in nodding, Ron looked over at his sister. "I'm going to have to get used to this Ginny."

Mr. Weasley put an arm around Ron on the bed where they were both sitting. "Your mother and I don't have any objections if Harry and Ginny want to hang out together. They seem to be good for each other. And your sister and Hermione are the best of friends. You are going to have to accept this situation or deal with the consequences. Ginny will either be very mad at you or not want to have anything to do with you at all."

Ron had a very confused look on his face. "I just don't understand this. When did things change so much?"

Hermione then took her turn at trying to explain things to Ron. "That's why Harry wanted to try and talk to you. To tell you some of the things that have happened to him and the other changes that have happened. He doesn't want to lose you as a friend or Ginny to lose her brother."

"And YOU are telling me this because…"

"Because it's obviously important that both of them want you to continue to be a part of their lives. That makes it important enough for me. I just want them to be happy."

Ginny came over and sat next to her brother. "Ron you will always be my bestest brother; neither Hermione nor Harry want to replace you or get between you and me; they wouldn't do that. But you've got to them a chance too. I'm really close to Hermione; she's better than a sister to me. Are you going to stay mad at Harry for all those things he has no control over?"

"Just a little. I guess I'm a little discouraged that you don't need me any more in the ways I thought you did."

"Ron, I will always need you to be a part of my life. You may be an idiot sometimes but you're my idiot brother and I love you. Just don't make me say that very often."

Ron grinned and then sadly stopped smiling. "If I tell you all something, could you promise me that it won't go out of this room?"

Everyone nodded and Hermione made to get up to excuse herself. Ron then surprisingly asked her to stay. "I may need all the brains I can lean on to solve this problem, if you don't mind." Harry knew the Hermione was astonished by the compliment.

Keeping his eyes closed, Ron stated a seemingly awkward dilemma. "I'm not sure exactly where I fit in or what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm not like Bill or Charlie or the twins; I'm happy I'm not like Percy, mind you, but I'm just so confused by things now. I'm pretty sure I'm not as smart as Hermione or Harry over there. I even get a little worried sometimes that I might not end with a girl - ever. I just don't seem to have whatever that knack is for talking to them."

Mr. Weasley reached over to put an arm around Ron. "Of course you don't Ron. I didn't either when I was your own age. Nobody gets born with all their talents. Or knowledge. You have to work on it and sometimes you have to work at it very hard. And sometimes you'll fail. Then you dust yourself off and try again."

"Ron", Ginny spoke up again, "one of the first things Harry ever told me was that I was the first girl he had ever talked to."

Ron's jaw dropped. "But you're…

"Still the same old me over here Ron. I had to learn that just as much as I've had to learn magic. I still stammer and don't know what to say to them some of the time. Both Ginny and Hermione have been very patient with me."

"So what? I'll never be Harry Potter!"

Harry and Hermione both turned angry looks on Ron then. Ginny was the one to speak what they were thinking. "Nobody wants you to be Harry-bloody-Potter! You're just supposed to be the best Ron Weasley in the world."

Ron started laughing then. "That may be a long process since I'm not sure what it is I'm supposed to be good at."

"I think you're selling yourself short on the brains category", Harry said. "You're great at chess and did that great talk on talent night on Quidditch." Ron smiled at that statement from Harry.

Ginny leaned over then to give Ron a hug. "You do realize we all are supposed to be helping each other out in growing up? It's called friendship. And family. We try and talk to each other and work problems out. That's part of what Hermione, Harry and I have been doing. Supporting each other - in class and out."

Ron turned back to his dad. "What do you think of all they've said?"

"Your mum and I will always love you; no matter where you end up in life. Part of growing up is making decisions about who you are and what you stand for. It's a responsibility to yourself more than anything else. Harry, Ginny and Hermione seemed to have stumbled on that fact early. Does that make sense to you Ron?"

"I think so. But no more pranks?"

"WRONG!", came from Ginny. "Who said you can't have fun during all this? No fun would mean we would all turn into … Percy!"

"EEEWWW!" came from every throat except Mr. Weasley who just chuckled a little. Ron looked at the three friendly faces and thought he might be catching on to something. "Can you give me a couple of minutes alone to process all this?"

"Of course Ron." "Yes."

Ron stood up and went to the other end of the infirmary and looked out the window there. Mr. Weasley turned and looked back at the threesome. Ginny and Hermione were in a hurried discussion about something and Harry was just taking a worried look at Ron. "Sorry Harry you didn't get to tell Ron some of the things you wanted to tell him."

"That's ok, Mr. Weasley, I think this is just another part that needed to get talked about anyway. He's going to have to trust us and he can't do that if he gets mad about every little thing that happens to Ginny. Or me. I'm not sure when we'll get to the bond magic; I may have to ask Dumbledore to help us explain that to Ron. You helped a little with that 'special connection' phrase."

It was about ten minutes later when a relaxed Ron came back and sat down by his father. "Ok, Harry", he said.

"Ok, what?" asked Harry.

"Ok. I'm ready to listen to the things you really wanted to talk to me about. We got diverted by the talk of Ginny and you. We're definitely going to talk some more about that. But that's not why you wanted to talk to me. I'll try not to get mad about things if you realize I need answers."

"That seems really fair Ron. There are a few things I can't tell you yet; not because I don't want to but I made some promises to Dumbledore."

"That's ok. We've already kept some secrets. I understand."

"Let's start with the easy stuff then; let me tell you about my trunk!"

For the next half hour Harry told Ron the story of how he had found his trunk in his vault and what he had found out about it. Ginny and Mr. Weasley also contributed to the story when they related what happened the first time he had tried getting into it. Ron laughed at the Howler but seemed a little intimidated by the mention of the Marauders. "Your father really was one of them?" he asked Harry. When Harry nodded, all Ron said was "Cool!"

Harry got down to the part of Hermione figuring out the password. (Ron actually gave Hermione some praise for helping Harry!) Harry opened up the trunk and showed Ron the things he had found. Ron was impressed by most of the things but Harry didn't mention his mother's notebooks. That was something for another day.

Harry let Ginny model the cloak he received for Christmas and Ron's mouth dropped open in amazement. "That's incredible Harry. Can I borrow it sometime?"

"Only if you bring me, us, back some food too", Harry said laughing.

Ginny reached out and tickled Ron from beneath the cloak and he spun around trying to catch her. She poked him in the back as she took off the cloak. Everyone was laughing as the twins walked into the room.

Harry asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione to follow him to the other end of the infirmary. As the twins started talking to their Dad, Harry went through the whole story of the first staff he originally stumbled into and that it was really a lost goblin staff of power. Ron whistled a few times as Harry described the meeting at Gringotts with the goblin wizard and what had happened to him that day. He didn't seem jealous about Harry having something he didn't. Ginny piped in and told Ron that since the Deatheaters might still be after him, Harry needed all the advantages he could get.

'_**Don't remind him I'm a target Ginny!'**_

'_**He's got to start thinking about your welfare too. It's only right!'**_

Ron looked at the girls after Ginny made that statement. "You're allowing them to be around you? That's dangerous! Do Mum and Dad know?"

Ron was surprised to find a fierce looking Ginny suddenly sitting on his knee. "Yes they do! And Harry's not allowing anything. He's tried getting rid of us but Hermione and I have made a choice. And nobody is changing our minds - got that brother?"

Ron looked over at a slightly embarrassed Harry. He chuckled to Ginny's surprise. "They've got you right where they want you Harry. Need any help?"

"Don't say anything you'll regret Ron. I saw that bat-bogey hex that Malfoy got. Both these girls are scary in their own right!" Ginny slapped her brother on the arm and Hermione did the same to Harry. All four of the kids then went back and joined the rest of the Weasleys.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – A Search for Missing Things

After Mr. Weasley flooed back to the Burrow, the four Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione started the walk back to the Gryffindor tower. They ended up walking in two lines of three. Harry was in front listening to the twins describe the pranks they had pulled on Filch during the holidays. Ron was walking between Ginny and Hermione and listening to how their muggle holidays had gone.

They were halfway back when a crowd of Slytherins cut them off in a corridor. "Well look, its Harry Potter and a pack of his pet Weasleys. Haven't you figured out, Potter, that they're only around in case you lose a sickle or two out of your pockets?"

"Malfoy", said Harry, "at least we are real friends. How much did you pay everybody to show up with you?"

"I'm going to end this Potter."

"Excuse me, make way, coming through." Harry and Fred moved aside to let Ginny come through. She was carrying her wand but she put her free hand behind her back and wiggled it to let Harry know she wanted some contact. Harry moved closer to her and discreetly put his hand to the middle of her back.

Ginny cleared her throat once. "Do you really want to continue the discussion we had just before break, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry almost laughed out loud as he saw a number of huge black sparks fountain out from her wand. It was just one of the harmless fireworks spells the twins had taught her. But neither Malfoy nor the other Slytherins knew that!

Draco Malfoy's face got a little pale, "You can't threaten us!" Ginny just kept grinning and Harry felt a little bit of bond magic being used as the fountain from Ginny's wand suddenly shot to the ceiling. The Slytherins turned as one and started hurrying away from the most junior member of the Hogwarts staff. George yelled 'Boo' suddenly and the departing students broke into a run!

Harry waited about five seconds until they had all disappeared and then grabbed Ginny up in a hug. "That was absolutely.."

".. brilliant!" finished Ron as everybody started congratulating her. After Harry had let Ginny down, Ron pulled on Harry's shoulder to turn him around. "Ok, I believe you now. Ginny is capable of taking care of herself. As long as you and Hermione can give her backup, I'll not complain about you hanging out together."

Ron was shocked when Hermione came up and gave him a surprise one-armed hug. "That was very good Ron. I think your sister would like to hear that." When Ron seemed puzzled, Hermione whispered something into his ear. He blushed a little but nodded and tried breaking his sister away from the twins. Harry had watched the whole encounter.

'_**That was nice, Hermione. Ron might start thinking a little more.'**_

'_**I did it just as much for Ginny. We've got a long way to go in educating him.'**_

Both watched as Ron talked to Ginny and both smiled as she hugged her brother. Ginny entertained her brothers as they walked the rest of the way to the common room by telling them about the little encounter she had with Malfoy just before the holidays. All of her brothers was angry initially but said that she had done a proper job of punishing the rotten git.

Harry was in a good mood by the time he got back to his dorm. He had a hard time seeing if his bed was new or not. He did notice a small scorch mark on the ceiling but wasn't sure if it had been there before. The mattress seemed a little softer but Harry wasn't going to complain to anyone about that. Harry unpacked his belonging and put the letter for Dumbledore on his nightstand so he wouldn't forget about it. He then went back down to the common room where the twins were telling everyone how their sister had scared the Slytherins with a light show!

xxxx xxxx

Classes didn't restart until January 2nd, but Harry had a huge problem the next morning when he woke up. He was planning on delivering the letter to Dumbledore that he had discovered in his trunk. The problem was that the envelope wasn't where he placed it. Harry frantically search around the dorm room and even tried an 'Accio Letter' but to no avail. It had come up missing! Harry felt just awful about it; he had no idea how important the letter was, but it might have been another type of message from his parents.

Hermione timidly came up to the dorm room after Harry let her know what had happened. She was a little surprised at how messy everything was but Harry just said they were all boys and it was still the holidays. Ron and Neville came in after Hermione had been there helping Harry search and a couple of other precious belongings turned up missing. Both Scabbers and Trevor were gone! Ron went down to tell Percy about the fact that they had been burglarized. Harry started searching the rest of Gryffindor tower while Hermione went back to the girls' dorms and spread the word about the missing pets and Harry's letter.

A thorough search by a number of parties didn't reveal either pet or Harry's missing letter. Harry abandoned the search as he went to Dumbledore's office. While the headmaster was happy to see Harry, he was a little troubled about the disappearance of the things from the ward room. It took Dumbledore about twenty minutes to calm Harry down enough so that he could discuss the time he had spent at the Granger's and the other things he found in his trunk.

Harry walked away from Dumbledore's office feeling a little better about things in general. Trevor had gotten away once or twice from Neville's custody since school started and Scabbers had already gotten a reputation among all the Gryffindors for being an escape artist. Even Percy couldn't account for the rat's actions; Percy had never had any problems with Scabbers while he was in his dorm room.

Since everyone was still on holidays, Ron and Neville had a good number of volunteers to help search around the castle. Since most of the Slytherins were back also, everyone was cautioned not to travel alone. Harry and Hermione decided to go out and try their luck together as they could talk to Ginny along the way.

Harry and Hermione went through the usual places that they had found Ron's pet before with no results. Harry was still a little frustrated over the lost letter but Hermione led him out to check the greenhouses. They saw no toad or rat tracks in the snow on the pathways but Hermione thought it might be a good chance for Harry to get some fresh air outside. Harry's mood improved as they went through the greenhouses; he, Hermione and the absent Ginny all took turns trying to identify the plants that they found that weren't labeled.

It was in the fourth of the greenhouses that Hermione heard a familiar croak as she opened up the door. Exploring around a little, Harry finally discovered Trevor hiding between two small potted plants. He bent down carefully to pick up the toad but the honking daffodil went off right in his ear. Thanking fate that the plant was still a small one, Harry managed to grab Trevor and lifted him out of his hiding place. Reversing his opinion about luck, Harry was grabbed firmly around one wrist by the other plantling; a Devil's Snare!

Hermione and Ginny were both laughing through their connection as Harry tried unwrapping himself as he held on to the giant toad. Hermione finally took pity on him and used a little magic to light up her wand with some flames. The plant, startled, released its hold and Harry managed to toss Trevor to Hermione and then catch the pot in midair. Harry turned around and laughed at the expression on Hermione's face.

(GW): _**'Guess she'll have to try out for your seeker's position next year, right Harry?'**_

(HP): _**'It was a good catch!'**_

(HG): _**'You two are so funny!' **_"Take this back please."

Harry took Trevor back from Hermione and she wiped her hands on Harry's shirtsleeve. That got another giggle from Ginny but Hermione did use her wand to 'Scourgify' Harry's shirt. Harry laughed and bowed to Hermione and she curtsied back with a smile. Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower as they wondered how Trevor had managed to get all the way across the castle and into a closed greenhouse overnight.

Neville rushed over to greet the two as the entered through the portal. When Harry told him where they had found his pet, Neville held it up close to his face and shook it hard. Hermione smiled as she heard the threats that Neville tried to make. He was such a good natured sort that he wasn't very convincing as a threatening figure.

Ron came walking down the stairs then carrying the cage that had Scabbers in it. "We were searching down by the entrance by the Hufflepuff area when Professor Quirrell of all people came up and told us that he had found Scabbers outside his office door this morning. He may be a lousy teacher with that stutter but it was nice he just didn't make the assumption that it was an ordinary rat and killed him outright."

"You're so lucky it wasn't Snape Ron", Harry said.

Ron's face got a little queasy look to it as he imagined what the Potions teacher would have done to his pet. Harry, with a little mental nudge from Hermione, asked Ron if he had finished his homework yet. Ron said that he had done the reading but hadn't started on the Charms essay. He hung his head and said he also hadn't finished on the Potions either. Instead of blowing up at him like she usually did, Hermione asked if they could look it over and help him with the rest of the writing. Ron brightened up and said he would really appreciate it. Ron ran back up to the dorm room to fetch his bookbag and Hermione and Harry sat down at one of the tables to wait for him.

"We listen and let him ask questions," Hermione said.

"But he's got to write it himself." Harry finished.

'_**Are you going to correct his writing?' **_came from Ginny.

'_**No but we're going to let him see how we wrote ours after he finishes his. And make suggestions if he needs it.'**_

'_**He'll need it'**_ responded Ginny. _**'If you make an essay look like a chess problem to him, it might go better.'**_

'_**Good idea, Gin. Can you come and visit before classes start day after tomorrow.'**_

'_**I'm not sure Hermione. Mum said she missed me a lot when they were over in Romania so we may be doing some mother - daughter bonding stuff.'**_

'_**Does that mean biscuits?'**_

'_**Harry!'**_

'_**Promises for hitting somebody in the jaw, if I remember right.'**_

Harry didn't hear anything more from Ginny but he received a light kick from Hermione in response. She had her face hidden behind a book and tried looking innocent when Harry looked over the top at her. She couldn't keep a straight face for long but Harry joined her in giggling.

Neville came back down with Ron as he said he had some questions about Charms that he thought Harry or Hermione could answer. Hermione invited him to stay and the quick session with Ron actually turned into a couple of hour's group study as other of the first year Gryffindors wandered down to the common room and joined in the discussions. Hermione was glad everyone was taking their studies serious for once. The session wasn't very structured as people asked and answered question with some jokes thrown in. In fact, they had such a good time of it that Percy came over and told them he was putting a silencing charm around their table as they obviously couldn't be studying!

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Percy once he had turned his back and then clapped her hands to her face in horror as she realized what she had done.

"Are you sure you're not really Ginny in disguise?" asked a chuckling Ron. A few other of the first years congratulated Hermione for doing something they had wanted to do to their prefect. Hermione blushed but 'felt' Ginny giving her the equivalent of a mental hug for her actions.

The group session broke up just before curfew. Hermione really liked the interaction between her housemates. When Neville asked why they couldn't do this every week, Harry knew Hermione was just about to go over and hug him. A quick vote was taken and the group decided that Friday night after supper was a good time to get together. Although they weren't eligible for Hogsmeade yet, the first years thought that getting more things done before the weekend would be better for everyone. Hermione blushed when Neville and Pavarti thanked her for her help.

Harry and Hermione sat back in wonder at what a few words to Ron turned into. Ron had finished his Potions essay and had done most of the works on his Charms essay with Neville. Hermione let Harry look those over. Other than a couple of spelling errors, Harry couldn't find much wrong with what Ron wrote. He told Ron that the professors might have other opinions though. Ron said he might rework them after he finished his reading and wondered if he or Hermione might take a look at it. Harry said yes and Hermione quietly asked Ron who was doing the impersonating now. Ron had a small grin and said he really liked the group work as nobody was picking on him alone. He gave Harry a clap on the shoulder and asked Hermione if she was up for a game of chess sometime before he went back upstairs.

"Is he messing with my head Harry?", asked a skeptical Hermione.

"I think he's starting a new attitude, and I hope he means it. Let's not go too hard on him if he backslides. I think we really got through to him."

"I hope so. Well, I'm going to up to bed. Say hi to Ginny for me if you keep talking to her." Hermione gave Harry a brief hug and then grabbed her bookbag to head up to her dorm.

'_**Well, how about that? Ron actually asked for help.'**_

Harry heard Ginny giggling from the Burrow. _**'There may be hope for him yet. I know Hermione prompted him yesterday but it was still nice hearing that he was proud of me.'**_

'_**Ron's basically a nice guy but he just doesn't know it yet. You did offer to have him hang out with us so he could give you backup also?'**_

'_**Oh course! He liked that! That was a nice study session Harry with everybody there. It was good hearing Neville speak out for once.'**_

'_**Why don't you ask your mum if you can attend the Friday sessions? That might give you some more time here.'**_

'_**Good idea, Mr. Potter. It is for my grades. But the last time something like this came up, she muttered something about packing up my trunk and me moving out of the Burrow.**_

'_**I understand that she doesn't want you gone yet but I'm kind of sorry you're not here all the time though. It was nice having all that time alone with you while we were at Hermione's. Not that I didn't appreciate the time the three of us had.'**_

'_**I know what you're trying to say Harry. I miss you too. I'll be there when classes start. Good night, Harry.'**_

'_**Sweet Dreams, Lady Weasley.'**_

'_**Harry, you never have to say that to me ever again. I'm still embarrassed."**_

'_**It's ok; you certainly deserve a title in my book. It suits you nicely! Night, Gin!'**_

xxxx xxxx

Harry's week of unfortunate occurrences continued on the next evening. He had slipped away after supper to take a look at the mirror he had found. Hermione asked him why he was going since he had all the newfound photos of his parents. Harry said that the mirror drew him somehow and that it was different seeing them 'in person'.

He had been sitting for over an hour just watching the faces and expressions of his parents when he felt another presence in the room. Harry stumbled as he got up but received a steadying arm from Dumbledore. "I'm sorry sir, this wasn't a prohibited room. Am I in trouble?"

Dumbledore indicated a pair of seats nearby and Harry went and sat down in one of them with Dumbledore sitting next to him. "I'm sorry you have found the Mirror of Erised, Harry. I will now have to find another hiding place for it and ask you to promise me that you won't go looking for it again."

"I was just watching my parents sir. It's strange though, when I brought Hermione and Ginny to see them, they saw totally different things."

"Ah, that is the promise and the problem with that object. It shows you what you desire most in life. For you, it was your parents and the desire for the family you don't have. I imagine Miss Granger had some visions of academic excellence show up for her."

Harry nodded at the Headmaster's guess. "But what's wrong about seeing what you desire Sir?"

"Alas, Harry this is only a vision and an illusion that one sees. You cannot get your parents back through that mirror. Miss Granger cannot get good grades simply because she saw it in the mirror. Men much older and wiser than you have wasted their lives in front of this mirror trying to get to their heart's desire. Do you understand what an addiction is Harry?"

"I think so. An undue reliance on something that makes it harmful to you."

"That's a very apt description Harry. The mirror is like that for some people. They seek the answer from the Mirror itself without doing anything else. No deeds, no actions. Just waiting for the mirror to produce what they want. This will only be a problem for you Harry if you continue looking at this illusion. You have other friends and family to concentrate on now. I'm sorry that I can't be less cruel about this, seeing how much you miss your parents, but that part of your life is sadly over. I'm not saying you shouldn't remember them however. You have other people to turn to for sharing memories of your parents like Professor Lupin. And I dare say that the new people in your life will be the basis of your new family - like you expressed at your birthday party a few months ago."

"Thank you sir. I didn't realize that there was a danger here."

"Often the most dangerous objects are disguised as being harmless. A lesson that Professor Quirrell seems to have not gotten to yet. Do not come looking for this again Harry. You have much better things to do with your time."

"Goodnight headmaster." Harry left Dumbledore standing beside the Mirror of Erised and made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. He had a lot on his mind as he walked; his past, present, and maybe future families.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Questionable Discussions

Classes restarted the day after Harry was caught by the headmaster and he had plenty of time to explain to Ginny and Hermione what Dumbledore had told him. Ginny was a little sad that Harry wouldn't be seeing his parents so much but reminded him that there were a 'few girls' around that would be happy for the opportunity to cheer him up. Hermione just thought Harry had more time now to concentrate on other things. When Harry asked her what she meant by that, she just pointed over her shoulder at Ron who wasn't quite up to being a bother yet in asking questions. He seemed to really want to learn but had trouble getting past some points. Ginny was greatly relieved that Ron had decided that she couldn't be smarter than him; that let her out of answering him!

Ginny flooed into the medical wing Friday morning and greeted Madame Pomfrey before she left the infirmary. She found Harry and Hermione out in the hallway having an argument. "Tell him it's a horrible idea!" Hermione said.

"It's not!" insisted Harry.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ginny grabbed both her friends by the elbow. "We're going to be late, if we don't hurry. And we should never be late for Snape!"

"That's what Harry wants to do; talk to Snape!"

Ginny halted momentarily in the corridor and turned to Harry. "Did you hit your head on something this morning? That's totally daft!"

Harry continued walking and pulled the two girls along with him. "It's something that Dumbledore said the other night. That I could get other memories of my parents from different people rather than that stupid mirror. One of the other people may be Snape. You both saw him in that group picture. He went to school with both my parents. I know he didn't like my father but maybe he can tell me something about my mother. It shouldn't hurt to ask."

"It could hurt you a lot to ask", Hermione stated. "He doesn't like you at all. Why would he volunteer anything that would make you happier?"

"Because it would be a chance to let me know he's not an insufferable git. If he's working for the … _**'Deatheaters' … **_then what better way to lure me in to his confidence?"

Ginny turned Harry around one more time. "Did Ron help you with this plan? It sounds like some reasoning he would think of."

Harry looked down at the ground. "I may have mentioned something about asking Snape something personal."

"Harry!" "You didn't!"

Unfortunately, the discussion didn't continue as they had arrived at the Potions classroom. Harry went over to stand by Ron while the girls hurried to set up their cauldrons. Ron was going to go over and say "hi" to his sister but Professor Snape chose that moment to make his entrance to the classroom. He gave his lecture on the potion they were supposed to make and then turned the blackboard around so that everyone could see the recipe. He then started his usual critical walk around the classroom. He hadn't really bothered Ginny much since she had picked up that infamous staff at the beginning of term but today he seemed resolved to rattle her. He started out with a couple of general questions that she answered but then he just stood there staring at her.

Harry 'checked' with Hermione but Snape just seemed to expand his target and really started grilling both of them! Harry could feel their panic begin and he didn't know what he could do help. In desperation, he raised his hand and asked Professor Snape a question out loud.

Seeing a much better target, Snape came over and started complaining about the color and consistency of his and Ron's partially finished potions! When he got around to asking why Harry was bothering him, Harry whispered that he needed to ask some advice from him after class. That brought a smile to the professor's face for some reason. He nodded briefly before he continued his walk around the room. Neville was shaking so bad by the time that Professor Snape got around to him that he dropped one of his ingredients on the floor. Professor Snape just shook his head as he continued to walk by and Draco Malfoy asked Neville what vile concoction he thought he would end up with. Harry noticed that Malfoy's cauldron suddenly developed a crack that spilled his work all over his nice expensive shoes! Harry looked over and saw that Ginny and Hermione were smiling a little bit as they finished up their work!

Eventually everyone (except Malfoy) bottled up their efforts and placed it on Snape's desk for grading. Neville actually told Malfoy that, even if he messed up his potion, he would be getting a better grade than the incomplete Malfoy would get! Ron clapped Neville on the back as everyone left the room. Harry nodded and Hermione and Ginny left also. He knew they would be hanging out in the hallway and listening in case Harry needed some help.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about privately Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering sir if I could have a personal conversation with you."

"What makes you think that you have anything personal to talk about with me?"

"Sir, I was reminded again very recently that you attended Hogwarts in the same class with my parents. I understand that you had run-ins with my father and that you didn't get along with each other. I wish I could apologize for his actions but I don't have any basis for understanding the problems between the two of you."

"Get on with it Potter, what do you want?" Professor Snape seemed to be getting very irritated at the conversation and Harry felt a quick mental probe directed at him. Instead of backing down and getting out of the classroom, Harry strengthened his shields and met the gaze of the teacher head on. Snape raised an eyebrow at that response, and Harry felt the probe withdrawn.

"I was wondering sir, if you could tell me something about my mother, Lily Evans?" Harry knew without saying that bringing up her married name wouldn't help get any information out from Professor Snape.

The potions teacher seemed really surprised at the directness of the question. He went and sat down behind his desk and regarded the first year before him. "Why would you think that I knew anything about your mother?" The sneer and the tone was the same as normal but Harry decided to take a little gamble.

"I recently saw a photo of you and her standing together talking sir. It was taken during your first year here and I thought the two of you may have met and had been at least acquaintances."

Snape went silent for a long time as he thought about what Harry had asked and said. Harry was expecting to be yelled at but, for once, he just didn't care.

"Your mother, Mr. Potter, was an affable, brilliant student who was especially talented in the fields of charms and potions. I am quite sure she could have been promoted to Potions or Charms Master with very little effort on her part. Instead, she made a poor decision that ruined any possible careers for herself and caused her life to be cut short. She married your father. That's all I am ever going to say to you on this matter! Leave now Potter and you will certainly regret ever mentioning your mother's name again in my presence. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for the information."

Harry turned and walked away from the teacher's desk. He was acutely aware of the intense gaze that was directed at his back by Professor Snape. Harry resisted the urge to put up a shield of any kind as he left. He didn't want Snape to get the idea that he was scared of him.

When Harry closed the classroom door behind him, he took a deep breath and released it slowly. That was almost too much. He looked up and saw Ginny and Hermione waiting for him a little ways down the corridor. He walked over and they all turned to make their way out of the dungeons.

A few minutes later the three had found a quiet area and talked about what had just taken place. Hermione started. "I told you he wouldn't tell you anything you didn't already know Harry."

Ginny was quick to follow that up. "You just gave him more reasons to get on your case Harry. He obviously didn't want to answer any personal questions and he will be looking for any reason to punish you."

"And how is that different from how he treats me now?" Harry asked. "He still hates my dad but maybe when he looks at me now he'll at least think about Lily Evans before he gets mad at me. That's kind of all I wanted anyway. I think that there may have been something else there though. I don't think he would have been so mad about my parents getting married if he barely knew my mother."

"You may be right Harry but there's no way you're ever going to be able to prove that." Hermione did have a thoughtful look on her face as she considered Harry's words.

Over lunch Harry and Ginny sidestepped the questions from Ron about the training they and Hermione were getting from Dumbledore. While Ron knew that Harry was still getting help from the Headmaster about controlling the 'wonky magic', he didn't see any reason for Ginny and Hermione to be a part of it to. Harry eventually replied that he would ask Dumbledore if Ron could attend a session or two to see what was actually happening. That satisfied Ron and he headed back to the dorm by himself.

Privately, Harry asked Ginny if there was some way to avoid this whole situation. He was right in the middle of that conversation with her when he stopped suddenly and grinned.

'_**Hermione, Ginny - you up for a little magical demonstration?'**_

'_**What are you talking about Harry?'**_

'_**I think I know a way we can get Ron off our backs, at least for a little while. We'll need the twins help but that should be easy. Right after supper and before the study group.'**_

Ginny smiled. _**'This sounds like it could be fun. What are we doing to Ron?'**_

When Harry explained the sort of magic he had in mind, he got a big grin from Hermione and a giggle from Ginny. The three headed out to the 'Storm Room' for their session with Dumbledore after they finished their lunch.

The headmaster had the three do shield work for about an hour. First one on one with physical shields and then working on their mental shields. Both individually and then in pairs and then the three of them together. Dumbledore was very impressed with their efforts especially when anyone called up the bond magic to reinforce their own shields.

Harry was a little tired after all the mental work but he went and asked Ron to come with him to Quidditch practice. Since Ron was hoping to someday get on the house team himself, Harry thought it was only fair that he experience a full workout in less than ideal conditions. Just because the snowstorms had mostly subsided for the season didn't mean that all the precipitation had ended. Practice that Friday afternoon was held in what could pass for a monsoon in some other areas of the world. Strong winds and a deluge of rain made flying tougher than normal. Oliver Wood would hear nothing of shortening the practice time for the Gryffindors that afternoon.

When Ron stepped out from the shelter of the broom shed at the end of the practice he saw that Harry was not only cold and wet but very upset. Harry just pulled Ron along as everyone headed back to the castle. When everyone had entered and got rid of their waterlogged cloaks, Harry relayed to Ron that the team had been told that Snape was going to be the referee for Gryffindor's next match. Ron couldn't believe it; the twins had never ever seen Snape on a broom let alone referee a game. Ron thought it was just a way to get back at Harry; not only to humiliate Harry but to keep the Slytherins in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. Harry just shook his head; this was turning out to be a horrible Friday.

Harry and Ron just waved at Ginny and Hermione as they went through the common room. Harry went to take a shower while Ron changed his clothes and checked out Harry's Nimbus for any damage. Harry was in the middle of washing his hair when Ginny contacted him.

'_**Harry, Wood just told us who the ref was going to be. How…'**_

'_**Shower time Ginny! I've got my eyes closed but still…'**_

'_**Oh sorry. Very sorry! Very, very sorry!'**_

'_**Good, go explain to Hermione why you're blushing and I'll be down in a little bit.'**_

Harry smiled as he felt Ginny retreat out of the contact and put up some pretty good barriers. Harry finished his shower and changed to go down for supper.

Hermione was grinning as she told Harry that Ginny had decided to eat the evening meal with George and Fred. Harry laughed but walked down with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry was the one to pop Ginny on the back of the head as he walked by her at the table and all her brothers just watched and grinned. Hermione was 'listening' as Harry walked back and quietly asked Ginny if she had got around to seeing the 'interesting bits'. She looked up in alarm and then just started smiling. She slapped Harry lightly on the stomach and said she would 'try' to be a little more careful. Ron just looked on in wonder as the conversation just went totally over his head.

The four Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were heading back for their common room when Harry asked Hermione if they had understood the mind reading exercise that Dumbledore wanted Ginny and Hermione to practice. Ron had stopped in shock and declared that there was no way his little sister had the ability to read minds!

Ginny, on cue, only loss her temper only a little bit at her brother and said she could prove it! That got everyone into the discussion and Hermione tried shushing up the talk by saying that it was a secret that Dumbledore didn't want made known yet! The twins volunteered their dorm room to let the girls show their ability. Hermione reluctantly agreed but made everyone promise to never reveal what she or Ginny could do. Harry put a very worried look on his face and followed the Weasley twins up to their dorm room.

When everyone arrived in the room, Ron asked what sort of test they were supposed to do. Harry looked around and grabbed a deck of cards that were laying on one of the nightstands and held it up. "This should work. Ron, you can pick out any card from this deck and your sister can tell you what it is without looking at it."

Ron, looking skeptical, sat on a chair and shuffled the deck while Ginny sat in another chair and faced away from him. Since everyone else was clustered around Ron as he picked his cards, there was plenty of opportunity for either Harry or Hermione to peek and let Ginny know what he picked. Ron got more and more amazed when Ginny kept saying the right card!

He was even more confounded when Ginny and Hermione switched places and Hermione consistently told Ron what card he had taken! The twins were just watching everyone and trying to figure out how the trick was being done. Ron eventually gave up on the cards and started writing words on a blank piece of paper. Ginny went back to her original place and let Ron know what he had put down.

The novelty wore off about a half hour and a shaken Ron admitted that Ginny and Hermione could read minds. Ginny wanted to know if Ron wanted to go to the next training session so that he could learn to read minds also. Harry pointed out however that if he began that training then Ginny or Hermione might practice by reading his mind all the time!

Ron quickly excused himself as he said he had a Herbology essay to finish but he would think about the offer. He made such a quick exit that the twins only started laughing after he had vanished! Hermione and Ginny were also grinning at Ron's sudden departure.

Fred came over and shook Harry's hand. "That was one of the best cons I've ever seen Harry. However did the three of you coordinate that?"

Harry smiled just a little bit. "The Great Harrini doesn't divulge trade secrets to just anybody. However for you two …" Harry held his hands opened wide and snapped his fingers on his right hand. The goblin staff appeared on cue with a flourish of sparkles. The twins gave Harry a little bow and he and the girls bowed backed to them.

Hermione and Ginny were still giggling as they headed downstairs for the Friday study session. Harry tried controlling his smile as he hoped Ron wouldn't figure out that he had just been fooled.

'_**Think Ron will ask any more questions about our training sessions with Dumbledore?'**_

'_**Great plan, Harry!'**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - The February Times

_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Feb 9__th__, 1992_

_This is Ginny. Hermione said she was going to write you a letter now that the worst of the storms have cleared out from the Hogwarts area. Harry said Hedwig needed a good fly after being cooped up for so many weeks so I thought I would write a tag along letter with hers._

_Harry and I want to thank you again for letting us stay the holidays with you this year. It was very kind of you to open up your house to the both of us. We had a wonderful time and wish we could think of something appropriate to do for you in return. I will ask my Mum and Dad about inviting the whole Granger family to The Burrow for next Christmas. Hermione sounded interested in how we do the holidays the magical way._

_Speaking of Hermione, I hope neither of you mind that I've shared some of my medical books with her. She seemed a little interested in learning healing spells and potions herself. I don't know what she exactly is aiming for in a career after Hogwarts but I think she could do just about anything; she's very interested in every type of magic. She is usually the first one in class to get a spell or charm to work right. I think Harry would do just as well but he doesn't want to draw any attention to himself._

_I'm passing on a request from Harry. He wanted your permission to share the book he received from you for Christmas with Hermione and me. He didn't want to overstep any possible restrictions since you were the ones that gave him the book. He thought it might give us some answers to questions we occasionally think to ask him. He gets way too embarrassed sometimes and shuts himself off from us. Not that we go out of our way to make him uncomfortable, but sometimes boys are just strange!_

_We've formed a bit of a weekly study group here at school with Hermione in charge. It seems to help everyone as Harry makes an effort to get everyone feeling relaxed and working at their own pace. Even my brother Ron, who isn't the most studious, takes a turn at answering some questions sometimes. We're trying to help Ron get up to speed at school. He's only been interested in a few things before but I think the three of us have convinced him that he needs to do well in school if he wants any sort of career after we all graduate. I think he really wants to play professional Quidditch but that dream just doesn't happen to everyone._

_Hermione and Harry are both doing well. Harry still doesn't sleep very well some nights, so he goes wandering around the castle under his invisibility cloak. And with his goblin staff. He hasn't been caught out after curfew yet but we worry about him out there alone. _

_If you ever need any questions answered about school or magical ways, I would be happy to help any way I can._

_Ginny W._

xxxx xxx

_Mom and Dad, Feb 9__th_

_I'm sorry I haven't written but we've had a lot of snow and rain storms lately and I didn't want to risk Hedwig flying since Harry has been so nice about letting me use her._

_We had a house snowball fight last Saturday afternoon - Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Nobody really won but it was just a nice time for playing. Yes, your little girl said she enjoyed playing instead of studying! Professor McGonagall came out to watch the students for a bit and somebody threw a snowball at her. She didn't even blink but the snowball circled around her once and then headed back the way it came - twice as fast! I thought I even saw her smile before she went back inside!_

_Do you remember that I told you that there were a bunch of house elves that did most of the real work around Hogwarts? I was upset at first because I thought that they were being held as slave labor. I don't think like that anymore. I actually sat down and talked to a couple of them one evening after supper. Harry called up Patchum who is partially responsible for the upkeep of the Gryffindor tower. Ginny, not to be outdone, introduced me to Zillah, who helps out in the medical wing when she's needed. Both Harry and Ginny count these elves as friends and I can see the respect each has for the other. Maybe that's what has changed my attitude. We all sat down in the Gryffindor common room and had a nice long chat._

_I found out that house elves really like working and they get a lot of satisfaction of helping whoever they are attached to. Some elves, like Patchum, come from a long line of service to one house; in this case it's Hogwarts. Zillah, on the other hand, was in service to a dark wizard who beat her and treated her horribly when he was alive. She came to Hogwarts because there wasn't any family for her to be passed along to - just like property! Luckily, not everyone treats their elves so badly!_

_The house elves trade their service for protection and security. Room and board, as it were. I'm not sure I totally understand it but both Patchum and Zillah each told me that Hogwarts was the best place for them. I asked them if they wanted to be free and it seemed a strange concept for them. Patchum told me that some house elves would die of being unneeded if they were set free! I think I can understand that. I have a lot more respect for them now and the work they do. I'm going to try to be like Harry and Ginny and remember the names of the house elves I meet. They really enjoy that. Just remembering their names!_

_Harry found a very nice album of pictures of his family when we stayed over that night at the Weasleys. Pictures of his Mum and Dad that he had never seen before. There were even a few baby pictures of Harry that Ginny and I both fell in love with. He was so happy to finally open the other side of his trunk and find some family heirlooms. He even gave Ginny and me a magical set of hairclips that belonged to his mother. We both thought that was extra nice of him!_

_Dad, I hate being rude but I really need to have a girl-to-girl chat with Mom for the rest of this letter. I love and miss you terribly but could you go and read Ginny's letter if you haven't already? Thanks!_

_HHH HHH_

_Mom,_

_One of the girls in our dorm started her cycle a couple of days ago. I know she's only eleven but she said it was a family characteristic. I know you told Ginny and I that a bunch of girls living together might all get into the same schedule together. I just thought you might like to know that it's a possibility now. _

_There's a magical potion that Madame Pomfrey can give us girls if we start our times. It gets rid of the worse of the symptoms, at least that what Ginny says. The only problem is that since I'm muggle-born I need a permission slip from you. Stupid school rules discriminate in favor of the purebloods again! So if you could send one back, I'll keep it on hand until I actually need it. I guess you could also send along the other 'supplies' just so I have them on hand. I'll make sure that Harry doesn't get a peek into that package!_

_I don't know if we're getting our normal growth rate or an enhanced one. Ginny and I seemed to have grown an inch or so since school started up again and other parts are 'developing' a little also. I'm glad we received those training bras for Christmas._

_That brings up the question of how we discreetly ignore the unwanted attention we seem to be getting. Thank goodness the robes hide a lot of things. Some stupid boys have noticed some of our beginning curves. Ginny's method is to hit first and ask questions later but I'd rather not go that way. And we certainly don't want Harry stepping in for us; he'd be blushing but he might get in trouble defending us! We'd rather take care of any problems ourselves._

_I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that some of the other first year girls in other houses are way chestier already. It draws some of the bad attention away from me and Ginny but I can't help thinking that some boys are only going to be looking at the physical side of things and applying that to all girls in general._

_I don't know if Harry has noticed any changes in either Ginny or I. He usually keeps a good eye contact with both of us but sometimes he just blushes for no apparent reason when he looks at us. Of course, occasionally so do we! Harry is just so cute some days, neither one of us can stand it! I think the bond magic may be having its effect on us._

_Oh, Harry also said that if you want to write to Mr. or Mrs. Weasley that you could use Hedwig if she's there. Harry trusts his owl to come back when she's finished ALL her deliveries. He just asks that you don't burden her down with too many packages at once._

_Harry's been asking me to get up early and do some running with him. He's worked himself up to about a half hour jog around the schools stairs and corridors every morning. I'm not sure if I can get in the physical shape he wants for himself; maybe after all the snow melts we can go outside some more. Harry's started Quidditch practice again and sometimes the weather is really brutal. I don't know how he keeps up with all the things he has going on._

_I wish I could talk to you on the phone sometimes but I can't even chat through our floo since it got shut down. This waiting for Hedwig gets a little frustrating sometimes. I want answers immediately now more than ever. I'm not sure if all the homework is getting to me or the hormones are starting to pile up in my body. How did you deal with all the stupid boys around you when you were growing up? Other than Harry and Neville sometimes, most of the first year boys I've met have the same intelligence and depth as a five or six year old. Do they never grow up?_

_I've found myself in a position that I've never had before. I'm either popular with a bunch of people or the exact opposite. I'm getting used to the delight of actually having some real friends for a change but some of the other students seem to waver back and forth in their opinion of me. I try not to act too smart as I know it puts some people off but I still want to be myself. Thank Merlin I have Harry and Ginny close and able to deal with me. Ginny has a great zest for life and understands me more than I do myself sometimes and Harry is always there for with a compassion and desire to help that seems as good as a hot bath after a hard day._

_Speaking of Harry (again), do you know any sort of nice song that Ginny could sing to him for Valentine's Day? Nothing too mushy or forward; something nice that she (or we?) can surprise him with? He's sung the both of us such nice songs in the past and we thought it was time to repay him._

_Thanks for letting me vent for a bit mom. I miss you a lot every day. And Dad too of course! If Hedwig's not too busy, our correspondence should be a little more regular from now on. I know I could use one of the regular school owls but I trust Hedwig more._

_All my Love, Hermione_

xxx xxx

Harry was a little nervous. This was extremely unfamiliar territory for him. Who would have predicted that a year ago that he would be trying to figure out something appropriate for not one, but two girlfriends for Valentine's Day? Or was it two friends who happened to be girls? Harry smiled as he admitted to himself that it was girlfriends; no confusing that issue. Especially if one were to actually ask Ginny or Hermione.

He had no personal experience at this type of occasion. He had seen what Aunt Petunia had done for Dudley on February 14th but that really didn't seem normal for some reason. The few scenes he had caught between actual boys and girls or men and women were a little too gushy for his personal taste. Harry was only eleven but felt some pressure to do something nice for the two special females in his life.

Not wishing to get things wrong by doing too much or too little, Harry had quite a dilemma on his hands. To complicate matters further, this year Valentine's Day happened on a Friday; the worst day for his and their free time.

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry noticed that there were a few decorations already in place. Bunches of roses were in vases on the tables (except for Slytherin) and there were red ribbons and hearts decorating the walls. Ron had taken one look and had almost backed out of the place. The twins pushed him in however and set up a little table at the entrance where they could hand out Valentine's cards to any and all females that entered. They figured that the mass marketing plan would garnish some results that might be genuine. Harry laughed at the plan but did see some girls from other houses actually stop and talk to the two redheads!

Hermione and Ginny walked into the hall a few minutes later talking. They stopped at the twins table and Ginny gave Fred and George a hug. Hermione laughingly accepted a card from each of them and then joined Ginny as she came and sat with Harry and Ron.

"Big day today, Ron, lots to do." Ron wasn't quite sure if his sister was serious or was trying to prank him.

"Just another stupid Friday with Snape. Nothing I want to get excited about." Ron looked a little glum as he contemplated the activities that might be happening around him all day.

Hermione leaned over and whispered loudly to Harry. "He's decided." Everyone looked down the table to where Neville had come in and sat alone for a change. He held an envelope in his hand and seemed to be talking to himself. He glanced down their way and Hermione and Ginny both nodded back at him. Neville rolled his eyes a bit but got up nervously from the table and went across the hall.

"Where's he going?" asked Ron.

"Shush up and watch, brother." Ginny and the others watched as Neville made his way to the Hufflepuff table. He tapped a girl on the shoulder and Susan Bones turned around to find Neville anxiously holding out the envelope for her. She smiled and then held out a card she had for Neville. The two were blushing at each other but Susan patted the seat beside her and Neville sat down and they opened their cards together.

Ron grumbled a bit but everyone else had smiles on their faces. "That was really brave of him to go over there," Harry said. It seemed like Neville had started something as other students, both male and female, left their seats to deliver notes or cards to other people sitting in the Great Hall.

"You can do anything if you're properly motivated." Hermione was smiling as she said this and joined Ginny in mentally wishing Harry a _**'Wonderful Day'**_. Harry immediately sent back a message back to his hug buddies. _**'I hope your day is full of pleasant surprises also.'**_

Everyone seemed to be waiting for the morning owl deliveries to start eating. Well, everyone except Ron Weasley; he had filled his plate up and was having himself a great meal. He didn't even look up as the windows opened and the morning owls brought a greater than normal number of packages and letters to the students.

Hermione had received a letter and package delivered by Hedwig the day before from her parents. She was looking for the snow owl again now as she and Ginny were expecting some Valentine's Day cards from Harry. A large barn owl, however, landed in front of Ginny and she took a pair of cards from it before it flew away. She looked at the names on the cards and handed one to Hermione.

Ron was looking at Harry suspiciously but before he could ask anything, a large raven landed in front of him with a card with his name on it. Everyone turned to look at Ron; the only mail he ever got was from his mother. Ron handled the raven gingerly as he retrieved the card. He looked around at all the hopeful faces and quietly put the card in his pocket.

"Ron?" started Ginny.

"If you don't ask, I won't ask", replied Ron. "Ok, I'll share over lunch if you promise not to let Gred or Forge know about it. I promise."

'Another mystery', Harry thought. 'Ron might have somebody; good for him!'

Dumbledore stood up a few minutes later and called for everyone's attention. "As a way of commemorating the passage of a dreary winter, Professor Sinistra has volunteered the use of her Wireless Radio for a gathering tonight called a 'sock hop'. The hall will be open for a get together and some dancing after the supper hours. Curfew is extended for two hours tonight so that everyone may have the opportunity to attend. The dress code is casual. Food and drinks will be provided. Everyone have an enjoyable day. Thank you!"

There was an immediate buzz in the hall as everyone started talking about the upcoming party. Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded back to them. Ron groaned a little but brightened up when Harry mentioned that there would be food! The Weasley twins had gone over and asked two girls for a date and were smiling happily as they accepted. Other couples were also seen making plans for the occasion later.

Hermione stood up and said she forgot something in her room and Ginny volunteered to go with her. Both girls trailed their fingers across Harry's back as they left and Ginny stopped and whispered "good job" in her brother's ear. Ron blushed a little and shyly said that the card was "totally unexpected".

Harry leaned in after they left and promised Ron that he wouldn't tell the girls until he said so. Ron pulled out the card and said it was from Luna Lovegood. Harry nodded his head and told Ron he thought she was a very good person. Ron laughed a little and said that it probably was a note about catching plimpies in the Hogwarts Lake rather than anything about Valentine's Day. Harry agreed with him but said it was nice that she still wrote to Ron on this day.

As Ron and Harry headed for their potions class, Harry received a very nice thank you mentally from his hug buddies. Evidentally they had like the hand drawn cards and simple gift certificates. Harry had printed a simple invitation for each to for a future Hogsmeade date, two hours of one on one time and a promise to do one thing either girl chose!

Reality reared its head as Professor Snape provided a quick end to any romantic thoughts that might have risen over breakfast. The usual harsh treatment for Gryffindors was broken by a series of mishaps by Crabbe and Goyle that even Snape couldn't ignore. Everyone had a chuckle later over lunch and Ron did actually pass along the card and letter from Luna. It was typically a rambling letter that didn't say much except for the last line. "Looking forward to your next letter. Always grateful for your attention, Luna."

In turn, Hermione and Ginny showed Ron the simple cards that Harry had made for them but not the certificates. He didn't say anything but did ask Harry if he got any cards. Hermione said that they were going to give Harry his cards later. Harry brightened up at that statement.

Ron explained to Harry and the two girls that he had written Luna a few times as he wanted her opinion on how to possibly learn to write something about sports. Since she helped her father with the paper occasionally, he thought she might be able to help him. He admitted the letters back from Luna were often confusing but they always made him smile. Ginny told Ron that Luna was a great person to know and that she thought that it was nice that they were writing back and forth.

Ginny left lunch early as she had to floo home to ask her mother about the 'sock hop'. Ron asked why it was called that and Hermione said the custom was to take your shoes off at the door so you could dance with just your stockings on. Harry guessed that it had something to do with not scuffing up the floors but Ron just looked at the flagstones beneath his feet and said that was just silly.

The youngest Weasley returned from a quick floo home and back just in time to meet Harry and Hermione in the Storm Room. Harry looked up as she entered and just held out a note. It was from Dumbledore and it said they had a free hour to work by themselves or get ready for the party.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then the door to the room slammed shut and Harry heard the door lock. Harry had a nervous look on his face as he looked at the girls. They both were giggling however and Harry relaxed a little.

"We didn't mean to make that move quite so dramatic", said Ginny.

"We wanted a little time with you without interruptions", explained Hermione. "Go make yourself comfortable Harry."

Harry went and sat down in the easy chair that Dumbledore had conjured up for himself when he had sat down for a few lectures. Ginny asked Harry to close his eyes and not peek. Knowing it was a lost cause to argue with the two of them, Harry did as they asked. He was amazed when he opened his eyes to see that both girls had taken off their school robes and were wearing their 'Harry' nightshirts instead of their usual blouses. Ginny explained as she came up and sat on Harry's knee that it was something else she had slipped home for. Hermione said that she had thought of the idea this morning and hoped they would have a little time to model them again.

Harry smiled and told Hermione that it was an unexpected treat. She came over to sit on Harry's other knee and the two girls leaned in to give Harry a kiss on each cheek and to thank him again for just the right Valentine present. Harry blushed and told them he hoped that maybe a present of his time and attention might be good enough. Both leaned in at that to give Harry a long hug! "You do have a knack for saying the right thing Harry", Hermione said.

Both girls gave Harry cards that promised some proper snuggles and cuddles when the opportunity arose. Harry looked at some of the other promises and told himself that he would lock the cards away on the secure side of his trunk so that neither Ron nor any of his brothers would have a reason to clobber him.

"We have one more thing for you Harry but we'd like you to go back to closing your eyes again." Harry smiled and felt each girl leave and move a few feet away.

"Mrs. Granger suggested this for us to do for you. She looked it up and thought you would like it." Harry listened quietly and felt the girls link their hands. It was with some surprise and pleasure that Harry heard Ginny started singing and Hermione coming in to help her. Harry just felt the magic flow around the three of them as the girls sang him their Valentine's present.

_You are the sunshine of my life  
>That's why I'll always be around,<br>You are the apple of my eye,  
>Forever you'll stay in my heart<em>

_I feel like this is the beginning,_  
><em>Though I've loved you for a million years,<em>  
><em>And if I thought our love was ending,<em>  
><em>I'd find myself drowning in my own tears<em>

_You are the sunshine of my life,_  
><em>That's why I'll always stay around,<em>  
><em>You are the apple of my eye,<em>  
><em>Forever you'll stay in my heart<em>

_You must have known that I was lonely,_  
><em>Because you came to my rescue,<em>  
><em>And I know that this must be heaven,<em>  
><em>How could so much love be inside of you?<em>

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
>That's why I'll always stay around,<br>You are the apple of my eye,  
>Forever you'll stay in my heart<br>_

The girls came back up to Harry after they finished the song and he just grabbed them up in a fierce hug of his own. "That was … so good! I really love what you just did. Hermione, you have a nice voice too. This has been the best first Valentine's Day."

Hermione smiled. "My voice isn't all that great. Ginny showed me how to harmonize with her."

"That's ok Hermione. I appreciate the fact that you just wanted to try for me. It was nice."

Hermione smiled. "We've arraigned one more surprise for you Harry; Neville has volunteered to teach you a basic box step when you get back to your dorm so you can slow dance with the both of us tonight. If you want. Just be careful for our toes, ok?"

Harry's smile lit up the room and the three friends thought that maybe Friday wasn't such a bad day after all.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Confrontations Up in the Air

Harry's exploration of Hogwarts continued after the curfew on the evenings he couldn't sleep. Some nights he could work on his homework or read any of the books he had but there were other nights he was just too restless to sit in his dorm or the common room.

Finding hidden rooms was a great source of entertainment for Harry. While his scavenger hunt often went unrewarded, Harry sometimes found some old texts stored on shelves or other bits of magic. Thanking Hermione for teaching him the 'Alohomora' spell, Harry opened up a couple of locked rooms at various levels of the school. He had even discovered a small armory in the third floor full of suits of armor, swords, a couple of different types of bows and some weapons he couldn't identify.

Harry was currently climbing the Astronomy tower in search of a hidden room he thought might be located on the next to highest level. There was a funny draft next to the stairway that Harry felt the last night that they had the Astronomy class. Harry had taken a look at the way the walls were arranged and hoped he might discover another hidden room or maybe a secret passageway.

Harry heard some footsteps coming up the stairway toward him and clutched his invisibility cloak a little tighter. There was an odd corner next to the landing and Harry squeezed himself into it as he waited to see who was also up at this time of the night.

Looking through the fabric of the cloak, Harry was surprised to see Professor Quirrell climb the stairway. He paused in his climb and looked around the landing as if searching for something. Harry held his breath but the defense teacher eventually continued upwards.

Carefully standing, Harry cast a silencing charm on himself and followed the stuttering teacher up toward the top floor. He heard another voice greet the professor and stopped in shock. It was Snape! Harry took another two or three steps upward so he could hear the conversation better.

"Wh .. Why did you ss… send a message ask .. asking me to meet you up … he .. he ..here Professor Sna ..Snape?"

"Little ears and eyes would be most interested in learning what sort of treasure currently resides within the walls of Hogwarts. As much as I detest the little dears, the conflict for control of the Philosopher's Stone should be left to the adults."

Harry almost fell over in shock. Snape did know that the infamous rock was not in Gringotts anymore and that it was hidden in the school! That was definitely bad news.

"I have no… no idea of what you mean!"

"I've seen you up in that corridor, Quirrell, testing the defenses. On more than one occasion. Let us not forget what happened last Halloween. What else do you know about the hiding place?"

"I … I am n…not the person to tell y.. you what I do or do not know about what steps Dum.. Dumbledore has taken in securing the ob … object you talk about."

"This is a very dangerous game you play, Professor Quirrell. You have no idea of the forces aligned against you. Having me for an enemy will be the least of your worries. We shall talk again and you may want to rethink the side you want yourself to be aligned with!"

Harry sensed the conversation was over and he hurried down to the next landing and flattened himself against the far wall. Snape rushed down the stairway with his usual flair and directness and never paused at the landing Harry was on. Harry was glad that he had reinforced his mental shields when he first heard that talk start.

A very troubled looking Professor Quirrell stepped down the stairs a few minutes later. He neither glanced left or right as he went by Harry's hiding place.

While Harry was waiting for everyone to walk far away from the Astronomy Tower, he had a lot of time to think about the conversation he had just heard. He had never considered before that the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was helping Dumbledore in hiding the Philosopher's Stone, but it did make a lot of sense. Maybe that accounted for the professor's ongoing nervousness. Or maybe it didn't.

Harry contemplated trying to change his goblin staff into a broom so he could just fly directly back to his open dorm window. He looked at it briefly and then shook his head. He wasn't Merlin so he shouldn't be trying impossible things. Well, at least until he practiced a little bit more! Harry was extra careful in making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He knew that there were at least two professors that were just out wandering around and really didn't want to be caught. Adding that to the ever-watchful Filch and Mrs. Norris and Harry had plenty to be wary about.

When Harry finally arrived back in his dorm, he stored his invisibility cloak in his trunk and made sure it was locked. It was either way too late or way too early to try waking up Hermione or Ginny. He wondered what they would think or say about the newly discovered rivalry between Snape and Quirrell. He was pretty sure who was defending the Philosopher's Stone but he had no idea of who was hiding behind Professor Snape!

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was having a horrible morning. He had a headache and he had not slept well the evening before. When he had woken up from the little sleep he did get, he found another sort of problem. He was seeing magical auras again. Around everyone! He looked up to see couple of different hues from his roommates. He had even seen some sort of aura around Scabbers, Ron's pet rat; it had red and black stripes and pulsing somehow. Harry had no idea what that meant. He had never seen anything from an animal before. Looking at Scabbers just made him feel queasy.

On top of everything else, today was the day of the next Quidditch match for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. The match that Professor Snape was going to referee; Harry wondered if there was some sort of record on the Quidditch books for the widest margin of defeat. He'd ask Ron but looking at the dark violet color that surrounded his friend wasn't helping his stomach any. It was the same story for most of the rest of the students at the breakfast tables. Harry 'saw' a bunch of different colors that clashed and merged and stuck out like a bizarre jigsaw puzzle in the Great Hall. He had momentarily let Hermione 'look' through his eyes and she had immediately gotten dizzy.

Harry had his head totally down as he concentrated on putting a little bit of toast in his nervous stomach. He was so distracted by everything that he didn't even notice that Ginny had entered the hall. He jumped a little as she sat down beside him and rubbed the area between his shoulder blades. Harry sighed a little as Ginny found and got rid of a couple of muscle knots he wasn't even aware of.

He was just about to ask Ginny if she had any headache remedies on her but felt some sort of mental probe trying to read him. He kept his head down and asked Ginny to see who was looking at them. She replied that most of the staff table was looking in their general direction as Professor McGonagall was coming their way.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Potter?" Harry heard the concern in her voice but wasn't sure if he should look up and see what kind of magical signature the Head of House had. Harry had sneaked a look when Dumbledore sat down at the head table and the white and grey shades had been almost blinding.

"I've a little headache, ma'am, but I'm not going to let that stop me from playing."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, but do not let your desire in pursuing the Quidditch Cup title endanger your health. If you can't play, Wood can use a reserve to fill in your position."

"I'll be out there Professor McGonagall. Everyone on the team wants to see the trophy sitting in your office."

"Very well then, good luck to you all. The Headmaster will be attending the game today also." Professor McGonagall rested a hand on Harry's shoulder momentarily and then turned to walk back to the head table.

"Did you hear that Harry? Dumbledore is going to be attending the game today. Snape won't have much of a chance to call an unfair game against you."

"Thanks Ron, but could you tone the volume down a little? I'm pretty sure Mrs. Weasley heard that back at the Burrow."

"Sorry mate."

'_**Harry, do you want a potion or Hermione and me to try some of the bond magic to heal your headache?'**_

'_**Thanks Ginny but I hope it's just nerves. I appreciate the offer anyway.'**_

Harry stood up and made his apologies to everyone around him. He said he was just nervous about the match and was going to go walking a bit. He waved as everybody stood up to go with him and laughed. "Thanks for the support. I'll see you down on the pitch."

Hermione and Ginny watched as Harry hurriedly left the hall. It escaped neither of their notices that a lot of students from other houses turned and watched him go. Hermione frowned as she saw Malfoy's followers laugh at something the blond Slytherin had said. She hoped they would be content to stay in the castle today and not disrupt the game or the other fans in the stands.

Two hours later, Hermione knew her hopes were in vain. Malfoy led a bunch of Slytherins down the path to the stands. They were making a bunch of comments about Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team that floated back to Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville. They were joined halfway down by Susan Bones who was waiting to sit with them. The two boys were getting madder and madder at the insults and Hermione was trying to keep them calmed down.

"If you start something now, you'll end of getting demerits and will miss the game. Let Harry take them down by catching the Snitch. That will shut them up!"

Ron was almost to the point of growling; he was that mad. "We shouldn't have to listen to this rot."

"It's a free country Greasely! You can't stop us. We just came down to watch Pot-head make a fool of himself. Professor Snape will probably throw him out of the game before he even starts!"

Hermione and Susan grabbed Neville and Ginny took hold of Ron's collar. They led the boys to another part of the stands from where the Slytherins were sitting and jeering.

The stands today were pretty crowded with a good number of students from all the houses. Ginny and Hermione waved to Hagrid when they saw he was seated in the staff box. Professor Dumbledore nodded in their direction when he saw the two girls. There was a roar from the crowd as the Hufflepuff team flew onto the field. The roar continued on as the Gryffindor team quickly followed them in taking a few warm up laps on their brooms. The last person anybody noticed was standing in the middle of a field holding onto a broom.

Professor Snape was not a happy man in normal circumstances but today he seemed especially put out. At least that's what was evident by the expression on his face. Ginny ventured a guess that he wasn't happy to see the headmaster actually in attendance. Neville smiled at that and yelled something back at an insult Malfoy had directed at him. Hermione turned an astonished eye on her friend and Neville just shrugged his shoulders. "He's already done most of the bad things he could do against me. Now that I know most of the counter curses, I'm not going to worry about what he'll do to me."

Ginny surprised Neville with a pat of the back and then turned back to the field. Snape had finished trying to intimidate the opposing captains and blew his whistle as he released the balls.

He immediately mounted his broom and took up a position watching the play. He called a penalty almost immediately on the Gryffindor team as the Weasley brothers flew beside him hitting a bludger back and forth between them, almost hitting Snape in the process. A penalty shot was awarded the Hufflepuff team but Wood blocked the try by one of their Chasers. The game resumed with the Gryffindors rushing the Quaffle toward the other end of the field.

'_**Oh no!' **_Hermione heard Ginny's call and she watched as Harry suddenly turned his broom into a steep dive and headed directly toward Referee Snape. Snape, without much of a warning, awkwardly moved his broom aside as Harry rocketed through the space he had just been in!

Snape blew his whistle again but Harry had already turned his broom and headed slowly back toward the Potions Teacher. Harry pulled up and stopped just a few feet away from the enraged referee. Snape started delivering a lecture on the proper behavior for a seeker but Harry held up his hand. The crowd gasped and waited for Snape to throw the Gryffindor seeker out of the game but Harry raised his other hand until his arm was fully extended. Everyone was astonished to see the Snitch! Harry had caught the snitch in that dive and Snape had no choice with the evidence staring him in the face but to acknowledge the catch and blow the final whistle.

The whole match had lasted less than 10 minutes and some students were still trying to find a place to sit in the stands! The other six flyers on the team swarmed around Harry and then they all landed in front of the teachers section. As Harry was being lifted up on the shoulders of the Weasley twins he saw that Professor Snape had landed and thrown his broom down so hard that it actually broke!

Harry didn't have much of a chance to see Snape after that because the Gryffindor students had surrounded the team and were cheering for Harry. It was some minutes when the celebration calmed down enough for Harry to actually stand on his feet again. He received congratulatory hugs from Hermione, and Ginny. Susan Bones even gave Harry a pat on the back even though it was her house that had loss so quickly.

When Harry looked around again he saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waiting for him. She was the first to reach him and patted him on the back. "That was extremely well done, Mr. Potter. I hope you can recover from your headache in time to enjoy the celebration later."

"Yes professor. I'm glad the match didn't take any longer either. I may just go back to the dorm and lay down for a bit."

"Very well but if you need something from Madame Pomfrey for the pain, I'm sure there would be a number of volunteers to go fetch it for you." Harry assured her that he would get the medicine if he really needed it and Professor McGonagall wandered off to talk to the other team members.

Professor Dumbledore was the next to come up and congratulate Harry. "I'm not sure that qualified as a proper Quidditch match Harry as it ended before I even got to start the candies I brought along."

"I apologize sir; I'll try to do a less efficient job next time." Harry was smiling as he knew the headmaster wasn't really complaining. Dumbledore came a step closer so that only Harry could hear what he then said. "It's quite a remarkable day when you see an unusual 'sight' like that catch, Harry. I hope you can appreciate all the factors that came together for you today."

Harry looked up to see the Dumbledore wink at him. Dumbledore congratulated him again and then started walking back toward the school. Ginny and Hermione were standing close by and asked Harry what the headmaster had said to him. "Dumbledore praised me for seeing the Snitch so well and ending the game quickly."

"It's a good thing you caught the Snitch so fast, Harry, otherwise Snape would have found a reason to throw you out of the game." Harry smiled at Ginny as she said that. He was almost sure she wanted to give him a reward that Ron wouldn't appreciate seeing.

'_**Harry, you didn't cheat did you?'**_ came from a suddenly suspicious Hermione.

'_**No, yes, well … maybe.'**_

Both girls turned to looked at their suddenly flustered friend. Harry took a deep breath and then explained quickly. _**'I told you I was seeing magical auras this morning. Most of it had gone away by the time the game started. I wasn't seeing anybody's personal signature at all. But then Snape released the balls; they each had some magic around them as they're enchanted. The Snitch had a big yellow circle around it; it looked like a miniature sun dashing around. I just waited until it was close to Snape to try and catch it. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows how I saw it but he didn't tell me it was wrong. It's not like I'm intentionally turning that bit of sight off and on.'**_

Hermione thought for a bit and then nodded her approval; she didn't think what Harry had done was cheating. Ginny yelled just then and waved at somebody just coming over from the stands. Harry turned to see Ron and Neville who were just walking slowly. Both boys were scuffed up and Neville had a big bruise under his ear. They were smiling though as they turned and pointed to where the Slytherins were walking away. "We were in such a hurry to get down and congratulate you Harry that we tripped" Ron said smiling.

"We really are a pair of klutzes" continued Neville. "I apologized to Mr. Malfoy and thanked him for breaking our fall but he didn't think we were very sincere for some reason. We accidentally pulled Crabbe and Goyle down with us also. Funny how that happened around the only muddy spot near the field." Susan Bones came over then to see if Neville had really been hurt.

Ginny grinned and went over to give her brother a hug and Neville a pat on the back. Harry and Hermione were only a second behind in applauding their 'clumsiness'. "Give me a couple of minutes to change out of my uniform and we can all walk back together. I think there are plenty of reasons to celebrate this afternoon."

Everybody agreed with that and, while Harry went to change, the students all sat on the lowest level of the stands, trying to give the most descriptive summary of the impossibly short match!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - A Surprise Attack

A short two weeks later, Harry had finished his early morning jog around the lake and was walking around the Quidditch pitch cooling off when he saw Hagrid emerge from one of the paths into the Forbidden Forest. Harry saw that his friend was carrying a huge shovel and seemed to be upset.

Harry ran over to join Hagrid and the two made their way to Hagrid's cabin. The half-giant was uncharacteristically quiet as he made a pot of tea and found some dish-sized scones for Harry to eat. Harry mentally called Hermione and told her he was having a bit of breakfast with Hagrid. She just told him to mind the time as he needed to change before Transfiguration.

Hagrid sat quietly looking into his mug of tea after he had served Harry. "What's happened Hagrid?"

"There's bad things around lately, Harry. Horribly evil things. The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place now; even for me. I've just come back from something nasty. I've had to bury a unicorn."

"A unicorn? Don't they have their own magical protections?"

"Yes and most creatures recognize that and the horn and leave them alone. But not last night. That mare was deliberately killed! It wasn't a nice sight."

"I'm sorry Hagrid. Do you have any idea…."

'_**Harry? Harry! No! No, what are you doing! Harry! Harry!'**_

'_**What's going on Hermione?'**_

'_**Harry, why did you just do that?'**_

'_**Do what? I'm still down at Hagrid's!'**_

'_**What? Harry everyone at breakfast just saw you assault Malfoy with your staff!'**_

'_**No - check - I'm not even in the school!'**_

Harry felt Hermione establish contact and 'look' around. _**'You'd better get up here Harry. Even Dumbledore's looking for you!'**_

Harry looked at the distraught gamekeeper. "I'm sorry Hagrid. I've got to get back to school!'

"Ok, Harry, come back again."

Harry literally jumped out the door and started running up the steep path to the school. He saw Hermione come running out to the top of the path but before he could get any closer to her, he was grabbed up by Fawkes. One second he was on the side of the hill, then there was a flash, and the next thing Harry knew was that he was standing in Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked around at all the people standing in the headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick were all looking at Harry with mixtures of disgust and disappointment.

"I didn't even think you would stoop to such a measure of desperation, Potter. Attacking Mr. Malfoy in view of the entire school. What were you thinking?" The venom just dripped out of the mouth of Professor Snape.

"I wasn't even in the castle. I was out running. I wouldn't attack Malfoy; he's not worth the trouble."

Dumbledore came over then and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did anyone see you outside Harry?"

"I was having breakfast with Hagrid and I'm pretty sure that Hermione saw me coming out of his hut."

Dumbledore turned and wrote a quick note and held it out for Fawkes to take. The phoenix immediately flamed out of sight. "Filius, if you would be so kind as to locate Miss Granger and bring her back here."

The short professor nodded once and proceeded to leave the office. That left Snape and McGonagall staring at a miserable feeling Harry.

'_**Harry? Hermione told me ... .'**_

'_**Ginny, just listen. I didn't do it! Hermione, the headmaster wants to see you - now!'**_

'_**I'll be there as fast as I can Harry!'**_

Professor McGonagall looked at one of the clocks on the wall and said she had to go prepare for class. She gave Harry a quick nod of support before she disappeared down the stairs.

Harry felt totally helpless. He knew he hadn't done anything but he didn't understand how somebody could fool Hermione into believing that it was him in the Great Hall.

"How bad are the injuries to Mr. Malfoy?" Harry tried addressing that question to the headmaster but it was Professor Snape who answered.

"As usual, you did an incomplete job Potter! Mr. Crabbe received a broken arm trying to stop you and you gave Mr. Malfoy a concussion and a broken neck in that assault. He'll be in the infirmary for at least a week. I knew that staff was dangerous! I tried warning everyone you were a problem waiting to happen!"

Harry heard some footsteps running up the stairs just as the floo in Dumbledore's office flared up. Hermione entered through the door as two figures quickly emerged from the floo. The first person through was somebody Harry recognized - Madame Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This did not look good. Harry looked over to a see a nervous Hermione standing in the doorway with Professor Flitwick.

Harry gulped as the next person emerged from the floo. The wizard was tall, dressed totally in black and carried a long walking stick. Harry recognized the family resemblance at once. Someone had notified Malfoy's father of the injury to his son. The elder Malfoy went immediately to accost Dumbledore. "Where's the criminal that assaulted my son?" The rage in his voice made Harry wince a little.

Harry stood up as Hermione came over to stand by him. "It seems I've been accused of that crime sir. Even though I'm innocent of the charges."

The wizard paused and turned away from Dumbledore and stalked over to glare at Harry. "Harry Potter. I'm not surprised. Draco has been writing me letters of how jealous you are of him and how you've caused him trouble."

Hermione had cringed when the older Malfoy had approached but came quickly to Harry's defense. "Harry didn't do it. Sir."

"You're one of his … muggle… friends. Miss Granger. Of course, you would lie to defend him!"

Harry stood up a little straighter and stared back at Mr. Malfoy. "Hermione is telling the truth. I did not attack your son!"

Madame Bones stepped forward then. "That's why I'm here. To investigate this whole matter Lucius. Why don't you go check on your son while I conduct my investigation?"

Professor Snape came over and whispered something into Lucius Malfoy's ear. He stood up then and headed out of the office with the Potions teacher in tow. Harry sat down with a groan.

Madame Bones pulled a chair up next to Harry. "This is a serious matter Mr. Potter. Attempted murder by a first year student. You're looking at expulsion as the least of your punishments if you are found guilty. You may have to go to Azkaban."

Harry felt Hermione clutch his shoulder and suddenly felt a bit of irritation. "So where were you earlier this year when four Slytherins attacked my friend Hermione? It was just as legitimate an attack as what happened to Malfoy! And I still didn't do it."

Madame Bones looked up in disbelief when she heard about the prior attack. She looked over to Dumbledore for confirmation and he nodded in response. She shook her head sadly and turned back to Harry. "Miss Granger, Harry, my office and I never received any notice from the Ministry that any other attack had happened on the Hogwarts grounds. I promise that I will investigate that once we have this matter cleared up. Let's start at the top. What did you do this morning, Harry?"

Harry started telling the Head Auror of his morning routine of going out for a run before breakfast and then returning to the castle for the meal before classes started. He told her that this morning he had met up with Hagrid and that they were talking over tea and scones when Malfoy had been attacked. Madame Bones had been writing notes as Harry talked but stopped when Harry said that he left Hagrid's after Malfoy was attacked.

"And how do you know when Mr. Malfoy was attacked?"

'_**I'm going to say that you told me where you were Harry!'**_

'_**No! I'm not letting you be part of a public record about our connection.'**_

When Harry didn't answer the question, Madame Bones stiffened and started writing again. Dumbledore came over and whispered something in Madame Bones' ear. Her eyebrows went up momentarily and she laid her pen down. She looked at Harry and then Hermione for a few seconds and then flipped to a new page in her notebook.

"Miss Granger, would you tell me what you saw at breakfast this morning?"

'_**Sorry Harry!' **_"I was eating breakfast when I saw Harry, or somebody that looked exactly like Harry, run into the Great Hall. That person ran to the Slytherin table and jumped up on it and took a couple of swings at Draco Malfoy with a staff. He connected with Crabbe once and Malfoy twice before he jumped down and ran out the side doors. He avoided a couple of stunners that Professors Quirrell and Dumbledore sent at him. It all happened so fast."

"Did it look like your friend?"

"Yes, Madame Bones, but it couldn't have been Harry. He doesn't act like that. He feels sorry for Malfoy."

Madame Bones looked at Hermione and Harry a little skeptically at that. "What does Harry do in the mornings?"

"He goes running; outside if the weather is good, through the corridors if it's bad. That's why I went outside after the attack; I thought he might be outside. I saw Harry climbing the path from Hagrid's hut when I got outside but Fawkes scooped him up and brought him here before I could say anything to him."

Harry surprisingly asked the next question. "Hermione, what was the person who attacked Malfoy wearing?"

"Let me think. He just had robes on but I saw some grey pants and some ratty looking sandals when he jumped up or down and headed out."

Harry looked down at the blue shorts, trainers and sweat-stained green top he had on and turned to Madame Bones. "I know I'm a young wizard and everything but how was I supposed to change clothes so quickly and get to the bottom of the hill?"

The Head Auror nodded as if that were a fair question but everyone looked up as there was a knock on the door. All eyes turned to see Hagrid filling up the door frame. "Fawkes brought a note saying you wanted to see me Headmaster?"

Madame Bones stood up and told Harry and Hermione that they were excused but not to go very far. Hagrid awkwardly squeezed through the door and let Harry and Hermione go by him. The two students went down the stairway and sat on the lowest step. Professor Flitwick followed them down and kept them company.

"If my opinion counts for anything Mr. Potter, I don't think you would assault another student. Even as bad as one as Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione both expressed their thanks at the vote of confidence from their Charms professor. They were still sitting on the bottom step when a student came up carrying a bundle. Harry recognized him vaguely as one the third-year Hufflepuffs.

"Professor Flitwick, I found this laying behind a suit of armor on the first floor. The staff felt out and I almost tripped over it. I'm not sure if it's important but I thought that you or the Headmaster would like to look at it."

Professor Flitwick unfolded the bundle to reveal a black cloak and a rather heavy rigid staff. "I think this is Everwood. It's extremely rare and exceptionally dense and durable. I'd better take this up for the Headmasters' and Madame Bones' inspection."

Professor Flitwick hurried up the stairs and Harry turned back to the older boy. He was about to thank him for bringing the package forward but suddenly remembered something. "You're one of the chasers on the Hufflepuff team, aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you remembered me, Mr. Potter. We weren't on the field very long against you."

"It's Harry and I got extremely lucky that day."

"I think not; you're a good seeker. I'm going to try out for that position next year. Maybe we'll meet up again for a longer game next time."

"I'll look forward to it. And you're name is…?"

"Diggory. Cedric Diggory. I have a feeling we'll see each other around Harry."

"Thanks again Cedric!" Harry held out his hand and the Hufflepuff shook it silently before he turned and headed down the corridor.

Harry resumed his seat with Hermione on the Headmaster's stair as the grownup wizards and witch above deliberated his fate. Ginny was 'telling' them in the background that Harry would be cleared.

xxxx xxxx

The wait at the bottom of the stairs seemed to last forever. Harry realized how long it had been when he looked up and saw Professor McGonagall heading back toward them. She asked what was going on and Harry told her that Madame Bones was talking to Hagrid and that someone had turned in a robe and a staff that had been badly hidden close to the Great Hall. She nodded and headed up the stairs.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione looked up and saw a very unwelcome sight. Professor Snape and the elder Malfoy were returning to the Headmasters' office! Harry and Hermione were spared another confrontation when Hagrid descended the stairs and told Harry that he and Hermione were wanted back in Dumbledore's office. Harry thanked Hagrid for coming so quickly and they hurried up the stairs.

There were two seats still open in Dumbledore's office but Harry and Hermione squeezed into one to give each other some emotional support. Hermione was almost as scared at Harry at this point. She was scared that Harry would be kicked out of school at the minimum and might end up in prison. Harry wasn't especially scared for himself but wanted to protect Hermione and Ginny from being exposed as having a special connection to him.

Madame Bones was about to speak but heard some footsteps coming up the stairs and paused. Mr. Malfoy senior and Professor Snape glared at Harry from the doorway before entering the office.

Professor Flitwick announced he was almost late for class and excused himself. He did turn and tell Hermione and Harry that he was looking forward to seeing them in class again.

"My son is barely alive in the Hogwarts infirmary and this hooligan is still not in cuffs? What is going on here?" Professor Snape looked like he was going to add to the elder Malfoy's complaint but saw the look Dumbledore gave him and held his mouth.

Madame Bones turned to Draco's father and just pointed to the other empty chair. Malfoy senior was going to protest but sat down arraigning his cloak ever so carefully. "Well?"

"As I was just about to tell Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Potter, I have conducted an interview with a number of people concerning this morning. My 'Official' finding, which will be turned into the Minister and posted here at Hogwarts, is that Harry Potter is innocent of the charges."

"What!" Lucius Malfoy jumped from his chair and looked about to assault Harry where he sat. A shield appeared between the two of them and Mr. Malfoy slightly bounced off of it before turning his glare at Dumbledore.

"How could you find this … this … person innocent? He was witnessed by all the staff and the student body wielding that staff of his. What is your justification?"

"My justification is that while your son was being struck, Harry was having breakfast with another member of the Hogwarts staff. Rubeus Hagrid."

"That dolt? You take his word over five score of eyes."

"Another student also observed his leaving Hagrid's hut after the assault took place."

"His muggle witch? Bah, she'd lie in a second for him."

Harry stood up at this insult but was motioned to regain his seat by Professor McGonagall. Harry sat back down with a very nervous Hermione. She was trying to keep Harry from making a big mistake as he was about to summon up some bond magic.

"There is other proof. A black cloak and an Everwood staff were found partially hidden only a few feet from the Great Hall."

"That is circumstantial at best. Potter may have planted those himself earlier to distract everyone." Malfoy was arguing his best to have Harry hauled away!

"Yes, but there was something else found in that cloak that also provides a level of doubt. Professor Snape, would you tell everyone what you think of young Mr. Potter's skill in potions."

"Potter is no more than adequate in knowledge and practice. He's only a first year so he has no real talent as yet. And probably never will."

Ginny commented from wherever she was. _**'He'll wish the only thing bothering him was a smiley face!'**_

'_**Later Ginny. I'm trying to get out of this.'**_

'_**Hrrrumph! I'm in the medical wing since Madame Pomfrey wanted to show me how to treat the sorry git!'**_

'_**We'll talk later if I got out of here.'**_

Madame Pomfrey pulled a small vial out of her pocket and handed it to the potions professor. He uncorked the empty bottle and smelled the cork; his face curled up even more. "Polyjuice!"

'_**I know that Harry! It's a transforming potion that can make a person look like anybody."**_

'_**I'll take the full explanation later Hermione.'**_

Lucius Malfoy sat back down. "He still could have bought it somewhere or had some older student brew it here."

"Not without my knowledge. Potter doesn't have the resources to make this." Harry was surprised that Snape had volunteered a positive statement for Harry's defense.

Harry stood up and addressed Madame Bones. "Is there anything else I can submit to, short of torture, which would prove to Mr. Malfoy that I'm speaking the truth?"

"There is a potion but it is rarely administered to minors." Madame Bones looked worriedly at Harry as she said this.

"If I volunteer to take it, will that make it acceptable to everyone?"

Dumbledore spoke up then, "Harry this is not a step you need to take. Madame Bones has declared you innocent of the charges already."

"But until Mr. Malfoy sees an undeniable proof, he'll be suspicious and angry that I wasn't properly punished."

Even Mr. Malfoy couldn't argue with Harry's statement. "Very well. Do you carry some with you Madame Bones?"

"Not usually for an investigation. Especially since I was coming here."

"I have some down in my stores." Everyone turned and looked at Professor Snape. Lucius Malfoy smiled and Harry suspected that the older Malfoy thought that whatever Snape brought up would swing things in his favor.

"Go fetch some then Severus." Snape waited for the official word from the Headmaster and hurried out of the office. Harry settled back in his seat and waited. He wanted to say something to Hermione to thank her for sticking by him but he just didn't have the proper words.

Madame Bones came over and knelt down to address Harry. "The potion is called Veritaserum; and it's not usually part of the class in Potions here. It will only take a drop or two at your age and you will be unable to lie to the questions that are asked. Don't worry, I'll only ask questions related to your actions this morning. Nothing about Miss Granger. And no one else is allowed to ask you questions except me."

"Thank you, ma'am. I don't want anyone to associate me with other people. It looks like the enemies I do have are quite resourceful."

"Unfortunately so. I believe that Dumbledore is doing his best to protect you and Arthur Weasley has told me a few stories of your adventures. At this rate, you may be a prime candidate for the Auror corps when you graduate."

"Thank you Madame Bones. That means a lot to me coming from you."

Madame Bones stood up and went over to talk to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall came over to stand in back of the chair where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Do you two wish to have a makeup class for the one you missed this morning?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "I didn't even think about missing your class. Are we receiving demerits?"

Professor McGonagall hid a small chuckle. "This is school business, Miss Granger and as such, takes priority over the class schedule. When or if Harry walks out of here, you will be awarded 5 points for loyalty and bravery. In the best of Gryffindor traditions."

Harry smiled at the reaction of his friend. She watched in astonishment as Professor McGonagall walked over to the office door to keep an eye out for Snape.

'_**Good job Hermione. Now I have to think of an adequate reward for you.'**_

'_**No you don't Harry. I wasn't going to let them walk in here and take you away!'**_

Harry didn't hear what Ginny 'said' to Hermione but she started blushing. Harry had a guess but anything he might have said was interrupted by Professor Snape returning.

The Potions professor handed a small vial of a clear liquid to Madame Bones. Lucius Malfoy reacted in anger when Madame Bones waved her wand at it. "Do you not trust the Hogwarts potions master?"

"As is the custom and required by law, I am required to verify the contents of any potion given to a suspect. I would think that you would have remembered that from your trial. Sir."

Harry hid a snigger as Madame Bones took the arrogant wizard down a peg. He would have to send a letter to Luna to ask for an old copy of the older Malfoy's trial. Hermione's small jab to his ribs brought him back to his own situation.

"This is a powerful potion, Mr. Potter. It may be advisable to close your eyes once you have received the dose."

Hermione left the chair to stand with Professor McGonagall. Harry dutifully closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. He felt one and then a second drop fall onto his tongue and he swallowed. Harry felt a heavy weight seem to settle on his brain and he vaguely heard Madame Bones voice.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry felt himself answering the question as a silent observer.

"What did you do this morning before breakfast?"

"I was running the path around Hogwarts Lake and then talked with Hagrid about a problem he had taken care of."

"Did you assault Draco Malfoy in the Hogwarts Great Hall?"

Harry was suddenly assaulted mentally by a voice that insisted that: **'You must confess. You tried to kill Draco.' **The voice was yelling at him!

Harry felt a presence in his mind and tried to fight it off! He felt Ginny and Hermione join in his efforts and his head cleared suddenly.

"No, I did not assault Draco Malfoy this morning."

There was a gasp that came from Lucius Malfoy. Harry opened his eyes to see the wizard staring at him. "This must be a trick! He's not telling the truth."

"You agreed to abide by the results of the Veritaserum, Mr. Malfoy. This investigation is now closed. Harry Potter is definitely innocent!"

Harry was coming out from the effects of the potion as he saw Lucius Malfoy angrily reach for the floo powder and exit for the Ministry. Harry stood and his hand was shaken by Madame Bones. "That was a very brave thing you just did, Mr. Potter. Not too many people, even adults, would have voluntarily taken that potion."

"I was innocent, Madame Bones. I had nothing to be afraid of."

"I believe you Harry. Sometime you will have to come visit me in my office when we can talk without a calamity hanging over your head."

"That would be a pleasure and an honor, ma'am."

"I believe I have something you need." Madame Bones reached into a pocket and handed Harry a small book. Harry saw that it was the instruction manual for the Sneakascope he had found in his trunk.

"If things keep happening around here like today Harry, you will definitely need that instrument. I must be getting back to my office to write the report. I'll send a formal copy back here for posting. Goodbye Minerva, Albus." Madame Bones flooed out of Dumbledore's office.

Harry sat down suddenly with relief. He was staying at Hogwarts!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - Restrictions and Reactions

It was a silent office. Two relieved students, two professors and the Headmaster were all thinking about the events that had happened since sunrise. It was Professor Snape who chose to speak first. "I'm going to head back to the infirmary to check on Mr. Malfoy and see if Madame Pomfrey requires any more potions." He was almost to the door when Harry spoke up.

"Sir? Professor Snape?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" There was weariness in the teacher's voice that Harry hadn't heard before.

"Thank you for providing the potion. It helped clear up any doubt about my innocence. And I was wondering if it would be ok for me to visit Draco?"

"Why ever would you want to do that?" Hermione and Professor McGonagall were also looking at Harry with a skeptical eye.

"A number of reasons, sir. One, I need to apologize to him for his becoming involved in something that was directed against me. Two, to warn him that he may have some serious enemies at Hogwarts as well as I do. The final reason is that I do not want things to escalate with him to the point of what happened between my father and … one of his classmates."

Snape looked into the face of the first year Gryffindor student but did not see any lies. "I will explain what happened in this office and ask him. I cannot guarantee any more than that." Harry nodded and the Potions teacher headed down the stairs.

Professor McGonagall then turned to Hermione. "I think the headmaster would like a few words with Mr. Potter alone. Would you follow me to my office and we'll discuss the lesson you missed this morning. You can catch Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley up sometime later today."

"Miss Weasley?" came from a suddenly flustered Hermione.

"We'll talk in our office, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall headed out the door and Hermione came over to hold Harry's hand for a bit.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**It's ok Hermione. She's been fair with us. You can tell her everything but just stress how much we value our privacy. If she allows Ginny to attend her class, it will have to be cleared with her parents.'**_

'_**Ok. Lunch?'**_

'_**Probably up in our common room. I'm not too popular right now.'**_

Hermione turned away from Harry and gave the headmaster a little curtsey before she hurried to catch up with Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled as the girl exited and then turned his gaze back to Harry. "Quite a morning, Harry."

"Yes sir."

"I would like to point out that without Hagrid's and Miss Granger's testimony, you most likely would be waiting on a trial before the full Wizengamot. A lot of your private information would have undoubtedly come out then."

"Of course, sir. I consider it lucky that I was out of my usual schedule. I would have been alone in my dorm when the attack happened otherwise."

"I think we now know one of the reasons that your bed was destroyed during the holidays. Someone must have been collecting some of your hair for that potion. Maybe they were also upset that you weren't actually present."

"This was serious enough for me Headmaster."

"I understand and for your own protection Harry, I am restricting you from being outside the walls unless it specifically concerns a class like Herbology or your Quidditch practice and games. I also recommend that you do not walk the halls alone; whoever made that Polyjuice potion may have made more than one batch."

"I'd not thought of that sir. It would be very confusing to meet myself somewhere in the school. And probably dangerous!"

"I will make an announcement at the dinner meal about your innocence after the official investigation results have been posted. It may not convince everyone but that is all I can do without having you withdraw from school or assigning you a guard of some sorts. I'm sorry Harry that this happened. It seems I cannot provide a complete level of protection for you but you have your own methods and means of defending yourself. Be extra cautious in the weeks ahead until the end of term."

"Yes sir. Thank you for your help."

"I did not do anything but observe a young man take a stand in defending his honor and name. You did very well."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry walked out the door and down the stairs to find both Ron and Ginny waiting for him. Ginny grabbed Harry up in a hug and then turned to her brother with a finger held out in warning. Ron shook his head but asked Harry how he was doing. The three friends started walking to the Gryffindor tower.

"I think I'm ok but I'd rather not do that again. Having an irate Mr. Malfoy in the same room with Snape was very scary."

Ron patted Harry on the back. "The rest of us saw those two heading back from the medical wing after Transfiguration. I was awfully glad it wasn't me that was facing those two alone."

"I wasn't really alone Ron. Dumbledore and Hermione were in there with me. They were on my side and I think Madame Bones was fair in her investigation. She didn't let things get out of hand. Did you know that Mr. Malfoy senior was on trial once himself?"

"Dad told me once that a lot of people were on trial after the war for being suspected of being Deatheaters. Some got out of being sentenced by saying that they were under the 'Imperius Curse'. Typical Slytherin tactics and lies."

Harry heard the mental raspberry that Ginny blew at that statement. "And why are you here Ginny? I thought you were helping Madame Pomfrey?"

Ginny snorted. "Mr. Malfoy hired someone from St. Mungo's to help take care of his royal gitness. When she arrived, Madame Pomfrey released me for the day. I floo called home to get permission to stay for lunch and to make sure you're ok. Then I have to go home and tell Mum everything."

'_**I've been listening Harry. Hermione showed me what happened in the hall and I thought it was you at first. But I knew you wouldn't bother hitting Malfoy with your staff; it would have been much easier to call some magic up and squash him like the bug he is.'**_

Harry smiled and gave the password to the common room. "Gillyweed". Harry walked in and was the object of the stares of many Gryffindors. Ginny walked to the middle of the room. "Harry has been cleared of any wrong doing this morning by the Head Auror herself. It was some sort of duplicate that attacked Malfoy. The official investigation will be posted on the bulletin board this afternoon. Leave him some space now."

Percy came over and patted Ginny on the head; something Harry knew that Ginny really didn't like. "Nice speech. Harry, if you would like some privacy today, you're free to use my prefect's room. Might save you from answering the same questions over and over."

"Thanks Percy. It's nice of you to offer but I think I'll just go to my dorm room and have some meals there for the rest of the day. I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of attention if I go to the Great Hall now."

Harry actually went and sat down in the common room to think about everything that had happened. Ginny sat by him just to keep Harry company. Ron waved over George and Fred and those three had some sort of conversation about trick candies as Harry wondered about the voice that had tried to make him confess. Harry couldn't figure out if it was someone in Dumbledore's office or somebody else that had intruded into his thoughts. He gave up after a number of older Gryffindors had entered the common room and started having some whispered conversations while they looked at him. Harry got up and headed up the stairs.

Ron and Ginny followed Harry up to his dorm room. Ron was going to close the door to keep her from coming in but the look from his sister stopped him. Dean and Neville were working on some homework but stood up when the three entered the room. Harry looked at their nervous expressions and then smiled. "I've been found innocent! It wasn't me this morning that attacked Malfoy."

Both of Harry's bunkmates came over and congratulated Harry. "Although Malfoy deserved something, even I didn't want something like that to happen to him. I didn't think it was really you anyway Harry. He had your stance all wrong."

"You've been watching how Harry stands?" asked Ron of Neville.

"Well, sort of", said an embarrassed Neville. "Harry's got a good balance and he's ready to move fast if he needs too. Might be why he's so good at Quidditch. I thought I might learn something to help me avoid Malfoy's tricks."

"I don't think Malfoy's going to up to doing much for a while. Snape told me he was going to be in the infirmary for a week."

"That's good Harry but what about the rest of the Slytherins?" asked Dean.

"I'm hoping that between the official findings being posted and Snape's being a witness backing me up, it won't be a problem."

"That's pretty hopeful - expecting Snape to stand up for you."

"I know Ron but I don't think the headmaster will let this go into anything worse. Why don't you three head on down to lunch? You wouldn't want to miss a meal."

Ron's stomach rumbled then and he asked what he could bring back for Harry. A slight poke to the stomach also made him include his sister. Harry said he had his own method for getting food brought to him and Ginny and the three first years headed downstairs toward their lunch.

Harry headed for his bed and laid down on it. It had been a disastrous morning. He wasn't surprised when Ginny climbed up beside him and swung in so that his head was resting in her lap. "You certainly have a way of getting in the middle of things Harry."

"I don't have an answer for that. I'm just trying to get my schooling. I never thought anybody would try me to frame me for something so evil."

"This looked like it had been coming for a while. Hermione and I have been talking while you were waiting. Somebody knew your schedule and when you would be alone. Does it seem the least little bit suspicious to you that Mr. Malfoy was in the castle almost before Dumbledore sent Fawkes out to find you?"

Harry looked up at the girl holding him and his mouth dropped open. Ginny giggled as she closed it up for him. "This might have been a set up?"

"Discredit Harry and get him thrown out of school or worse? Making Draco a hero and a victim all at the same time? Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." Both Harry and Ginny turned as they saw Hermione enter the dorm room. Hermione was smiling as she looked at Harry and Ginny together on the bed.

Harry struggled to sit up and go to Hermione but he was beat by the smaller witch. Ginny ran over to give Hermione a hug and then she did something that was very surprising. She gave Hermione a big kiss on the forehead and picked Hermione up and twirled her around! Hermione was laughing as Ginny put her down and pushed her into Harry.

Hermione was held out of at arm's length by her other hug buddy.

"Special reward for life saving - as I remember somebody saying once before." Harry brought both hands up to frame Hermione's face and then shyly leaned in to give her a brief kiss on the lips. At her astonished look, Harry laughed and picked her up in a hug of her own. All three were laughing in relief at the narrow escape.

"Thank you Hermione", Harry said. "For staying with me in Dumbledore's office and facing down Snape and Malfoy to tell the truth!"

"You would have done the same for me, Harry. I couldn't leave you at their hands. Especially since we were sure you wouldn't have done it."

"Glad that part is all over with. How did your talk with Professor McGonagall go?"

"Pretty well. She's suspected that there was something going on with the three of us since the troll but she had no proof. After she got over the shock of the whole story, she just asked why we hadn't confided in her before. I told her that it was you in the middle of everything and we were just trying to keep all your secrets. She understood the dangers involved with everything, especially after this morning. Ginny, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. She wants to see how much you know about her class; it sounded like she might let you attend. If it was ok with your parents."

Ginny looked both happy and nervous at the same time. Harry mentally assured her that she didn't appear to be in any trouble by eavesdropping and that Professor McGonagall wasn't that difficult to talk to. Ginny was wondering how her mother was going to take the news. Hermione smiled and told Ginny she wouldn't know until it actually happened.

Harry started feeling a little hungry and realized that his interrupted breakfast with Hagrid had happened many hours ago. He called for Patchum and asked the house elf if he could provide some sandwiches or other things for their lunch. Patchum smiled at the request and popped out. He popped back in to Harry's dorm room in less than five minutes carrying a huge platter of food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice with three glasses. Harry thanked the house elf and saw how he responded to the praise. Patchum bowed to 'Master Harry and his ladies' and quickly disappeared.

The three students attacked the meal with some enthusiasm as none of them had finished their morning meal. They all speculated as to the extent of the plot to get Harry in trouble. Nobody came out and questioned whether Draco Malfoy knew anything was going to happen to him but Harry certainly knew that Ginny thought the worst of him.

While Ginny went and washed her hands and cleaned up after the meal, Hermione leaned in to whisper something quietly to Harry. He gave her an astonished look but did nod his head.

Ginny came back in and laughingly told Hermione she ought to see "the fixtures in the boys loo". Both Harry and Hermione laughed at her expression. She went and gave Hermione a hug saying she had to go see Professor McGonagall before she flooed home. Hermione said that she would keep her company but pushed Ginny back toward Harry. Harry gathered Ginny up in a nice hug and then held her out at arm's length like he had done to Hermione. "Somebody just told me it wasn't polite to give something to one person but withhold it from somebody else."

"And this concerns me how?" Ginny was a little suspicious of the glint she saw in Harry's eye.

"Just this, then." Harry leaned down and planted a careful quick kiss on Ginny's lips like he had done to Hermione. Ginny was so surprised she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you Harry!" Ginny then turned to her other best friend. "Thanks Nonnie!" Ginny thought for a second and then quickly gave a surprised Hermione a fleeting kiss on the lips as she headed out the door. "Just so everything is fair all the way around!" Hermione smiled at Harry. "She just loves surprising people. I'll go catch up with her!"

Harry settled back into his bed to think about what had happened that day. He was caught off guard fifteen minutes later by a complaint. _**'Professor McGonagall is giving me a test! And she said neither of you can help me with it! Aaarrgh!'**_

Harry smiled and rolled over in his bed as Ron and the Weasley twins came back into his room.

xxxx xxxx

After supper that night, Harry and Hermione listened as Ron and Seamus described what Dumbledore had done at supper. "We were all waiting for the food to be served."

"You're always waiting for the food to be served Ron", chimed in Harry.

Hermione laughed with everyone else at that but asked Ron to continue his story. "Anyway we were all there waiting when all the staff walked in at the same time. They all sat down at the head table but Dumbledore remained standing."

Seamus picked up the story then. "Dumbledore waited for everyone to quiet down and then started speaking." Seamus went into his Dumbledore impression then - something that would definitely get him demerits if anyone caught him. With a deeper voice, Seamus started the speech:

"Your attention please. While some of you were absent from breakfast this morning, I'm sure everyone has been talking all day about the unfortunate attack on Mr. Malfoy. The head of the Department of Ministry Law Enforcement division thought it disturbing enough to investigate the matter herself. After an extensive investigation that included interviewing many eyewitnesses, Mr. Potter has been declared innocent of the crime. The official report has been posted on the main bulletin board for anyone to read."

"For those of you who haven't the years of experience or knowledge yet, there are a number of ways that a person could be imitated in such a manner. If I could have a volunteer; I promise no harm shall come to you."

Ron took over the story. "A third year from Ravenclaw stood up then Harry. Dumbledore made some sort of complicated wave with his wand and then a copy of Professor McGonagall was standing there. The bloke looked down at his dress he had on and just sat down. Dumbledore cancelled the spell then and everyone had a good laugh. Dumbledore did say one more thing though before he sat down and supper started. He asked that everyone abide by the report and not bother you or Malfoy with questions that couldn't be answered."

"That was probably the best he could have done for the both of us."

"Why are you worried about Malfoy?" Seamus asked. "He's been overdue for something like this since the first time he opened his mouth here."

"Because it took a lot of planning and deceptions for somebody to attack Malfoy like that", Hermione answered. "Anybody could have just pulled him into an empty classroom and beat him up. What if that person decides to jump somebody else? He could look like anybody if he could turn into Harry this morning."

Ron raised his head suddenly. "I never thought of that. I was just so happy that Harry got off, that I never thought about the person that actually did it."

Harry nodded at that. "We still have no idea who it actually was Ron. I mean all the professors were in the hall but I'm pretty sure there was no head count to see if anybody besides me was absent."

"So there's a lunatic loose around the school that might attack anybody?" Ron looked around as if somebody was sneaking up on him now.

"Maybe Ron", Harry replied. "But it may not be that bad. It could be somebody that just has a grudge against Malfoy. Or me."

Ron looked around again. "I'll stick with you Harry; even if you are a trouble magnet."

Harry laughed and held out his hand for Ron to shake. "Thanks Ron, I appreciate that."

"I'm also protecting Ginny." Harry raised an eyebrow. "And Hermione too."

"That's good enough for me mate. Why don't you guys head up and get a quick nap? I've got to catch up on the Transfiguration lesson with Hermione before we go to Astronomy."

Harry said goodnight to Seamus and Ron and Hermione pulled Ron over for a quick hug. He blushed but did thank her. Everyone headed up to their rooms and soon Hermione and Harry were the only ones left in the common room.

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**Two minutes - Mum's tucking me in.'**_

'_**Lucky mum.'**_

'_**Harry!'**_

Harry grinned and looked over at Hermione who was trying to contain her chuckle. "You did a great job of tucking us in at the Burrow that night Harry. Aside from the milk issue. We're both looking forward to the next time you can do that for us again."

"I'm personally looking forward to the remote possibility of us falling asleep together again. That was really nice."

"Ginny and I enjoyed it to."

'_**OK, I'm settled.'**_

'_**How did the test go?'**_

'_**It was a little different Harry. McGonagall insisted on talking to me while I was writing. It was kind of nice talking to her like that. She's a nice lady in spite of that she tries to appear so stern.'**_

'_**I think that's what works best for her in a classroom. She's totally different when you're alone with her.'**_

'_**Surprised me Hermione. She never said how I did but she wrote a letter for me to bring home to Mum and Dad. They're reading it now and I guess I'll hear the decision in the morning.'**_

'_**It'll be nice having you here another morning. If you get up to speed with all our courses and pass the finals, maybe you can skip your first year and join us all in our class.'**_

'_**Wow, that's something to think about. Ron will be go spare at that news.'**_

'_**We'll let you get to sleep now. Good night Ginny!'**_

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**Yes, Hermione?'**_

'_**Thanks for the kisses. It was unexpected but nice.'**_

Harry and Hermione felt the blush that Ginny was experiencing but the little spark of happiness that also went with it. Harry then turned to ask Hermione about the missed Transfiguration class.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – A Restless Mistake

Harry's next few days were like starting the whole school year all over again. There was a lot of staring and whispering. It started that night in Astronomy class; Professor Sinistra finally excused Harry from the tower as everyone was paying more attention to him than the lesson she was presenting.

Harry glumly packed up his bookbag and went down a level. He was listening vaguely through Hermione but had another idea and started working on a letter to Malfoy. Just in case he wasn't allowed to go see him. When the class was over with, Harry had a much smudged piece of parchment that he was going to have to write over but thought that Draco Malfoy might actually read. The Gryffindors were escorted back to their tower by Percy who patted Harry on the back before he said goodnight.

The next morning found Harry waiting in the common room for Hermione to come down. He hadn't slept well the night before because he was trying to figure out where that voice had come from in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure if it had been Snape, Malfoy Senior, or somebody totally different.

'_**Good Morning Harry'**_

'_**Same to you Miss Weasley. I'm waiting for Hermione to come down for breakfast.'**_

'_**My fault; we've just been chatting away. I did very well on the test. Mum and dad said I could attend Transfiguration class! But I have to give up any time I might have had on checking your mum's notes.'**_

'_**That's ok. You weren't obliged to do that anyway. Do you want copies of the notes Hermione and I have taken? I can't wait to tell Ron.'**_

'_**Hermione said she would make a copy of what's she's taken already. But don't tell Ron. Let me have that pleasure tomorrow after potions.'**_

'_**As long as it's after. You tell him before and he's liable to foul up the potion were supposed to be working on together!'**_

Harry heard Ginny laughing back at the Burrow. Hermione came down the girls' stairway and they hurried down to breakfast. Unfortunately they were met by Ron and Neville outside the doors. Neville was clutching something nervously and told Harry he might not want to go into breakfast. Harry took Neville's copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it up. Hermione heard a _**'NO!' **_from Ginny and looked over Harry's shoulder to read the headline:

'**Attack at Hogwarts!'**

'**Ministers Advisor's Son Injured; Harry Potter Detained as Suspect'**

Harry slumped back against the wall. 'Just when I thought the worst was over' he thought.

"Sorry mate but somehow the story got out. It wasn't until the next to last sentence that the story says you were found innocent."

"Nice of them to at least mention that little tidbit, Ron." Harry looked at his three friends there and stood up straight. He held out his arm and a curious Hermione took it. Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together. _**'I'm not going to let them beat me down!'**_

'_**Good for you Harry!' **_came from the far away Burrow. Harry, Hermione and the other two boys sat down and calmly ate their breakfast as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

Harry saw a lot of newspapers being carried and discussed by students the rest of the day. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was especially difficult. Professor Quirrell wouldn't answer any of the students' questions about disguises or impersonating techniques. In fact, he got so upset about the whole subject that he finally took demerits from each and every Gryffindor student. Except Harry! That made almost everyone mad at him. Harry just didn't know what to say to his housemates; Quirrell was usually very easy going for the most part. Harry was still a little shaken by the stress of the last few days and went and hid in his room until the evening meal.

Harry smiled a little when he saw that Ginny had showed up for supper Thursday night. She came over and patted him on the back before turning and starting to talk with Hermione and Neville as she ate. Harry knew it was a tactic to trick anyone from seeing Ginny and Harry were very close. They would be talking one way or the other when they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

In fact, it wasn't more than five minutes after Harry got back to his dorm room that Hermione and Ginny were knocking on his door! Ron complained about the girls being in their room so much and said that maybe they just ought to set up their own cots and sleep here. Harry smiled and asked Ron if he really wanted to be sharing a room with his sister again? Everyone chuckled at the face Ron made but he just grabbed up his book bag and said he was going down to the common room for "a little privacy"!

Ginny waited until Ron had closed the door after him before she started giggling. "If only Ron knew that we really wouldn't mind bunking here in this room! Especially IN the bed over there that belongs to you Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes a little and wondered if Ron even suspected how much the three cared about each other. He did go over to his bookbag and pulled out the letter had had written to Malfoy. He asked Ginny to slip it to him on Friday when she was in the infirmary. She nodded but said that Malfoy was still waking up and going back to sleep a lot.

Hermione asked Harry if he minded her reading the letter. Harry said no and watched as Ginny and Hermione spread the letter out for both of them to read.

_Draco,_

_Please don't rip up this letter or throw it away until you have had a chance to read it. I thought the situation was serious enough to chance writing this to you._

_I know you may not ever believe me but it was somebody else that attacked you. I know you won't take my word on it but you should know that your father was convinced enough of my innocence to not have me hauled away from school. I took the truth telling potion Veritaserum in front of him and he accepted the verdict of the Head Auror!_

_I'm sorry you were injured. I know you don't like me much but I've had experience on being the receiving end of some violence. It's not pleasant. But you're in the best of hands with Madame Pomfrey. She's healed up a lot of my recurring injuries quite well._

_The person or persons involved with this incident have not been caught. Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't have any idea of what motivated the attack you suffered._

_I am not sure if the attack was really aimed at you or a plot to have me removed from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban. What you might have done to deserve this kind of attention, I don't know. You may want to keep a watchful eye out in case someone is really after you._

_I, on the other hand, have been the subject of a lot of bad attention since I've started this school year. It may be the surviving Deatheaters who have tried to avenge themselves on me for what happened to their lord and master. I don't know. It may be you that were the real target this time. _

_I thought you would at least like to know that there have been forces at work, for whatever side, in and around Hogwarts. Protect yourself!_

_Harry P_

Hermione nodded as she handed the letter back to Ginny. "That's probably more than he deserves. But at least he can't say that you didn't warn him."

Ginny shook her head. "Malfoy probably won't learn anything from this whole thing. But it's nice just walking by his bed and smiling at him. That certainly gets him nervous for some reason. I wonder if he thinks I might have some bad feelings for him."

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the wondering expression on the youngest Weasley's face. She cracked up then and started laughing. Hermione responded by reminding that they still had to get through the next mornings' class with Professor Snape and the first year Slytherins. That sobered the trio up and they started discussing the reading and homework that was due. And how to deal with the expected reactions from the other students in the class.

xxxx xxxx

A week and a half after the attack on Malfoy, Harry hadn't settled back down. With the end of term fast approaching, there was an increase in homework, tests, and pressure. The lack of sleep was also getting to to him. The dreams at night were getting worse for some reason. The voices and images were getting louder and more insistent. Harry tried not letting Ginny or Hermione know what was really going on but they could see how tired he was some mornings.

Harry didn't get any reply to his letter to Malfoy. Ginny said she delivered it and saw that he had read it after staring it for a while. But he didn't say anything to Ginny afterwards and he was discharged a few days later. Harry hadn't seen anything of Malfoy since then; he had been taking his meals in the Slytherin rooms.

Harry had been very good about keeping to Dumbledore's restrictions. He hadn't been out running, either outside or in. He dutifully also didn't wander around by himself after curfew. The 'escort' duty that his fellow Gryffindors never mentioned but performed 'for him' was slowly driving him crazy to. He had no time for himself except for sleep and that was being continually disturbed.

It was a Thursday evening or, more properly, Friday morning and Harry was sitting on the big couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. His dreams that night had involved green flashes and people screaming; he thought they might have been his parents. He just wasn't sure. Harry thought that he may have been having flashbacks to that fateful Halloween night when he lost his parents.

The voice he had been hearing had been getting louder. And lately it had been more than one voice. There were two and sometimes three people arguing about plans and schemes and timing. And none of the voices were familiar. Surely one of those voices should belong to somebody that Harry had heard in school.

He was still trying to figure that out when another startling possibility occurred to him. Maybe somebody had been deliberately tormenting him all year; a way through or around the mental defenses he thought he was so good at! Maybe that was the plan. To make him the distraction so that they could steal the prize. The Deatheaters or whoever the others were that were trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone were trying to eliminate Harry at the same time!

Harry certainly didn't want to go to Dumbledore with his suspicions. There was no proof of anything. Harry carefully went over the things that had happened since the Christmas holidays and couldn't think of anybody or anything that would give him any help. Snape of course was at the top of his list of suspicious people but he had been in the Great Hall when the imposter attacked Malfoy. So it couldn't be him.

Harry suddenly remembered that Hagrid had said that there had been a lot of activity in the Forbidden Forest lately. Maybe the Deatheaters were out there and planning their attack on Hogwarts. Harry didn't want to go in the Forbidden Forest to look for them but maybe Hagrid could tell him some more details of the troubles he had witnessed. Hagrid might have seen somebody sneaking into or out of the forest!

Hermione was sleeping up in the girls' dorm and Ginny was definitely having a restful night back in the Burrow. Harry had to go talk to Hagrid. Making his decision, Harry carefully went back up to his room, silently changed his clothes and grabbed his invisibility cloak and goblin staff. He thought that with those two items he could keep himself safe.

It wasn't too difficult getting out of the portal from the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was charged from keeping people out who didn't have the password, but not to keep people in. She did however seriously chastise the first year for leaving and Harry apologized for disturbing her sleep.

Getting out of the castle itself was a much chancier risk. Not only were Filch and Mrs. Norris still patrolling the halls but the school had been in a general lockdown since the attack on Malfoy. The doors and windows were now locked down between sunset and sunrise. Harry looked around a long time under his cloak before he found a small window that was unlatched halfway up an outside wall stairway. Harry had to shrink the goblin staff down and put it in his pocket and he carefully lowered himself out the window and jumped down to the ground. He checked his father's cloak for rips but couldn't see any before he continued on. Using only the barest of lights from his wand, Harry followed the path around the castle and began the descent to Hagrid's hut.

Harry reached the building and pounded on the door. But there were no light present and Harry heard no stirring from inside or the barking from Fang. Hagrid wasn't home! Harry wandered around the back of the hut and peered down the two paths that went separate ways into the forest. Harry was tempted to go exploring but realized that he really wasn't prepared to take on the Forbidden Forest and all its unknowns by himself.

Harry climbed glumly back up the steep hill and looked up at the high stone walls of the school. The window he had climbed out of was too high to reach and Harry considered his other options. He could hide under his cloak until sunrise and wait for the main doors to be unlocked. That might work but somebody might notice he was missing by then.

The second thing he could try was keep going around the school to find another unlocked entryway. That might take some time and Harry wasn't sure he could be guaranteed a way back in.

What Harry eventually decided on was the open window he had come out of. But he needed a way to get up off the ground to reach that. Harry remembered how he had levitated Hermione earlier in the year and thought he might attempt that for himself. He reached out and mentally tapped into his connection with the girls and hoped he didn't wake them up. He started singing and was actually a few feet off the ground when he heard a wondrous song from behind him. Harry recognized that Fawkes was approaching him!

In the second of time that Harry tried making up his mind on how to escape, Fawkes had grabbed him. Harry felt the flash of the phoenix as he was transported from outside. He was deposited on the main stairway and Harry felt his father's cloak being plucked off his back. Harry reached over to pick up the cloak from where it had been dropped by Fawkes but felt people watching him.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watching him from the head of the stairway! The headmaster looked sadly at Harry for a few seconds, shook his head and turned away. Harry felt especially ashamed of himself then. He had disappointed the old wizard.

Professor McGonagall came down the stairway and just beckoned Harry to follow her into the Great Hall. Harry saw a few elves doing some cleanup but they all silently vanished as the professor walked up to the head table. McGonagall went and seated herself in her usual chair and looked at Harry where he stood.

"I thought better of you Mr. Potter. Do you have any sort of explanation or excuse for your actions?"

Harry thought that investigating the disasters that followed him sounded rather lame in light of his transgression. He hung his head and remained silent.

"Very well. For violating curfew and deliberately disobeying the Headmaster's orders - seventy five points will be taken from Gryffindor. In addition, you are assigned a nights detention with each member of the staff! Maybe that will make an impression on the need to follow the rules."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll just leave now to head back to the tower."

Professor McGonagall nodded and Harry turned to leave. He was halfway to the main doors when the professor spoke again. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm … Harry, I'm sorry."

"No more than me, ma'am."

Harry turned around and continued his walk out. He tried to not react to the face of Draco Malfoy that he saw looking around one of the side doors in the hall. Malfoy must have heard everything that just happened! The news would be totally around the school by lunch. Harry didn't think he could feel any worse.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – A Potions Disaster

Harry revised that opinion about the day not getting any worse when he walked out the doors to see a very mad Hermione Granger waiting on the main stairway. She had somehow been woken up by his distress and had hurried down without changing out of her robe and slippers. Harry looked at the expression on her face and just hung his head. "I know how badly I've botched things up, Hermione. You don't have to tell me."

Hermione's face softened a bit and she reached out for Harry's hand. She pulled Harry close to her and rested her forehead on his. _**'You've had a bad time of things all around. There's only a bit of the year left; we'll get through it. You, me and Ginny. Together.'**_

Harry felt some tears come to his eyes and ducked his head down to Hermione's shoulder. He was real close to having a major breakdown and both knew it. He rested his head there for a second and then he straightened up. "Let's get ready for potions."

Hermione walked back through the deserted corridors holding fast onto the arm of her friend. She wondered what was coming for the remainder of the year and how Harry would ever cope with it.

Harry was hoping that it was still early enough that no one else would be up and about when he and Hermione returned to the tower. He was strangely not surprised when that bit of hope evaporated. They met Percy Weasley who was leaving for an early patrol. "What are you two doing out?" he asked.

"Returning from my punishment meeting with Professor McGonagall about being caught out after curfew and disregarding Dumbledore's orders."

"I'm sorry but you should have known better Mr. Potter." Harry heard the distance in Percy's voice and winced again. Percy left without a backward glance at the two first years.

More bad luck awaited them when they entered through the portal; the Weasleys twins were up and dressed already. They wasted no time in repeating the questions that their older brother had asked out in the hall. When Hermione explained what had happened to Harry, they heard a groan from the stairway. Harry looked over to see the backs of Ron and Neville as they headed back up the stairs in their pajamas. Now he really was sunk.

Hermione excused herself to go upstairs and change. She patted Harry on the shoulder and said she would be back down as quick as she could.

'_**Don't wake Ginny up yet ok? I'll tell her myself what a dolt she has.'**_

'_**You're not a dolt, Harry. We … love you. I thought you knew that already?'**_

Hermione hurried up the stairs and Harry could feel she was about ready to cry. 'I'm such an idiot' Harry told himself.

Turning to look at Fred and George, Harry tried to gauge their reaction. "You guys want to walk out on me too? Everyone else has."

"Oh, Harry…"

"… how little you know."

Fred and George came over and bracketed Harry where he slumped on the couch. "Despite what's happened Harry, you're a long way from the record for demerits. There was a second year student from Ravenclaw that managed to bag over 200 hundred demerits in a single night."

"You're kidding - what did he do?"

"Blew up the potions lab and half the Slytherin dungeons trying to brew a love potion."

"Of course", Fred said, "the points were taken posthumously. His parents were so proud that he made such an impact on the school."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys", Harry said smiling. "I don't think I'll have many friends left after word gets out."

"Harry, believe it or not, we had a fair bit of demerits racked up our first year here also."

Harry looked at the twins. "Fine, outstanding, serious students like you? Must have been a mistake somewhere."

Fred and George laughed then and mussed up Harry's hair. "That's the spirit Harry. It's only the House Cup, not anything important like the Quidditch Cup!"

The twins headed down for breakfast and Harry said he might join them after Hermione came down. Harry went up to the dorm room and passed Ron, Dean, and Neville on the stairs coming down. Only Neville actually met Harry's eyes. The rest hurried by Harry as if he didn't exist. Harry found Seamus still sleeping in and grabbed the things he needed for class.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Word had spred fast and nobody in Gryffindor except Hermione wanted to sit near Harry or have anything to do with him. Professor Sinistra walked by the Gryffindor table and patted Harry on the back as she laid an envelope down next to his plate. He opened the envelope and read the parchment inside.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"It's my schedule of detentions. I start off with Professor Trelawney tonight and then…"

"Let me guess - Professor Snape?"

"No - Dumbledore himself. That should be a couple of hours to remember."

"Maybe I can come with you Harry."

"No Hermione, I got into this on my own and I'll take the penalties on my own. I really appreciate the offer though. Especially after what you said upstairs!"

Hermione blushed a bit but told Harry that they needed to go collect Ginny from the medical wing. Harry wasn't looking forward to explaining to her why he was currently slightly below Snape in popularity.

Ginny was waiting patiently at the corner of the main hallway and the medical wing. She started to walk to Harry but then stopped suddenly. Harry felt a quick question flicker across his consciousness and then he saw Ginny both smile at him and a tear drop down her cheek. She must have got a report from Hermione!

Harry was so upset with himself that he couldn't really put two thoughts together. Ginny came up and then did something incredibly out of character. At least publicly! Ginny came up and put her arms around Harry's neck and drew his head down to rest on her shoulder. _**'We'll talk after potions. Hermione and I won't desert you Harry!' **_Right in the main hallway! In front of a number of other students!

Harry quickly fought off the sense of shock he realized he was in. Pushing himself off from Ginny and apologizing, Harry tried bracing himself. "We'd best get to it then. Right Hermione?"

"Right Harry!"

With the worse sense of dread in the world, Harry and his two girlfriends headed for the one place that was guaranteed to make him feel even worse. The three set out for the dungeons and Potions class!

Harry settled into his seat next to Ron who was clearly flustered in trying to find something to say to him. Ron finally squeezed out a "Rotten luck, Harry" just as Professor Snape made his charge into the classroom.

Instead of just stating the potion and the ingredients that everyone was going to work on, Professor Snape made a big production of taking out the class roster and started taking attendance. _**'Rats!' **_came from Ginny with an _**'Oh no!' **_from Hermione. They knew as well as Harry that he was being set up for another insulting comment from the Potions Master. Harry sent them a mental chuckle back with an _**'Of course, what other humiliating thing is left to happen to me?' **_answer.

When Harry responded to his name being called, Professor Snape lowered the roster he had been marking and spoke directly to Harry. "It is nice of you to find time in your schedule, Mr. Potter, to grace us with your presence. I heard you had quite a night out. Pity you could not evade the magical detection wards outside the castle."

The first year Gryffindors sat in an uncomfortable silence while the Slytherin students had a great laugh at Harry's expense. Snape finished his roll call and then continued on with his lesson for the day. Explaining the uses and components of the boil cure potion.

After the lecture, Harry stood and went and got the ingredients they would need to make the potion with while Ron got his cauldron fired up and going. Malfoy was in line behind Harry but for once didn't add anything more annoying to the conversation. Harry didn't actually notice him as the dull headache he had been experiencing all morning started growing in intensity. Both Hermione and Ginny noticed the pain he was in but Harry waved away their looks and mental questions as he started cutting up the proper amount of dried nettles and crushing the seven snake fangs.

Harry started getting dizzy and sat down suddenly. When Snape turned back to the rest of the class after questioning Neville's understanding of the potion, Harry lurched up and leaned against Ron's shoulder. "You may have to finish this by yourself mate. I'm definitely not feeling so good." Harry was reaching for the little container of stewed horned slugs when a wave of magic seemed to pulse through the room.

The potions class door shimmered in the wave and turned into sludge. A light green ooze that quickly ran down one side of the classroom floor and foamed into little bubbles. Seamus later told anybody that asked that it smelled and looked suspiciously like spearmint bubblegum.

Professor Snape turned as his ex-door ran into the classroom and looked at the wavering Harry. "You're excused from the rest of class Mr. Potter. Report to Madame Pomfrey at once."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Sorry about the mess sir." Harry reached for his bookbag and stuffed his notebook and other supplies into it. He turned and gave a pat to Ron's back and took two steps. Harry's headache peaked and he turned calling out Ron's name. Ron looked at him with a queer expression as Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious!

xxxx xxxx

There was a murmur of voices as Harry fought his way back awake. His eyelids felt like cauldron covers as he struggled to force them open. He felt his hand taken up by another hand and he thought he recognized the feel of its pretty owner.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Hi. Ginny?'**_

'_**Hermione, he's waking up!'**_

'_**Be right there. Welcome back Harry!'**_

Wanting to see some familiar faces, Harry struggled to make his eyes open. The light hurt his eyes at first and then everything came sort of into focus as he saw a few shapes around the bed. Ginny released her hold on Harry's hand to place his glasses on and he felt a brief caress on his cheek before she took up his hand again.

Harry saw that Ron and Ginny were seated on the bed next to him but that Madam Pomfrey was holding a potion as she looked at him. She handed the potion to Ginny and then checked on Harry with a simple spell.

"You really have to quit visiting us Mr. Potter." She turned to address the Weasleys. "He's doing much better now. You may continue to visit him but don't tire him out any more." Harry saw Madame Pomfrey hurry away toward the exit.

Harry sat up with a little help from Ginny's pull on his hand and looked at his two friends. "What day is it?"

"Saturday afternoon Harry. You've been unconscious for about a day and a half."

"What happened this time?"

Ron smiled as he addressed his friend. "After you transfigured the potions class door, you sort of fainted. Good thing you turned back a bit, I almost didn't catch you.

'_**Hermione and I helped hold you up a bit so he could get to you.'**_

"I remember having the most horrid headache that just got worse and worse."

"It's some fancy technical term that only powerful wizards come down with once in a while. Madame Pomfrey says it usually affects seventh year students. Hydro…genic …"

"What my dear brother is trying to say Harry is a 'Hyper-supranatural Repercussion'." Ginny held out the potion and Harry dutifully drained the vial and made a face. Ron poured a glass of water for Harry to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"That sounds serious." Harry had a very worried look on his face. He still had all those detentions to serve on top of his usual work. "Oh no! The detentions. I was supposed to go to Madame Trelawney's last night."

Hermione came in and sat on the next bed as Harry made that last statement. "It's ok Harry. Not only did you have a medical excuse but Madame Trelawney was overheard at breakfast saying that she knew you weren't going to be able to make it when she volunteered for the first night. She's excused you from her detention."

Harry cast a suspicious look around. "Is she related to Luna or vice-versa by chance?"

Hermione laughed as she leaned over to give Harry a very thorough hug. "Quit scaring us", she whispered into Harry's ear. Harry nodded but mentally told her that he had no warning.

"So what is this hyper-super-whatever-it's-called?"

Ginny looked around as if expecting Madame Pomfrey to show up and provide the details. "Basically it's the opposite of what happened before with your magical exhaustion. That was when you used up too much magic from your core. This time…"

"…you had too much personal magic and no outlet to get rid of it safely, Harry." That voice came from Dumbledore who was just entering the room.

"You had a magical backlash that struck out randomly and overwhelmed your system like the accidental magic did when you had the magical restrictions removed last summer. Poppy tells me your magical core has expanded again."

"I guess that makes sense sir. I'm sorry I worried everyone. Again! I'm starting to believe that I should move my bed from my dorm down here on a permanent basis."

Ginny smiled at that. "That might work out but Ron still needs someone to help him with his homework. You should stay where you are now. Maybe Madame Pomfrey can just keep a bed reserved in your name."

Everyone smiled at Ginny's logic. Dumbledore smiled at the interchange. "I just came down to check on your condition Harry. Poppy says you need to take another potion of two but then you can be released. We will talk in my office after supper. This condition certainly explains some of the actions you have taken lately."

"Sir may Mr. and Mrs. Weasley attend that meeting? There's something I need to talk to you about and I'd like to have them there."

The headmaster just nodded his head at Harry's request. Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face as he smiled at the four students and walked back out of infirmary.

"That sounded hopeful Harry. Maybe your detention with the Headmaster won't be so bad after all." Ron looked a little hopeful as he said this but Harry wasn't quite so sure.

"We'll see. You aren't missing lunch because of me, are you?"

"Actually Hermione had first dibs on lunch" said Ginny. "I guess Ron and I will head out now. I'll be back after lunch. Hopefully to spring you out of here."

"I bet when you decided on becoming a healer-in-training you never imagined that I would be the one that was going to be here the most."

"Is that your excuse for being here all the time Mr. Potter? You just wanted me to treat you with some personal attention?"

Harry blushed but watched Ron pop Ginny on the arm. "You do remember what permission Mum gave Harry if you got too cheeky, right Ginny?"

Everybody laughed then and Harry watched Ron and Ginny continue to bicker as they left the infirmary. Harry chuckled at the return to normalcy. He then watched Hermione come over and sit on the chair next to the bed. He wasn't sure what happened but he must have fallen right back asleep. Hermione was still sitting by his bedside when he woke up. Harry had absolutely no way to decipher the look on her face.

"Well, here we are again Harry."

"I'm a little confused. First I do too much, and then suddenly I get overwhelmed because I didn't do enough."

"Price you pay for being an extraordinary wizard, Harry."

"Yeah me", Harry said a little sadly. "You and Ginny are naturally invited to that meeting also. I need your support."

Harry thought for a bit and watched as Madame Pomfrey came toward the bed he was laying on. She was carrying another potion vial of a color hadn't seen before. "This is a stabilizing potion Mr. Potter. I'd like for you to take it and then I'll measure your core again in about a half hour. If everything is satisfactory, you'll be allowed to leave then."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Could you tell me, please, what I need to do to avoid having this happen again?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I was going to go through the warning signs and precautions with you before you left." Madame Pomfrey pulled up a chair and sat down in it. She looked at Hermione and then back at Harry.

"I don't mind if she hears this", Harry said. "Maybe she can help me recognize the symptoms and stop it before I trash myself again."

"Very well then. We've talked some before about how your physical health is tied to your magical wellbeing. What I believe happened to you is that the occurrences in the last couple of weeks put an unbelievable amount of stress on you - mentally, magically and physically. Please answer some questions for me and maybe you can identify the symptoms."

"Ok", answered Harry.

"Bad or no sleep?"

"Yes."

"I'm sending you back to your tower with a sleeping draught should you need to take one tonight. They tend to be habit forming and debilitating, so we try not to give you too many. You can always come down and ask if you have trouble sleeping in the future."

"Thank you."

"Next question. Stress in your personal life?"

"Always. Exceptionally high in the last few weeks." This answer came from Hermione.

"Some meditation techniques are useful in combating stress. Physical exercise is also helpful for accomplishing the same result. It's also a good way to burn away excess emotional troubles."

"I've been restricted from running outside by the headmaster and cautioned about running inside by myself."

"I would urge you to talk to the headmaster and getting around that problem, Mr. Potter. All work and no play is not good for you."

_**'See? Ginny and I have been telling you that Hermione!'**_

'_**So what kind of play are you interested in, Harry?"**_

'_**Hermione!'**_

"Just a couple more questions Mr. Potter. Are you getting some sense of the conditions that lead to the incident you just experienced?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. I'll try to take better care of myself."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Have you had any problems with your appetite?"

"Occasionally. I don't feel hungry at all some days."

"Could be a sign of depression or not enough activity. Find something fun to do."

'_**I can help with that!'**_

'_**Ginny!'**_

'_**Me too!'**_

'_**Hermione! I'm trying to get Madame Pomfrey's recommendations!'**_

'You have the makings of a fine wizard, Mr. Potter. Your magical core has certainly expanded a great deal since I first saw you last summer. Keep casting spells if you can. Even the little spells give you an outlet for your magical energy."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey but we're headed for summer and home and I can't do magic at home."

"I understand that. Perhaps the headmaster can arrange something for you."

Ginny walked in and Madame Pomfrey turned to look at her before resuming her chat with Harry. "Although I hesitate to say this with the young ladies here, Mr. Potter, I know how you're linked together somewhat. Ginny would wheedle it out of you anyway. You are getting to the age where a little natural 'personal' type of tension should be occurring either during your sleep or as other 'distractions' come to your attention. Satisfying those urges in one manner or another is considered a healthy way to get rid of some of your excess energies. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mr. Potter?"

Harry Potter's face was about the shade of scarlet of the Gryffindor colors' but he managed to whisper out a "Yes" as he answered the mediwitch. He didn't dare to look up and see the expression of either Hermione or Ginny; he also didn't even want to guess what their thoughts were on the last bit of 'guidance'.

'_**We'll wait for you outside Harry. I think we all need a few minutes alone to digest this kind of advice.'**_

Harry couldn't help himself and knew he was going to regret it. _**'At least nobody mentioned the word little again.'**_

Harry covered his face with his hands as he heard the girls explode with laughter after they exited the infirmary doors!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Forgiveness and A Surprising Choice

Harry was released from the infirmary a few minutes later after Madame Pomfrey checked his magical core. Both girls were waiting out in the hallway for him but neither Hermione nor Ginny could look him in the eye.

"Would it be ok for everyone if we didn't discuss that last bit of the conversation for a couple of days? Or ever? At least until I finish all these detentions I have waiting for me?"

Hermione nodded quite quickly in agreeing to that but Harry sensed that Ginny wanted somehow to continue that part of the conversation. "Ginny, I promise I will talk to the both of you about this but I just can't do it now. Maybe a father-daughter talk would be helpful; Mr. Weasley has never tried to hide things from me. He might answer some general questions from you about this condition. But definitely not your mum!"

Ginny thought that was a fair compromise but she really wanted to wait until Harry was ready to talk. Harry said "Thanks" and apologized for having to ask her parents about coming to a meeting with Dumbledore.

"They both wanted me to come home after you woke up. I don't think they'll mind coming in for a meeting. Dad especially says it's been too long since he's seen the boys and you. We'll be back right after supper Harry!"

Ginny looked around at the deserted corridor and gave Harry a good imitation of one of her mother's hugs and a kiss on the cheek. She held hands with Hermione for a second and then left them to floo back to The Burrow.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower and Hermione told Harry all about what happened in the potions lab after his 'incident'.

"Everyone came rushing up to surround you and Ron. Let me change that - all the Gryffindors came to see if you were ok. The Slytherins were looking around the room waiting for something else to fall in on them. Professor Snape yelled for everyone to get back to their desks except for Ginny who was starting to check on you. He asked if you were seriously injured and Ginny told him that you were simply unconscious. He did a spell I never heard of before. _Mobilicorpus_. You floated up like on a tray and then Snape asked Ginny if she could manage getting you to the medical wing by herself."

"It was a really weird sight watching Ginny float you out of the room Harry. We all had to go back to preparing the boil cure potion. While we were doing that, Professor Snape tried getting rid of what you did to the door. He was really frustrated by the time the class ended. Nothing seemed to work for him. You're probably going to have to call up some bond magic to get rid of that. I think Professor Snape objected to the smell more than anything else. It actually smelled nice in that room for a change."

"Anyway, Ron and I came down here right after class and Madame Pomfrey let us visit for a bit. She said you were sleeping normally but she wasn't sure when you would wake up. We all took turns sitting with you until curfew last night and again after breakfast this morning."

"Thanks, Hermione! I…

"… didn't mean to do anything. We know."

By the time Hermione had finished her story, they had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione gave the password 'Nifflers' and they entered the common room. Everyone looked up they entered and Harry's name was shouted out by various people. A lot of people in different years came over to greet Harry and he was surprised that he got such a warm welcome.

The Weasley twins came over to pick Harry up in greeting. He got put down and the two explained that they had talked to everyone last night and explained that 'Harry had gone out of the tower to try saving everyone from the magical explosion that he was about to experience.'

Harry hung his head and those closest to him were worried about his reaction. They were surprised when Harry burst out laughing so hard that he had tears coming from his eyes. When he regained his composure he actually went and gave each twin a hug. "I really needed that. You guys are good to me but you shouldn't lie like that."

Ron stepped up and gave Harry a pat on the back. "Who's to say it was a lie? Maybe you were planning on getting back at Snape all along and that's why you had to get out of the castle for a bit."

"That could have happened that way Harry." Harry turned to look at Hermione and just shrugged his shoulders. The truth was strange sometimes, and any explanation at all was a relief for Harry.

Fred and George did make one request of Harry. They wanted a sample of whatever it was that was leftover from the classroom door. Harry said he would try but he couldn't be sure that Snape would let him.

All of Harry's roommates apologized for the way they had treated Harry the previous morning. Ron and Neville sat down and asked Harry if his medical condition had been resolved. When Harry answered yes, Neville asked him if there was anything they could do to make sure it didn't happen again. "We'd be more than willing to give you a hand Harry."

Harry stared at Neville for a while but he calmly replied that he just needed to take better care of himself. He looked over at Hermione who was beet red in trying not to laugh. She waved vaguely at Harry and the others and ran giggling up the stairway to the girls' dorm.

Harry went to retrieve his books and put up the sleeping draught that Madame Pomfrey had given him. He went back to the common room and spent the afternoon talking to his friends and working on his homework.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was relieved that almost all the Gryffindors seemed to have gotten over being mad at him by suppertime. The only exception seemed to be Percy Weasley, who was taking as a personal insult that Harry had deliberately disobeyed all the authorities, including him.

The rest of the Weasleys told Harry it was no big thing as Percy felt disappointed by almost everyone as a general rule. Harry again wondered why the prefect didn't seem to have the same outlook on life as the rest of his family.

Supper was almost normal except that Harry was the subject of a lot of stares from the Slytherin table. Harry was slowly getting used to that sort of attention and could disregard it most days. Ron told Harry that the 'Snakes' seemed worried that Harry would have another explosion of magic directed at them. That drew a bunch of laughs from everyone seated next to him.

When the meal was finished, Harry and Hermione walked the short distance to Dumbledore's office. Ginny was waiting for them at the statue and told them that her parents and Professor McGonagall were up in the office talking to the headmaster. Harry took a deep settling breath and followed the girls up the stairway and into the open door. Everyone was sharing a pot of tea as the three settled into chairs before the big desk.

Dumbledore was the one to open the conversation. "I hope everything has settled down for you Harry. You seem to be making a habit of alarming the staff and your classmates."

"Not of my own choosing, sir", Harry replied.

"I understand that. I hope Madame Pomfrey gave you a list of recommendations to ensure that something like this doesn't happen to you again?"

Harry fought against the blush that threatened to hold his voice. "Yes she did. A pretty detailed list of things. I wish I could resume my running but I'm aware of the problems with that."

"I'm sure something can be worked out. You may wish to contact some of the other inhabitants of the school in finding a suitable place to exercise Harry." Harry was a little confused by the headmaster's statement but nodded. It was another riddle to solve. Harry thought the wizard actually liked giving Harry some challenges.

"Before we get to whatever it is that led you to request this gathering, I have a bit of some good news for you, I hope."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about the items you had said you had found in your trunk. If one of those mysterious keys does belong to a vault at Gringotts, it may be possible to visit your family's vault before too long."

Harry smiled at that idea. "That would be nice if I can find some of my parents other things there."

Dumbledore smiled at the hopeful expression of the boy. "The current law is that you may visit the vault but not remove anything of value in it. Without a proper will from your parents, you cannot legally access any of the valuables until you are fifteen. On your next visit to Gringotts the goblins can probably give you a more accurate accounting of the contents of the Potter family vault with your ownership of that key."

"Thank you sir for that information. I didn't realize that there wasn't a will."

"Another mystery left from all the confusions of the last days of the war. Hopefully you will find a resolution to that matter soon."

"Yes, me also. What I hoped to talk to you and the others about sir is my placement for the summer. Where I'm going to be."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up then. "You can stay with us at The Burrow, Harry. We've been planning on that since Christmas."

Harry smiled at both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I've been looking forward to that arrangement too but lately another thought has been occurring to me."

"And what would that be Mr. Potter?"

"What I really think I need to do is to return to Privet Drive but I need some questions answered first."

Harry counted and believed that there were exactly three flies that were residing in the headmaster's office. It was so quiet that he could hear each individual one buzzing as everyone else had forgotten to even breathe. Such was the shock of Harry's statement!

That shock quickly wore out and there was an explosion of questions and protests as everyone wanted Harry to explain himself. Harry finally stood up and waved his hands for silence.

Professor McGonagall asked the question that was foremost on everyone's mind. "After all the neglect and abuse you've suffered at their hands, why would you want to go back?"

Harry let out a little sigh and sat back down. "As much as I don't like the way they have treated me, they are the only real family I have left. My being at the Dursleys house has protected them and me for the last ten years. I just cannot, in my own conscience, simply leave them to the Deatheaters. So my first question is this: How long do I have live under their roof to continue the blood wards?"

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think five or six weeks should suffice to renew the wards for another year Harry. But I must protest this decision; your safety is important to a lot of people and I'm not sure what will occur once you're under their roof again."

"I'm worried about that as well", Harry said. "Despite your last visit to them, I'm not sure they won't continue with their previous attitude and behavior. I was wondering if another visit from you or some other solution could be arraigned. I was hoping somebody here might have an idea about that."

Harry saw both Ginny and Hermione hold their hands up and he smiled at them. "Yes, ladies?"

Ginny looked at Hermione before she started speaking. "We thought that either or both of us could keep you company during the day. Your aunt and uncle might not be quite as mad if there was a girl or two on the premises."

Professor Dumbledore considered the idea. "As much as Harry would enjoy your company, I don't think either of your parents would risk any possibility of violence directed at you." Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously at that.

Harry started pacing back and forth in the office. "I can't use my normal magic outside of Hogwarts until I'm of age but I don't think that using the goblin staff or some of the bond magic would be detectable by the Ministry. Is that a possibility sir?"

"Gaining the Dursleys approval through fear might not be the way to go. They might reject you outright and the wards would fail if you were thrown out of the household."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat then and everyone looked toward him. "Perhaps a demonstration of some sort would make Harry's aunt and uncle realize the seriousness of the situation."

Dumbledore nodded as if he understood the point that Mr. Weasley was making. Mr. Weasley continued on. "Showing the Dursleys the type and extent of the foes Harry and they might face if the wards ever failed. The werewolves, a certain troll for example, the faces of the Deatheaters and so forth. Not their actual physical presences mind you but an illusion or two for demonstration purposes."

Harry nodded and thought that might be a good way of pressing the urgency of the matter on his 'relatives'. He looked to Dumbledore who was thinking over the idea.

Hermione tentatively raised her hand. Dumbledore nodded at her to speak up. "How greedy are your aunt and uncle Harry?"

Harry chuckled and smiled "Very."

"Would they consider a bribe or you paying 'rent' for the summer? I'm willing to give up what's left of the galleons you gave me if it will keep you safe and out of that ..

'_**NO! Hermione!'**_

… "closet for the summer."

"Closet?" came from all the adult mouths in the room.

Harry hung his head. He really didn't want to deal with this now! He was surprised when his favorite red-haired tornado lost her temper and stepped up to address the headmaster! "Does ANYBODY EVER check the OUTGOING mail from here? If anybody had ever checked the eight or nine dozen notices that were sent to Harry, they would have seen that they were addressed to Harry Potter, **The Cupboard under the Stairs**, 4 Privet Drive, etc.! For all your concern and care for Harry, nobody here knows that Harry has been forced to live in that dingy little closet for most of his life so far! There's a lock on the door to keep him caged up when they get mad at him. Sometimes for days! Without food and water."

Ginny turned crying and launched herself into Harry's arms. He held her close and tried to calm her down. He didn't care what anybody else's response was. He had to comfort Ginny.

Had Harry looked around, he would have seen a tearful Hermione being hugged by Mrs. Weasley and the others looking on in shock. Everyone stared at Harry with some measure of shame and something else. Shame that no one had thought to take care properly of the youngster and wonder at the way that Harry had survived and developed into such a likable young man.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and waited patiently until her daughter had released Harry. She knelt down before the boy and just held him for a while. Harry felt the love and apology that Mrs. Weasley offered and whispered a thank you into her ear.

Ginny walked over to stand before the headmaster. "I apologize for losing my temper Headmaster. I'm willing to take any punishment you would like to hand out."

Dumbledore shook his head and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders. "If there are any apologies to be made here, it is I who should be apologizing to young Mr. Potter. I find nothing wrong in you speaking out to defend your friend. I would caution you having an outburst like that against other members of the staff though."

Mr. Weasley picked that moment to come over and help his wife stand up. He reached down and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "If Professor Dumbledore needs help in talking to your Aunt and Uncle, you can be assured that they WILL listen to Molly and me!"

Harry stood up and gave Mr. Weasley a hug. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I really want to stay with your family but I still have a family obligation of my own."

"If you insist Harry. I admire your conviction even though I don't think the Dursleys deserve any type of consideration from you at all."

"It's just Harry being Harry", said Ginny. She had gone back to stand by her friends' side and picked up his hand to hold. "Everyone else comes first in his book - even his terrible relatives."

Dumbledore stood up and came over to where Harry was sitting. "I apologize again Harry. You've given us all a lot to think about here. If you, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley would excuse us grownups for a bit, we'll thrash out the best course for your stay at Privet Drive. I will insist in any negotiations with the Dursleys that your friends be allowed to visit you while you're there.

Ginny and Hermione both brightened up at that promise from the Headmaster. Ginny turned to talk to Harry and Hermione. "Let's go round up Ron and the twins. I suppose Percy to. We can all sit in the Great Hall until they're ready to talk to us again."

Harry turned before exiting the office. "Thank you all for making the time to listen to my problems. I never want to be a burden to anyone."

Dumbledore turned a sad face toward the boy. "You are never a burden for anyone in this room Harry! I hope you will remember that." Harry gave the headmaster and his other guests a shy smile and then hurried down the stairs.

Professor Dumbledore then turned to the other people in the room. "I'm not sure there is anything we'll ever be able to do for him to adequately compensate for the hardships that young man has had to endure. Let's turn our attention to the present problem of ensuring that Harry has an adequate place to live for the beginning of summer."

The four wizards and witches sat down to make plans to guarantee the safety of the young wizard.

xxxx xxx

Harry ended up talking with his friends for almost a half hour in the Great Hall before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out to visit the rest of their boys. Harry was recovering a little from the shock of what Hermione had disclosed to the Headmaster. She was apologizing with every other sentence that she said to Harry but he eventually told her it was ok and that he trusted Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to treat that information as very confidential.

Mr. Weasley told Harry that his detention with the headmaster was postponed for another evening and that Harry would be doing a bit of traveling at that time. Harry nodded as he understood that a quick visit to the Dursleys was probably in his immediate future. He said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he and Hermione let the family visit together.

Harry and Hermione were halfway up the main stairway when a flustered Ginny caught up to them. "You didn't say goodbye to me, either one of you!" Harry laughed and playfully roughed up Ginny's hair. "We're only a thought away, Ginny. I sorry but you were with your family so…"

"In case it's escaped your notice - you, Hermione, and I are a family also. Don't ever forget that! Harry, I'm sorry I lost my temper in Dumbledore's office. But they just…"

Hermione slipped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "It's ok. It's something Professor Dumbledore should have been aware of."

Harry came over and whispered in Ginny's ear. "Has anybody ever told you that you're especially cute when you get a full head of steam up?" When Ginny blushed Harry slipped a quick kiss in to her temple. Ginny shivered just a little bit and Harry asked what he did wrong. Ginny shyly said that he had just given her 'goosebumps'!

Harry looked over at Hermione and she nodded and said it was a good thing. Harry said he would remember that spot for later and asked both girls if there were other places that they would like to point out to him. For kissing. Hermione was the one to blush then and Ginny surprised Harry by swatting him a little on his bum. "I'm not the only one around here that gets a little cheeky."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "I'll consider myself duly warned then". Harry led the two into a nearby deserted classroom and closed the door behind them. He gave both the girls a good hug apiece and thanked them again for standing up for him and giving all the suggestions. Ginny placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and then did the same to Hermione. "I've got to get back downstairs and floo home with Mum and Dad. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

Harry and Hermione watched as Ginny headed down the stairs and waved goodbye to her as she entered the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry turned and continued on their way back to the seventh floor and the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

xxxx xxxxx

Harry's next detention was Sunday afternoon with Professor Snape. As expected, Harry didn't have to scrub cauldrons by hand but had to get rid of the mess he made of the door Friday morning. Professor Snape pointed out a mop, broom, shovel and bucket and said he didn't care how Harry did it but the mess had to be cleaned up in two hours so a new door could be installed. He actually left Harry alone. Harry waited ten minutes and then stuck his head out the door and whistled. Hermione, Ron and both the Weasley twins came in to inspect the green goop that was still doing a little bubbling along one side of the classroom.

Fred and George put on goggles and their dragonhide gloves to collect a good size sample of whatever it was that was created. Harry and Hermione sat on a few of the desks and kept pestering the twins as to what they expected to find and use that green stuff for.

"You never know, Harry. Just looking at it we can tell that there's still a lot of magic residing in that - even after two days. Maybe it could be used as a cure for werewolves."

"Or give somebody hives for a week", Harry added with a grin.

"Exactly, it we can find out what it is or does, we might have a brand new market that we can get some money out of."

"Or make yourself deathly ill with", commented Hermione. "Please be careful with that ok? It's not like Harry used a formula to create it so it may be something you can't duplicate."

"Have a little faith there Hermione." Harry noticed that the twins did double up on the size of their sample before they left the classroom. They chucked Harry on the chin and wished him happy cleaning before they disappeared with Ron down the hallway to parts unknown.

Harry held out his hand and helped Hermione down from the desk she was on. They were about to link up and use their bond magic to do the hard work of the cleanup when they became aware of some new spectators. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe had walked into the room and just said that they came to watch some Gryffindors do some actual work.

Harry sighed and told Hermione she could leave if she wanted. He would do the cleanup himself. She shook her head and said she wouldn't leave him alone now. Harry pulled out his wand and tried using the banishment charm on the pile but nothing happened. Hermione tried the shrinking spell to make it smaller and it turned a different color and then turned back. No luck there. Malfoy and the other two lost no time in laughing at their efforts.

Harry turned to whisper to Hermione. "Snape said he wanted this out of his classroom, right?"

When Hermione nodded Harry opened up his right hand to show that he held his shrunken goblin staff in his palm. 'Let's have a bit of fun. Just follow my lead.'

Harry looked at the pile of stuff still resisting any and all attempts to be moved. "I don't think there's anything else we can do. We have to try that special spell my parents left in their journal."

"Oh Harry, are you sure?"

"No help for it now. You'd better stand back. I'd rather not you get hit by the backblow if it doesn't work."

Harry and Hermione had been whispering a tad too loud to keep the conversation just to themselves. When Hermione backed away from Harry, she saw that Malfoy and his two goons had retreated to the safety of the empty doorway. She hid a grin at the look of worry that she saw on their faces.

'_**All clear Harry! Go for it.'**_

Hermione watched as Harry did a complicated wand motion that involved Harry turning a complete circle with his eyes closed. He then struck a sudden pose that Hermione recognized from a famous American disco movie. Harry squeaked out _'Retextus Attollere'_ and pointed (both) his wand(s) at the pile of green goo.

Harry took a step back himself and watch as the transformed door slowly crawled back on itself and filled in the space it had formerly occupied. It was a creepy movement that caused Hermione to turn away from the sight. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle kept moving back from the place they held as the door reformed itself in front of their astonished eyes.

Four minutes later the mess in the potions lab had been cleaned up and a door stood where there was only a gap before. The fact that the door was now still light green and was composed of spongy wood was deemed well enough for Harry. It really wasn't his concern. He had performed the task Professor Snape had left for him and while it wasn't exactly what he thought the Potions instructor totally wanted, he thought it was good enough.

When Harry and Hermione opened the door which had a distinctive squishy sound to it now, they saw that Malfoy and the others were still staring at the place the door was. Harry walked out with his arms extended and did a little pirouette. Malfoy squeaked and the Slytherins turned to hurry away. Hermione laughed and told Harry to quit showing off!

Harry hid his smile and the two left the dungeons.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Detentions Galore

Monday evening Harry had detention with Professor McGonagall. She complimented Harry on his cleanup duty with Professor Snape; evidently the headmaster had been summoned by the Potions Master to replace the door Harry had reconstructed. Somehow, Professor Snape had determined that the door wasn't very secure as some of the lesser residents of the dungeon had quickly chewed through it! Professor McGonagall asked Harry how he had done that and he explained that he had used the goblin staff to just reverse the spell.

While Harry wasn't sure, but he got the impression that Professor McGonagall had been impressed by his spell casting. She didn't have any specific tasks for Harry but she just handed him two small books and said he could read for a bit. Harry sat down in one of the easy chairs and looked at the books. One dealt with the topic of Animagi which was the ability to change oneself into an animal. Harry and the rest of the first years had seen their professor turn into a tabby cat and back during one of her first lectures. The other book dealt with the properties and characteristics of a Metamorphmagus. Harry found it a little intriguing that some wizards or witches had the ability to alter their appearances at will. He wondered why Professor McGonagall was having him read those specific books but she was busy grading some upper class papers so Harry didn't disturb her.

Twenty minutes before curfew Professor McGonagall told Harry his detention was over but that he could return at any time if he wanted to continue reading the books. Harry thanked her but did ask why his detention wasn't exactly a punishment. Professor McGonagall hemmed and hawed for a couple of seconds but said that Harry's magical condition had led to his adventuring out and he shouldn't be punished for a condition he had no control over. Harry thanked her for the consideration and said he would try to find time to finish those books. Professor McGonagall said that she thought he would be interested and wished him a good night.

Harry's detentions for Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were scheduled with Madame Sprout, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Quirrell. Madame Sprout had a major repotting project for Harry but allowed him to ask for help during the Herbology class. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Susan Bones, and Hermione all pitched in to help Harry out after supper. For a couple of hours the six had trowels and dirt flying as they transplanted a variety of magical and non-magical plants. Madame Sprout was so happy at their efforts that she awarded extra class credit to Harry's friends. They were all happy with that outcome and had the added bonus of listening to Neville describing the plants they were working on.

Wednesday night had Harry sorting through a pile of old star charts that had piled up in a semi-abandoned classroom. Harry had to sort them by year and readability and toss the ones that were too tattered. While Harry wasn't allowed any help that night, Ron and Dean kept him company and kept him entertained with the jokes they both knew. Harry had to run back to the tower and grab a quick shower to get all the dust and dirt out of his hair. He was still shaking his wet hair out when he joined Hermione on the way back to Astronomy class. She looked at him sadly and performed the drying charm on Harry. "How do you forget you're a wizard, Harry?" was the only comment she made.

Harry laughed at her annoyed expression and then told her that he had sorted out a huge stack of star charts. Hermione made him promise to show her where that classroom was and how Professor Sinistra had wanted them separated.

Thursday night's detention was supposed to be with Professor Quirrell but he told Harry that he was too busy composing the final exams for different levels to "prop ... properly give justice to a deten … de ... detention". Harry breathed a sigh of relief until he was told to report for his detention with Madame Pomfrey.

Harry wondered what sort of detention Madame Pomfrey was going to give him. Cleaning out potion vials came to mind first off but Harry suspected that there might be even more disgusting things he might have to do.

When Harry reached the medical wing he saw that Hermione was there already, waiting outside the doors to the infirmary. "Come to watch me clean bedpans?" he jokingly asked.

"I don't know Harry. Percy had Lavender run up to my room with a note from Madame Pomfrey asking me to report here with for seven. I thought you were with Professor Quirrell tonight?"

"He's busy composing final exams. He transferred me over here. I don't know what is going to happen next."

Just then Madame Pomfrey opened up the doors and asked Harry and Hermione to come in. There were two desks set up next to her office and Madame Pomfrey just pointed to them. Harry and Hermione sat and wondered why ink, parchment and quills appeared before them.

"This is a substitute for your detention Mr. Potter. Miss Granger you may leave now if you wish but Harry must do an evaluation on the guest lecturer. I will be watching also and you are to treat this as any first year classroom situation. Notes, questions and that evaluation I mentioned." All anyone had to do to get Hermione's attention was mention a lecture and Harry knew that she wouldn't be leaving.

Madame Pomfrey went and opened her office door a bit. "Anytime you're ready Miss." She passed by where Harry and Hermione were seated and took a seat on one of the beds and pulled out a pad to write on.

Totally confused, Harry and Hermione looked to Madame Pomfrey's office and were astounded when Ginny walked out in her green robe! She looked very nervous but squared her shoulders and looked at the two.

"Part of my duties as a healer will be to explain medical facts and procedures to patients and their families as well as other interested parties. Madame Pomfrey thought that a small audience would be a sufficient starting place. Tonight, I'm to teach you a little medical first aid and when and how to recognize symptoms and those things you won't be able to treat yourself."

Hermione raised her hand at that point and Ginny recognized her. "Miss Weasley, is there a practical exam after this lecture?"

Ginny looked over their heads for an indication from Madame Pomfrey. "No but there will be a verbal test for spells and wand movements. It was related to me that there is at least one accident prone first years and that both of you need to have some knowledge of basic healing spells. Mr. Potter, you have a question?"

"I'm not going to have to show the results of horrible accidents I've been subject to, am I?"

"Not at this time, Mr. Potter, but you are free to volunteer to show the class if you wish."

'_**Thanks, Ginny.'**_

'_**I'm being evaluated Harry. For real!'**_

"Thank you Miss Weasley."

"If there are no further questions then we will begin with the basics of emergency care - breathing, blood control, and consciousness. While any number of situations may arise without any warning, you must do a quick and thorough evaluation to quickly…"

Harry and Hermione quickly started taking notes and wondered where their normally happy go lucky companion had disappeared to. Ginny (Miss Weasley) was all business tonight as she lectured to her best friends about what to do in an emergency. Harry and Hermione had listened on and off to Ginny's lessons with the mediwitch but this was their first opportunity to see her prove up on her knowledge.

Ginny did the better part of thirty minutes on what was considered the bare basics of magical first aid. She ran through the beginning list of spells and charms that should be applied to what problem to be most effective. When questioned by Hermione, a standby non-magical type of treatment was listed by Ginny in cases where they might have to deal with muggles.

All in all, Harry was impressed by how calmly Ginny was doing as an instructor. She didn't seem to panic at the questions and made an effort to present terms as simply as possible.

When the lecture was finished, Harry realized that he had been so engaged by the presentation that he hadn't even considered linking up with Ginny or Hermione. Ginny answered a few questions from Hermione and Harry but most were from Madame Pomfrey in having her make some small distinctions in what level of magic to use.

Ginny sat down with a big sigh of relief and let Madame Pomfrey do the quizzing on the two about what she had talked about. Surprisingly Ginny kept her shields up and Harry and Hermione answered all the questions to Madame Pomfrey's satisfaction. The mediwitch then handed out just one piece of parchment to each of them and asked Hermione and Harry to do a fair evaluation on Ginny's presentation.

That kept them busy for another fifteen minutes and then Madame Pomfrey collected the evaluations and went into her office. At that point Ginny rushed over and just hung on to Harry and Hermione in relief. "I'm glad that's over!" she said quickly.

"Was this a surprise for you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, we had just finished supper at home when we got a floo dispatch from Madame Pomfrey. She told me a while ago that I had to do some sort of oral presentation before the end of term but she didn't say when or what type. The note said that I was to give a lecture on first aid and not contact either of you. Mum went spare when she found out that I was going to come in my old shoes and blouse. She made me go change and just got me all nervous. I didn't know who I was supposed to talk to until I walked out the door there."

"You did really well Ginny. I don't see how she could criticize you for anything."

"I hope she agrees with you Harry; if not I'll get to do it again with some other students. Or maybe something different - Madame Pomfrey didn't explain that part very well."

Hermione gave Ginny's shoulder a quick squeeze. "You did much better than some of our 'normal' professors do. I think you shouldn't have to worry about it."

Ginny smiled a bit then. "I've been paying attention to how Harry talks to people and the way he instructs in a gentle way. I liked that a lot so I tried giving my presentation that spin."

Harry was amazed at the compliment. "I don't think I do anything special in talking to people. Just basic one on one instructions; the kind I'd like to get." Both Hermione and Ginny agreed with that and said that's probably why Harry did it so well.

Ginny leaned in to quietly whisper to Harry. "Now that class is officially over, are you still going to show the two of us your accident results?" The girl just danced away smiling as Harry reached out to do some serious tickling.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and just turned her evaluation sheet around for everyone to see. There was a great big 'O' at the top and Ginny just smiled as both her friends congratulated her!

"That was a very good presentation Ginny. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are good students but a part their success depends on how well the instructor does his or her job. You've proved you could perform well in a stressful situation. I'm pleasantly surprised by the maturity you just exhibited. We'll talk more tomorrow but I think you may have a promising career in front of you. If you choose to pursue it."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." The three students watched Madame Pomfrey return to her office and then they walked out the main doors. Harry grabbed Ginny up in a small hug and spun her around as she laughed. Hermione waited until Harry had released her and then grabbed Ginny up in a hug of her own. She told Ginny she was kind of sorry she had to floo home as it seemed like a good night to stay up and talk a little.

Ginny said she would talk to them once she went home and told her parents the good news. Harry held her again for a small bit and told Ginny he was proud of her. Hermione, not to be outdone, said she agreed with that and gave Ginny a kiss to her forehead.

Ginny was happy with the special attention and told them both she was going to hurry home and write in her diary as it was a special day for her. Harry and Hermione watched as she flooed away and then hurried to return to the Gryffindor tower.

Xxxx xxxx

Potions class Friday morning went better for Harry than he had hoped for. Professor Snape made only one comment on his new door by saying he didn't want to see any writing or carving done on either side of the new entrance. The class was busy mixing up another minor potion. When the potions teacher came around to check Harry's and Ron's station, he stared at Harry for a bit but didn't say anything. Seamus and Dean's potion bubbled over through no fault of their own and Snape unloaded his anger on them until they had got it cleared up.

Dumbledore had cancelled their bond training for the rest of the semester to give the three more time for studying and homework. While the Quidditch playing season was officially over, Wood still wanted everyone to practice to keep their skills up. Harry was walking off the practice pitch when he saw Hermione and Ginny come down the path to meet him.

"All tired out then?" asked Hermione.

"Never too much from flying", Harry answered. "It's just too much fun to get tired of it. Well, maybe when the weather's rotten."

"So, who is Harry serving tonight?" asked a smiling Ginny.

"Professor Flitwick", said Harry sadly. "I'm trying to figure out what he might want me to do."

"There's all those books on the higher shelves of his classrooms that probably haven't seen a proper dusting for a while", Hermione said.

"Do you think that we might come and keep you company?"

"What about the group study session Ginny?"

"I forgot that for a second. Guess we'll talk to you when you're done."

The three continued talking until they arrived back at the tower. Ginny went up to Hermione's room while Harry took a quick shower. He remembered the drying charm for his hair this time when he finished.

He was still figuring out what to wear when Ron and the twins entered the door. Ron looked at the state Harry was in and turned quickly to bar his sister from entering. "Harry isn't dressed yet. No way are you allowed in now!"

"Ron!"

Harry hurried to throw a set of slacks and shirt on before Ginny decided she could get around her brother and enter. Harry just sat on his bed and watched as 20 seconds passed and Ginny did just what he thought she would do.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Miss Weasley. Did it ever occur to you that this is a boy's bedroom and some of us might not be totally covered if you barge in?"

"You should put a locking charm on the door to keep the riff-raff out then."

George leaned over Ron's shoulder to comment. "And almost everyone here knows you've been getting past those from the time you were five."

Ginny was staring at her brothers and Harry decided to change the subject before a family squabble started. "Have you guys made anything out of that green goo?"

"We're still trying to figure out what is in it. Seems like it has a lot of plant qualities but there's a lot of spot magic that's hard to track down."

"Spot magic?" asked Harry.

"It's a little hard to define but spot magic is where the magical qualities are present for just a second or less. Not enough time to tell what kind of magic it is or what its' effects are. The kind of stuff you find in unstable potions sometimes but this is like a repeating charge that just comes and goes."

"Can't you just measure the intervals the magic is active and put a freeze spell on the sample then?" That question came from Hermione who had been listening to the conversation from the doorway.

Fred and George thought for a second and then went over to pick up Hermione. "That was brilliant. Are you sure you don't want to come and help us? We never thought about approaching it that way."

"Guess you'll just have to put Hermione's or Harry's name on the product then. Or give them some of the profit you make." Harry heard the teasing in Ginny's voice and saw the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"Let's get to supper before it's too late. I've still got a detention to serve tonight." Harry grabbed up his shoes and put them on without bothering with socks.

Hermione and Ginny led the way down to supper. The three Weasleys and Harry trailed behind them talking about some of the properties that they had found out about the strange substance. It was a kind of fascinating topic and Harry wished had a little more time to watch their experiments. Or maybe not. Harry remembered the candy that he had tried back at the Burrow and the effects it had on Ginny and him. Harry was glad that Ron was being the guinea pig for this round!

Supper was its usual wonderful combination of tasty and filling. It had taken Harry and the twins about two weeks at the start of the semester to break Ron's habit of stuffing his pocket with extra biscuits for a late night snack. He wasn't quite so scared of missing a meal now that Harry and Neville both had alarm clocks that they used; usually setting them up together on Ron's nightstand. That seemed to be the only way to guarantee getting Ron out of his bed.

Professor Flitwick stood up after his meal and beckoned Harry to join him in the walk up to his classroom. Flitwick asked Harry about his goblin staff and Harry said a couple of runes had appeared slowly over the last week. One was the rune for protection and Harry found out after looking it up that the other rune stood for air.

"It might be that the staff has recognized your level of proficiency in those areas Mr. Potter" said Professor Flitwick. "It could also be an indicator that you can do more complicated spells in those areas."

Harry was really happy to hear both of those possible conclusions. He wondered if he could be paroled during the coming summer to see Wrotkill for some training and instructions on the goblin staff. 'I wonder what shade Uncle Vernon's face will turn when I ask that question?' he thought.

The Charms classroom looked the same as normal to Harry but Professor Flitwick pointed to the big pile of books in the corner. "I've assigned an end of term research problem for the sixth years to develop an original charm that would be useful to the common wizard. They've unfortunately taken that as permission to research the history of obscure charms from my library. What I'd like you to do Mr. Potter is to sort out those books in the proper order and check the preliminary list they have submitted to me against the Master List of Charms in that biggest volume."

Harry sent a quick mental message to Hermione that he had access to a Master List of Charms but didn't have any writing instruments. The growl of frustration that came back to him made him smile._** 'If we ask nice, maybe he'll let us look at it over lunch sometime.'**_

'_**Try to remember as much as you can, Harry. We'd both appreciate it.'**_

It took Harry about 45 minutes to place Professor Flitwick's books in proper order on the shelf. Harry then took a look at the names and functions of the proposed charms and started looking through Professor Flitwick's master textbook. He had been for only about 10 minutes when there came a knock on the door and Dumbledore entered the classroom.

"Filius, I'm afraid I'll have to borrow Mr. Potter for the rest of his detention this evening. Something has come up and he'll be needed by Hagrid and I for a different service."

"Very well Headmaster. Mr. Potter, perhaps we can continue this in the morning. Come and see me in my office after breakfast tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick. Sorry I didn't make much of any headway."

Professor Flitwick left the classroom with Dumbledore and Harry. The last Harry saw of him Flitwick was headed for the Ravenclaw common room. Harry turned to ask Dumbledore why he was needed.

"We're both on a mission of aid tonight Harry. You'll need a cloak and bring your goblin staff along. Go get changed and I'll meet you by the north path doors. We going into the Forbidden Forest."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – A Walk on the Wild Side

Harry hurried back to his dorm room. He rushed by the study session in the common room to get his regular cloak. He was donning his socks and basilisk boots when Ron, Ginny and Hermione entered his room.

"Are you done with the detention with Professor Flitwick?" asked Ginny.

"Did you find any new charms?" asked Hermione.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Ron who had seen his cloak draped on Harry's bed.

"No, yes, and out with Dumbledore" said Harry answering all three questions at once. He was rushing out the door when Ginny grabbed him by his belt.

"Just the last answer for now", she requested. Harry realized that he had been rushing so fast that he didn't actually tell anyone a thing.

"Dumbledore interrupted my detention with Professor Flitwick and said we were going to help Hagrid out. I've got to hurry to meet the Headmaster; he said it was urgent. I don't know any more than that."

'_**Keep in touch Harry. We'll wait up for you'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione.'**_

'_**Be careful Harry.'**_

'_**Of course Gin.'**_

Harry left without another word carrying his cloak over his arm. He waved to the rest of the first years sitting around the study table and hurried to meet Dumbledore. He donned his cloak once he had exited the Gryffindor portal.

Dumbledore had his own cloak on as he stood waiting on the steps facing the Forbidden Forest. Harry was surprised to see Fawkes resting on the Headmaster's shoulder. "We may need my friends healing powers tonight. How do you want to get down the path Harry?"

Harry looked at the steep unlit path down to Hagrid's hut and thought about all his options. "If Fawkes wouldn't mind flying me down?" The phoenix launched itself off Dumbledore and Harry felt himself being carried in the bird's strong claws. By the time they landed at the bottom, Dumbledore had already apparated down and was waiting for Harry. The quickly walked to where Hagrid was waiting with a couple of lanterns.

Harry was alarmed to see the half-giant carrying a huge crossbow. Hagrid saw his look and just made a short comment. "Usually I don't go into the forest armed but tonight there's more trouble than normal."

"Hagrid has heard a report that another unicorn has been attacked", Dumbledore told Harry. "We trying to find it and heal it if at all possible and find what has been attacking the unicorn herd."

"And you wanted me around with you to do what sir?"

"Harry, I understand this is something that a first year probably wouldn't do but there is a small possibility that your goblin staff may provide some healing where my wand or Fawkes might fail."

Harry recognized the danger that the headmaster had hinted at but he had seen a unicorn or two while flying around the castle and wouldn't turn away from the least possibility of aiding a magical creature. He let Hermione and Ginny know what their mission was and they both said to be extra careful and they would keep listening. Harry asked one of them if they could come along with him and felt Ginny quit the study session and join him mentally.

Hagrid handed one of the lanterns to Harry and he held it up as he followed the caretaker and the headmaster into the forest. They walked a while on one of the paths that led from Hagrid's hut but then a number of paths seemed to converge together and Hagrid wasted no time in choosing one and continue walking. They stopped once or twice along the way just to listen. Harry heard a number of animal calls and birds that he had never heard before. He could feel Ginny's nervousness and gently reminded her that she was still sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. Ginny reminded him that he was the one out in the middle of the dangerous forest. Harry said he was close to Dumbledore and felt that he would be protected.

The three from Hogwarts walked along the path for what Harry guessed was almost a half mile before Hagrid held up his hand and called for everybody to halt. He knelt down on one knee and called Harry up. "I was afraid if this. It looks bad, it does."

Harry looked at what Hagrid was pointing to on the ground. It was a silvery fluid substance and Harry felt sick just looking at it. "Is that..?"

"Unicorn blood Harry", responded Dumbledore. "We have to track it down now and see how we can help it."

"Are we going to have to kill it?" Harry asked with a horrible feeling.

'_**Oh, not that!'**_ came from Ginny.

"If that's the only way to ease its suffering", Hagrid said. "This is a lot of blood. Must be something powerful that done this. Best have your wand out Harry."

Harry pulled his wand out and held it in the hand that wasn't holding up the lantern. Hagrid led the way following the trail of the injured unicorn. They came to a fork in the trail and the blood trail disappeared.

"You come with me Harry". Harry dutifully followed Dumbledore down the right hand trail and watched Hagrid disappear quickly on the other branch. The headmaster and Harry followed down the new trail for ten minutes without seeing any more blood spilled on the path. Harry thought the headmaster was about to turn around and head back toward the other path but they came to another split. Dumbledore surveyed both pathways for a minute before he turned back to Harry. "I would think no less of you if you wanted to turn back now Harry. I could summon Fawkes and he could transport you back to the school."

"I will continue on sir. I can't bear the thought of a unicorn laying out here alone and suffering. I'll send up some sparks from my wand if I find anything."

"Very well Harry but no more than fifteen minutes down your path. If you don't see anything, turn back and I'll meet you here. We'll go locate Hagrid then and call of our search for tonight. Hagrid can come back tomorrow and finish looking. Stay on guard and don't hesitate to protect yourself."

"Yes sir. Fifteen minutes."

Harry cautiously stepped along the path he had chosen and held his lantern high. He felt a little better when he felt Hermione join in with Ginny. The mental and emotional support helped calm his nerves quite a bit but he did have to explain why he was continuing on alone. Both girls thought he was daft for wandering around without Dumbledore but he reassured them that he wasn't going to stray one step off the path he was on.

It had only been ten nervous minutes but Harry kept to the path. He suddenly slipped going down a small incline and tumbled down onto his hands and knees. Silently cursing Luna Lovegood's praxes, Harry looked down to find one hand covered in unicorn blood! He had found the trail again. _**'Eeeww!**_' came from the girls still at school.

Wiping the hand off on a pile of old leaves, Harry regained his feet and set a string of red sparks into the air. Knowing that Dumbledore or Hagrid would take a while to catch up with him, Harry adjusted the 'Lumos' spell that was coming from his wand to cast a wider light.

There was a small clearing in the forest about 20 yards away and the trail of blood and the path led directly to it. When Harry carefully made his way to the edge of that clearing, he saw the body of a unicorn and felt a little sick as he realized that there was no movement from the animal and that it was most probably dead.

Harry noticed a little bit of movement alongside the body of the unicorn and activated the listening spell he knew. He immediately turned it off again as he heard a slurping noise – something was drinking the spilt blood or drinking directly from the dead creature!

Harry was shocked beyond measure and Hermione and Ginny quit their connection to him very abruptly!

Whatever had killed the unicorn finally became aware that Harry was looking on. Harry saw something like a blanket or somebody in a dark cape rise from its position besides the unicorn's body and move toward him and his scar erupted in dreadful pain! Harry was startled as the movement didn't seem natural; it was a flowing motion like the water flowing across the floor or the deliberate tracking of a large snake! Harry had the thought later that it might be a lethifold but they were only supposed to be found in warm climates.

Harry stumbled in his shock and pain and sprawled along the small path in the forest. The creature or person seemed to hesitate briefly but then seemed to make up its mind in rushing towards Harry. Harry was just about to cast a shield charm but heard a loud twang and an arrow suddenly appeared in the ground just missing the creature! The thing halted, turned and silently glided away to disappear into the gloom of the forest.

Carefully gaining his feet Harry looked around expecting to see Hagrid and his crossbow standing nearby. Instead he saw something almost as amazing as that horrid creature that had fed on the dead unicorn. There was a centaur standing just opposite the path that Harry had entered the clearing on. The bow he was holding let Harry know it was the half-man, half-horse that had fired the arrow that saved Harry's life.

Harry had read a little on the mythical beings but had hardly thought that he would have the opportunity to actually meet one. He knew that they were highly intelligent but very mysterious. Harry took a few steps toward individual holding the longbow and extended a little bow of respect toward him. "Thank you sir for my life. My name is.."

"Harry Potter", finished the centaur. "Not much happens in this forest without the centaurs being aware of it. You may call me Ronan."

"Thank you again, Ronan. I won't pretend I know any way to repay you. What was that?"

"That, Harry Potter, is a doomed creature. While drinking a Unicorns' blood will keep one alive even at the point of death, the cost is always fatal. Harming and killing such a creature of light will cause any creature to be cursed forevermore once that blood ever touches its' lips."

"Then why would anyone or anything chance such a dangerous course?" asked Harry.

"There are many desperate wizards and dark beings that wish to prolong their lives be any means possible. Drinking a unicorn's blood is one method. There is something currently residing in Hogwarts that would accomplish a similar outcome."

"The Philosopher's Stone", whispered Harry.

"Exactly, young one. A drink from the Elixir of Life will even bring back someone who has been reduced to a shadow of its former life."

Harry's face went white as he considered the ramifications of what the centaur said. The Deatheaters followed Voldemort who had been absent for ten years. The Deatheaters wanted the Philosopher's Stone. Therefore they were going to use the stone to brew the Elixir of Life for…

Harry heard some noises and spun wildly around with his wand extended. He saw Hagrid and Dumbledore approaching his position from different directions. He breathed a sigh of relief and then turned back to face Ronan.

"You are safe now Harry Potter. I will leave you now so you may leave this forest. Do not venture lightly in here again; there are dangers present that not even the centaurs could protect you from."

Harry nodded numbly and watched as Hagrid reached his side first. "All right there lad? Hello Ronan."

"Greetings Hagrid. The foul beast has killed another of the herd of unicorns. We remain vigilant but the audacity of the crimes increase."

Ronan gave slight nod to Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid before he retrieved the arrow he had shot and turned to walk deeper into the forest. Harry was standing in shock at the encounter with the cursed creature and the centaur. He was vaguely aware of Ginny trying to contact him mentally and was totally surprised when Dumbledore's hand fell on his shoulder.

"It was most fortuitous for you Harry that other beings were also tracking the injured unicorn."

Harry gulped and nodded his head. He sent reassurances back to Hermione and Ginny that he was physically all right and hoped to be back soon. Hagrid was inspecting the corpse of the unicorn sadly. "I'll come back in the morning to dispose of the body, sir"

"No need for that Hagrid. I will take care of it now." The headmaster raised his staff and Hagrid moved back to stand beside Harry. A shout of '_Incendio_' and the unicorn body was engulfed in flames. Harry watched with head bowed in respect to the dead unicorn as the magical fire performed an honorable disposal of the body.

It was a shaken and silent trio that made their way back to Hogwarts. Each had much to think about. Harry especially was almost overcome with a variety of feelings as he dealt with the fact that if he hadn't just met Voldemort, he had just encountered one of the most vile creatures or persons in the world!

Xxxx xxxx

It was the better part of an hour for Hagrid, Dumbledore and Harry to return to the edge of the Forbidden Forest below Hogwarts. Harry was happy to receive some praise from Hagrid about his behavior and courage. Harry leaned in to give Hagrid a hug before he went into his hut. He turned back and Dumbledore silently offered up his arm. Harry grabbed on and the headmaster apparated them to the main entrance. Dumbledore kept Harry company as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower. He turned Harry around to address him before they reach the Fat Lady.

"It seems I'm continually apologizing for my actions Harry. I regret we did not have a satisfactory outcome for our search tonight and you were a witness to that horrible atrocity. Perhaps in my haste to gather all the available help I could, I have done a disservice to you and your future here at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at the sad wizard and spoke with some conviction. "I don't regret going on the search with you sir. I was encouraged by someone who once told me that even the effort to try to help is a good thing by itself. I'm sorry we didn't get to the unicorn in time either. But I did get to meet Ronan and that was something that most first year's aren't privileged enough to do."

"You certainly have a remarkable attitude about you. Especially after seeing something so very evil. Very well, I shall bid you goodnight now and wish you a nice weekend. My door is always open if you wish to discuss tonight. Please give Miss Weasley and Miss Granger my apologies for detaining you for so long. "

"Thank you. Good evening, Headmaster." Harry turned wearily and gave the password to enter through the portal.

The Gryffindor common room looked totally deserted. Harry was about to climb up the boys' stairway when he became suspicious of a sound. Harry walked over to the couch before the fireplace and smiled at the arrangement he saw. Ginny had her head rested on Hermione's lap and both were sleeping peacefully. Harry was amazed at the feelings of belonging and protection that came to him as he gazed at his hug buddies. He quietly went to sit on the floor and rummaged into Hermione's nearby bookbag looking for a single item.

Harry held the quill backwards and lightly took turns brushing its feather end around the faces of the girls. He was enjoying the fact that he could get a little revenge for their previous actions but mostly just having a chance to look at the wonderful faces that he knew so well.

It took but a few moments for both the girls to wake up. Ginny went from sleep to grabbing his hand and holding it carefully; Hermione felt the movement and woke up just a second later. Both girls stared at Harry blankly for a second and then rushed to bury him in a hug. Harry felt their worry and concern and murmured quiet words of reassurance to them both.

After Harry had the stuffing hugged out of him, he sat on the couch between the two girls. Harry wondered why both girls seemed distracted and sad. "I made it back ok." Both girls made to get up but Harry didn't release their hands. "Did I do something wrong?" Neither girl would look at him directly and Harry felt he had disappointed them somehow.

It was Ginny who tearfully made the confession. "We got scared at what we saw and heard Harry and we left you out there alone! Both of us to broke off the contact with you; we're so ashamed of ourselves. What if you needed help? We weren't there for you!"

Harry carefully gathered each crying girl up into a sort of group hug as they sat there together. He wasn't sure what he could do to make them realize what he felt for them. He finally settled for opening his side of their joint connection and replaying everything that happened to him after he walked out of the common room. Ginny calmed down first as she heard the different sounds of the wildlife and the conversations that Harry had with Hagrid and Dumbledore.

Ginny reached around Harry to brush Hermione's tears away with one hand. Hermione finally looked up but saw no reproach in either of her friends' eyes.

'_**I don't blame you for being scared. I was terrified but glad you two weren't with me. I might have done something … rash in trying to protect you both. I had no doubts that I could reach you if I needed some bond magic to protect myself.'**_

'_**But Harry…'**_

'_**No but Harry. What that creature was doing was vile and horribly evil! You've had no experience with that. I've had no experience with that before tonight. Well, none I remember. Let's just attempt to do better if there ever is a next time. Is that ok?'**_

Both girls looked up as they realized Harry didn't seem mad or disappointed in them. Ginny seemed to recover first from her bad mood. "Can we see what happened after we bailed on you?"

Harry looked at both of them as he thought about it. Hermione reached up and cupped Harry's cheek. "We need to get used to some things in our lives Harry. The goodness that is in you and the bad things that are out there; especially if they're out to get you. You're quite a complex package you know. Let us see what happened tonight so we can be better prepared if anything happens again."

A reassuring nod from Ginny was all Harry needed to finish showing both girls his encounter with the creature and his rescue by the centaur. They both held Harry's hands nervously and jumped when the creature turned on Harry and again when the arrow thudded into the ground before the creature could get to him. Harry risked a glance and saw that both girls were crying as they saw Dumbledore burn the unicorn's body.

Harry held the girls for a few minutes more as they all underwent the emotional toil of Harry's night again. Harry took a peek at his wristwatch and saw how late it really was.

"As much as I would like to hold both of you all night, we should get some sleep in our own beds. I'll tell Ron and Neville in the morning that we found a dead unicorn but nothing else besides that."

Hermione straightened up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you'll let us baby you a bit tomorrow Harry or at least accompany you for the rest of your detention with Professor Flitwick. You had an extraordinary bad evening and we'd like to help you get over it."

"I'd like that Hermione. I'd like that a lot." Harry smiled as he watched Hermione gather up her bookbag and wait for Ginny at the bottom of the girl's stairway.

Ginny pulled herself up into Harry's lap and just looped her arms around his neck. "You are a major part of my life, Harry. I'm not sure what I would do if you weren't around."

Harry laughed then. "You would continue to torment Ron and prank anybody else you could."

Ginny smiled at that. "But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you to share it with. Pleasant or no dreams, Mr. Potter." Ginny placed a careful kiss to Harry's forehead and then went to join Hermione on the stairs. They waved back at him and Harry watched them go up into the girl's dorm together.

Fatigue grabbed Harry then and he realized what a long strange day and night it had been. He looked at the couch fondly as he remembered sleeping many a night on it but dragged himself up and went up to his dorm room and his own bed.

Harry had changed out of his clothes and had put away his goblin staff before he lay down on his bed.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Ginny?'**_

'_**We wanted to try giving you something. From both of us. Please close your eyes.'**_

Harry wondered what they could give him across the two dorms but closed his eyes anyway. He felt the connection open from Hermione and watched through her eyes as Ginny waved at him. Harry watched Ginny turn around and face away from him. _**'Since we've seen your back so many times, we thought we owed you a peek.'**_

Harry was very surprised when he saw Ginny grab the edges of her top and then peel it over her head! She was still facing forward and Harry blushed when he saw the back of her bra!

'_**Ginny!'**_

'_**Shush Harry. It's only clothes!'**_ Harry saw Ginny squirm a little and then lift the bra up over her head also. Harry smiled to himself when he saw that Ginny's freckles extended across her shoulders and were distributed across her back. _**'Thanks Ginny. It's a very nice back. You two didn't have to do this though!'**_

'_**We're not finished yet!' **_came back at him from Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes and then Ginny's eyes opened to look at Hermione's back. Hermione was facing away from Ginny and had taken a deep breath. Harry saw her arms move as she worked on the buttons of her white blouse. Hermione lowered her blouse down carefully. Harry saw her reach back with two hands and disconnect the hooks of her bra somehow; she pulled that off also but hung her head a little as Ginny let Harry get a good look at Hermione's back also.

Harry blinked as the vision from the Ginny's perspective faded away and he was back in his own bed again. _**'This means something special to me that you trusted me enough to do that!'**_

'_**We wanted to give you something to think about rather than that … horror in the forest.'**_

'_**You've certainly succeeded with that. Thank you both.'**_

'_**Good night Harry.' 'Pleasant dreams Mr. Potter.'**_

"_**And a very good sleep to both of you, my lovely ladies!'**_

Harry rolled over on his side and thought again of how much of a lucky fellow he truly was. He promptly fell asleep with a big smile on his face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Relaxing for a Change

Harry woke up feeling very refreshed for a change. He got dressed and went over all the things that had happened to him the previous evening. He hadn't let the girls know about his suspicions of that evil creature in the forest. He hadn't any proof other that the feeling from his scar.

Harry walked down the stair to find the rest of his roommates waiting for him for an accounting of his adventure in the forest. He saw Hermione and Ginny standing on the stairway and apologized that he was trapped up by the boys.

'_**Oh, just go take care of your fan club Harry. We can wait until later to catch up with you. Ginny has to floo home after lunch.' **_

'_**Walk with me up to Flitwick's office after breakfast?'**_

'_**Of course!'**_

Harry was surrounded by the rest of the first year Gryffindors as he attempted to eat his breakfast. There were plenty of rumors about his absence the night before that Harry laughed at. "No, Professor Dumbledore and I didn't go treasure hunting in the Forbidden Forest. No, we didn't go visit the Fountain of Knowledge; I'm not sure anything like that does exist Lavender. Hey, it was only a book that somebody wrote that said I knew the location of the lair of the Golden Griffin."

Hermione and Ginny took pity on Harry after hearing about ten minutes of that type of inquiries. Ginny forced her way through everyone and shoved Ron aside to sit next to him. "Now that all the garbage has been thrown out, what did Hagrid really want you and Dumbledore along for?"

Harry cast a grateful look to the youngest Weasley and started to tell the real story. He told everyone that Hagrid heard of a wounded unicorn and he wanted help in tracking it down. And hopefully healing it. Harry mentioned his goblin staff and that brought back the boys who had turned away after hearing about a unicorn (No adventure there!). Harry told his classmates that they had simply followed the trail of blood (Horrors exclaimed the girls!) until they found the body. Harry didn't know what had killed it. They came right back to the castle after that.

Most of the crowd had dispersed by the time Harry had finished his simplified story. Ron and the rest of his roommates looked a little suspicious but Harry whispered to him that he couldn't just tell the whole story with all those girls around. ("They might panic.")

"You'll tell the rest of us later then?"

"Of course Ron, but you and the others have to promise not to tell everyone else what I witnessed last night." That satisfied Ron and he headed back his dorm room to study along with almost everyone else. Harry rolled his eyes and then looked at Hermione and Ginny with a grin.

'_**You're not going to tell them everything, are you?'**_

'_**Of course not Hermione, just enough details to make sure that Ron and the others never want to go into the Forbidden Forest!'**_

"Like what Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Just some of the things I actually did see while we were walking there and back. Giant bats, a couple of huge wolves, and oh yes, some spiders the size of desks!"

"That will definitely keep Ron away from the forest", giggled Ginny.

"He's deathly afraid of them!"

"Thought it might", said Harry smiling. "If you've finish, I'd like to get to Professor Flitwick's detention and get it out of the way."

The three started walking toward the charm professor's office but Harry stopped just outside the Great Doors and pulled out his wand. He made a stylized movement with his wand and said "Depressus Sonore". Before he continued on he turned to Hermione and said "It's a general silencing spell. Nobody more than 3 feet away from us will hear anything we say. All we have to careful about is passing people; anybody that comes within 3 feet will hear us. The wand movement is a palm-up turn to the left and a small circle upward. You can try it next time, Hermione."

"Thanks Harry. Where did you find that particular one?"

"McGonagall's old book of spells. Neville and I have been taking turns casting it on Ron so his snoring doesn't wake us up."

"Great use Harry. I'll write it down for Mum when I floo Home. Finally some quiet."

The three had reached Professor Flitwick's office but there was a note on the door addressed to Mr. Potter. Ginny reached for it and the note growled at her and shot a small spark to her hand. Ginny shook her hand as Harry released the note from the door.

Hermione was rubbing Ginny's fingers and chastising her gently for trying to remove something that the charms master had put up there for a specific person. Harry opened up the note and whistled. "The note from Professor Flitwick says that Dumbledore has cancelled the rest of my remaining detentions so there's no need to show up for his. He wishes us a good morning and to remind us that the Charms final exam is first thing Tuesday morning."

"That gives us a couple of free hours Harry", Ginny said. "Any plans?"

"One or two come to mind", Harry said with a grin. He walked back down the corridor banishing the silencing spell. Harry pulled open the door to an empty classroom and gestured for the girls to enter. He followed behind them and closed the door and made sure it fastened all the way.

"First of all, I need to thank you both again for that thoughtful 'view' last night after we all went to bed. Who worked that out?"

Both girls blushed a little as Harry's question. Hermione was the one to answer. "Me. I thought a little different perspective might be nice for you. Gin and I have been sharing something special just between us so we thought we would share something with you."

At Harry's raised eyebrows Ginny came over and swatted him. "Hermione and I end up brushing each other's hair before we go to bed those nights I stay over. We enjoy getting our hair brushed so much that we kind of fell into the habit of sharing the feeling of getting it done with one another."

"If I ask nice, would either of you let me do that? Brush your hair I mean."

"Yes but I think it'll be easier to do if we're at the Burrow or Hermione's house. I don't think the rest of the boys will let you off easy for pampering us here at school."

"Blast, another treat delayed! I guess I'll take a rain check until the summer. Maybe if you can visit me at the Dursleys." Harry walk slowly in front of both seated girls but spun quickly and pulled Hermione out of her seat. He looked right into her eyes and she blushed as he gave her a huge hug. "You are a very brilliant witch; both of you are. But let's wait a long while on doing something like that again; its way too habit forming! Of course I enjoyed it but I just can't go around with a silly smile on my face all the time when I see either of you."

"I think we both understand that Harry", Hermione said.

"Just for an example, if I was to do this to you." Harry bent his head forward and just kissed and tugged on Hermione's earlobe for a second with his lips. He quickly had to grab her up as her knees buckled a little. "You might get to like it very much."

Harry looked back at Hermione's honey colored eyes and saw that they had darkened ever so slightly. She had a slightly daffy look on her face and Harry smiled a little. When he glanced back to where Ginny was sitting, he saw that she had her mouth opened in a small 'wow'.

"Where did you learn that Harry Potter?" It wasn't quite a demand from Hermione but she was pushing him back a little to get a look at his face.

"Between the Quidditch locker room and the upper classmen's' bragging, I've heard quite a few ideas." Harry ducked his head to hide his shy grin. He wasn't originally sure what he tried was a good idea but evidently that little type of kiss affected Hermione.

Ginny came up then and thanked Hermione for sharing that but then pulled Harry around. "And what treat do you think you have for me Mr. Potter?" She was daring him to do something! Harry looked over her shoulder to see a grinning Hermione. He shrugged. He really had no idea of what to do to/for his hug buddy. "Well I'm no expert or anything but how about this?"

Harry kissed each of Ginny fingertips on one hand and then slowly drew his mouth from her upturned wrist to the center of her palm as he gave it a slight lick of his tongue. He raised his head and looked Ginny in the eyes. "How was that, Ginny?"

Ginny gave him a little smile herself and stood on tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear. "Beautiful goosebumps all over my body. You're dangerous in a good way Harry!"

Ginny turned from Harry and rushed back to the hug that Hermione had waiting for her. They whispered quietly to each other for a few seconds and then rushed at Harry. Harry held his hands up in defense but both girls just settled in for a group hug.

"That was a very proper payback for last night Harry but you're right. It'd be too easy to get used to that sort of stuff now and we've got finals before us this week."

Harry released the girls from the hug and went and sat on the teacher's desk. "So back to our hug buddy standard. Just thought you ought to know how much I enjoyed last night. Now to the other matter."

Both girls had sat down to catch their breath and settle their still shaky knees. "What other matter, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Something I promised Ginny after my magical explosion. When my detentions were done I promised her to explain that last bit of advice that Madame Pomfrey gave me. I could try to do that now."

Ginny had hidden her head and Hermione was blushing furiously. Both looked up to see if Harry was kidding them but he seemed dead serious. "We've had enough for this morning Harry. We get any more information now and we'll be blushing all the way through finals."

"That's what I thought Hermione but I did make that promise to Ginny and I didn't want to go back on that."

"We both believe you Harry but for now, believe me, we can wait."

"Good, I wasn't exactly sure if I could look at you while I said things. I might have just left you both a very embarrassing letter."

"Well, it's good we're not doing that today." Ginny had come over to rub Harry's back for a second.

"Well there's one more thing I need to find out." Both girls looked at Harry suspiciously but he waved them off and called out "Patchum".

The house elf quickly popped into the room and asked Harry what he could do for him or his ladies. Harry smiled at the relief on Ginny's and Hermione's faces and turned back to Patchum. "The headmaster suggested to me that you might know a place within the school where I could go do some exercises by myself. Running, swimming, or weights. Do you know of such a place?"

Patchum thought for a second and then smiled. The 'Maybe or Not' room would probably work for you Mr. Harry. Anything you want, it will do."

"Could you show us where that is or take us there Patchum?"

"Of course, Mr. Harry. The three of you?"

Harry didn't even have to ask if either girl wanted to go exploring. He nodded and Patchum asked the three to hold hands. Harry held the hands of Ginny and Hermione and Patchum came up to place his hand on Harry's arm. With a snap, the four disappeared from the room!

For a change, it was the girls who stumbled upon arrival instead of Harry. Glad they were holding hands, Harry pulled back slightly until everyone had their feet firmly planted on the ground. Patchum released Harry's arm and Harry had a chance to look around. "I know this place. We're on the seventh floor and not too far from our common room."

Hermione and Ginny looked around and realized that they weren't more than a five minute walk from the portrait of the Fat Lady. There was the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy who became infamous for trying to teach trolls the fine art of ballet. There were no other significant landmarks in the corridor other than a window at one end.

Harry looked around to see if there was a locked door or something hidden behind the tapestry. "Would you please explain to me Patchum how this 'Maybe or Not' room is found or works."

Patchum looked up at the messy haired wizard and the two girls who were still trying to find the door. "The room you are seeking Mr. Harry is called many things but it is essentially a spare room of the castle. The house elves call it the 'Come and Go' room or the 'Maybe or Not' room because it is not a room you can get into all the time. It only appears when somebody really needs something badly. This is where I found that original staff I found for you. It's a lost and found, a storage room, a supply room - whatever one needs the room to be. It is Hogwarts itself that provides the room with the magic to become what you need."

At Harry's nod of understanding, Patchum continued. "To gain access to the room, you must walk three times back and forth in front of the wall and concentrate on what you need. The door will appear and the room will continue to be there until the time you leave it."

"Thank you Patchum. It sounds exactly like what I need." Patchum bowed to the three students, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Well, go try Harry." Hermione wanted to see if the room was capable of creating everything that Harry wanted.

"Give me a second. There are a number of different things I want to try and set up. I should have asked Patchum how big this room is supposed to be."

"Maybe that's one of the things you could ask for. A set of instructions of what is or what isn't possible."

"Good idea Ginny. OK, I'm ready."

Harry walked back and forth the three times that Patchum said was necessary to activate or set up the Maybe or Not room. Hermione and Ginny were surprised when a door slowly appeared in the wall. Harry stopped his pacing and went to the door and opened it. He beckoned the girls to follow him in.

Hermione and Ginny carefully stepped into the room that wasn't there before. Ginny was looking around as Harry examined the room. "What's all this stuff?" she asked Hermione.

"This is all the things Harry wanted to exercise with. That's a treadmill; you run on a little track that goes around a couple sets of wheels. That is a stationary bike over there. You pedal and get nowhere. That over there is a weight bench with a set of weights for building up your muscles. Harry, what else did you ask for?"

"I didn't know how much room could be created in here so I tried to make it simple", Harry responded. He walked further away from the door and lights came on following his movement. Hermione saw a table with some chairs set up and a full sofa with some end tables and lights. There was wide hole in the floor off to the side filled with a bubbling pool in it. Hermione saw another small door off to the side that Harry was currently looking into.

"I understand the exercise equipment but what's all this other stuff?"

"Oh, that's for you and Ginny in case you want to keep me company. There's a small changing room in here where I have my exercise clothes and a shower for afterwards."

Ginny was standing at the side of the bubbling pool. "Is this dangerous Harry?"

"No, that's just a spa. It's filled with hot water you can just soak in, if you want." Ginny's eyes lit up at the mention of hot water.

"There'd better be some swim suits in that locker room for me and Hermione."

Harry looked at the expression on Ginny's face. "I thought you might want to try it so of course there are. I just asked for swimsuits and towels so I don't know what you will find. We'll just have to take turns at changing and showering."

Ginny came over to pull at Hermione's hand. "Come on; we'll get to revising after we get out of here. I want to go soak in that tub."

"Harry! You didn't have to do this." Hermione was only mildly complaining as she allowed her friend to drag her off to the changing room.

Harry smiled as he heard Hermione's voice disappear once they had gone though the other door. He went over to check the equipment and tried to figure out the routine he wanted to follow. It looked real durable and he hoped the girls wouldn't mind joining him the days he came here. He'd have to think up a bookcase with books for Hermione the next time and something special just for Ginny.

He was just adjusting the weights for the barbell when he was pinched again. Harry spun around and scooped up Ginny before she could run away. He laughed as she squirmed in his arms and then saw what she was wearing. He was in so much trouble!

Ginny was currently wearing a bathing suit that probably came out about the time her great-great-great-grandmother was little. Ginny was wearing a black and white striped bathing suit that covered her from neck to ankle. Harry looked around for Hermione and saw that she was waiting over by the hot tub wearing a similar style outfit but only in blue!

"What DID you think of to dream this up?" Ginny asked with a little bit of confusion.

"A bathing suit your mother wouldn't object to", Harry answered. "After this morning's activities, I just couldn't let the room pick up any stray thoughts from my mind. Don't worry, you can ask for things the next time we come. If you don't mind keeping me company that is." Harry let Ginny down so she could walk over to where Hermione was.

"Of course, we'll keep you company. I might even take a turn or two on that bicycle while you're jogging Harry."

Harry turned his back for a second and spoke loudly. "I'm going to try something." Before the girls could say what, Harry asked the room to get rid of the old swimsuits and replace them with newer ones. There was an immediate shriek from both girls and then a sigh of relief!

"Don't ever try that again Mr. Potter if you value your bits!"

"Of course, Ginny. I am so sorry! I thought the room would just put new ones out for you to change into. I didn't realize it would vanish the suits you were wearing!"

Harry backed his way into the changing room so the girls wouldn't see how red his face was. He saw that the changing room was very simple. There were just three open lockers with some clothes hanging on hooks. Across from the lockers, there was a pair of showers with some towels stacked on the shelf. Harry had no trouble finding shorts, trainers, and a light shirt to change into.

Harry took one of the white towels and waved it out the door before he came back into the rest of the room. He heard the girls laugh and told him it was ok to come out. While he was stretching out he asked the girls about the temperature of the water. A "divine" and a 'mmm' were the only answers he got back.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to figure out how the treadmill worked and then he took an easy jog on it for about twenty minutes. He stopped when he began gasping for air and realized he had set the pace a little too high for starting out.

While he walked around a little to cool off he went over to the spa to see how the girls were doing. Ginny was still in it up to her neck but Hermione was sitting on the edge and just kicking her feet a little. Both girls were wearing one piece swimsuits with little skirts now. Hermione looked up as Harry sat down beside her.

"Thanks for the change of suits but you could have warned us! How did you know about all this exercise equipment Harry? You didn't have any access to an exercise club or a gym did you?"

"No, but I do have my cousin Dudley. The school nurse has been putting him on a diet or exercise program every year for the last five years. There's plenty of equipment catalogues lying around at the Dursleys but the only thing Dudley ever got was a weight set. He used it for about three days and then forgot about it. He fancies himself to be a boxer someday."

Harry stood up and told Ginny it probably wasn't a great idea to spend a lot of time in the spa the first time. He thought the heat might get one dizzy or worse. Hermione agreed with him and Ginny reluctantly pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge and used one of the towels to dry off.

Standing up, Harry told the other two that he was just going to use the weight set for a couple of minutes while the girls went and took their showers. Hermione threw a towel across her shoulders but Ginny said she would wait with Harry and keep him company. Hermione walked off to the changing room and Ginny climbed on the stationary bike to talk to Harry while he ran through some quick sets using the hand weights and then the barbell with a small amount of weight on it.

"How do you know which types of exercises to do Harry?" Ginny asked as she pedaled the bike slowly.

"Most of its kind of trial and error right now. I should have asked for some instruction books." Ginny giggled and then pointed; a small bookcase had just appeared and Harry saw that it was almost full of books.

"I guess the room listens to all requests while you're in here. Guess I'll have to take a look at those for a couple of minutes before I start the next time."

Ginny looked over and saw a thick book appear on the sofa. She hopped off the bike and went over to take a look at it. "It's a Master bBok of Charms, Harry. There's a lot of things in here I haven't seen before." Ginny turned pages at random and then stood up when she saw Hermione come out of the changing room. "My turn. I won't be but five minutes Harry."

Harry was still busy lifting weights but heard Ginny tell Hermione about a surprise on the couch. He smiled when he heard an exclamation of delight from her as she sat down. She pulled some paper and a quill out of her bag and began frantically writing. "It'll be here the next time Hermione."

"I know Harry but it's really here now so I'm going to write down a few notes."

"Just a few?"

"Well, what we have time for." Harry smiled as he heard the love for new knowledge come out in her tone. Harry was surprised she just didn't try to duplicate the whole book so she could take it with her.

Ginny came out of the changing room and told Harry that it was all his. Harry did two more presses on the bench and let the barbell rest in its holder. He had worked up a decent sweat in the little time they had been there and thought that the next time he came in he would get a longer workout in.

Ginny stopped him as he was heading for the shower and boldly asked if he needed somebody to wash his back. He said no but that "he would keep her name handy in case he ever did". Ginny giggled as she wound a towel around her hair to help it dry and went to look over Hermione's shoulder at the charms book.

Harry went and took a good quick shower. The water felt wonderful after the run on the treadmill and time on the weight bench. Harry went to get dressed and found that his socks had gone missing! Knowing that only two other people came into the changing room, Harry had a quick suspicion of what have happened.

The girls were sitting around the table when Harry left the changing room. Surprisingly there was a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a stack of sandwiches there. Hermione pointed to Ginny and said that she had summoned Patchum and asked him very politely for a quick bite of lunch. Hermione was writing with one hand and snacking on a sandwich with the other. She was determined to get as many new charms written down as she could.

"Somebody nicked my socks" Harry said as he stood behind Ginny.

"That's awful Harry. Tell me what they look like and I'll keep an eye out for them." Ginny kept right on reading her book as if it was of no consequence.

Harry leaned over and grabbed Ginny around the waist. "I'd like them back."

"Or you'll what?"

Hermione put down her quill as she witnessed another of the mock fights that Harry and Ginny got into. She didn't see the point because they eventually just broke down in laughter and hugged each other.

"I'll tell your mother that you stole them from me" Harry said.

"And then I'll tell her that you were in the same room as me and got me starkers!"

Harry's mouth dropped open and then he grinned. "Well. Ok. Guess I don't want them back that badly." He gave Ginny a pat on the shoulder and then winked at Hermione.

Harry wandered over to the bookcase and found two books he wanted to read; one on specific weightlifting exercises and another small pamphlet explaining the rules for the 'Room of Requirement'. When Harry pointed out that title to the girls they both thought about it for a while. "Maybe that's what the founders originally set it up for or named it" Hermione finally said. Harry couldn't find any reason to disagree with that and they three decided that 'required' was the new word for them to meet here or use it for any reason. Harry was glad that both Hermione and Ginny said they wouldn't mind coming here with him if they could do some exercising of their own. Or reading.

The three friends spent a little more time in the room before they had to leave. Ginny as going to floo home and ask her parents if she could come back and study with everyone else.

They checked carefully in the corridor before they exited the Room Of Requirement. Harry and his friends watched as the door disappeared from view and the corridor resumed its normal appearance. Each had happy thoughts about their new place as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – The Study Break

Finals week was rather confusing for the first years. All their exams were crammed into the first part of the week to grant all the other classes more time to study for their exams. Add in the upper class preparations for OWLS and NEWTS and there probably wasn't one student in Hogwarts that wasn't stressed totally out.

Except for one notable first year; Harry was so glad that he had something regular like exams that he nearly forgot all the problems and troubles and people that had bothered him all year. He threw himself into studying with everyone else. There were two final exams on Monday consisting of the History of Magic and Herbology. A long day Tuesday had finals in Charms, Transfiguration and a later Astronomy test. Wednesday was the dreaded Potions test in the morning and the Defense against Dark Arts final in the afternoon to finish up their tests.

Thursday and Friday were going to be given to over to reviewing the final tests in every class and getting the homework that was being assigned for the summer. Ron was especially upset that he was going to have to read and write essays during the summer. Harry and Hermione both suspected privately that Ron would be writing something on the Hogwarts' Express as everyone headed back in the fall.

Sunday afternoon Harry took a break from the group study and walked Ginny back to the medical wing so she could floo home. They were trying to figure out if there was going to a practical part of the test in Herbology the next afternoon. Harry hoped there was something to "do" as he knew he was going to be a little mentally tired after going through the test from Professor Binns.

"It will be ok Harry. Between you and Hermione, you shouldn't have a problem with anybody's tests this week."

Harry tried to hide a small frown. "That should be right but Hermione has decided that we're not going to 'share' our knowledge. I can see her point; we've each had to take notes and do homework by ourselves. It wouldn't be a good test of our individual knowledge if we borrowed each other's memories just to pass."

"I have faith you'll do ok. There's nothing to distract you. Even Malfoy has quit picking on you. He must be studying. If wouldn't do for him at all if he had to repeat his first year here."

Harry snickered at that thought as they came to the top of the main stairway. They were halfway down when they saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Would you mind Harry if I escorted Miss Weasley the rest of the way to the medical wing? There are a few matters I need to discuss with her."

"Of course not, Professor. Guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Herbology."

'_**Talk to you later Ginny.' **_

'_**Of course, don't let Ron ruin your studying!'**_

Harry waved goodbye to Ginny turned around and headed back up the stairs. There was still a lot of ground to cover to get ready for the History of Magic. He could study some more with Hermione and Ginny about Herbology during lunch tomorrow. Harry climbed back through the portrait of the Fat Lady and rejoin Hermione and the rest of the first years at their study table. Neville was surprisingly taking the lead in going over some points in Herbology. Harry was pleased that the shy boy had come out of his shell a little bit during the school year.

There was a break for supper and Harry realized as he loaded up his plate that he only had a few more meals left here for this term. The fifth years were going to take their Ordinary Wizard Levels (OWLS) all day Friday in the Great Hall while the Nastily Exhausting Wizards Levels (NEWTS) for the seventh years took up the space on Monday morning. Slapped in the middle of these stressful tests was the last Hogsmeade Weekend of the school year. The last chance for getting away from school for a few hours or getting dates. Harry fondly remembered his visit there with Mrs. Weasley and was sorry that he couldn't officially go there until he was a third year student.

Everyone kind of straggled back into the Gryffindor common room after supper and they all looked at the notes and textbooks strewn around the tables. Even Hermione didn't have the ambition to study any more. They all looked around for some type of reason or excuse to not hit the books but even the students from the upper classes looked a little fatigue from the effort that they had been putting in all week.

Just when Harry was going to force himself to sit down and crack the books again, he heard a couple of voices that promised to liven up everybody's mood.

"Ladies, if we may be allowed to call you that …", started George.

"… and gentlemen, which we really doubt as we know all of you…." finished up Fred.

Harry turned his head around to see that the Weasley twins were standing on one of the tables and waving for everyone's attention.

"Because we all need a little break from studying and cramming…"

"… and fixing up our cheat notes…"

"… we are calling in a favor from someone who has neglected to fulfill a promise that was made to us all way back in September."

Everyone was looking around for a person who might have a guilty look on their face. The Gryffindors were also trying to remember any promise made all those months ago. Hermione's face lit up and she started giggling. Harry looked to see who she was looking at but started having a bad feeling when he saw Hermione was just smiling at him.

'_**You did promise Harry. Ginny?'**_

'_**I'm here. What's going on?'**_

'_**Stay awake a bit. You're going to like this'**_

Harry was thinking about all the things that had happened to him since the start of the school year but couldn't figure out what was going on.

The twins came over and picked up Harry and set him on their shoulders. "Our beloved seeker and favorite walking disaster promised everyone in this room a proper drinking song for giving us such a girlie song during talent night. Harry Potter owes us a song!"

Oliver Wood spoke up then and added to Harry's embarrassment. "I actually think he owes two for forgetting about his promise for so long."

"Or three for all the trouble he's been in." Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked at Ron's smiling face but he realized that Ron was just joking.

"Two songs. Two songs." The chant quickly spread to include almost everyone in the common room. Fred and George deposited Harry on the table they had been standing on and he looked out at his housemates. He saw a lot of faces from different class years that had helped him with one thing or another during the year and the core of close friends who were smiling at him with looks of approval.

Harry finally held up his hands and the chanting died down. "I will have to find a suitable way to thank Fred and George for their incredible and untimely memory." That got a laugh and the twins bowed to the crowd. Harry continued. "I also wish them that same memory during the upcoming days of testing." George and Fred visibly winced at that comment and Harry directed a little bow back to them as the chuckle went around the room.

"OK, I'm in. Give me two minutes to get ready." Harry hopped down from the table as a few of his housemates moved it and a few chairs to give him some room. Hermione, Ron and Neville came up with huge grins on their faces.

"You couldn't warn me Hermione? You remembered before anyone else."

Hermione came over and pushed his shoulder gently. "Not enough for you to go hide. I realize how shy you are but you could do some good for everybody here. A little distraction."

"Well, I did forget. Ron?"

"Yes mate?"

Harry pulled back and slugged Ron on the arm. "That's from your sister for even suggesting three songs!" Ron turned quickly to ask Hermione how Harry knew what Ginny would have done to him. Hermione pointed at her temple and Ron just nodded. Harry leaned over to reinforce the idea. "That reading minds goes both ways Ron; Ginny had some of your mum's blackberry pie for dessert tonight."

"Can you ask her to save me a piece and bring it in?" Harry smiled at his always hungry friend and then turned to go to the cleared out space.

"Two songs. If anybody doesn't know this first song and help me sing it – you're not British or you've never listened to the Wireless at all."

Hermione and Ginny were wondering what surprises he had for them this time. And joining in? But Hermione smiled when Harry started singing; she knew what the words were.

_It's getting late have you seen my mates  
>Ma tell me when the boys get here<br>It's seven o'clock and I want to rock  
>Want to get a belly full of beer<em>

_My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys_  
><em>And my old lady she don't care<em>  
><em>My sister looks cute in her braces and boots<em>  
><em>A handful of grease in her hair<em>

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_  
><em>We had it with your discipline<em>  
><em>Saturday night's alright for fighting<em>  
><em>Get a little action in<em>

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_  
><em>Gonna set this dance alight<em>

_`Cause Saturday night's the night I like  
>Saturday night's alright alright alright<em>

_Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight_  
><em>I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right<em>  
><em>I may use a little muscle to get what I need<em>  
><em>I may sink a little drink and shout out "She's with me!"<em>

_A couple of the sound that I really like_  
><em>Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike<em>  
><em>I'm a juvenile product of the working class<em>  
><em>Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass<em>

_Don't give us none of your aggravation  
>We had it with your discipline<br>Saturday night's alright for fighting  
>Get a little action in<br>_

_Ooh Saturday, Saturday, Saturday  
>Saturday, Saturday, Saturday<br>Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright_

_Ooh Saturday, Saturday, Saturday_  
><em>Saturday, Saturday, Saturday<em>  
><em>Saturday, Saturday, Saturday night's alright <em>(1973-Elton John)_  
><em>

Everyone, and Hermione saw that it was everyone, was up and singing and moving and clapping together as Harry finally held up his hands and finished the song. There was a general round of applause for Harry and he hid his head as everyone crowded around him to pat his back.

A quick murmur quieted everyone and everyone turned to look at the portal. Standing there was Professor McGonagall! She shook her head sadly. "For a group of students who profess they know magic, did not one of you think to cast a silencing charm anywhere? Five points for excessive noise from Gryffindor." The students groaned at the punishment but then McGonagall spoke up again. "Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take seven points for improving morale. And I believe you have another song to sing. Goodnight everyone and good luck on your finals!" Professor McGonagall turned and then walked out of the common room.

There was a shocked silence that somebody broke up with a hearty laugh. Everyone started smiling and talking about the uncharacteristic gesture from their Head of House. Harry had just about made it out of the room when he was caught by the collar and hauled back by the three chasers he had played with. "No getting out of it Harry", Angelina said. "Professor McGonagall said you had another song. You wouldn't want to get any more demerits now, would you?"

Harry blushed and just mumbled a quiet "No, but can I visit the loo first?"

Harry spent a few minutes in the lower boys' bathroom and then came back. He looked over at Hermione and smiled and Hermione had to tell Ginny that he had "that look in his eye again." Ginny just giggled and responded it was probably going to be good!

Harry cleared his throat again and that got everyone's attention and everyone quieted down again. "We used to have a couple of blokes that lived close to where I live. They really liked to go to the local pub. Especially on paydays. Sometimes they even skived work to get an early start to it. Then they would stumble home totally hammered. They sang this song a few times when they were especially happy."

'_**Get your explanations ready Hermione!'**_

Harry heard the silent questions that came back from that statement and began singing again. He felt the groan that came from both girls when they realized what he intended.

_Some guys like that bottled beer, __Some like it in a can_

_Some say a keg's the best beer f__or a real beer drinking man_

_Everyone has their favourite b__ut on one thing they agree_

_The greatest beer in all the world, i__s the one you drink for free._

_/_

_Free beer, free beer - __That's my favorite brand_

_If I didn't have to buy it, i__t's the best beer in the land_

_Warm flat or funky, __It don't matter to me_

_The greatest beer in this whole world i__s the one you buy for me!_

_/_

_The boys at the bar were betting o__n whose beer was the best_

_I didn't have a nickel, s__o they chose me to make the test_

_Those fifteen different kinds of beer w__ere wonderful to me_

_Each one was my favorite brew -__The beer I drink for free._

_/_

_Free beer, free beer -__That's my favourite brand_

_If I didn't have to buy it, i__t's the best beer in the land_

_Warm flat funky -__It don't matter to me_

_The greatest beer in this whole world i__s the one you buy for me!_

_/_

_Our old pal Seamus got married, h__e was trying to save a tad_

_He went out and bought the cheapest beer a__nd boy it was really bad_

_But after you choke that first one down, t__he rest go down with ease_

_As long as you remember that y__ou're drinking them all for free._

_/_

_Free beer, free beer - __That's my favourite brand_

_If I didn't have to buy it, i__t's the best beer in the land_

_Warm flat funky - __It don't matter to me_

_The greatest beer in this whole world i__s the one you buy for me! _(Da Yoopers- 1989)

Hermione felt Harry drawing on the bond magic as he entered the last verse and chorus. She saw all the laughing faces as the students enjoyed the drinking song. There was a little gust of wind and a little fog that went through the common room and then everyone was staring at the many nice cold mugs of butterbeer that appeared on all the tables.

Everyone stared in wonder at Harry who hoisted his own mug in a little salute. Harry was immediately mobbed by everyone who wanted to know what the spell was. Seamus however was complaining that he wanted something a little stronger!

Hermione had to fight her way through the crowd to get to Harry's side. Although she tried shouting over the crowd she couldn't do it. It wasn't until after Fred whistled that it became quiet and she could talk. "There's an explanation. Harry didn't really forget he owed everybody a song. He did however plan on singing that last song and he made arrangements with the house elves to have the butterbeer ready. It wasn't a spell!"

'_**That's not far from the truth. I called up Patchum when I was in the bathroom and asked him if he could deliver a round of butterbeer when I finished my song. He was very happy to help me out!'**_

The sudden questions turned to into a bunch of "Thanks" and everyone went back to their books with a good feeling. Hermione turned to a grinning Harry and reached around to pinch his bum. "That was from Ginny too!" she said as she headed back for her pile of books with her butterbeer. Harry was chuckling as he quickly followed her back to the studying!

/**** Thanks everybody for all the wonderful comments and suggestions. Sorry this is so short a chapter but we're getting closer to the end and I've been concentrating on that. Lots of loose end to tie up and create. Thanks again for reading - Captain Compass


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Finals - The Beginning

Harry was waiting for Hermione the next morning in the common room. A lot of his housemates stopped on their way down to breakfast to thank Harry again for the surprising break he gave everyone the night before. Harry tried being modest about his singing but he secretly enjoyed the compliments. He was a little more surprised that some of the witches and wizards in the other years gave him hints and directions about what was in the day's tests.

Hermione watched for a bit as the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan also stopped and gave Harry a few suggestions for last second cramming.

"You're amazing Harry."

"No, I'm not but thanks Hermione. Why?"

"You have knack for getting people to get on your side and support you without trying very hard."

"I'm not trying to get people on my side. It would be very rude to impose myself."

'_**Good morning Hermione, Harry!'**_

'_**Morning Gin.' 'Good morning back to you Miss Weasley!'**_

'_**Had breakfast yet?'**_

'_**We're on our way now. A bunch of the housemates have been giving Harry hints on our tests.'**_

'_**Ooh, like what?'**_

The three friends 'chatted' on the way down to the Great Hall and through breakfast. Harry was interrupted once or twice by well-wishers and he started becoming embarrassed by the attention. The only consolation for Harry is that it seemed to get a certain member of the Slytherin table very upset. Ron looked on as Draco Malfoy stalked out of the hall and shrugged his shoulders. "Must be his nerves, all these tests coming up."

Hermione and Harry shared a smile. "That's probably it, Ron. Just his nerves. Let's get up to Binn's test. It wouldn't do to be late."

The Gryffindors files in to the History of Magic classroom and took their seats. Professor Binns came and took roll call before he had a couple of students pass out the tests. There was a sound of a door opening and Harry hoped whoever came in a little late wouldn't get any demerits. He had just put his name on the first page when he sat up straight. It couldn't be, but…

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**We're testing Mr. Potter. Pay attention and I'll talk to you both later.'**_

Harry glanced over at where Hermione was sitting but she only had a small grin on her face as she concentrated on her own quiz. Harry turned back to his own paper and tried remembering if it was King Pertijle the third or the fourth that started the War of the Pumpkins in 1267. Although the test was long, it was mostly a fill in the blank or multiple choices with three short essays. Four if you wanted to try for extra credit. Harry wasn't the first one done but he was far from the last. He waited out in the hallway for the two girls he wanted to see. Ginny came out first and she was shortly followed by her brother.

"Aren't you here awfully early for Herbology Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at him for a long minute and then started chuckling. Harry reached around her and popped Ron a little on the side of the head. "Ginny just took the History test Ron. That's why she's here now."

"Oh, don't you need permission from the instructor for that?"

"I believe Ronald that your sister got permission from Dumbledore himself." Hermione had a nervous look to her when she approached her friends in the hall. She gave Ginny a quick hug across the shoulders and apologized for keeping them waiting. "I just went back and double and triple checked my answers again. I hope I did well." Her friends all shook their heads at her insecurity and joined her as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione wanted to start going over the test they had just taken but everyone protested. "But it's the only way we're going to make sure we did well", she responded.

Harry held up a hand. "We can't change our answers now and we're going to be reviewing the test in class. Give it a rest for now Hermione. We've got Herbology to worry about now. But I'd really like to hear how Ginny ended up here this morning."

Knowing she wasn't going to escape the questioning, Ginny grinned and settled back in her chair. "Professor Dumbledore talked to me a while ago when I was in the medical wing. The day before I did that presentation actually. He asked me if I had given any thought to taking the finals in the other classes so I might get promoted along with you three. He was a little concerned that taking a mix of first and second year classes might get a little confusing along with my medical duties next year."

"I'm having trouble just with first year classes alone" Ron said. "But I'm glad you're trying for it."

Ginny looked at her brother for a second and then went over and gave him a hug! "I'm so happy you said that. I thought you might be angry or jealous about your little sister tagging along with you all."

"I'm trying to think about what's best for you. Besides we can do a much better job of pranking if we're together."

Ginny smiled then. "I never thought of that. There is a brain in there!" Ginny gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and then went back to take her seat.

"Mum was happy that Dumbledore gave me permission to take all the finals. She and Dad have been helping me study in the evenings and weekends. We found some old notes lying around (_**'Thank you, Lily and Harry Potter!'**_) and started from there. The only thing we couldn't do was Astronomy and Madame Pomfrey said she could get me excused from that requirement."

"That's just wonderful Ginny!" came from Harry and Hermione's mouth in unison. Ginny stared at the two but Ron just sat there laughing. "You two have definitely been hanging around each other too much."

'_**And that's a good thing!'**_ came from Ginny. She was looking at Hermione and Harry and remembering when she and Harry had started speaking together. It might be an indicator that their bond was increasing.

"Well, we have a choice now. Lunch first or studying first; which do you want?" Ron was quickly outvoted and the group settled into studying for a bit before heading down for lunch. Halfway through the meal they saw Neville and Susan Bones enter the hall together and sit down together at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"You know it's too bad we didn't think to ask the Hufflepuffs if they wanted to join us or do some joint studying for Herbology."

Ron looked at Hermione like she had said something totally daft. "Don't go that way. Next you'll be asking us to go to the Slytherin dungeons to help the Snakes get better marks in Potions."

Harry chuckled at that thought. "You're right. That probably won't ever happen. But Susan and the others we've been with in Herbology have treated us fair. Maybe that's something left for next year to explore."

The first year Gryffindors left the Great Hall and met up with a number of Hufflepuffs along the way. Susan and Neville were talking quietly to themselves and sat next to each other when they got to the greenhouse for the test.

The test in Herbology didn't seem too difficult for Harry even if contained a lot more essays than the History of Magic did in the morning. Harry wasn't surprised that Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones finished their tests first and second. Harry prodded Hermione a little on the way out that checking all her answers for the fourth time was a little much – even for her. She threw him such a look that Harry apologized mentally for distracting her. Harry left the greenhouse and waited outside until Ron, Ginny, and Hermione finished their tests.

"I thought the test was fair", said Hermione.

"You're just expecting to get a score of 135 with those extra credit answers."

"I'm just glad I could answer all the questions", Ron said. "I just couldn't this morning."

Harry threw a glance to Hermione and mentally stopped her from telling Ron he had needed to study more. She frowned and just told Ron that the History of Magic test was hard. Ginny thanked her for taking it easy on her brother.

They were all walking back to the Great Hall for an early supper when Ginny stopped and pulled something about her book bag. "I believe you asked for this Ron." Ron took the package and smiled when he saw a wrapped piece of pie. "Thanks, Ginny. I miss Mum's cooking a lot."

"And I believe you owe me a butterbeer Harry." Harry stopped in the hallway and started making elaborate motions with his fingers, hands and arms. Ginny just started laughing after about 30 seconds and just gave Harry a shove toward the Great Hall. "Let's get supper. Mum said I could stay a bit after supper and study with you lot."

They all came into the Great hall and saw a mixed degree of relief and apprehension on most of the students eating there. A few astronomy books were open as the third years crammed as best they could for the test they had to take that night.

Harry was glad that a couple of the finals had been finished. He had some idea now how difficult or easy the rest of the exams would go. Of course, none of the usual rules applied to whatever Snape dreamed up for them to take for the Potions final. Harry was dreading whatever sort of travesty Snape was going to pull on them and wondering how the Slytherin students were going to end up with better scores.

Harry was reaching for a couple of small turnovers for his dessert when an envelope suddenly appeared in front of him. He picked it out of midair before too many people noticed it. He looked around and saw that Dumbledore was looking in his direction. At his nod, Harry opened up and read the letter enclosed.

Ginny had noticed the whole exchange and poked Harry a little after he had read the letter. He handed over the letter to her and she passed it on to Ron and Hermione after she read it. Ron just shook his head and handed it back to Harry. "Tough luck on going to see that lot tonight. I don't suppose you could get a couple days delay until after the testing?"

Harry thought about what the headmaster has written in the note.

_Harry,_

_It's time to go see your Aunt and Uncle. Would you, Miss Granger and Mr. and Miss Weasley come to my office for a small discussion before we leave?_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"No, I'd rather get this out of the way now. The timing is less than perfect but what else is new? Let's go. Ron, have you finished?"

Ron looked at the piece of blackberry pie that he had just unwrapped and sadly wrapped it back up. "I'm done." The four friends made their way out of the dining hall and headed for the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting behind his desk when Harry and his friends came in and sat down. Harry just noticed that the number of chairs in his office always matched the number of visitors he had.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from your studying this evening but I thought you would like to deal with the Dursleys sooner than later. I've been working on a few different ideas and hoped you would take a look at this list."

The headmaster handed a piece of parchment to Harry and he read down the list of things that Dumbledore wanted to talk about with his 'relatives'. Harry nodded and then handed it over to Hermione for her approval.

"My offer still stands for the money bit Harry." Harry thanked her for the offer but said he wouldn't mind parting with a little from his own account for a few weeks if it got him some peace and quiet. Ron had a different comment after he looked through Dumbledore's proposal. "You're giving us the responsibility of checking on Harry for those weeks he's at that house?"

"There will be other people seeing after Harry's welfare but I think the Dursleys will object less to you three than visits by other Ministry officials or some of the people from school. Especially if I remind them of a certain earlier encounter with our gamekeeper, for example."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all snickered as they remembered the memory of the tail that Dudley received and how Harry's uncle was casually brushed aside by their friend.

"Well, if there are no further comments and questions, I think we shall proceed. Harry why don't you go change into regular clothes, and we'll let your friends get to their studying. I'll try not to keep him too long. Toddle off."

Harry and the others made the short trip to the Gryffindor tower and Harry ran up to his room and got out of his basilisk boots. His friends looked on nervously as Harry got a few things out of his trunk. Harry picked up on their discomfort. "It will be ok. Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me. I should be back in an hour or two. You guys get to studying. I'll be back soon.

Ron, in a rare moment of insight, left Harry alone with his sister and Hermione, and went down to common room to join the study group. Both girls came over to give Harry a little hug. Harry looked at their anxious faces and tried to give a reassuring grin. "I'm only going to be gone for a bit. I promise I'll take care of myself, ok?"

Both girls nodded but Ginny said what they were both thinking. "If we had our druthers, you'd never go back to that household again. They're mean nasty people who don't appreciate you in the slightest."

"I agree with you but you know how I feel about this subject. It won't be that long and you'll both be allowed to visit. I doubt you'll be allowed to stay over but I'll try asking when things settle down."

Both girls cheered up as they heard Harry make that suggestion and they just gave him another hug and sent him on his way. Harry followed them down to the first year study group and apologized for being absent for a bit. "I'm just going out for a walk to clear my head."

Harry held up a hand as Neville and Seamus both gave him a suspicious look. "I promise I won't be out after curfew unless I get an official pass from an instructor."

"We just don't want you to get in any more trouble Harry" said Neville Longbottom. "You don't want to have Snape any madder at you before the Potions test."

"Thanks Neville." Harry hurried back to the headmaster's office to find him waiting besides the hearth. Harry climbed into the hearth with Dumbledore and nervously grabbed his arm. Harry looked as Dumbledore gave him a wink and then said something that Harry never expected to hear. "Mrs. Figgs house."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Back to the Dursleys

Harry was astonished to hear that name as he went through the floo system with Dumbledore. In fact he was so astonished that he arrived safely at the other end without any misstep at all. Mrs. Figg lived a couple of blocks from Privet Drive and had served as Harry's babysitter on more than one occasion when they Dursleys just didn't want Harry around. He had even gone over and done chores around her house.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello, Mrs. Figg" The older lady was right there in her ever present housecoat and slippers. Three of her many cats were lazily curled up on the furniture in her living room.

"Hello, Arabella. Has Miss Tonks arrived yet?"

"Yes, she was just here. I think she went out in the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea."

Just then everyone heard a crash of something being dropped in the kitchen that was quickly followed by a "Sorry" and "Reparo". Harry saw that Dumbledore had a small smile on his face on his face and wondered if this was somebody else that had been watching him.

A young witch came out of the kitchen and Harry was a little confused by her appearance. She had pink colored hair, ripped jeans, and was wearing a black and grey shirt that said the 'Weird Sisters' on the front. She didn't look like anything like any other witch that Harry had seen in school or out.

Dumbledore went up and prodded her a little forward so she was just in front of Harry. "Time for introductions before we head out. Harry, this is Nym…"

"Tonks", said the girl as she shook her head at the headmaster. "Just Tonks. And you must be the famous Harry Potter. Amelia Bones has told all us Aurors about some of your adventures."

Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Tonks graduated from Hogwarts last year and is currently starting training to become an Auror. She agreed to come and help us out a little bit tonight."

Harry looked up at the smiling girl and stuck out a hand. "If you agree just to call me Harry, I'll not ask the headmaster what your proper first name is."

Tonks looked at the boy suspiciously for a second and then just laughed and shook his hand. "Fair enough Harry. You're as bright as they said you were."

Harry's cheeks flushed a little and he was amazed to see Tonks pink hairdo change into an exact copy of his messy black locks. "You're a Metamorphmagus! That's amazing."

"A very useful and unusual skill to blend in or to fool someone" Dumbledore stated. "Miss Tonks, I have a few papers in my pocket you need to take a look at before we go see Harry's aunt and uncle." Dumbledore pulled Tonks aside for a private talk and Harry turned to regard his host this evening.

"Have you always been looking out for me Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to offer me this position about a month after you were left with the Dursleys. I've been charged with checking on the visitors to the neighborhood and observing you as best I could. A few other people were also looking after you from time to time. I'm only a squib so I actually couldn't observe what happened inside your house. I'm sorry Harry for the trouble your aunt, uncle and that sorry excuse for a cousin have given you. That being said, you now know an emergency floo should you ever need it."

"Thanks Mrs. Figg. I may have some friends coming through here this summer to visit me if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Harry. It's just we have to be careful that a lot of traffic isn't seen coming from my house to yours. It might get somebody suspicious."

"I'll warn them about that Mrs. Figg and maybe they could bring some treats for your cats also." Mrs. Figg smiled at that and Harry thought that maybe he would try coming over for a talk or two with her if Uncle Vernon allowed it.

Harry turned back and found that Tonks had transformed herself into a close version of an older newscaster he had seen occasionally on the evening news. "Harry, this is Mrs. Tabytha Wrightgate. She is the regional coordinator for Children's Protective Services. Mrs. Wrightgate is coming along to follow up on a medical report that was forwarded to her."

Mrs. Wrightgate held out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry said it was a pleasure to meet her and Dumbledore said that there actually was a Mrs. Wrightgate in case the Dursleys became suspicious. The three made to leave the house and walk the few blocks over to Privet Drive but Harry stopped and coughed once. When Dumbledore stopped Harry mentioned his attire. Dumbledore nodded and a pass of his wand transformed his own robes into something a little more appropriate.

Harry looked at the dress shirt, kilt and lederhosen that Dumbledore now wore and wondered if they were trying to be inconspicuous or not. He grinned along with Mrs. Wrightgate and the three chatted as they walked to Privet Drive.

When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Harry took something out of his pocket and placed it besides the curb in front of the house. Dumbledore made another pass with his wand at it and then they approached the front door. Dumbledore knocked smartly on the door twice with his wand and they waited for the door to open.

"Haven't I told you people before that I will not stand for any type of solicitation at my…" Vernon Dursley's voiced trailed off as he saw just who had disturbed his evening. He stared at Harry with some disbelief. His eyes shifted from Dumbledore to the disguised Tonks with suspicion and anger.

"Dear, who is at the door?" Harry's Aunt Petunia stopped her chatter as she saw who was at the door. Her face visibly whitened when she saw Dumbledore. Harry thought he must have made a huge impression on the two when he was here before.

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley, it's nice to see you again. We came in the hope that you might have a little time to talk to the three of us. Should we come in or would you rather we talk out here in the front yard?"

Vernon Dursley wasted no time in standing aside and letting Dumbledore, Tonks and Harry enter his house. He took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching the house but stopped and took one step further outside. "My… My car! It's back. Petunia, my car is back!"

Dumbledore came back outside and took Vernon by the arm and lead him back into the house. Vernon quickly got over his shock and shook off Dumbledore's hand. "I knew you lot took it! I knew it!"

"You really should thank your nephew, Mr. Dursley" Dumbledore said. "Harry has spent a lot of his free time tracking down the person who pranked you and convincing him that your property ought to be returned." Harry hid a grin as the car had been sitting in his trunk since Dumbledore had 'borrowed' it on his last visit.

"Well, good then." Harry watched as his uncle tried to form the words thank you but just couldn't do it. Oh well, it had been worth a shot.

"What has the idiot done now? Don't tell me he's flunked out already and will be coming home early."

"No, Harry is still scheduled to come home next week. That is why we are here tonight. To tell you some news and to make some inquiries."

"News you say. And by what right do you make inquiries into my home?"

"Actually Mr. Dursley that is where I come in." Harry's uncle tried his usual glare to intimidate someone but for once it wasn't working.

"Mr. Dursley, allow me to present Mrs. Tabytha Wrightgate." Dumbledore tried making the introduction as normal as possible. Mrs. Wrightgate made a big production out of opening her purse, retrieving a small case and pulling out a business card. She presented it to Vernon who read it aloud.

"Mrs. Tabytha Wrightgate, Special Envoy for the Department of Children's Protective Services, 22 Falgate Circle, Peterborough, etc…"

Vernon's face took on a slightly bilious look as he tried to decide between anger and disbelieve. As he looked up at the official, she was holding out another small case that she opened. Vernon looked at a very believable badge and accompanying identification card that was held under his nose.

"Whatever that boy has told you is an obvious lie! He's notorious for making up stories. Ask anyone around this neighborhood."

"Mr. Dursley!" The tone was quick and cold. "Young Mr. Potter has said nothing about what has happened in this house. However, I have an independent doctor's report." Harry saw her pull out the diagnosis that Madame Pomfrey had made on him. When His Uncle Vernon read it, his face went white.

"I haven't decided yet whether to place your name on the arrest warrant I have in my purse. The law does favorably view abuse such as been conjectured to have occurred. There will be checks made at random on the boy and his living conditions this summer. Do I make myself clear in this matter?"

"Yes, but…"

"I may not come many times myself but there will be agents from the local constabulary that may make random checks. You of course may wish to make alternate arrangements with Professor Dumbledore. I can delegate that responsibility to him since he is the headmaster of the school that Mr. Potter attends."

"The government knows about … about them?" Vernon Dursley couldn't help himself from asking that question.

"That is why she is one of a dozen_ 'Special'_ envoys. They protect the interests of magical children that live in non-magical households." Vernon nodded a little as Dumbledore explained. Mrs. Wrightgate had pulled a small checklist out of her purse and was currently asking Petunia for a tour of the household!

Vernon went into the living room and slowly settled into his favorite chair. Dumbledore and Harry followed him and the headmaster sat himself down on the couch. Harry remained standing and waved to his cousin Dudley who was remaining as silent as possible in the kitchen. In fact Dudley was still holding a half-eaten biscuit that he had forgotten to finish.

"You said something about good news?" Vernon Dursley didn't look too happy about actually having to talk to Dumbledore but he realized that the quicker he got rid of all this … trouble, the better off he would be.

"Harry's friends would like him to spend some time at their houses during the summer so he only has to be here about the first six weeks if you don't mind him leaving early."

"The freak can't have friends. He's…"

"Dudley, be quiet!" Harry's cousin looked shocked as the comment he had started was quickly cut off. Vernon looked back to stare at Harry. Harry couldn't tell if he wanted to blame him for all this trouble or not.

"I certainly wouldn't want to stand between the boy and any other children, friends he has. Six weeks would be quite alright I think. And then he wouldn't come back here before school started up again?"

Harry stepped a little forward then and answered the question. "No, Uncle Vernon. I could leave somewhere around my birthday."

"You'll still have chores to do. No getting out of that."

"I understand that Uncle Vernon."

Everyone turned as they heard footsteps coming down the stairway. Mrs. Wrightgate (Tonks) was coming down the stairs and talking animatedly to Petunia. She stumbled on the last step but caught herself before she fell flat.

"It won't do; it simply won't do!" Harry saw that Tonks was making some notes on her sheet and that she had started writing in big red letters. If Harry didn't know how important this was to him, he would have laughed at the expression on the face of his aunt.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Wrightgate?" Dumbledore had stood as the women entered the room and directed his question to the (supposed) government official.

"There's a bedroom upstairs that Mrs. Dursley says Mr. Potter is supposed to use but it's just full of junk and hasn't a proper bed in it."

"My second bedroom.." came a small voice from Dudley.

Dumbledore turned to stare at Dudley and he quickly scuttled out of view. When Dumbledore turned back to look at Vernon, Harry's Aunt Petunia quickly came to her husband's side and started to explain. "We've used that room as storage as the boy was away at school, but it'll be cleaned up and presentable before next week."

Vernon looked about to say something different but Petunia put a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "Mrs. Wrightgate was telling me Vernon that there is a program available to compensate us for the additional expenses we might have while Harry spends time with us."

"Money? For him?" Vernon got out of his chair quickly. His face had regained some of its composure as the idea of money was introduced.

Dumbledore looked to Mrs. Wrightgate and she nodded as to give him permission to explain. "Since the majority of Harry's year is spent at school, certain compensations are allowed for some muggle families in providing an adequate living environment during the summer months."

"What do you mean by adequate" Vernon asked pointedly.

"The same things that most people take for granted Mr. Dursley" replied Mrs. Wrightgate. "Three meals a day, a comfortable place to sleep, a room of his own if he's not going to share a room with your son."

"Not in my room. Never!" This came from Dudley who had retreated halfway up the stairway to watch the proceedings. Dudley retreated carefully backward as all the eyes had turned toward him again.

Professor Dumbledore turned to look at Harry's aunt and uncle before smiling at them. Harry watched as both moved closer to each other for support. Dumbledore then turned to his other companion. "Perhaps I ought to finish explaining to the Dursleys and get back to you tomorrow Tabytha. Would it be ok if I just visited you at your office tomorrow and let you know how everything else turns out?"

"That would be acceptable. I do have another family I might have time to squeeze in tonight and then there are all those forms and reports that have to be submitted." Mrs. Wrightgate looked around one more time as if fixing things in her memory and then came over and held out her hand to Harry.

"It's been nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I shall see you again before you return to school and do a review on your case file. Let Professor Dumbledore know if you have any problems." Harry shook Mrs. Wrightgate's hand and she winked back at him. The Special Envoy turned and just took a long look at the adult Dursleys before letting herself out of the house. Vernon and Petunia let out a big breath that almost totally covered the sound Harry heard of Tonks apparating away from the front door.

Dumbledore had returned to his seat on the couch and waited as the Dursleys tried to make their selves comfortable in their own living room.

"Could I make anyone some tea?" Harry asked. Both Dumbledore and his Aunt Petunia nodded and Harry went into the kitchen to make the preparations. Dudley edged himself back into the kitchen and just watched as Harry brewed up a pot. "Are you ok Dudley?"

"Are you really only going to be here only half the summer?"

"I hope so but it depends on how my friends get along."

"That person Hagrid won't be coming to check on you will he?"

"I'm not sure. There's some details that still have to be worked out." Harry hid his grin as Dudley tried covering his bottom when Harry said he didn't know if his half giant friend might make an appearance.

Harry finished up the pot of tea and brought it and three mugs back to the living room. He poured a cup for Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia. He looked at his uncle and then went to a small cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a small bottle and set it on the tray next to the remaining cup. Vernon looked at him suspiciously but poured a half cup of tea for himself and threw a shot of his favorite brandy into the mix.

Dumbledore sipped his tea as he regarded the nervous couple in front of him. Tonks had done a believable job as the government official and he could insure that they never double-checked her credentials. Harry seemed to be weathering the meeting calmly although Dumbledore was sure he was very nervous.

The headmaster put down his cup and looked at the Dursleys. "It seems I am left to work out the details with you over a few things."

"That lady said something about compensation" started Vernon.

"I believe there are some moneys available to help you with Harry. How much do you think would be adequate?"

"Six weeks – how about 500 pounds?"

"You expect Harry to eat 500 pounds worth of food in a month and a half? I believe I could talk Mrs. Wrightgate into 300 if certain conditions are met." Dumbledore didn't blink at the glare he was receiving from Vernon.

"Four hundred fifty pounds and I get a guarantee that he doesn't perform any of the magic stuff under this roof."

"Three hundred fifty pounds and Harry will have the permission to defend himself." Dumbledore started looking very annoyed and Harry hoped his uncle knew when to quit pushing.

"We'll take four hundred but we need to know what all the conditions are." Vernon was surprised when his normally quiet wife spoke up so forcefully. She shook her head when Vernon was about to speak. "We don't have much choice here Vernon."

"Yes we do. The boy can go live with his friends permanently or just stay at school."

"That wouldn't be a good decision Uncle Vernon." Harry spoke up very quietly but the tone of his voice made his uncle stop his rant before it ever got started.

"And why exactly do you think you can give me advice on what is a good decision or not?" Vernon Dursleys face was starting to take on the reddish hue that Harry knew would lead to an outburst of his temper. He was still trying to think of something to say to calm his uncle down when Dumbledore asked something surprising.

"Mrs. Dursley, do you have any idea how your sister died and yet your nephew lived?"

"In one of my last letters from her, she talked about a crazy dark wizard that wanted to rule everyone. She said that he wanted to kill everyone who wasn't wholly magical. I thought that was dangerous for her and wanted her to get rid of her magic and leave her husband behind. She was taken from me because of all your magical politics. Her husband and son were nothing but cannon fodder and they killed her just as much as that dark wizard!"

It was too much for Harry to hear! He always knew that Vernon hated magic and that his aunt didn't like him but now he had heard the exact reason! Harry was about to explode into tears when he felt Dumbledore come up and place a hand on his shoulder. Harry surprisingly heard some of Fawkes phoenix song and felt himself calm down a little.

'_**Harry, we're here! You've always got a place in our hearts.**_' Harry felt the incredible feelings of acceptance and care that came through his connection with Ginny and Hermione.

'_**Have you been listening this whole time?' **_Harry asked.

'_**No but we felt your heart ache from here'**_ came from Ginny.

'_**We're so sorry you have to deal with those ... I can't say what I think of them.'**_ Hermione sounded very frustrated that she couldn't express herself.

'_**They may be getting what they deserve. They've upset Dumbledore.' **_Harry was strangely calm in spite of the crushing statement that he had just heard from his aunt. He had seen the headmaster in a variety of moods but never in the anger that he was witnessing now.

Dumbledore had stood up in the middle of Petunia's rant and his muggle clothing had disappeared and his normal robes and hat had appeared. Harry could tell from the gasps that he heard that even his aunt and uncle could see the waves of magic that were pouring off the imposing figure in the center of the room.

Harry and the girls saw the effort that Dumbledore had to go through to contain himself from obliterating the Dursleys. The magical waves subsided and Harry saw that his aunt and uncle didn't look like they might faint at any second.

Dumbledore's voice came out very clearly in the silence of the room. "The only reason you and your family are alive today is the sacrifice that Lily Evans Potter made ten years ago. What she did to protect Harry caused that evil wizard to disappear. He or his followers would have continued on to kill everyone that was related to her, make no mistake about that. They would have eventually got around to killing non-magical people. You may want to think about the life of your son; he wouldn't have happened without your sisters' sacrifice."

Petunia Dursley sat down in shock! Nobody had ever talked to her like this and nobody had ever explained what happened when her sister died. She looked like she was about to say something but Dumbledore hadn't finished talking yet.

"That protection that Harry got from his mother and father has also protected you from reprisals and attacks from the dark forces that followed that wizard. The way you have treated that boy has been absolutely criminal. Why he wants to continue to try and protect you I may never understand. But he does."

Harry heard a clang and looked from where he was standing to see that a solid wall of iron now covered the opening to that cupboard that he used to live in! Vernon looked around at the noise and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"The first part of your conditions in receiving any compensation is that the mistreatment of Harry Potter is to cease. No verbal harassment, no physical violence. Anyone touching Harry in anger will find themselves in that cupboard under the stairs until Harry comes and fetches me to release them. Is that understood?"

Harry saw a brief nod from his uncle and wondered what kind of a summer it was going to be.

"For his concession, Harry will not practice any magic outside of his room while he is here but he will be allowed to have access to his study books and freedom to send and receive messages by way of his owl. Harry does have the ability to protect himself without using his wand. He has permission from the head of the magical law making authority to also protect himself from you."

Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry briefly and Harry saw the twinkle reappear in the headmaster's gaze. Harry felt the need to calm things down a little. "I don't want to cause any problems while I'm here. I never have Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."

Harry couldn't read the expressions on their faces but he understood the one that he saw from Dudley. Sheer terror! Harry shook his head and walked over to the stairs where his cousin was still standing. "Dudley?" Harry asked. His cousin looked about ready to flee to the safety of his room. He had no idea of how to react after what he had witnessed in the last few minutes. "I realize we may never be friends but could you at least get used to the idea that I'm not your enemy?"

Harry felt that when Dudley looked over his shoulder to his parents he got some kind of sign. Dudley nodded but still looked scared. Harry suddenly remembered another point that might work in his favor and turned back to address Dumbledore.

"Sir, the Dursleys may still be worried about the appearance of a number of 'official' visitors on their doorsteps. Mrs. Wrightgate or policemen might give the neighbors the wrong impression. I don't think they would appreciate members of the Hogwarts staff, like Hagrid, stopping in at random times either."

Harry saw his Uncle Vernon wince at that name and didn't have to look around to know that Dudley was firmly sitting down on the stairs on his hands trying to protect his bottom.

Dumbledore turned and spoke with a little friendlier tone to Vernon. "I may have a suggestion for a compromise that may satisfy the checks that Mrs. Wrightgate wanted."

Vernon Dursley sounded absolutely disgusted at the idea of people checking into his household. "What sort of idea do you want me to put up with?"

"Your nephew has two or three really good friends from school. If they were allowed to come and visit him for a day or a few hours at a time, they could report their observations to me. It is only for six weeks and I'm sure that Harry and his friends would stay out of your way for the most part and visit in his room."

"And there would none of that magic folderol while they are here?"

"I could guarantee that if you would like" Dumbledore said. "And nobody on the street would see them if that worries you. They could just come and go from your back yard."

"These friends are Harry's age?" came from Petunia.

"Yes" answered Harry back. "There's a brother and sister from a magical family and a girl whose parents are dentists in London."

"We aren't a babysitting service. I'll not have them here every day."

"I understand that Uncle Vernon. Would it be ok if one or more of them came two or three days a week to visit?"

"We will work out those details next week when you come home." Harry was surprised to hear his Aunt Petunia answer that question.

Dumbledore nodded his head as if he had finished his negotiating but then Harry saw that he had another question to ask. "Would you mind Mr. Dursley if I took a look at the room Harry is to stay in?" Vernon Dursley nodded his head slowly but Harry saw that he reached for the bottle of brandy to refill his tea cup.

Petunia led the way up the stairs and Dumbledore and Harry followed her. Dudley had retreated to the safety of his doorway to watch as his mother opened the door to show the visitors the room. The spare room held Dudley's discarded toys, clothes and even an old bed; it was a general mess. There was no order and Harry groaned as he imagined the work he would have to do in clearing all this stuff up. However, Dumbledore seemed to have a better idea.

"Is there anything in here, Mrs. Dursley that your son would like to keep?"

Petunia seemed surprised by the question and called out for her son to come take a look at the room. Dudley edged carefully to a place where he could look into the room. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I shall put everything in here into storage for the time being" said Dumbledore. "Is there anything you wish to retrieve from in there now?"

Dudley, of course, didn't want to walk into that room for anything and put himself in the range of whatever the wizard was about to do. "No" he said reluctantly. It was the stuff he had broken for the most part and he really didn't have any attachment or use to anything in the room.

"Good, thank you for volunteering your extra room for Harry." Dumbledore made a series of waves with his wand and everything disappeared. Petunia and Dudley looked from the empty room to Dumbledore and back again. The room was also cleaner than anybody had seen it since the last time Harry had been punished!

Dumbledore turned slightly and then winked at Harry. "I believe a new set of furniture is called for at this time." Another wave of his wand and a double bed, a desk with chair and a dresser appeared in the room.

"You'll have to do the personalizing yourself Harry. I wouldn't even try to do that job but maybe your friends could bring a few things over. Or you might do a little shopping for yourself."

"Thank you sir." Harry was amazed that in the space of a few seconds a junk room had been transformed in a room of his own.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at Petunia. "I think that concludes our business for tonight. I must be getting Harry back to school. He has some finals to prepare for."

Petunia led Dumbledore and Harry back down the stairs. Vernon was still sitting in his chair but lurched to his feet when he saw Dumbledore.

"Are you finally done with us?"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley, I believe that we've done all we've set out to do. I do apologize for the inconvenience but Mrs. Wrightgate was due to visit you anyway and I thought we could be of some assistance."

Vernon's face tightened up at the mention of the 'Special Envoy' but he said nothing to either Dumbledore or Harry. He stared when he saw Dumbledore extend a hand toward him but wasted no time in taking the money that was lying there.

"I thought I would compensate you for your time and trouble this evening Mr. Dursley. Thank you for agreeing to see and talk to us." Vernon just nodded dumbly and looked past Dumbledore to Harry. Harry had no idea of what kind of actual reception he would get when he saw his aunt and uncle next.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The train ought to be arriving at King's Cross about noon next Tuesday. I really appreciate what you've done tonight."

Harry started toward the front door but then changed his mind. "Do you mind if we leave out the back?" he asked his uncle. Vernon actually walked to the patio doors and opened them for Harry and Dumbledore. He stood out of the way as they exited into the back yard and closed and locked the door behind them.

Harry took a look at his watch and was surprised that it had only been an hour and a half since their arrival at Mrs. Figgs. He looked up and saw that Dumbledore was looking at him.

"Thank you very much for your help sir. Maybe things will be bearable around here for a change. I'll write a thank you letter to Tonks for her assistance also."

"She would like that Harry. The more I see of your aunt and uncle Harry, the more convinced I am that you are one of the most amazing lads that I've ever met. How you've overcome their 'attention' to become who you are is truly remarkable. But you do need to get back to school. I think we'll forego Mrs. Figgs for this evening and just apparate to Hogwarts. Take a hold."

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were staring at each other in silence in their living room and never noticed when their visitors disappeared quietly from their back yard.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Good and Bad Views

The pit of his stomach still didn't react any different to another sidealong apparition besides the headmaster. Harry stumbled upon arrival at the front doors to school and just sat for a minute as his head and body returned to normal. He looked up as Dumbledore reached out a hand to help him to his feet. "I can get my apparition license when I turn 17?"

"That is the current law Harry."

"My children may be attending school here before I ever get that right."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't give up hope. It's a learned skill like dancing. I venture you did better at the end of that 'sock hop' we had than you did at the beginning."

Harry remembered that his apologies for stepping on his partners toes had dropped a bit by the end of the evening. "I guess there's always hope."

"Never forget that Harry. That thought will carry you through many a dreary day."

They had walked through the entry doors and proceeded to the main staircase. Harry was a little concerned about the time as curfew was fast approaching but he was with the headmaster so he shouldn't be in too much trouble.

Dumbledore parted ways with Harry as they got close to the Gryffindor common room. He clapped Harry on the shoulder and then snapped his fingers. "Harry, I seem to have I forgotten to mention to your uncle that I put a sticking charm on those 10 pound notes; he can put them into his wallet but only you may be able to take them out. I hope he doesn't mind much." Dumbledore winked at Harry and turned and walked toward his office.

Harry hurried and reached the common room just as curfew sounded through the halls. There were still a few of the older housemates up including Percy who was revising for his upcoming OWL's on Friday.

Sitting quietly talking before the fireplace were Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville. All stood up when they say Harry enter the room. Harry walked over to join them and they all wondered about his evening.

"It wasn't as bad as I feared but I think we got all the basics in place for the summer. Dudley will probably try to avoid me totally as I've told him Hagrid is a good friend of mine. My aunt and uncle are a little harder to read but I think Dumbledore gave them the impression I could use magic out of school."

"But you're not allowed to use magic away from Hogwarts until you're of age" Neville stated.

"We know that but I'm hoping my Aunt Petunia doesn't remember that detail from when my mum was home for the summer."

Ron and Neville said goodnight then as they wanted to get as much rest as possible before the long day on Tuesday. Harry waved to them and settled on the couch; he was still a little keyed up from the visit. He tried getting the girls to head up also but they wanted another complete accounting of his visit to the Dursleys.

Xxxx xxxx

A hand poked Harry's shoulder and another quickly covered his mouth. Harry was abruptly awakened and he saw Fred's face close up with a finger over his mouth. George's voice also came and whispered in his ear. "You owe us big time. It's lucky we came down and saw this arrangement before Ron or Percy did. We've got to go now though; get yourselves straightened up and presentable." The twins wagged their fingers at Harry as they left through the portal.

Harry finished waking up and saw what the twins were talking about. He, Hermione and Ginny had stayed up late talking about the visit and some of all the details and questions that Harry wanted to write down. The three of them had fallen asleep together again! Harry had his back against one end of the couch with one leg resting up against the back. Ginny had her back to Harry's chest and Hermione had snuggled up to her with her head in Ginny's lap!

Harry tried waking the girls up gently but they seemed really comfortable and Harry finally had to resort to nudging them with his right leg. Ginny straightened up and then looked around to see Harry in back of her and Hermione struggling to sit up from her reclining position.

"Oh dear, we did it again!" Ginny was covering her yawn with a hand but Harry leaned in to tickle a spot just to the inside of her elbow. Her eyes shot open and then she realized the position they were in.

'_**Ginny, wake up!'**_

That mental shout caused Ginny to roll off the couch and fall on the floor. She was still a little groggy when Hermione pulled her to her feet and started pushing her toward the girls' stairs. _**'We've got to shower and change. Ack, tests today!'**_

Harry 'heard' the frantic discussions continue for a bit until the girls made it up to Hermione's dorm. Then their barriers went up and Harry turned realized that Hermione was into a frantic last-second push to get ready. Harry had only seen it once or twice and knew that nobody ought to try to get in her way.

The reminder of tests caused Harry to groan. He hadn't planned on staying up so late but he just couldn't ignore the girls. Hoping that he had done enough previous revising, Harry went upstairs to change and get ready for breakfast.

The girls had already gone down to the Great Hall when Harry and Ron were ready for breakfast. Harry saw that his hug buddies were deep in conversation and just nodded to him as he sat down. Harry joined a fairly good number of other students as he ate with one hand and flipped through his notebook with the other.

'_**Could you leave for Transfiguration early Harry?**_' came from Ginny.

Harry stuck everything back in his bookbag and announced he was going to the classroom to finish studying there. Ron made to get up and go with him but Hermione picked that time to ask Ron a Quidditch question.

Walking out the side door, Harry waited for two minutes until Ginny could join him. She took a look around and then held out her hand for Harry to take. They walked a short way down the corridor until they came to a wall tapestry the depicted the four founders. Ginny ducked around the end of it and pulled Harry into the small recessed space behind. Before Harry could ask her how she had found this specific location Ginny grabbed him up in a hug.

'_**That was because I wanted to. This is because I need to.'**_

Ginny rested her forehead against Harry's as they had done so many times in the past. This time however she sent a mental image through their connection that seemed very real.

_There were a couple of small shelves sitting over a desk with a very comfortable chair beside it. Harry could read the titles of the books on the shelves. The lower shelves had books on sewing, baking, Harry Potter (!), and Quidditch._

_It was the upper shelf that Ginny seemed to want Harry to pay attention to. The titles there read Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and many more. Harry realized slowly that he was looking at his mum's notebooks. The more he looked at them the more it seemed he could reach out and touch them. He was surprised to find Ginny's hand holding his as he reached out for them. He could touch them – at least mentally! He opened up the Transfiguration notebook and saw the neat writing of his mum._

Harry had to react quickly to catch Ginny as she swayed in front of him. He saw that her face was white and that there was a strain on her features. Harry held her up and waited for her to catch her breath. He reached back in his memory and drew a tiny bit of the bond magic through him to recharge her as she and Hermione had done to him. He felt the magic flow out of him and into her and watched the yellow glow surround them both.

"That should do it" Ginny said. "It was harder than I thought."

"What did you – we just do?" asked Harry. He was worried that she had tried something that would hurt her.

"I hope I just gave you my mental library Harry. Hermione has been helping me a little in understanding how her mind works and I think I finally got a system for myself that I can rely on. I've been working a few extra hours on memorizing Lily's notebooks. Try seeing them for yourself."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He quickly found himself in that little space and could open and read each of the notebooks himself. Harry smiled and looked down to where he and Ginny were still holding hands. He brought her hand up and gave a serious kiss to the back of her hand.

"That was quite a chance you just took. Are you ok?"

"It's better since you took care of the tiredness Harry. I can still access my memories just fine. You didn't have much chance to get much studying done last night and this takes care of Hermione not wanting us sharing things during testing."

"Thank you but I would have been ok. It's brilliant, mind you, and you'll have to show me later how to add books to my library."

"It's just a trick of organizing your memories. I remembered how you taught me to build up my mental shields and this is just something that came out of that. So I'm just repaying the favor."

Harry bent down and gave Ginny a quick kiss to the end of her nose. She giggled and then just smiled up at Harry. "We'd best get to class before Hermione thinks we have gone off snogging somewhere."

"Sounds like a good idea to me but I suppose we should take our tests first."

"Harry!"

Harry and Ginny reached the Transfiguration classroom just before Professor McGonagall. They found their seats and Ginny just whispered a short message to Hermione. She turned and just gave Harry a smile. Harry winked back at her and then they started listing to the test instructions.

Harry only resorted to checking his mother's notebook only once or twice during the test. He was surprised that he could recall so much of Professor McGonagall's lectures. He wondered if it was because she was one of his favorite teachers or that she really cared about how her students learned their lessons. He took his time with the examination and was surprised to find that Ginny and Ron were out in the hall comparing answers when he finished. They were having an argument about whether the snuffbox they were supposed to transform from a mouse counted or not if it was still furry. Harry chuckled at the difference in their approaches; Ron was serious about his claim but Ginny was just enjoying the opportunity to argue with her brother.

Ron gave up finally and walked off to lunch with Seamus. Ginny watched him go and then started giggling. "I'm not sure Ron has ever won an argument with me."

"Does he know that you do it deliberately?" asked Harry.

"Only about food. It wouldn't be much fun if he knew I was after him constantly. For someone that can play a great game of chess, he doesn't spend a lot of time thinking much."

"He's better than he was." That comment came from Hermione as she and Neville exited Professor McGonagall's classroom. Harry asked Neville how he done with his snuffbox and he hung his head a little. "It was very pretty; the toenails that were left over were even the nicest shade of red."

He laughed and the rest joined in as he walked along toward the Great Hall and lunch. Susan Bones was waiting for him just inside the doors and the five of then sat down and traded test experiences. Susan and the rest of the first year Hufflepuffs had just finished taking Potions while the Gryffindors worked on their Transfiguration final.

Hermione was trying to figure out if she should be upset or not about Neville and Susan calmly trading actual test questions. Harry tried a diversion before she upset everyone's mood.

'_**Anybody have any kinks left over from the way we slept last night?'**_

'_**My lower back is a trifle sore although my pillow was very comfortable.'**_ Ginny tried to hide a smile as she looked across the table at Harry.

'_**Just to let you both know. It was the twins that saw us this morning and woke me up.'**_

Ginny hung her head and Hermione let out a mental groan. _**'I guess they'll let us know what we have to do as part of the blackmail. Hopefully they'll let it rest until after the finals are over; hopefully until summer.'**_

Neville and Susan were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice the silent conversation going on around them. Lunch was soon finished and Susan blushingly gave Neville a small hug and left to find her classmates and get ready for Professor Binn's test.

Harry and the girls were finished with lunch and just about to head up to Charms when Hedwig flew into the hall and landed on the table in front of them. Ginny took the letter off her leg. "It's for you Harry."

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter. "It's from your parents Hermione. It says to guard these pictures well because there will probably not be an opportunity to retake them any time soon."

Ginny and Hermione watched Harry smile as he looked at the first couple of pictures but then started blushing as bad as the girls had ever seen him blush. Ginny reached for the pictures but Harry held them up so she couldn't reach them.

"I need a promise from both of you."

"What?" said Ginny and Hermione together. "Ok."

"Repeat after me! I will-"

"We will-"

"- solemnly swear to-"

"- solemnly swear to-"

"- give these back to Harry-"

"- give these back to Harry-"

"- no matter what."

"- no matter what."

Harry handed the pictures to Hermione and then stood up. He was ready to run if need be. Ginny moved her chair to sit right beside her friend as they looked at the half dozen pictures.

The first picture was of the three of them and Mr. Granger having a snowball fight in the Granger's back yard. Harry had his face totally covered with snow as Ginny and Hermione had hit him from two different sides. The next was of the three unwrapping presents Christmas morning. All three had big smiles on their faces but Hermione couldn't remember either of her parents having the camera out that morning.

The girls looked up in surprise at the next picture. It was the last night and someone had captured them sleeping on the couch. Harry in the middle of the two girls with his arms around their shoulders. Hermione blinked back a few tears at the peaceful moment they had shared together. She looked at Ginny and just squeezed her hand momentarily before she looked at the next picture in the pile.

Hermione was stopped from yelling in surprise as Ginny put her hand over her mouth! It was a good thing that Ginny was speechless herself because it was a picture neither had guessed existed.

It was a picture of the three of them sleeping together in Harry's bed on Christmas afternoon. He was under the covers and they were sleeping on top of the covers but he had his arms firmly centered on each girls back. It was such a nice picture of the three of them that it left both girls breathless.

"They never said anything to me" Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not sure if I could ever say Thank you enough to your parents for that particular picture." Harry had the biggest smile on his face as he looked over Hermione's shoulder at the picture again. He quickly stepped away before they got to the last two pictures.

Hermione's face got red first as Ginny laughed but then it was Ginny's turn to hide her face in her hands as Hermione chuckled. They looked around for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen!

'_**I'll see the both of you up in Charms. I'm sure you'll want to send an owl or two out to your parents. My opinion is that you both had very cute bums when you were babies also!'**_

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and then grabbed the photos and their bookbags. They ran from the Great Hall wondering how they could get out of their promises to return their naked baby pictures to Harry!

xxxx xxx

Harry was waiting by the door to the Charms classroom when the girls caught up to him. The girls realized that there wasn't anything they could say to him as they were all embarrassed. Harry looked up hoping that they weren't mad at him. It was both Hermione's and Ginny's parent who were to blame for sending the pictures.

'_**I'm sorry that your parents did that to us. Do you want me to send them a nasty note too?'**_

Ginny grasped Harry's hand momentarily as she went by. _**'I was just embarrassed. I'm ok now but I'll definitely have a word with mum later.'**_

Hermione continued on through to her seat without glancing at Harry._** "We'll find a place to talk later. Good luck on the test. Both of you.'**_

Professor Flitwick was standing on his usual pile of books at the front of the class but Harry was surprised to see Madame Hooch standing beside him. "Your test today is written but there will also be a practical side to it. After the test is started, I will call names one at a time and you will pick a spell to perform out of the hat here. We'll go to the next room so you can perform it. Madame Hooch has graciously volunteered to keep an eye on you as I'll be in and out. Remember the quills have been charmed with anti-copying and cheating spells so don't think you can get away with anything. Any questions? All right, begin!"

Harry had just finished writing his name on the first page when he heard an excited thought from Ginny. _**'Check the last page for the second part of the extra credit section.**_' Harry turned to the indicated question and grinned as he read it.

"_For a half-point apiece, list and describe any spells and charms that you have learned this year that weren't covered in the coursework."_

Harry wondered if there was enough time or paper to do a decent job of covering all the spells and charms that the three of them had learned over the course of the year. He turned back to the beginning and started writing in earnest.

Ginny let Harry know that she had picked out and performed the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell and Hermione squeezed a second out to tell Harry and Ginny that she had to do the bluebell flames from her wand. Harry was only a little nervous when he stepped up to the little bowler for his turn. He reached in and just followed Flitwick to the next room. He handed the little slip of paper to the professor who opened it and just began chuckling; Harry was confused until Professor Flitwick turned the paper around so that Harry could see the spell. 'Lumos'; the first and easiest spell everyone learned.

"I'll assume you can do that Mr. Potter as I've seen some of the more advanced spellwork you've done. Minerva has told me that you can manage some wonderful transformation work on yourself. Would you mind showing me?"

Harry managed not to blush as he heard the compliment from his head of house. He nodded to Flitwick and brought out his wand. He cast the Celatus Adspectus spell and Flitwick took a good look at Harry's Jamie Evans disguise. "Very well done, Mr. Potter! Five points to Gryffindor."

Cancelling the spell, Harry put his glasses back on and returned to the classroom and took his seat. Ron's name was called next. Ron went up nervously and knocked the hat off the desk as he reached for his own practical spell. Luckily, nobody else noticed as they were busy writing. Harry smiled and told Ginny that he and "Jamie" received five points for good spellwork! Ginny sent him back a silent congratulation and both returned to their tests.

Hermione seemed a little upset that Harry was still writing as she finished up her test and exited the room. Madame Hooch walked by and looked at the paper where Harry was writing spells down. "I think that's sufficient Mr. Potter. You wouldn't want to miss supper." Harry had forgotten about the time as he wracked his memory in writing down all the spells and charms he knew.

Professor Flitwick just smiled as Harry handed in his test. He exited the classroom to find Ginny watching a nervous Hermione pacing up and down the hall. Harry moved to stand in her way and she almost ran him over in her distraction. Harry suddenly realized that she was a little bothered that he had finished after her. "I missed one whole page in answering questions and didn't notice it until I got around to double-checking everything. I'm sorry I held you two up."

Hermione looked around and then grabbed Harry loosely by the neck. "Ginny's been teaching you how to lie. Thanks for thinking about my wanting to do better than everyone. That was sweet of you."

Ginny reached over to hold Hermione's hand. "You're way better as a student then we'll ever be Hermione. It's just your nerves that didn't let you remember as many spells at Harry. He's worked really hard at remembering those spells. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to disappoint my parents in any way."

"They love you very much and I don't think there's much you could do to disappoint them" said Harry.

Hermione blushed. "I know. I just want…"

"… to do well" said Harry and Ginny together. Hermione laughed at that and the three set off for the infirmary so Ginny could floo home. Harry volunteered to let Ginny keep him company while he was taking the Astronomy test later. She smiled and thanked him.

Hermione and Harry went to supper and then returned to the Gryffindor common room to get some last minute studying for their last test of the day.

Xxxx xxxx

The Astronomy test seemed easy for Harry and Hermione as they both finished well before the time allotment. After they finished Ginny told them that sending the baby pictures of the girls was something that her mum didn't know about. Hermione said she would certainly have a word or two with her own father when she got home.

Harry protested that he really didn't want to be the cause of any problems in their families and he would just return the offending pictures to Ginny and Hermione. Both girls just insisted that it not the pictures but a matter of privacy with their fathers. Ginny said it was only fair that he had a cute picture of them as a baby seeing as they had one of him. She caused Harry to blush when she said that he might be able to compare the picture with the real thing someday. Hermione bent over with laughter at that.

The next morning was Ron's turn to meet Ginny in the medical wing and walk with her to the dungeons. Both were nervous about taking the Potions final as they were both aware that it was Snape's last chance to torment them this year.

Harry and Hermione were waiting outside the doorway. Ron bent down and gave his sister a quick hug and wished her good luck. She slugged him on the arm and told him not to drop anything. Harry joined Ron in entering the classroom but before Ginny and Hermione could join them they saw Professor Snape coming down the hallway. He was trailed by Hagrid much to the surprise of the girls. He waved at the two but then made a shooing movement with his hands to let them know they should get in the classroom before the professor.

Hermione and Ginny scooted in the door and let Harry know that Hagrid was outside for some reason. He nodded and just sat there nervously. There were a few extra desks in the room because everyone had to spread out a little.

Professor Snape made his usual swift entrance to the room and turned to address the class. "This will be last opportunity to prove that you even have a glimmer of understanding what I have been attempting to teach you all year. This test will consist of two parts – a written exam as well as a practical test for preparing a specific potion. To insure that there is no cheating or sabotage, the houses will be tested separately in the practical part of the test. When the students from Gryffindor house are finished with the written part of the exam, they will leave their bookbags inside the classroom and wait outside. Someone will be there to insure that you don't leave the area or cheat in any other manner. Is that understood?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please pass out the examination papers." Draco Malfoy grabbed the stack of tests from Snape's desk and walked around the room with his normal smirk. He tripped for just a second as he got near where Ginny and Hermione were sitting. He dropped a few of the tests he was carrying and it was Ginny who surprisingly bent down and helped him picked them up. He glared at her for a second and then proceeded on.

Harry felt the anger coming through their connection from Ginny. _**'There's two different tests. He's giving the Slytherins the tests off the bottom!' **_Both Hermione and Harry watched and saw what Ginny was saying. Malfoy was handing out the tests to the Gryffindors from the top of the pile he had and was giving his housemates the tests from the bottom!

'_**I only saw the first page of the tests he dropped and it was different from the one he gave me.'**_

'_**Couldn't Professor Snape just have mixed up the questions?' **_was the query from Hermione.

'_**I don't care what you think Hermione. It's not fair! Harry, shall we do the test together?'**_

'_**No, but I'll try and help you if you have questions. You don't have to be part of this Hermione. THEY started the cheating first!'**_

Professor Snape was surprised when Harry finished the test first and handed it in. He left the classroom and started talking to Hagrid out in the hall. A few more Gryffindors left the classroom shaking their heads at the hard test before Ginny closed the door behind her. Ron and Neville came out a few minutes later with very upset faces.

"That was brutal" Ron said. "I can't believe most of the Slytherins finished before I did – even Crabbe and Goyle."

That cemented the question for Harry about the different tests and he told Hermione when she came out exactly what Ron had told him. She agreed as she had seen the same things herself. Hermione was the last one done from Gryffindor. She went over and talked to Ginny about some of the questions.

Ginny saw Harry casually stroll over to the classroom wall and lean against the door. She wondered what he was up to but Harry seemed to swat at a fly around his head and then she heard a couple of familiar voices. Harry had cast his listening spell.

"… _even you Mr. Goyle can't screw up the boil cure potion. I talked about it just a few weeks ago."_

Ginny and then Hermione listened as the Slytherins talked openly about the ingredients in the potion. Hermione wanted to walk in and accuse Professor Snape of favoritism but Ginny stopped her and they listened further.

"_What are you going to give the GryffinDorks for their potion, Professor?"_ Ginny could almost see the smirk on Malfoy's face.

"_I think that just the pepper-up potion should be sufficient to weed out the hopefuls. That will certainly get rid of the Weasleys and Longbottom as…"_

Harry cancelled the spell and left the doorway. He looked over to see both Ginny and Hermione smiling at him. He nodded his head once and drifted over to where the rest of his roommates were standing. Harry thought asking Neville if he remembered all the ingredients for a certain potion would be a good conversation starter.

Ginny carefully went over to where Lavender and Parvati were standing and hesitantly started the same line of questions. Both asked other questions about certain potions so as not to appear to be so specific. Hagrid looked at the conversations going around him with some amusement!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – Finally Finished

Two hours later first year Gryffindors were sitting and eating lunch together. They were discussing how lucky it was that one of the potions that they had been discussing out in the hallway was the one that Snape chose for them. Hermione was still fuming about the fact that one of the professors had actually done something unfair in administering a final test. She hadn't said a word about Ginny and Harry helping each other.

Harry 'told' her that she couldn't prove anything deliberate from Professor Snape but to just muddle through the next couple of days. He told her privately that he was absolutely positive that she would get the highest mark in the class. Hermione blushed but accepted the compliment.

A rare noontime owl landed in front of Hermione with a letter. Harry gave her an owl treat to feed to the barn owl after she detached the envelope. Hermione scanned the front of the letter and saw it was from the DMLE. Harry wondered what the Auror's office wanted with Hermione and Ginny joked that it was an early recruiting letter as they heard how smart she was. Hermione swatted at Ginny's arm but unfolded the letter and read it. Her eyes widened and she had a slightly dazed look on her face as she handed it over for Harry and Ginny to read. Harry whistled as he read what the letter contained.

_Miss Granger,_

_I apologize for not bringing this matter to a speedier conclusion but there has been a lot of negotiating between various parties and only quite recently has a settlement been reach to the satisfaction of the Minister of Magic._

_The report of your attack last September was tracked down and found to have been misfiled and not forwarded to all the appropriate agencies._

_Since the original perpetrators were identified successfully in the report it was found that they had all been guilty of deliberate aggravated assault. Draco Malfoy was also found to be the instigator and has been listed as an accomplice also. In lieu of possible suspension and/or expulsion from Hogwarts or prison time, the families of Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode have agreed to each pay compensation in the amount of 300 galleons apiece to your Gringotts account. Mr. Malfoy has also agreed to contribute an amount equal to 600 galleons for his son's participation in the incident. This money will be transferred to your Gringotts account after your signing the Letter of Agreement enclosed with this letter._

_While no criminal charges have yet been filed as a result of this action against you, the report is now on file with each person's individual record._

_If this settlement is not sufficient in your estimation, please return the unsigned Letter of Agreement with what you would consider as a fair agreement._

_Madame Amelia Bones_

_Head, Department of Ministry Law Enforcement_

Hermione waited for the reaction of her friends before she said anything. Ginny just asked her how many books she thought she could get with her windfall and Harry just smiled and thought it explained why Hermione had been getting glares from the Slytherin table instead of just him.

"I'm going to split it with both of you as you rescued me" Hermione said. Ginny said "no way" and Harry just shook his head and pointed to Ginny.

"Ginny, you're the one that contacted Harry and let him know I was in trouble. Would you split the compensation with me if I can get my mother to take us on another shopping trip? Maybe with your mum if she wants to go?

"I'm not sure about that. I'll have to ask my mum and dad."

Hermione smiled. "Would it make it easier if you told them that that we're spending Malfoy's money?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Much easier, but we'd better get supplies and other things in Diagon Alley too. We could get some more clothes for Harry while we're at it."

Harry groaned but watched Hermione sign the letter and send it back to the Ministry with the owl that had been waiting. Deciding he didn't want to talk about their future shopping trip, Harry reminded the girls it was almost time for their last final. They both groaned a little but picked up their bookbags and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

The Defense against Dark Arts test was surprisingly easy. Despite what Professor Quirrell had said previously, it didn't look as if much time had been spent in writing the test. Harry wasn't sure if he felt cheated in some way as the test wasn't a good indicator of his knowledge. He finished up the test with plenty of time to spare but did do a thorough review of all his answers. Everyone finished up with so much time left before supper that they could go back up to the dorm rooms and relax a bit.

Ginny was excited about finishing her tests but she was a little nervous about what she was going to do when she went home. Harry and Hermione found out that Ginny wanted to spend the last weekend at Hogwarts with them. Ginny had gone over her schedule and realized that she had already exceeded the number of visits that she and her mum had agreed to.

Harry hoped that since the finals were over that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have the excuse that Ginny needed to stay home and study. Hermione asked if it would help if either or both wrote a letter to take with her. Ginny thought about it for a minute but said they had already done that once or twice and shouldn't push her mum for more favors.

Hermione asked if Ginny had told her parents about the visit Harry had made to the Dursleys with Dumbledore. When Ginny said no, Harry wondered if telling them about it would help convince them about the weekend. The Dursleys hadn't really committed to anything specific about her, Ron or Hermione visiting him. Unfortunately, that statement caused both Hermione and Ginny to become a little depressed as they realized they might not see enough of Harry as they would like for the next six weeks.

Percy came down from his prefects' room and asked Ginny, Harry and Hermione to come back up with him. He opened the door and let Ginny walk in first to a darkened room. The lights flicked on and all of Ginny's brothers yelled "Surprise"! Unfortunately Ginny had reacted badly to the quick change and shot her bat-bogey hex at the first person she saw – Ron. She quickly cancelled the hex and helped her brother up from the floor.

Everyone crowded around the youngest Weasley and congratulated her on completing her first year successfully. Ginny laughed and said she would wait and see the tests results before she could properly celebrate.

"Well, if you're going to have that attitude…"

"… we'll put away the presents we got for you."

"Presents? Really?" Ginny's smiled and she looked around. Hermione and Harry looked on and thought her brothers had done a nice thing; they wished they had known so they could have got Ginny something themselves.

Percy pulled up a chair and held it as Ginny sat down in it. "We're sorry we've all had extra things to do this year. Especially in the last couple weeks as we've all gotten ready for finals. We wanted to spend some extra time with you and help you out more with your studies. You seemed to have done well all on your own or with assistance by Harry and Hermione."

"I couldn't have done it without them" Ginny said sincerely.

"Mum sent me an owl a few days ago that you were at least attempting to take ALL the first year finals. That impressed us. So we figured out a small party at this time would be good."

"You're the nicest brothers a girl could have." Ginny ran around the room giving the twins, Ron and Percy little hugs before she returned to her chair.

"We three need to get back to revising after supper but we didn't want you to leave today without saying we're proud of what you've managed to do."

Percy brought out a package that he had been holding behind his back. "The first present is from me." He handed it to Ginny who made quick work of unwrapping it. Ginny held up a bit of cloth that unfolded to become a black robe with a couple of broad green stripes on each sleeve and one around the neck. "I know how much you hated your green robes this year so I had a little talk with Madame Pomfrey. She agreed that this would be an adequate substitute for the ones you have. I did a bit of transfiguration on an old spare robe I used grew out of"

"Thank you Percy. It was very considerate of you to ask her."

Ron stepped up next with his wrapped box. Ginny hugged him first and then unwrapped it. She held up some papers and a few pictures. The papers were Ron's written accounts of every game Harry had played for Gryffindor and a few pictures of Harry flying around on his Nimbus.

"This is wonderful Ron. Where did you get the pictures?"

"I watched and saw who had brought cameras to the games. Other than the Slytherins, I talked a few people into make copies for me. It just wouldn't do if you couldn't keep up you scrapbook on a certain bloke. Harry might want to look at those sometime too!"

Everyone laughed as blushes raced to the cheeks of both Ginny and Harry. Harry raised his fists and shook them threating Ron but it was Ginny that slugged her brother on his arm and said her wand was already warmed up and ready to deliver another hex! Ron backed away quickly but he was laughing as he did it.

The twins bowed and scraped their way to Ginny's chair. "Forgive us our humble offerings, gracious lady." Ginny laughed but held her wand out and tapped each brother lightly on the head. "Arise Sir Rupp and Sir Loin. What hath thou brought us this good evening?

Greg and Forge looked up as if they had heard the names before. "Just a few token of our appreciation, fair lady." They both held out a small wrapped package between them. Ginny tore the wraps off with her usual enthusiasm. "A gift certificate to Zonko's and a small pin."

Ginny looked at the badge and started laughing. She turned the badge around to let everyone see it. "Best Junior Staff Member 1991- 1992". It flashed off and on with a cartoon of Snape breaking his broom as a referee! Everyone laughed at her 'official' status badge.

The twins had somehow found some ladyfingers for snacks and even Hermione agreed that they were tasty. Everyone finished off the treats and headed for the great hall for supper. The twins and Percy made quick work of supper and left early to get back to their studying. Harry and Hermione let Ron walk Ginny back to the medical wing so she could floo home. They knew she would check in with them after she went to bed.

Ginny did 'talk' with Harry and Hermione that evening before she fell asleep and told them about her evening. Her parents were surprised and happy that her brothers had thrown a small party for her. The also agreed that since Ginny didn't have any real homework or studying to do, she could spend the last weekend at Hogwarts. She could return home Sunday night but would be at Kings Cross to meet the Hogwarts Express Tuesday morning. That would give her an opportunity to say goodbye properly to Hermione and Harry. Ginny had given both her mum and dad a big hug after their decision.

xxxx xxxx

The days of June 12th and 13th went by very fast in Harry's estimation. While there were many students still studying furiously for their OWLS and NEWTS, the first years were on a decreasing level of stress.

Well everyone except Hermione Granger that is. She had talked herself into believing that she had done poorly on all the tests and was worried about either being left back or flunking out entirely. Surprisingly, it was a few things that Ron said that caused her to finally relax and enjoy the review classes.

The professors would not come out and tell everyone what the scores on their finals were. For the most part they just reviewed the test questions that most people got wrong and assigned the summers reading and homework. Most said that the tests scores would be posted Sunday morning on the classrooms doors.

Two exceptions were the final classes in Charms and Herbology. Professor Flitwick awarded Ginny, Hermione and Harry a point apiece for exceptional knowledge and understanding of the material. Madame Sprout made a similar announcement in Herbology for Neville, Hermione and Susan Bones. They were all stunned by the announcement but everyone from both houses came up to congratulate them after class was dismissed.

Not expecting much in the way of good news in potions, Harry was secretly pleased when Professor Snape said that most people had done "surprisingly adequate" work and that he would "unfortunately be trying to instruct most of them again in the fall."

'_**Would he ever get a true compliment out?'**_ Hermione complained.

'_**Not until he has to lecture to an empty classroom!'**_ Ginny responded.

By the time Friday supper rolled around almost everyone was content to finish with classes. The seventh years were still trying to cram everything they had ever been taught into a few frantic days left of studying. The students who had taken their OWLS were relaxing and getting ready with other years for the last Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry was a little restless and he was starting to recognize that feeling as a need to get out and do something physical. He told the girls he was heading out for the Room of Requirement and they agreed to meet him there in a couple of minutes. Harry was studying the tapestry, trying to figure out which troll most looked like the one that had invaded Hogwarts at Halloween, when Hermione and Ginny came up to meet him. Harry let Hermione do the honors in choosing the room that night. Ginny whispered something in her ear before she started doing the pacing in front of the blank wall.

Ginny opened the door first and Harry and Hermione followed her in. Instead of the exercise equipment and couches that Harry had asked for the previous time, there was a pool with a slide and diving board. Simple benches with towels hanging on them were set on one side and Harry saw that there were two changing rooms this time.

"So, we're swimming tonight?" Harry asked.

"You can get a good workout just swimming" Hermione stated.

"And have some fun with us at the same time" Ginny chimed in.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just not sure how well I can swim." Ginny had told and shown Harry mentally how to swim but he hadn't actually been in the water since that had happened.

"No better time like the present to make sure you don't drown. You'll be in the pond at the Burrow with the twins and Ron this summer."

"Oh joy." Harry smiled as the girls waved at him before going into one of the changing rooms. Harry entered the other and found a locker with a swimsuit hanging up. He looked around to see if there was a place to hide his socks but settled for cramming them into the toes of his dragonhide boots.

Harry came out to find that Hermione was already in the water and swimming lazily around. He tried slipping in to surprise her but she must have sensed him being close. Harry was walking toward her in the water when he suddenly turned to find Ginny trying to cannonball him and catch him by surprise.

Ginny was surprised that Harry had caught her sneaking up on him. He dived to the side and she missed him by a good margin. Harry was standing by the side of the pool laughing when she surfaced. "You're going to have to have more people around to get that to work" Harry told Ginny. He was still watching her get her hair out of her face when Hermione jumped on his back and knocked him totally off his feet!

Harry came up sputtering water and turned to glare at the two. "I realize that's it is still two against one when you choose to play that way. But it doesn't mean that that I can't get one of you back if I want to."

Harry made a move toward Hermione but swung around sharply and grabbed Ginny up and threw her down in the water. That turned into a great free for all as everyone tried to dunk and splash water in everyone else's faces.

Ginny, as the smallest, was the one to call for a truce first. Hermione and then Harry quit their splashing around to go over to where Ginny was sitting on the edge of the pool. She was laughing and trying to catch her breath. Hermione just stood by her but Harry heaved himself up on the side to sit beside her.

"This was a really great idea" Harry told Hermione. He looked over at Ginny to see her reaction but found that she was staring at him with a little smile on her face.

"Have I done something wrong again Ginny?"

"No Harry, not at all. I was just remembering the half-starved stranger that showed up in our living room last summer. You've done quite well in catching up and filling out."

While still a little on the skinny side, Harry had put on a good number of pounds and the efforts between his running and playing Quidditch had certainly paid off. He was muscular in a good way. Lean and lithe, Harry had a quick and fluid motion that showed in his movements. Harry blushed a little under the gazes of Ginny and Hermione and slipped back into the water.

Ginny followed him in and caught his hand before he could move away. "Do you mind that we take a good look at you Harry? We haven't ever seen you with your shirt off outside of the hospital wing."

"I guess not since you were so good to me the other night and showed me your backs. It's just a little weird you know."

"We understand Harry" said Hermione. "We've got a little attention ourselves from other guys and we know you're not deliberately staring at us sometimes but…"

"We are all changing" Harry said. "I'm sorry if I have upset you; I'll try to keep my eyes up."

"It really is ok Harry. We'd be more upset if you totally ignored us!"

"Well, now I'm totally confused Ginny."

"I think we're supposed to be. Between the bond magic enhancing our growth and our hormones jumping into everything it's a wonder we can carry on a normal conversation at all. The only problem we have with you looking at us _that_ way is that we know you're concerned about other people noticing how much we're attracted to each other."

Harry smiled at both Hermione and Ginny. "So, either one of you have any suggestions?"

"We're in a private place – just the three of us here. We'd like to get a good look at you while we're here and we'll try not to be embarrassed when you look at us. Is that ok Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione. And of course it's understood that no more clothes will come off."

Harry nodded and waked to the shallow end of the pool. Deciding it would be easier at first to face away from them Harry just stood there and put his hands on the side of the pool. He heard the girls wade up behind them and a tentative question.

'_**Do you mind if we … touch you Harry?'**_

'_**No but save me a little sanity and keep it above the waist.'**_

Harry felt one hand and then another come up to put a hand on his shoulders. He flinched a little at the sudden contact and apologized. He heard a whispered ok and then there were two pair of hands slowly moving around his back and arms. He could tell when they touched a few remaining scars because the hands slowed down and his skin felt a little rougher at their touch. Harry felt Ginny lean in to give him a solid hug and then a kiss to one of his shoulder blades where one of the biggest scars remained. Hermione kissed the opposite shoulder blade and then pressed her front into his back and wrapped her arms around his chest to finish the hug.

Harry tried settling his nervousness but closed his eyes when he turned around in the shallow water. He really didn't want to see any pity on the faces of his special friends. He received a popped finger to his forehead and he opened his eyes to see both girls smiling at him.

"We'll never feel sorry for you Harry. We know you don't want that. We care for you too much."

They both leaned in to give him a hug and Harry felt all the care and affection that they felt for him. He couldn't help it and Ginny and Hermione looked at him as he wiped away a tear. "It's a happy one" he told the worried girls and they renewed their hugs. They both leaned back a step and Harry took a deep breath and leaned back against the side of the pool so they could explore his arms, chest and stomach a little. He squirmed a little at certain spots but warned both Hermione and Ginny that it wasn't time for a tickle fight. Hermione nodded but Ginny seemed disappointed.

Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the girls quit touching him and moved a few feet away. He was trying to read their faces but realized they were very nervous of him doing a similar inspection on them. Harry cleared his throat nervously. "How about we get to those swimming lessons then? I promised a long time ago I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Ginny smiled then. "You do realize that we may force you someday to deal with our curves?"

"When you're both ready" Harry replied and dunked himself under the water and came up shaking between the girls. They all laughed and went back to playing and being kids again.

The rest of the time that evening was given over to finish teaching Harry to swim. They started out teaching him to just float by himself and then how to tread water. It was a combination of the girls showing Harry their experiences in doing certain things and letting him manage by himself in practicing. They did some laps together with the girls 'sharing' what kind of different strokes there were with him. Harry thanked them for the lessons and the girls let Harry dry their backs once they had gotten out of the pool. He offered to do the same when they finished their showers but they just laughed at him and pushed him toward his own changing room.

The three Gryffindors made it back in plenty of time for curfew and went to their beds a little exhausted but very content. Each was looking forward to the free weekend that lay before them.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Tempers Exchanged!

A good night's sleep evaded Harry again that night; voices in the dark and a recurring memory of whatever he had found over the dead unicorn haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He finally gave up on getting any sleep and took his spell books went down to the common room to look at them.

Ginny found him half asleep a few hours later when she woke up. She went searching for Harry as she could feel that he was upset somehow. Throwing on her robe and slippers, she was glad that she found him down in the common room. She was prepared to sneak into his dorm room if she had to. He was that upset.

Harry was tossing and turning fretfully where he had slouched down in an overstuffed chair. Ginny was alarmed that his scar was so red that it had seemed to be on the point of actually bleeding. She sat on the arm his chair so she could reach him and just put a hand to his forehead covering his scar. It was really hot which alarmed her at first but it seemed her touch helped cool the scar down.

She carefully extended her link with him and felt the horror and frustration he was feeling. She almost backed away as she realized that he was experiencing the memory of his parents being killed again and was hearing their anguished voices in pain and death! Ginny didn't even realize that she had covered Harry's body as best she could with her own and was holding him tightly. She gradually felt the tension leave his body and his breathing evened out into something resembling real sleep.

When Ginny tried moving away she was a little surprised that Harry had grabbed her back and was holding her. She liked the feeling but knew that they shouldn't be seen together like that. She was trying to avoid jolting Harry into waking up suddenly as she knew it had been one of those nights for him. Ginny was deciding whether she would have to totally wake Harry up or just squirm away from his hug. Suddenly the choice was taken away from her. "Bloody Hell, what are you doing with my sister? Get your sodding hands off her!"

Ginny was picked up bodily and thrown aside as Ron came storming down from the stairs from where he had seen them together. He punched Harry twice in the face and was going to continue when he was pulled off by a combination of Hermione and Neville. They had all they could do to hold back an enraged Ron.

"You ungrateful toad! And we welcomed you into our house. How dare you touch my sister like that?"

Harry stood up and was swaying on his feet. Ginny was going to reach out and hold him up but Ron turned on her instead. "You stay away from him. I forbid you to see him anymore! You can't follow this stupid crush any longer Ginny; he's taking advantage of you!"

The sound of Ginny's slap to Ron's face was loud in the almost deserted common room! "How dare you tell me what to do? You're not Dad or Mum!"

Ron held his cheek where Ginny connected with him but refused to back down. "I'm telling you to stay away from him! I'm going to tell the twins and Percy what I just saw him doing to you! We'll forcefully throw you through the floo home if we have to."

Ginny turned to look at Harry for support but he was nowhere to be seen. _**'Where'd Harry go?'**_ she sent at Hermione.

'_**He slipped out the portal when you and Ron started arguing. You know how he feels about getting between you and your family.'**_

'_**Harry!'**_ Ginny couldn't find him anywhere. She couldn't sense him either; his mental shields were up. She broke down crying and, before anyone could stop her, headed blindly up the girls stairway.

Hermione watched her best friend flee from the hurt and turned back to the person that caused it. "Are you satisfied Ronald?"

"I don't want her following that git like a moon-struck calf anymore. He's no good for her. Or anybody else! You'd be better off away from him."

Hermione just stared at the youngest Weasley boy. "How's your cheek?"

"It's better now. Thanks for ..."

Hermione's hard slap to his other cheek interrupted whatever Ron had been about to say. "You're lucky I don't just throw you out the nearest window. Harry respects your sister too much to harm anybody in her family or you'd be in the medical wing now! You're incredibly stupid and don't have a clue about anything."

Hermione was torn between chasing after Harry and comforting Ginny. She settled for something in between._** 'Harry?'**_

'_**I'm in hiding. Not sure I want to talk to you.'**_

'_**Ginny needs you now!'**_

'_**I can't .. I don't know what to say to… Maybe when she calms down a little? If she still wants to talk to me.'**_

'_**I'm sure she will.'**_

'**_I'm going up to the clock tower. Nobody is ever there. Maybe I'll just stay there till the train leaves on Tuesday.'_**

Hermione heard the bitterness and loneliness in his voice and hoped he would be ok for a bit. She was about to go up to her room but turned and headed up the boys stairway. Ron, who was going up to talk to his brothers, raced up after her. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Know-it-All?"

Ron wasn't prepared for a wand suddenly appearing in front of his face. He heard an 'Incarcerous' and then he couldn't move at all. A quick silencing charm kept Ron from saying anything that would get Hermione even madder at him.

"Neville, could you please put that insufferable idiot somewhere where he won't be a tripping hazard?"

Neville Longbottom looked up at the furious face of a girl he had known all year. He nodded and started pulling the tied up Ron down the stairway to the nearest couch. "He deserved that but he had a right to defend his sister."

"Ginny didn't need defending. Harry would never have done anything out of line."

Hermione watched Neville think for a few seconds and then nod in agreement. She hurried up to Harry's room for a few things and then ran to her room to talk to Ginny.

The curtains to her bed were closed and Hermione could tell that Ginny had cast a silencing charm. She looked around and saw that Lavender and Parvati were just leaving for breakfast. She then reluctantly invaded Ginny's space on her own bed.

Ginny had almost cried herself to sleep and for a second Hermione considered leaving her there for a while so it would be easier to cope when she woke up. She didn't want Ginny to feel totally abandoned though; Ron had just crushed her feelings and Harry had walked out in confusion and pain.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled Ginny over so she was lying in her lap. Ginny stared at Hermione for a second before she started bawling again.

"He's ruined everything. I hate him. I can't believe he just did that."

Ginny sat up suddenly almost hitting Hermione's jaw with her head. "Is Harry ok? Is he mad at me? Please say he's not!'

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**Harry! I'm sorry I messed up and Ron caught us. Do you forgive me?'**_

'_**There's nothing to forgive. It also wasn't your mistake. We all knew it was just a matter of time until he or Percy found out something. I hope your parents forgive me.'**_

'_**We didn't technically do anything wrong. The fact that we were hugging each other is not something I'm going to apologize for – even to my idiot brothers!'**_

'_**Ginny, can't you and Harry have one of those famous Weasley family meetings? Explain everything to all the brothers and have them swear to secrecy or something like that?'**_

'_**That's a great idea Hermione. It'll have to be after everyone goes home so Mum and Dad can keep Ron from attacking Harry.'**_

Ginny dried her tears out on the sleeve of her robe. "I can't go back downstairs and see my brothers right now. But I do have to see Harry to make sure he's ok."

"He's ok; just upset and a little hurting from Ron's fists. He's up in the clock tower."

'_**Could you just go to breakfast and bring me up some things?'**_

'_**Of course Harry.'**_

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I made a little sidetrip after I hexed your brother." She reached down and pulled up Harry's invisibility cloak.

Ginny just leaned in and hugged Hermione. "You are the smartest witch ever! Is Ron still breathing?"

"Yes, I just tied him up for a bit. I'm sure somebody has cancelled the spell by now. Hurry up and change and we'll go get some breakfast?"

xxxx xxxx

There were four Weasley brothers staring at the bottom of the girls' stairway. Three were waiting for their sister to appear and make some sense of Ron's accusation against Harry. Ron was still fuming about what had happened to him and why Hermione and Ginny were both mad at him.

Hearing some footsteps coming down, everyone stood from where they had been sitting. When Hermione appeared they all settled back, except for Ron. Hermione reached into her bookbag and pulled out her wand. She came over and shook it in his face. "Don't even think about saying anything to me Ronald Weasley! Not only did you bodily throw your sister around but you hurt Harry. That's two more chances than you're allowed! You will not ever raise a hand to your sister again or Harry or you will answer to me! And I'm going to send an owl to your mother explaining what just happened!"

Ron's face had gotten whiter and whiter as Hermione chose to take out her anger at him. Additionally, all his brothers' heads had swiveled around to glare at him when Hermione said that he had thrown Ginny around!

Hermione's grimace disappeared as she looked at George, Fred and Percy. "Ginny's not ready to see any of you now. She may stay up in my room all day so quit waiting for her. She's just mad at Ron now. She'll explain her side when she's ready. OK?"

Percy said he was going to breakfast and then back to revising. He left and then the twins stood up. "We're heading for Hogsmeade with our dates after breakfast. We were waiting for Ginny's version anyway. Do you suppose there's anything we can get her from town?"

"You guys are more than ok. She doesn't refuse chocolate very often, does she?"

"No, not our sister. Tell her we'll bring her back something nice." Both Fred and George stared at Ron for a bit before they left the common room too. Ron looked like he was going to say something to Hermione but her glare stopped him.

Hermione opened up the portal but held it open to glare at Ron one more time. "You've made a horrible mistake Ron. I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences!" She finished exiting the portal and started down the hallway. Around the first corner a hand appeared out of nowhere and Ginny finished pulling off Harry's cloak.

Ginny was grinning and Hermione asked what was on her mind. "I'm just going to echo Harry for a bit and say that you look exceptionally cute when you have a full head of steam up!"

Hermione blushed little and Ginny just gave her a quick hug. The two girls set out for the Great Hall to grab some things for Harry's and their meal.

Xxx xxx

Thirty minutes later, the three were sitting down to some fruit, cheese and scones that Hermione had taken from the Great Hall. Ginny waited out in the hallway as she still didn't want to risk being seen by her brothers yet. She thought that the twins would probably be on her side but she was sure that Percy had been moving into the 'don't trust Harry camp' and just wouldn't listen to her at all.

The two girls climbed the stairway to the top of the clock tower and found Harry pacing back and forth. Hermione had said hello and interrupted Harry's walking. Harry and Ginny had nervously looked at each other for a few seconds and then had run into a mutual hug, apologizing to each other and crying. Hermione had put her arms around the both of them and quietly told them that the blame for the whole mess rested totally on the shoulders of one 'Ronald Bilius Weasley'.

Ginny laughed then and told Harry that Hermione had properly hexed Ron and then told him off in front of her other brothers. Harry said that he was sorry he hadn't seen it in person. Ginny said it was something that it was good that wasn't directed at her.

Hermione's face was very flushed as she tried to deny the compliments. Harry leaned and just whispered 'nice job' to her and she looked up smiling. "So what are you two doing for the rest of the day?" Harry eventually asked.

"We're spending it with you of course" Ginny answered as if that was a foregone conclusion.

"But what about Ron and your brothers? I'm not sure I want to even accidentally run into them."

"The possibility of that is pretty remote Harry." Ginny gestured out one of the side windows in the tower and Harry and Hermione saw that a large number of students were wandering down the path to Hogsmeade. Even from as far away as they were, nobody could mistake the carrot-topped heads that were walking side by side with their dates. "Fred and George are going to be busy for the rest of the day unless they get careless and insult their dates somehow. Percy is locked back in his room and revising. And my 'dear' brother Ron is convinced that I'm hiding in Hermione's room so he's probably going to be standing guard at the bottom of the girls' stairway."

Ginny turned to take a really good look at Harry's face in the light from the window. Harry had a split lip and had a small mouse under his right eye. Harry learned that Ginny had the ability to swear as well as any of her brothers did. Harry watched her pull out her wand and wave it at him. He felt a small cooling feeling rushing to his cheek and then Hermione said that the coloration under his eye was gone. She was about to cast another healing spell at Harry but she saw that her hand was shaking. She turned around quickly to hide the anger she felt at her brother and then turned back around. "Your turn Hermione; you said you've been reading up on healing spells."

Hermione was surprised that her smaller friend was giving her a chance but she dug her wand out of her pocket and cast one of the healing spells she knew at Harry's lips. There was a small pop and Harry reached up and touched his lips. They felt normal again.

"All right then?" Hermione asked.

"Seems to be just as good as new" Harry responded.

"Well, there's a test for that" Ginny said smiling. When Harry looked at her quizzically, Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick peck on the mouth! "That seems ok to me, but maybe I ought to get a second opinion." Ginny reached out to drag a surprised Hermione close to where the two of them stood.

"The things I have to sacrifice myself to do" Hermione said with a wink directed at Ginny.

"Well, if you really don't want to do this…" Harry made to step away from both girls but they both tightened their grip on him.

Hermione looked Harry in the eye very seriously and brought her lips to his very quickly. She made a thoughtful face and then turned to Ginny. "I think they are ok, but maybe we ought to check one or two more times."

Ginny and Hermione laughed together but then Hermione squealed a little as Harry reached around her and swatted her behind. "Harry!"

Harry laughed as Ginny grinned at Hermione. "I'll ask your parents' forgiveness and permission the next time I see them. It's probably a good thing we're only this cheeky with each other!"

All three of the first years just hung onto each other and laughed. They finally sat down on the floor and started making plans for the rest of the day.

Hermione said that she had a few books to return to the library that she had checked out. When Harry and Ginny stared at her for a few seconds, an embarrassed Hermione said that it might be "a couple more than a few". Harry said that he would be happy to help her even if Ron was waiting in the common room.

At the mention of Ron's name, Ginny reminded Hermione that she had an owl to get off. That got all of their attention and Harry started worrying about what Mrs. Weasleys reaction would be to what had happened this morning.

Ginny brightened up and said that she could just floo call her mother from the medical wing instead of sending Hedwig. Harry thought that was a wonderful idea as maybe Ginny and Hermione could explain things together. Harry donned his invisibility cloak and followed Ginny and Hermione out of the clock tower.

Harry listened under his cloak as Ginny and then Hermione talked to Mrs. Weasley. She seemed to understand what Harry and Ginny had been caught at but was upset at how Ron had reacted!

"Is Harry nearby?" Mrs. Weasley asked after the two girls recounted their morning.

Harry pulled off his cloak and leaned into the floo. "Right here, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry things happened the way they did this morning. I hope you're not going to blame either Ron or Ginny. It's my fault it happened."

Ginny made to slug Harry but he caught her hand.

Mrs. Weasley's voice coming out of the floo stopped any other action. "No, I think Ron will get the blame for this. If he can't see how much you and Ginny and Hermione mean to each other, then it's his loss. We'll be doing a bit of talking to him when he gets home. Don't worry Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley, can I impose on your good graces and ask for another Weasley family meeting? I think it's time to tell Ron and the other's what is going on with the three of us. I think the twins suspect part of it but I can't stand the idea of having your family members fighting because of me."

"I'll certainly bring that idea up to Arthur tonight at supper. You three enjoy your last couple of days at Hogwarts this year. I'll see you tomorrow night Ginny."

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley. Bye Mum."

Harry and Ginny straightened up. "That went well" Hermione said. She had listened to the conversation between Harry and Ginny's mum.

"I think Mum likes Harry more than Ron right now" Ginny said. Harry sat back on his heels at that comment and hung his head. He didn't want to think that he had even accidentally done that to Ron. Both girls sat down beside him and leaned into his shoulders as a sign of support.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – Trade Secrets

Ginny donned the invisibility cloak before the three entered the Gryffindor common room. Just as Ginny had predicted, Ron was sitting on a chair where he could keep a watch on the girls' stairway.

Ron sat up quickly when he saw Hermione enter the room and started to stand when he saw who was following her. Hermione just pushed him back into his chair as she walked by him. "You'd better be ready to apologize" was all she said to him on her way by.

Harry stood about halfway between the stairways and the portal. He didn't want to fight Ron. He sort of understood why he had stood up for his sister but the way he had done it was horrible.

"I'm not going to apologize to you. You can't just take everything, you know. Bloody Boy-Who-Lived or not!"

"Ron" Harry started, "I really don't care if you apologize to me or not but you ought to say you're sorry to your sister. You hurt her."

"I'm protecting her!"

"You're hurting her by denying her the chance to defend herself and make her own decisions."

"She'll see the light once she gets away from you! Mum will set her right once she gets her home. And you can forget about Ginny visiting you at your relatives. I'll make sure she never comes and sees you!"

Hermione came down the stairway then with two filled bookbags. She had listened to what Ron had been saying and just shook her head. "Let's get out of here Harry. You're wasting your breath trying to make him think that Ginny isn't three years old anymore."

She handed one of the bookbags to Harry but turned back to tell Ron one more thing. "Ginny told me she still doesn't want to talk to you. Until after you apologize to Harry and then her."

"I'm waiting right here until she comes down and I can talk some sense into her." Ron resumed staring at the stairway as the portal closed behind him.

Ginny pulled off the invisibility cloak once she made sure that no one was in the corridor with them. "Stupid, stupid git!" she said to nobody in particular. Hermione held her in a hug until Ginny calmed down a bit.

"I'm surprised you didn't just hex Ron to pieces" Harry said as he draped an arm over Ginny's shoulders.

"The longer I don't talk to him, the more time he has to think about what he might have possibly done wrong. Trust me; it's easier this way instead of just losing our tempers at each other. He may actually realize he has done something wrong by suppertime."

"As long as he doesn't think to ask Lavender to check on you" Harry said. "He'll be right cheesed off if he realizes you've slipped past him."

"I can't do anything about him being stupid." Ginny started giggling after she said this and soon the three were laughing and walking into the library. Madame Pince glared at the three and actually made them refile a cart of books because there were so many seventh years still studying in the library and she was busy finding reference books for them.

"Admit it, you're going to miss this place Hermione" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, but not as much since I've met you two. I've got other priorities now. It's not just books anymore."

'_**I think that's one of the nicest compliments Hermione's ever given us'**_ Harry replied to both girls.

Hermione blushed but nodded to them both. She reached for the next book in the stack to put back on the shelves and read the title 'Secrets to Apparition'. She looked at the filing number and then her face lit up.

"She's just had another good idea Harry" Ginny said.

Hermione swatted at Ginny for a second and then just pulled her and Harry closer so they could hear her. "I just thought of a great idea for using that compensation money."

"Something better than books?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"I just thought of something we all could agree on. Adding a floo point to my house and…"

"and..?" Ginny and Harry asked together.

Hermione lowered her voice a little and then just said "...and a secure floo to Harry's closet in his room at the Dursleys!"

Harry and Ginny mouths dropped open. That was such a good and simple solution to visiting Harry this summer! And letting Ginny and Hermione visit each other back and forth!

'_**You really are the brightest witch I know! Sorry Ginny.'**_

'_**No need to apologize to me Harry. Hermione takes a back seat to no one in the brains department! Dad may know a few people in the Floo Department; I'll ask him how we request the setups.'**_

"Forget about paying for mine then Hermione. I think I can afford a few galleons to ensure seeing you two as much as possible. Uncle Vernon might like the idea anyway. He wouldn't have to see anybody coming or going."

Harry's stomach growled then and both girls just giggled. "Let's get these books put back properly and get some lunch. I'll just set apart from you two." Harry looked at the glares he was receiving from Ginny and Hermione. _**'Only because I don't want there to be a scene if Ron shows up. I'll still talk to you both!'**_

Hermione divvied up the remaining books on the cart into three piles. All three grabbed a stack and hurried to put them all back where they belonged so they could get to lunch.

Xxx xxx

The girls watched Harry eat his lunch. He was at the other end of the table from where he usually sat. Neville had just come in and sat with Harry for a few moments and apologized for jumping to a conclusion in the morning. "Ron doesn't really understand how you and Ginny get along. I've seen you, Ginny and Hermione exchange hugs when you thought nobody was looking. I was jealous of you at first until Susan and I started exchanging hugs. It's a wonderful feeling! Maybe Ron's just mad he's doesn't have anybody like that in his life."

Harry said maybe to that and thanked Neville for joining him He did tell Neville that maybe he ought to go sit with the girls. "Ron might come in and get mad at you Neville for sitting with me. I don't want to get you in trouble too."

Neville stood up slowly as if he couldn't make his mind up one way or the other. Harry smiled and thanked Neville for being a friend but he didn't want to see him caught in the middle. Neville said ok and went to sit in his usual seat.

Percy came into the Great Hall just a few minutes to later and he stared at Harry for a few seconds. Seemingly satisfied with the fact that his sister and Harry were sitting far apart, Percy ate his meal very efficiently and then left. Harry assumed that Percy was going to resume his studying but was surprise when a Ravenclaw prefect name Penelope Clearwater met up with him in the hallway and they turned and headed away from either the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw common rooms.

Harry was trying to decide between a piece of cake or biscuits for desert when Ginny and Hermione saw him stop his hand and take off his glasses. He pushed his plate away suddenly and rested his head in his hands. He looked to be in pain.

'_**Harry, are you ok?'**_

"_**I'm fine Ginny. I just had one of those 'Gee, I'm so stupid moments'! I just remembered something important that I should have thought of earlier.'**_

'_**Well, get on with it then. Please tell us'**_ came from Hermione.

The girls felt Harry open up his connection from his side and suddenly they were viewing one of Harry's memories.

"_I'm sorry, but I still don't know exactly who you are."_

_The giant wiped his mouth from the giant cup of tea he had just took a sip of and smiled._

"_My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid. I'm the Gamekeeper and the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You know all about Hogwarts, don't you Harry?" _(semi-quoted: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone pg. 49)

Harry had told Ginny all about his first meeting with the half-giant, how he had been introduced to magic, and left the Dursleys to come and live at the Burrow. This was the first time Harry had shared that meeting with Hermione and she picked up on the importance of part of that memory at once.

'_**Keeper of the Keys! Harry – those keys in your trunk! Hagrid may know what they belong to.'**_

'_**I hope so. I'll go up and get the keys and bring them back down and we'll go visit Hagrid.'**_

'_**What about my git of a brother Harry?'**_

The girls were surprised to see Harry stand up and smile at them. He did a quick cleaning spell to the plate he was holding and then piled it up with as much food as he could safely carry.

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Ron's missed two meals by now. He might come out and totally forgive Harry for this!"

Xxxx xxxx

Ron Weasley was staring at the girls' stairway and hoping that for once his sister was less stubborn than him. He had been waiting for her to come down for too many hours and was starting to get really hungry. He was also starting to rethink this whole thing about Harry molesting his sister.

Just when he was about to give up and go change and hurry to lunch, the portal opened. Harry walked in carrying a huge plate of food. Ron got totally confused; he was still very mad at Harry but… there was food.

"You aren't going to bribe me by bringing me food. You and Ginny aren't going to see each other anymore."

"Whatever you say Ron. I still thought you might be hungry."

"I'm mad at you in case you forgot! And I'm not going to get over this."

"Ok, I was just going to get something out of my trunk. Or are you forbidding me from doing that also?"

"Get out of my sight Potter!"

"Right. Two things Ron. One, if you're waiting for Ginny to get hungry; she may just call up Zillah or Patchum to bring her food up there. Two, can you consider the possibility that I was asleep this morning and when Ginny tried to wake me up that I just grabbed her in reflex before I was totally awake?"

Ron growled and Harry hurried up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later and told Ron he hoped he had a good afternoon. Ron watched him leave and then his attention was diverted three ways – the girls' stairway, the plate of food, and what a curiously calm Harry had said to him. Somehow Ron knew it was going to be a very long afternoon.

Xxxx xxxx

A somber Harry joined Ginny and Hermione down the corridor a ways from where the portrait of the Fat Lady was. Despite how calm he appeared to be when he was talking to Ron, he was worried that it might be the end of their friendship.

"I'm not sure that did any good" Harry said. "Guess we'll see when we get back. I really hate this."

"I know how you feel Harry. I do to."

"He'll forgive you eventually Ginny; you're still family!"

"Yes but until he apologizes to you and me – he's no family of mine!" Harry got depressed at Ginny's statement and both girls understood why and held his hands as they walked along. That always cheered Harry up.

Harry put his father's invisibility cloak back on as the three made their way to the ground floor and the exit closest to the Forbidden Forest. Harry just didn't trust that anybody from Gryffindor they saw wouldn't report back to Ron. He took it off once they had made their way outside and descended the path to Hagrid's hut.

Fang started barking after Harry knocked on the door to the hut. The door was swung open and Hagrid's face brightened up as he saw his visitors. "Harry, Hermione, and of course, Miss Ginny Weasley. What can I do for you this fine afternoon? And where's young Ronald gone off to?"

Hagrid stood aside and motioned for everyone to come into the hut.

"Ron's busy up at school trying to figure out a few things and as for the rest of us", Harry said, "we just couldn't leave Hogwarts without visiting you and thanking you for all the help you've given us all year."

"It wasn't anything special Harry that I did for you. You got a late start on all this magic and just needed a push in the right direction."

"Harry wants to let you know he really appreciates the fact that you got him away early from the Dursleys last summer" said Hermione.

"And I want to thank you", Ginny said smiling, "for getting the whole thing started that he could come to the Burrow for a month or so. I don't know what our lives would have been without Harry this year."

"I think you would have probably tumbled upon to one another sooner or later." Hagrid seemed a little embarrassed by all the compliments he was getting, but Harry thought that the grin on Hagrid's face was certainly a reward within itself.

"I also would like a small favor if I could ask it. What exactly are your duties as Keeper of the Keys? I've never heard that title before and wondered what it meant."

Hagrid poured some huge cups of tea for the three youngsters and found some biscuits to put on a plate for his guests. He made sure they were all comfortable sitting around his table before he grabbed a cup of tea for himself. "Well, it's not exactly what it was a century ago" Hagrid started. "It's mostly a ceremonial position now. I'm responsible for the general security of the school and its inhabitants and visitors. Not that Dumbledore isn't responsible for all that as well. My duties mostly are just window fluff these days; meeting the Hogwarts Express and making sure the first years are escorted up to the castle. I have the actual keys to the school and all the gates but they are mostly controlled by magic nowadays. I'm more responsible for keeping an eye on the Forbidden Forest and making sure that students don't wander in or dangerous things don't wander out."

Harry's face got thoughtful as he considered another question he wanted to ask Hagrid later; but first the important matter that he had really come down for. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out the envelope that contained the keys that he had found in his trunk.

"I found these keys in a trunk my parents left me, Hagrid. Nobody had been able to tell me anything about them. We were hoping you might be able to tell us something, anything that would lead us to finding out what they're for."

Hagrid reached out and took the two keys that Harry had taken out of the envelope. "Well, this small one couldn't be anything else but a Gringotts key. It's just about identical to the key I have; mine's been passed down through at least three generations so I guess this may be an old account Harry. I wouldn't be surprised that it's the key to your family vault."

"That's kind of what everybody else has been telling me. I guess I'll have to make time to go to Diagon Alley and Gringotts to confirm it."

Hagrid held up the other key to take a really good look at it. "I'm pretty sure this is a key to something in Hogwarts Harry. It's got the right feel to it, but I can't tell you what it specifically goes to. There's so many areas of the school that had been abandoned or that have fallen into neglect. It's been many years since anybody had call to go to the lowest two levels of the dungeons for example and many hidden rooms that have been lost along the way. It's a totally different school than when I attended."

Hermione spoke up. "I never knew you graduated from Hogwarts Hagrid."

Hagrid hung his head and Harry could immediately tell it was a subject that caused his friend some pain. "I probably shouldn't have said that. I… never quite made it to graduation Hermione. But that was a long, long time ago and I'm quite happy with what I've got going for me now."

Harry made up his mind then that he had to find out the reason that Hagrid didn't graduate. He thought that maybe he could help his friend. A lot of the things Hagrid didn't want anybody to know about suddenly made sense. For whatever reason, Hagrid wasn't supposed to be performing magic! And that's why his wand was hidden in his umbrella.

"I really hate asking any more bad questions but I was wondering if there had been any more attacks on the unicorns since we went in to the Forbidden Forest?"

"There haven't been any that I've heard of Harry but the centaurs have moved the herds deeper into the forest and father away from Hogwarts. That may mean that I just haven't been informed of any attacks or they have stopped."

"Hagrid", Ginny said, "Harry told us a little of all the various creatures he saw the night that you two and Professor Dumbledore went searching for that wounded unicorn. I was wondering how you manage to go in there a lot of the time without carrying all sorts of weapons with you."

The half-giant chuckled a bit and placed his empty cup down on the table. "There are a lot of things that go into answering that question properly. I'm a little bigger than most of the folks or creatures that are there. That gives me a little breathing room against being looked on as a meal."

"Another reason is that I've been wandering in there and helping the various creatures in one form or another for many years. I'm sort of familiar to everyone, as the case were."

"I don't go in armed for the reason as I don't want to appear to be a threat to anything. Most animals can pick up on anybody that wants to do them harm. They'll either flee or attack somebody like that. I've tried very hard not to get into that category. When I do go in armed it's because I'm dealing with something that may a bigger danger to everything else in the forest. Does that make sense to you Ginny?"

"Yes, but even with your size Hagrid I'd worry about you going in there by yourself."

"Well there's a trick to being a gamekeeper after all; as long as you don't go spreading it around I'll tell you what it is. A trick for getting along with almost any normal animal as well as the magical creatures you'll run across. The secret is this – most animals respond to one thing in a peaceful manner. No matter what! The thing is to find out what they want the most and try to get that for them. Those mokes you all saw earlier in the year will let you pick them up and pet them if you feed them melons. It just makes them all happy inside for some reason; no other food other than melons will do that."

"What about hippogriffs?" Hermione asked. "They are supposed to be very dangerous. All the time."

"Hippogriffs are a very proud type of creature. They are very aware of themselves and how impressive they are in form and power. They want to be respected. Even you, Hermione, could ride one safely if you bowed first to it upon meeting, didn't look directly into its eyes at first, and fed it a few ferrets. Hippogriffs can make great pets and defenders if they get the respect they want."

"What about Fluffy?" Harry asked a little anxiously. If there was a secret to the three–headed dog, Harry wanted to know what it was. Or if anybody else had found that secret out.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but you've already met the beast and it'll be moving along in a few days. The secret to Fluffy is that he enjoys his music. It makes him relaxed and sleepy most of the time. In fact a good song will put him out like a light. Don't let Dumbledore know that I told you students that though; I only told the rest of the staff this morning over breakfast."

"You told..." started Harry.

"… the rest of the Hogwarts staff…", continued Hermione.

"… about Fluffy's secret this morning over breakfast?" finished Ginny with a squeak.

"Well, I didn't have much choice in the matter. I've been told that Fluffy's not going to be required much longer and I might need some help moving him out of that room. He's grown a bit this year. I'm not sure I can push him out the one door I pushed him in through. Professor McGonagall wanted to make sure that Fluffy wouldn't be a hazard when we got around to moving him. I probably shouldn't have just told you that."

"It's ok Hagrid" Harry said. "We won't tell anyone what we've heard here today. Are you going to be at the train Tuesday morning?"

"Of course, I have to meet the incoming Express because it will hold all the families and friends of the seventh years that are coming here for the graduation. And then see all the other years off for the return to King's Cross."

"I'd totally forgotten about that incoming train and graduation."

"Of course you did Ginny. You've been a little busy yourself with testing and revising all week. It's understandable."

Harry stood up and the two girls also struggled down from their oversized chairs. "We need to be getting back to school then Hagrid. Thanks a lot for the tea and biscuits and taking a look at my keys. I appreciate the help. If there's ever anything I could do for you just let me know."

Harry leaned in to give Hagrid a hug and then Ginny and Hermione joined in to give Hagrid a hug of their own. They walked out of his door and started up the pathway. Harry was about to let go of his panic and start running but he heard Hagrid call up to him.

"Hey Harry. If you need any help with those Dursleys just send your owl and I'll come visit you!"

Harry laughed and waved back at Hagrid. The Keeper of the Keys went back into his hut and closed the door.

'_**We've got to go see Dumbledore. Snape knows how to get past Fluffy now!'**_ The three started running up the hill as fast as they could!

/~~ The next couple of chapters will seem very familiar to everyone. I've tried to stay close to canon but with my own little spin. Just remember if you see any phrasing or semi-phrasing that you've heard before - it originally came from the brilliant mind of JKR. Captain Compass


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – A Missing Wizard

Harry pulled up and let the two girls catch up with him once he got through the side doors. They all gasped a little from the effort of running up the path and tried to catch their breath.

"Should we go right up to his office Harry or could we find him somewhere else?"

"I'm not sure Hermione; it's a free day for him also. He could be anywhere."

Harry had been concentrating on talking with the others and never noticed that Professor Quirrell had walked through the next intersection of corridors ahead of them. When Ginny pointed him out Harry hurried up his pace; he was just about to call out to the Defense professor when he ran into somebody else! Harry looked up from the floor to see that it was Professor Snape that had met him at the corner. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Harry remembered his first run in with the Potions master last summer. He had been with Remus Lupin on that occasion, but Professor Snape wasn't in any better mood today.

"Even on a day free of classes, why do you always happen to be underfoot Mr. Potter? Three points taken for carelessness. What are you doing wandering around on a day when 'normal' Gryffindors are all outside?"

"We're just going up to my dorm room and get my broom Professor Snape. It's such a nice day that we all thought we might go for some rides."

Professor Snape just looked at the three for a second and then hurried in the direction Professor Quirrell had taken. Harry wondered if Snape was chasing after Professor Quirrell for a reason. Harry felt bad that he hadn't noticed the Defense professor earlier; their chance to warn somebody had just walked away from them.

"Let's go to McGonagall's office Harry. She'll know the password to get into Dumbledore's office."

"That's a great idea Hermione. I almost forgot about needing a password."

The three friends made their way the short distance to McGonagall's office. Harry nodded to his friends and then knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall's voice called out 'Enter' and they entered the office.

Professor McGonagall was currently grading some final exams and her desk was filled with the papers as well as a few books. She looked up as she saw Harry and the girls and closed the paper she was currently working on. "Good afternoon. If you're looking for your final exam scores, I'll have everyone's results posted on my door tomorrow morning. I will say that you all did extremely well though."

"Thank you professor. We were wondering if you knew what the password to Dumbledore's office was."

"Yes I do. And what do you want to see the Headmaster about?"

All three were desperately thinking of an excuse to give their Head of House about their need to talk to Dumbledore. It was Hermione who spoke up first. "I just receive notification from Madame Bones about a settlement from the families of those Slytherins that attacked me last fall. We wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore if it would be possible to get a secure floo point installed in Harry's room at the Dursley's."

"That sounds like a good question but you can't see the headmaster today."

"But professor, it's really important."

"I understand that but Professor Dumbledore won't be able to see you today! Go outside and play; it's a wonderful day outside according to what I've been told."

Harry was getting more desperate to tell someone what they had found out at Hagrid's. "But we need to see the Headmaster immediately; it's about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Professor McGonagall looked up in shock at the mention of that. "How did you find out that that was in the castle? Better yet, don't tell me; I'm not sure I want to know what rules you've broken."

"But somebody's going to steal it!" Harry almost yelled in his frustration to get to Dumbledore.

"Nonsense, there's more than adequate protections for that. Not that it should be any concern of yours. Let the headmaster take care of that."

"But we need to warn him!" Harry was really getting himself worked up at this point.

"Mr. Potter! You will be silent this instant or you will lose some more house points. The Headmaster received an owl a while ago summoning him to the Ministry. He has left and will not return until tomorrow."

Harry turned away from the professor with a sinking feeling. The one person who could stop Snape or the Deatheaters was gone! "We're sorry for bothering you professor." He didn't know what he would do now.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes professor?"

"The object cannot be stolen despite what you think. If I catch any of you anywhere near that corridor, you may spend the whole summer in detention at Hogwarts! Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Of course Professor."

"Excuse us, Professor McGonagall."

Hermione couldn't read Harry's mood at all as they walked away from Professor McGonagall's office. She could tell he was upset but wasn't sure if it was because Dumbledore was absent or that Professor McGonagall didn't believe his conviction that that priceless rock was in danger of being taken.

Ginny stopped Harry from totally walking away and ignoring them both. "Please tell us what you're thinking. We understand you're upset that nobody is listening to you. What do you want us to do?"

Harry found a nearby empty classroom and walked into it. Hermione and Ginny followed him into it and Ginny made sure the door was closed and then cast a privacy charm on it.

The look on Harry's face when he turned around was one of deep concentration and resignation. "I don't expect you to do anything" he said quietly. "But I'm not going to let Snape just walk in and get the Philosopher's Stone without a fight. If I only delay him a bit, maybe Dumbledore can get back here and really stop him."

"That's wrong Harry. You can't fight Snape all by yourself. And You-Know–Who may be there!"

"Hermione, I can't not go! They've already killed my parents. I can't let Snape give that stupid rock to the Deatheaters and Voldemort! If that happens, he'll come back. And come after me again! And then who knows who he'll go after. Your family Ginny? Your parents Hermione? If I can delay him until Dumbledore gets back there may be a chance to stop him."

Ginny brought the trembling boy into the circle of her arms. "Then we'll go together!" Hermione came up and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"We're in this with you Harry!"

"No, I can't ask you to do this. It's too dangerous."

"Because we're girls Harry?" The tone of Ginny s voice was very dangerous and the question was something Harry didn't want to answer.

"No, but I won't be able to go on if something happens to you. I can't lose either one or both of you. I just can't!"

Ginny picked up Harry's head to look him in the eye. "And we're just supposed to be the dutiful sidekicks that let you go out on your own? I think not! Don't even think that we're going to let you try this by yourself."

Hermione leaned in so her mouth was right next to Harry's ear. "Safety in numbers Harry; that's what Dumbledore said. You might be able to use the bond magic to do what you want. You don't have a say in what _we _choose to do."

"Ok, I get the message. I don't like it mind you but I'm not going to argue with you. We have a little time to prepare. I don't think Snape will go until after curfew. There's too much chance of him being seen."

Harry started walking toward the Owlery and Hermione and Ginny hurried to catch up with him. Unfortunately Hedwig wasn't anywhere to be found when they got there. Harry thought she might be out hunting but didn't really have any idea of how long to wait for her to come back. They finally decided on one of the regular school owls to send a message. They had looked all over trying to find a falcon in the Owlery since they were speedier but there were none available.

Ginny had even suggested that she floo home to ask her dad to find Dumbledore at the Ministry but Harry wasn't sure where Dumbledore might be and thought the owl would have a better chance of finding him. He also wasn't sure Mr. Weasley would believe Ginny anyways. It was a little much to ask an adult to believe that three first years knew about something so important.

Hermione had a quill, ink and a couple of blank scrolls in her bookbag still and Harry ripped part of it off to write a brief message:

_Headmaster,_

_We believe that one of the instructor's here has intentions to take away the object that Fluffy has been standing over. Please return at once; we are going to try delaying that event as best we can. Hurry!_

_HP+HG+GW_

Harry tied the message to the leg of the owl and gave her a treat to encourage her. "It's for Professor Dumbledore at the Ministry of Magic. No one else!" The owl spread its wings and launched itself out the window. Harry saw it fly around the tower once and then head south. "Well, that's that; as much as we can do from here. Let's head back to the common room and figure out what we'll need."

Hermione had been thinking ever since Harry had announced he was going to try and stop Professor Snape. She really didn't want to try this but she wasn't going to let Harry down; they had done that when he went into the Forbidden Forest and Ginny and she had felt sick afterwards. "We'll need your father's cloak Harry to sneak over to that corridor and probably the goblin staff. It can do things that our wands aren't capable of."

"And your basilisk boots too I imagine." Ginny had sat down and thought of what they could conveniently carry with them. "Do we bring Hermione's flute Harry or are you just going to sing Fluffy to sleep?"

"Can you shrink your flute down and put it in your pocket Hermione?" Harry asked. When she nodded her head, Harry let out a breath. He didn't really want to bring either girl along but it wasn't worth wasting time trying to talk them out of it.

With one thing or another, the afternoon had slipped away from the three and they realized that it was time for supper. Harry didn't want to go eat anything as he was very nervous about the upcoming task he had set for himself. And the girls. He couldn't stop thinking that he was doing this for them as much as for himself. He would risk anything if it meant protecting them and their families. And everyone else Harry knew at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny had dragged a reluctant Harry to supper and he was really glad he took a peek inside the Great Hall when they got there. Ron and Percy were sitting together just inside the door and watching everybody enter!

"Bugger, somebody has found out you weren't up in Hermione's room Ginny. You two go ahead and eat. I'll ask Patchum to bring me up a tray. I'll be up in my room."

Harry turned sadly away from the dining room and didn't catch the expressions on the faces of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was very upset that Harry was trying so hard to keep peace in Ginny's family that he wouldn't even allow himself a meal.

Ginny however turn rapidly back around after she watched Harry trudge up the main stairway. Hermione followed her as she marched quickly to where her brothers were sitting. Instead of letting go of her temper as Hermione expected, Ginny stood and just stared at Percy and then Ron. She didn't say a thing to either of them for the longest time.

The stare down continued for several minutes until everyone else in the Great Hall noticed what was going on next to the entranceway. The whispers rose quickly and then subsided. The attention of everyone, including the professors, came to be focused on the three Weasleys. Percy was the one to buckle first under the weight of all the stares that were directed at him.

Percy stood up and in the quiet of the hall coughed once. "Excuse me. I'm sorry Ginny." He looked around once and bent his head, leaving the hall with as much dignity as he could possibly muster.

Ron watched his brother abandon him and realized that there was nobody on his side anymore. And he was still being subjected to the stares of everyone. He couldn't quite look his sister in the eye either; the intense accusation and anger in her eyes was something he had never seen before. He suddenly had the fear that there was a possibility he might be wrong about everything.

The rest of the people in the hall saw Ron's face go from white to red and then back again. He hung his head as he stood. Only Hermione and Ginny could hear what he said then. "I supposed it's possible I was wrong. I apologize Ginny for what I said to you."

"And…?"

"I'm going to stay away from you and Harry until I've thought about this some more. But I still don't want you and Harry together though."

Ginny narrowed her eyes again and Ron almost flinched in response. He left the hall in a hurry with his head still hung. Ginny watched him climb the stairs that Harry had headed up only minutes earlier. She shook her head sadly and then turned around to see that everybody else in the Great Hall was looking at her still.

Clearing her voice a little, Ginny explained what had just happened. "They lost a bet on whether the Chudley Cannons would beat Puddlemere United. They've been reluctant to pay up or admit that their little sister knew more than they did. They actually thought the Cannons would win."

That drew a laugh from most of the students that knew the horrible record of the Chudley Cannons. The professors and the rest of the students turned back to their meals and their discussions.

'_**Did you do that deliberately Miss Weasley?'**_

'_**I have no idea what you're talking about Hermione.'**_ Ginny looked at Hermione, batted her eyelashes twice and then winked at her friend.

Nobody in the Great Hall really noticed the two young witches laughing as they seated themselves and started eating. And nobody saw Harry rolling around on his bed laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Slipping By

Harry hadn't felt guilty about raiding Ron's hidden stash of food and candy once he got to his dorm room. He took just enough to make a decent meal and then climbed into bed and drew his curtains. He also cast a privacy and silencing spell so nobody would disturb him. Hermione let him watch what Ginny did to her brothers and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the way the 'silent treatment' worked for her.

By the time Ginny and Hermione had finished their supper, Fred and George had returned from their Hogsmeade dates and they were waiting in the common room. Harry came down to stand by Ginny as she explained what happened in the morning with Ron.

The twins had glared at Harry until Ginny explained that Harry really was asleep when she tried to wake him up. Harry pulled out his wand and goblin staff and handed them to the twins. They were surprised but Harry insisted that they could hex him if they wanted. "I swear, by all I hold dear, that I have never done anything to Ginny that would get either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley upset with me!"

That statement as well as the sincerity on Harry's and Ginny's faces was enough to convince the twins. They promised to try and talk some sense into Ron if he ever showed back up. Evidently he hadn't come back to the Gryffindor Tower after leaving from Ginny's stare.

Harry was worried Ron might have run into Malfoy or some of the other Slytherins and was going out to check on him. The twins stopped him and told Harry that they could track down their 'wayward' brother. They made a small gift to Ginny, Harry, and Hermione of some chocolates for the mess Ron had created. Ginny waved to them as they exited the portal to go find Ron.

Harry turned back to the girls and raised an eyebrow. _**'Still want to come with me?'**_

The exasperated looks he got back almost made him chuckle but he knew how serious the task ahead of them would be. _**'I know but I did want to offer you at least another out.'**_

Ginny just slugged his arm but then curiously rubbed her hand over the spot where she had hit Harry. "We'll be ready when you are Harry."

Harry just nodded his head and he headed up the boys staircase as the girls headed up to Hermione's room. He went back to his bed and recast the privacy and silencing spells and just tried to relax. Harry reviewed the spells he knew and just tried to clear his mind. He could tell the girls were worried about his anger and need to do something and he half considered leaving before curfew. There were two problems with that though. One, the girls still had the invisibility cloak and secondly, they would never let him hear the end of it if he did slip away from them. And survive the night, he thought sadly.

Harry finally slipped out of his bed about ten minutes after the curfew bells sounded and the lights went out in the dorm room. Harry had plenty of practice of closing his door quietly and sneaking down to the common room so there was nothing to do when he got down there but to wait for Ginny and Hermione to join him.

He was still looking around in the dim light of the common room when a figure suddenly appeared in front of Harry.

"Where are you going Harry?" Neville Longbottom was dressed in his pajamas and robe but was holding his wand nervously. "I knew something was just wrong tonight. Ginny never goes up until she says goodnight to the twins and she didn't do that. You or Hermione always wave goodnight to one another but neither one of you did that either. I just knew you were heading out."

'Not now!' Harry thought to himself. "I'm just going out Neville; it's important."

"It's always important Harry. How many house points do you want taken this time? Or are you trying to just get expelled?"

"Neville, I promise I'm not trying to get expelled or anything like that. Please stand aside." Harry really didn't want a fight with Neville on top of everything else that had happened today. Harry took one step toward the portal and was surprised when Neville pointed his wand at him.

"I'm doing this for your own good Harry. You're my friend and I want you to stay here. Don't force me to hex or fight you because I will! Wands or fists - whichever you want"

"You're my friend Neville and I'm leaving to try doing something good. Please don't do this."

"There's two of us here against your one. You aren't going to leave. You have explaining to do!" Ron stood up quietly and moved to stand a couple of feet from Neville. "You have to explain what's going on with you and Ginny. And Hermione. I'm not going to let you go by us. You may get one of us but the other will stun you."

"Ron, Neville – don't do this. It's something important about Voldemort!" Neville and Ron both flinched when Harry said that name and he hoped that might do the trick to get by them.

"Don't try scaring us Harry. He's been gone a decade now and we're not letting you use that excuse." Harry saw that Ron was getting more and more worked up as he talked to Harry. It was getting later and later also; they had to get going.

"Sorry about this – Petrificus Totalus!" The voice and the hexes came from a point about two feet to Harry's left. Two blue beams hit Ron and Neville! Their arms and legs snapped straight and their eyes widened. Both fell like cut trees. Harry went and checked them both. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found out they were still breathing. Harry turned Neville over as he had fallen on his face. "I'm sorry; we'll explain later."

Ginny and Hermione had pulled off the invisibility cloak and were pulling a rigid Ron behind a chair to hide him. Harry pulled Neville over by his feet to lay Neville besides Ron. Hermione took a blanket from a nearby couch and covered them up. "Well, I don't want them to catch cold" she told Harry.

"That was a Full–Body Bind then?"

"Yes Harry."

"You'll have to teach me that one. It's awfully impressive."

Ginny had come up to join Harry and Hermione but she suddenly turned back and knelt by Ron. She said something to him and Harry heard some muffled sounds coming out of Ron's frozen mouth. Harry came back quickly and pointed his wand at the pair. 'Silencio' quickly got rid of any sounds coming from the horizontal Gryffindors.

'_**What did you say to upset him so much Ginny?'**_

"_**I told him that I had already seen your bum and that you had seen mine and Hermione's. With both our fathers permission! I may or may not tell him later that it was pictures of us as 3 month olds.'**_

'_**You are truly wicked at times, you know that Gin?'**_

Ginny blushed but bowed as Hermione chuckled beside her. Harry cast another silencing charm on himself and the two girls and draped the invisibility cloak over the three of them. The Fat Lady never saw who exited the portal after curfew so she couldn't go report it to anybody.

The three quickly worked out a system under the cloak so that they didn't expose any of their arms and legs when they walked. After the encounter with Ron and Neville, they were extra cautious about rounding corners and going down stairs. They had one encounter that almost tripped them up. Mrs. Norris was wandering a hall in advance of Filch's patrol. She was heading for the doorway where they had stopped and were holding their breath.

Harry carefully reached into his pocket. He suddenly pulled back and made a throw down a nearby stairway. Mrs. Norris headed after the sound with a vengeance and Filch was hurrying as best he could to catch up with her.

'_**Marble Harry?'**_

'_**Yes. I'm going to have to restock my supply if this keeps up Hermione.'**_

'_**Maybe Fred and George can help with that.'**_

Any further discussions were halted as they came to the corridor that was forbidden. Harry threw off the cloak as he saw that the door to Fluffy's room was open. Snape had beaten them there! Looking around the door, Harry saw two things – the trapdoor was open and there was a music globe sitting silently next to the window.

"Fluffy looks restless" Hermione whispered. The giant dog was lying down but one of the heads eyes was half open. "Think we can sneak in and rewind the globe?"

"I'm not sure; without any music going on, Fluffy may wake up at any second."

"Well, start singing something Harry."

"Give me a second, Ginny. I had the perfect song but the run in with Neville and Ron drove it out of my head."

Harry eyes brightened and the girls breathed a sigh of relief when Harry started singing. Ginny reached over to hold his hand and Harry winked down at her. She felt the draw of some of the bond music and suddenly there was some sort of harp accompanying Harry's voice.

_Stars shining bright above you  
>Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you"<br>Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

The three crept into the room, all keeping an eye on the sleeping dog. Harry's choice seemed to calm down its restlessness – the third set of eyes drooped down and closed.

_Say, "Nightie night" and kiss me  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<br>While I'm alone and blue as can be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
><em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<em>  
><em>But in your dreams whatever they be<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>

Getting to the open trapdoor, everyone peered down into the blackness. Even Hermione's best Lumos from her wand didn't show anything but the sides of the tunnel. Harry was still watching Fluffy carefully as he sang but reached into his wand holder and handed the shrunken goblin staff to Ginny. She sort of had an idea of what to do with it. She cancelled the shrinking spell and watched as Harry nodded. Harry pointed to Hermione and then made fists, one over the other, and pointed down the tunnel.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She put her fist around the staff around Ginny's hands and turned the staff so that it was pointing at the floor. Ginny nodded as Hermione explained mentally what she thought Harry wanted them to do. The two dropped into the open trapdoor holding on to the goblin staff with all four of their hands. Harry heard the Lumos spell as they started falling and watched a bright light reflect back up the tunnel. Harry hoped they remembered to shield their eyes but he continued singing as he made his way over to the opening himself.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you<br>But in your dreams whatever they be  
>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_But in your dreams whatever they be_  
><em>Dream a little dream of me <em>(1931 – Ozzie Nelson)

Harry sat on the edge of the opening and reached to grab the trapdoor. As he sang the last notes, he pulled the trapdoor down as he dropped! The top fell with a big bang and Harry heard Fluffy wake up snarling! Harry cast his own Lumos spell as he dropped and thought he had sealed the way behind him from everyone but Dumbledore!

Xxxx xxxx

Harry seemed to drop for a long time. He heard the girls before he saw the light coming up from below. They were yelling but the sound was muffled like it was coming around the corner or somebody had covered their mouths. It actually was a combination of both. The chute twisted around in a little spiral throwing Harry out into a tangled mass of soft dark vines. The impact dislodged Harry's hold on his wand and he fumbled around in the dark but couldn't find it. By that time, he realized the whole area was covered with the plants. He tried calling out for Hermione or Ginny but he heard nothing.

'_**Ginny? Hermione?'**_

Hermione responded._** "We got separated when we landed Harry. The plant's got us.'**_

'_**I don't suppose it's non-lethal?'**_

'_**Devil's Snare, I'm pretty sure. Try and relax.'**_

'_**Ginny?'**_

Hermione answered_**. 'I haven't heard her for a while.'**_

Harry started to panic at the silence from the youngest Weasley_**. "I don't have my wand either. You're going to have to get us out of this Hermione.**_

Harry pushed what he could of his magic through the bond to Hermione. A vine had wrapped itself around his head and he couldn't see very well. Suddenly the vines around his head and body relaxed and withdrew. Harry pushed away the rest of the rapidly retreating vines from his body and stood up. Hermione had a huge cascade of bluebell flames coming from the goblin wand and was sweeping the room with it!

Hermione was standing on the other side of the room but Ginny was lying motionless in the middle of the floor. Hermione raced Harry to get to her and turned her over on her back. "She fell down between all the vines and that's the last I saw of her."

Harry couldn't see her breathing at all and checked her pulse with his fingers. It was there but very, very faint. Harry tried putting his panic away as he tried remembering the first aid lecture that Ginny had given Hermione and him. Harry opened up Ginny's mouth and recoiled in horror as he found a small bit of vine in it! Carefully turning Ginny on her side, Harry reached in and tried to pull the vine out without having it break off. He pulled about seven inches up from her throat and then it seemed to catch on something. Harry reached down with two fingers as far as he could and gave a quick yank.

The vine came flying out of Ginny's mouth and Harry had to move fast as Ginny began gagging and retching. Harry held her so that she wouldn't choke and Hermione reached down and rubbed Ginny's back a little to help calm her down. Ginny came to in a panic but relaxed as she saw Harry and Hermione.

Harry walked over and picked up his wand. He did notice his hands were shaking as he came back and cast an 'Enervate' spell on Ginny. That seemed to help her calm down and she hugged Hermione and then Harry.

"I thought I was done for you guys, thanks. Hermione, would your dad help me track down a firetosser?"

"A flamethrower – is that what you mean?"

"Yes, I'm coming back here after we finish this and make sure that plant never touches another person!"

Harry chuckled but held Ginny close as she slowly got over her fright. After a minute or two she pushed Harry away slightly. "We'd best be going on then. Somebody is in front of us."

Harry waited until he was sure Ginny was ok and then they all held hands as they walked away from the second of the challenges. A short walk brought them to another gallery that was filled with a rustling sound but from far overhead. The three walked across the chamber to find a locked door. Ginny went first to tug on the door but of course it was locked. Hermione came over and tried the 'Alohomora' spell to no success. She actually stomped her foot in frustration but Ginny just looked at her and smiled.

Looking around Harry saw two brooms sitting on separate shelves close to the door. There was a third shelf but it was empty. Harry went back to the center of the chamber and looked up to where the sound was coming from. He couldn't quite see in the gloom and used his goblin staff to light up the upper reaches of the room.

The girls came up beside him and looked up to see a large number of flying things lit up in the glow of his staff. The flying things were keys with wings! There were scores of them flitting around the upper reaches of the room. Evidently the trick was to find the key that fit the door and use the broom(s) to catch it! That gave them a big problem to think about. Ginny sat down first to think about the solution and Hermione found a nearby ledge to look at the keys.

Harry looked up for a few seconds more and turned to look at the girls. "Ginny and I could try and find the right one by flying together."

"Yes, but which one is the one to open the door?"

"I'm not sure Ginny. It could be the oldest one up there but if there just copies of one another we won't be able to tell the difference. It'll take too much time to catch them one at a time and try them."

"Could we just stun them all and use the brooms to sweep them close to the door in a pile?" asked Hermione.

"That sounds good but might also take too long to work", Harry answered, "let's think and see if there are any other solutions available." Harry thought 'Nox' and extinguished the light coming from the staff. He went to sit down and think but felt a poke from his pocket. Harry dug into it and found the small envelope that held the keys he had found in his trunk. Harry shook his head; he hadn't thought to return them after seeing Hagrid earlier. There were too many other things going on.

Ginny saw what Harry had pulled out and chuckled. "I suppose the odds of that fitting the door over there are about a zillion to one Harry. Why don't you try it anyway?"

Harry looked at the older key in the envelope and pulled it out. There was no way that it would fit but it would give everyone a laugh to try and maybe a breathing space to think of something else. Holding up the key, Harry walked across the chamber to where the door was. A funny thing happened when he got within a foot of the door. The key began to glow! Harry's shout of surprise brought the girls scrambling up to his side. They looked at the key and then up to Harry.

Ginny asked permission to take the key and held it. While it still glowed, its light was very diminished from when Harry held it. She quickly gave it back to Harry and they watched carefully as Harry placed the blade of the key in the door. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she watched the key change in the lock. The rust disappeared and the key transformed to a bright and a shiny gold. The bow of the key where Harry held it tripled in size and an elaborate bit of scrollwork appeared. Harry thought he could feel some initials on the bow but he wasn't sure.

More importantly than anything else, the key worked! The door swung open and Harry held it so that the two girls could walk through. Ginny had a great big grin on her face as she brushed by Harry but Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked by. "You just keep amazing us Harry!"

Harry closed the door behind him after pulling the key out of the lock. The key returned to its previous tarnished and undistinguished state and Harry stared at it for many seconds before stowing it carefully back in his pocket. Another mystery added to Harry's collection but another step passed in catching up with Professor Snape!

Harry almost laughed at the expressions on the faces of Hermione and Ginny. "I really have no idea of what the key is or why it fit that particular door. It seems to be keyed to me but it reacted to Ginny too!" Maybe when Dumbledore caught up to them he would explain!

The missing third broom was found at the entrance to another tunnel. Harry picked it up and carried it over his shoulder as they walked through the tunnel. It was a walk of another five minutes until the tunnel led them to another lit chamber. Harry saw what was waiting for them and just leaned wearily against the wall for a second.

There were torches all around the square that contained a giant chess set. The figures looked to be from three to nine feet tall and Harry wondered how they were supposed to push the figures around the huge board. Hermione had walked to the edge of the board but Harry cautioned her about actually touching anything. Ginny looked back at Harry and he could pretty much guess what she was thinking. 'If ever there was a need to have Ron along, this was it.'

But Ron was hopefully still frozen up in the Gryffindor common room. Harry put down the broom he was holding and walked up besides the two girls. "Let's try walking across." Harry led the way as they crossed across the open rows of the board. Two steps from reaching the line of black pawns the figures came to life! The entire line of pawns drew hidden swords and started menacing them.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione backed carefully away from the black chess pieces and walked off the board.

"Transfiguration?" Harry questioned.

"Without a doubt" Hermione answered.

"How many professors are there at Hogwarts Hermione?" Ginny looked a little apprehensive as she asked that question.

Hermione thought for a bit and then just said "Thirteen if you count Madame Burbage in Muggle Studies and the Headmaster."

Harry grumbled out loud. "That means we have ten more puzzles after this?"

"Maybe not Harry, I hope Professor Dumbledore didn't ask everybody to contribute to this gauntlet."

Walking up to the side of the board Harry asked a question to any of the figures in general. "We're supposed to play chess and win so we can cross the board?" The White Knight that was nearest turned his head to look at Harry and nodded. Harry gave big sigh and walked back to where Hermione was staring at the board. "Well at least we don't have to be any of the pieces ourselves." Hermione winced as three of the white pieces removed themselves from the board!

"You had to go say something" Hermione accused Harry.

"I didn't know I'd jinx everything up" Harry said as he found a small boulder to lean against. He and Hermione watched Ginny as she amused herself. She was trying to get the black pawns to attack one another by throwing small rocks across the board and between them. They reacted to the stones she threw but only to come up on guard with their swords out.

"Ginny" Hermione yelled out.

"What?"

"Can you throw a rock all the way across?"

"Sure, it's less than the distance of the pond back home." Ginny reared back and tossed a rock all the way across to a ledge a few feet behind the board.

Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "Did you just see what I saw?"

"That Ginny has a pretty good arm?"

Hermione just shook her head and stared at him while Harry worked on the question. All of a sudden Harry's eyes lit up and he yelled. "You're brilliant! Ginny come on. We have to go back a bit."

"What. Why backwards?"

"There's no wards over the chessboard. We can just fly over!"

/*** Anybody still out there? Just wondering - Captain Compass


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – A Gryffindor Steps Up

The three hurried back down the tunnel to the previous chamber. Harry pulled open the door as he had never used the key to lock it and stood guard while Ginny and Hermione went in and grabbed the two other brooms. Harry wasn't sure what he was guarding against but thought that the keys might get annoyed at another intrusion. Thankfully, nothing happened and soon Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were getting ready to mount up.

"I'll go first" Harry said. The brooms were nothing close to his Nimbus 2000 but seemed more than adequate for the short ride across the chessboard. Harry rose silently straight up and went forward slowly over the white set. The figures below him just looked up as he passed over but didn't make any aggressive moves. The black set however didn't seem to like anyone flying over their side of the board. The pawns all shook their swords at the figure flying above them and all the royalty on the back row were gesturing wildly. Harry resisted the urge to thumb his nose at them all because he remembered they were only animated pieces of stone. He landed safely on the far side to the cheers of Ginny and Hermione!

Harry put down his broom and watched as the girls mounted up to fly over the board. None of the pieces reacted any different to the girls' passage than they did to Harry's. Harry turned and looked around the side of the chamber he was on and tried to see the next passageway out.

It was the second while Harry was distracted that disaster struck! One of the Black Knights rose up in his saddle and threw his mace! Harry turned back at the cries from the girls to see the weapon impact Hermione and the broom she was flying on! Harry reacted slowly but managed to cast an 'Impedementa' spell at Hermione that slowed down her fall. Ginny tried to fly to catch Hermione but didn't react in time either!

Harry raced to reach Hermione where she had hit the ground and saw the fragments of the broom. He went to turn her over but saw the mass of blood that came from around her hip and leg. Ginny knelt next to her side and winced as she separated Hermione's torn trousers to see the damage.

"There's at least a broken leg Harry and a bunch of damage to her hip too! I'm not sure I can heal this by myself, even with the bond magic help. I just don't know enough yet Harry." Hermione picked that second to start moaning loudly; her eyes opened briefly and her friends could see the tears of pain come to her eyes.

"I'm… sorry, Harry; I couldn't move fast enough. I was looking the other way and didn't see..." Hermione squinted up her eyes in pain and the hand Harry was holding clenched to the point that it was painful to his fingers!

Ginny gently pried Harry's fingers out of Hermione's grasp and ran her hand across Hermione's brow. "I think I can keep her calm through our link but I don't have any potions for the pain."

Harry stood up and stretched a bit. "Let me think." Harry looked at the black pieces on the board with anger. He was so mad at the cowardly attack but he was almost as upset at himself for not taking care of Hermione properly.

Turning back to the two on the ground, Harry knelt down by Hermione and watched as her eyes came open as she felt him near. "Hermione, I'm going to try something but I don't know if it will work. I'm making up a spell trying to take the pain away."

A brave but injured Hermione reached out and touched Harry's chest. "I trust you Harry; I'm just sorry I won't be there to watch you kick Professor Snape around! You're a great wizard Harry!"

Harry smiled and leaned over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and press his forehead to hers. He hoped she could tell how much he was concerned about her from that contact. He looked up into a worried Ginny's brown eyes.

'_**Can you monitor her pain levels and let me know when I've done enough?'**_

'_**I think so Harry. Give it a try.'**_

Harry stood and gripped the goblin staff nervously. He said a silent prayer to Merlin and whoever looked after wayward children and pointed the staff at Hermione's injured area.

"Petrificus Nonmorsus!" A beam of silver sparkles engulfed Hermione and then settled on her hip and leg. Harry kept the spell going until Ginny looked up with a little smile and nodded her head. Harry slumped down to his knees at the effort but looked at the injured girl. Hermione had gone to sleep but she seemed to be resting quietly.

Ginny came over to pat Harry on the back and slip in a quick hug. "That did it Harry; the pain is gone and the injury is immobilized! Great idea in combining the binding spell. She should remain stable for a while."

"You'll have to keep the spell up with a little bond magic. I want you to take Hermione back to the room with the Devil's Snare. Just stay out of its reach until Dumbledore comes."

"But Harry I can't just leave you!"

Leaning in to touch foreheads with his hug buddy Harry took a settling breath_**. 'Hermione needs you more now. I promise I'll duck and dodge like crazy. It'll be easier for me if I know you're taking proper care of Nonnie!'**_

'_**Ok, but I still don't like this.'**_

Harry smiled and got off his knees. He reached for the two undamaged brooms and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. Ginny quickly got the idea and helped him fashion a stretcher by tying the cloak between the two brooms. They carefully moved Hermione onto the cloak and levitated the brooms. Ginny nodded when Harry questioned Hermione's condition.

With Ginny walking the stretcher with Hermione on it behind him, Harry turned back to the chess board. All the figures had turned and watched Harry and Ginny minister to their fallen friend. Harry didn't hesitate to step up to address the Black King.

"Move aside!" The tone was serious and for once Ginny didn't mind if Harry lost his temper. She wanted the whole set destroyed. The black pawns scuttled away to the sides but the row closest to Harry didn't move!

Harry pointed the goblin staff at the weaponless Black Knight who had done the damage. "You sir are no gentleman! Confringo Quievus!"

There was no sound but Ginny could see a blazing white light hit the horseman and it was blasted into pieces out of the saddle without touching the horse underneath! Harry turned back to the Black King.

"Let us pass or…"

Ginny watched as the remaining black pieces got quickly out of the way. Harry walked besides Hermione's stretcher as they crossed the board. The white pieces had moved aside on hearing Harry's first request. Ginny guided the stretcher off the end of the board and Harry watched her silently as they moved to the tunnel they had come through just a short time ago.

Harry waved as Ginny turned just before the tunnel and blew him a kiss. He smiled at her until they were gone from sight. It was a grim and determined Harry that shrank his goblin staff down and replaced it in his wand holder. Harry walked back across the board and no piece made a move against him. Holding his regular wand up Harry cast a 'Lumos' as he walked into the dark tunnel that led away from the giant chessboard!

In his anger, Harry was looking for another easy target to blast away. Unfortunately someone had beaten him to the punch in the next room; a mountain troll was laid out in the next room. Its head and neck were bent at a funny angle, and the possibility that it had been killed made Harry calm down. In spite of its fierceness, Harry hadn't anything personal against the monster; it also reminded him of the danger in the person that was ahead of him. Harry cautiously skirted the beast in case it woke up and proceeded on.

Harry's contact with Ginny and Hermione seemed to be lessening the farther they got away from each other. He could still sense them but it took a great deal of effort. Evidentially the distance and all the other magic in the dungeons and in the chambers were affecting their bond connection.

The next chamber Harry came to trapped him as he stepped into the room. A wall of red flames sealed up the doorway before him and another wall of dark blue flames went across the door he had just come through. The heat in the room quickly climbed. There was a table in the middle of the room but any help or hint in escaping the trap had been lost. The table had been overturned and it seemed that there had been a number of potions on it judging from the broken glass. There was a rotten smell from the place where the spilled potions had mixed together. Harry avoided any contact with the fumes or that puddle.

Harry used his wand to cast an 'Aguamenti' spell to catch a quick drink of water to help cool him off. He tried putting out the flames in front of him but the water just turned to steam. Harry could just barely communicate with Ginny at this point and he told her the situation he was in. The reply he got back from her brought a sigh of relief_**. 'Thanks for the help Ginny. I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to you anymore. Take care of Hermione and tell Dumbledore to hurry when you see him!'**_

Harry quickly dowsed himself in water from head to feet to protect himself from the heat. Edging closer to the red flames, Harry took a deep breath as he concentrated on what he wanted to do. _**"Protego Adamantium!"**_

The shield formed in front of Harry and he used his will power to flatten it so that it fell over the flames. And pushed them aside! Ginny's idea had worked; there was a clear path through the red flames that magically sealed the room. Harry took a deep breath and jumped through the gap protected by the shield. His soaking down and the dragonhide boots protected him from the heat and flames. Harry rolled once and quickly got to his feet cancelling the spell. He couldn't feel or hear any of his special connection with his girls. He realized the rest of the way was for him to take on all by himself! Harry cast a drying spell on his clothes and started walking again.

It was only a matter of another short tunnel to the next door. Harry cautiously pushed the unlocked door open to view a small torch lit room. The door swung open all the way and Harry saw two things. One he expected and one he did not; Professor Snape and the Mirror of Erised!

xxxx xxx

Harry took a few steps into the room as he tried to think of what he was going to do now. It had been a long strange journey to get to this confrontation. Harry wasn't sure if he should attack Snape directly or try talking to distract the wizard until Dumbledore arrived. Harry fervently hoped the Headmaster wasn't too far behind him; he had no confidence in facing a fully trained wizard by himself.

The motion of reaching into his pocket caught the eye of the potions teacher, who was staring into the Mirror. The figure turned around and Harry felt his heart sink as Professor Snape turned with a big smile on his face. That was scary by itself – Snape in a good mood!

"Mr. Potter, of course you would show up here where you have no business being. Come and join the party."

Harry raised his wand and took the first step down to the level of where Professor Snape stood. There was something off here but Harry hadn't figured it out yet.

"Expelliarmus" shouted Professor Snape! Harry watched as his wand flew out of his hand. When he saw the professor reach out to catch his wand, Harry silently dropped the contents of his pocket on the floor.

"Come here boy. Now!" Harry flinched as he heard the tone of voice his uncle used. A man demanding blind obedience. Harry took two or the three remaining steps downward and stopped. That voice. That voice was wrong!

"You are not Professor Snape!" The accusation came flying out of Harry's mouth before he could pause from his realization. A sinister smile lit the face of whoever was standing beside the mirror.

"Very good Mr. Potter. If you had some remote chance of leaving this chamber, I would award you five points for perceptiveness". Snape made a pass with Harry's wand and the air shimmered a bit and Professor Quirrell stepped forward!

"You? But you're…."

"Not the person or wizard you expected? Wasn't it convenient that Professor Snape's attitude and behavior made him the most logical person to try and get the Philosophers Stone? And it's I that has been trying to get rid of you all year! P…poor stut.. stuttering Profess.. Professer Quirrell! "

"Why get rid of me? I'm only a first year?"

"The Boy Who Lived! Rubbish. Revenge against you for my master. Plus you and your friends have stuck you nose in when and where it shouldn't have been. You stopped my troll last Halloween before I could get past that stupid dog up in the castle."

"You let the troll in the castle? And ki..killed the one in the chamber down here?" Harry wanted to know if this wizard was responsible for all the problems he had been having all year.

"I do have some small talents when it comes to trolls. Yes I killed that one and you wouldn't have stopped the one on Halloween if it hadn't been for your owl. I'm the one that pushed you down the stairs at the Owlery. I received all those cuts and scratches from your owl's beak and talons when it defended you. I had to leave to announce the 'invasion' or I would have taken care of you properly then." Harry sent a quick message of thanks at Hedwig even though he knew she would never receive it.

"I'm the one that cursed your broom at that Quidditch match and got someone quite loyal to Lord Voldemort to pose as you in attacking Malfoy. You're quite a lucky troublemaker aren't you?"

"Who in the school helped you?"

"That's not really any further concern of yours, is it? Let's just say it was someone who's been underfoot. Now come over here and tell me how this mirror works." Quirrell still had Harry's wand pointed at him and Harry reluctantly took the last step down and shuffled his way across to stand beside the evil wizard.

"I can see finding the stone and see myself handing it to Lord Voldemort. But where is it? The key has got to be here somewhere. Look into the reflection and tell me what you see!"

Harry forced himself to look in the mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him along with the reflection of Professor Quirrell. There was a black aura surrounding that teacher's reflection and Harry gulped as he remembered seeing a little of that around the creature in the Forbidden Forest. But why would Quirrell drink unicorn blood?

A hand grabbed Harry's collar and shook him. "Tell me what you see!" Harry remembered Hermione's reaction to the mirror. "I see myself getting all O's on all my finals. Next, I'm being made captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor and now I see Professor Dumbledore making me Head Boy over Draco Malfoy." Harry was actually seeing himself in the mirror waving at him and smiling.

"Young Malfoy" said Quirrell. "What a joke! He couldn't even die right. I had it all arranged with his father to have you cast into Azkaban but not only did you mess up your schedule but somehow you resisted the 'Imperius' spell he cast on you."

"Draco never knew his father was planning on having him killed?"

"He didn't plan on having Draco killed. That was my doing. Mine and my master's. Enough of this chit chat! How do I get the Stone?"

Harry looked back to his reflection in the mirror. That Harry was pantomiming kicking Quirrell below the belt and then he reached into his pocket to hold up a piece of rock that was mostly red in color and partly reflective and partly dull. Harry gasped silently; the stone was in the mirror!

Evidently Professor Quirrell couldn't see what was happening in the mirror from Harry's point of view. He had to stop Quirrell from giving the rock to Voldemort! He glanced back at the mirror. His reflection held up the rock to look at it, winked at Harry and slipped it back into his pocket. As he did that, the real Harry felt a weight settle into the bottom of his pocket! Harry nervously slid his hands down the sides of his trousers. There was something there that that hadn't been there previously. Harry almost staggered under the knowledge that he impossibly had the Philosophers Stone in his pocket. He had to get away from Quirrell!

"So are you the one that blew up my bed over the Christmas holidays?" Harry was amazed that his voice didn't squeak as he asked the question.

"No, that was… Quit trying to distract me boy!" Quirrell turned back to studying the mirror again. "Maybe if I break the mirror.. or would that destroy the stone? I'm just not sure. Help me master!"

Harry had been backing slowly and carefully away from the Mirror of Erised. His scar began to throb badly. Harry unfortunately stumbled and fell when his heel came into contact with the bottom step; he went sprawling backwards making a huge amount of noise!

"_GET THAT BOY!"_ Another voice cried out in the chamber and Harry trembled as he recognized the voice from his nightmares! Voldemort was here somewhere.

Quirrell took two steps toward Harry and then his foot came down on one of the remaining marbles that Harry had silently dropped when Quirrell was catching his wand. Quirrell lost his footing and he fell hard. Harry's wand was thrown far away somewhere in the process and Quirrell hit his head on the way down – dislodging his ever present turban!

Harry scrambled backwards up the steps on his hands as he kept an eye on the downed professor. He was almost to the top of the steps when he saw something totally horrifying! The back of Quirrell's head wasn't just hair; instead there was a face with red eyes, ears, a narrow nose and a mouth that was twisted into a permanent scowl.

Whatever Professor Quirrell was – the marble had caused this other being to fall flat on its face! Harry saw the nostrils flaring in anger as Quirrell turned suddenly.

"No need to keep up the pretense any longer. My lord has been with me this whole year Potter. Watching and planning to steal the Philosophers Stone! We finally found the way to make that cursed dog sleep and got rid of that fool Dumbledore. He'll not be helping you today! Soon Voldemort will return in triumph!"

"_HE HAS THE STONE!__GET HIM!"_

Harry desperately wished he knew how to apparate at that moment. He'd gladly trade that misery to get out of here. Anywhere else would be fine!

"_BRING THAT BOY BACK HERE! __HE'S THE KEY TO EVERYTHING!"_Quirrell pulled his own wand out and Harry was appalled to see the professor fly across the room. Just like he flew in the Forbidden Forest; Harry had a lot of his questions suddenly answered.

"_GIVE ME THAT ROCK, POTTER!__YOUR FOOLISH BRAVERY WILL NO MORE SAVE YOU THAN IT DID YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER.__THEY DIED TRIED TO PREVENT ME FROM KILLING YOU!__YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" _

"You foul excuse for a murderer!" Harry stood up and pulled the goblin staff from his wrist holder, expanding it as he pointed it at Quirrell/Voldemort. "Incarcerous!"

Harry's spell was blocked by a quick shield from an astonished Quirrell. The Defense professors face grimaced in anger and he brought up his own wand "Confringo!"

The spell struck the partially formed shield Harry had started to create. The force threw Harry backward and broke the goblin staff in two! Harry had time to notice as he was flying that a good part of the spell had reflected back at Quirrell. The partially reflected spell tossed Quirrell away from the mirror and up the steps.

Harry landed hard on the ledge around the room and slid quite a ways across it on his side. He sat up but was dazed and aching all over. He looked up to see Quirrell also struggling to find his feet on the other side of the room. Harry tried getting to his feet but couldn't feel the stone in his pocket. The impact from the spell or his landing must have thrown it from Harry's pocket.

Scanning the room, Harry saw the stone lying on the floor. He staggered a bit as he rushed to it and saw that Quirrell was also wobbling unsteadily on his feet toward it!

Harry threw the one part of the broken staff he still held at Quirrell and saw that he got lucky and it struck his knee, forcing the wizard to stumble! Diving down the steps, Harry's hand closed on the Philosopher's Stone just as he felt Quirrell dive on his back!

"_**Give me that!"**_ It was a combination of Quirrell's and Voldemort's voices that yelled in Harry's ear. Harry managed to flip over and hit the side of Quirrell's head with the rock he held. "You want it so bad – have it!"

Harry hit the side of Quirrell's head a few more times, opening up a cut above his ear. A vile smell hit Harry as he saw green blood ooze from Quirrell's head. Harry guessed as he struggled that the rotten blood was the curse that the centaur had talked about.

Quirrell suddenly switched his attack from trying to reach the stone to choking Harry. Harry felt his consciousness fleeing as he lost his hold on the stone. Harry reached up to try to remove the hands from his throat. He couldn't let him get the stone. He would kill everyone. Ginny and Hermione!

Harry struggled to bring both hands up and grasp the wrists of Quirrell. He vaguely heard a scream and the grip on his throat lessened. Harry's vision cleared as he took a deep breath. He saw Quirrell looking down at him with fear and pain!

Harry heard a sizzling and as Quirrell brought his hands back Harry watched as the wrists he was clenching were turning black and then transparent! Quirrell tried backing away from Harry but Harry held on fast. Soon he was the one standing and Quirrell was the one writhing in pain and confusion.

Harry shook his head, clearing away the last of his cobwebs. He shifted his grip from Quirrell's wrists to his arms. He didn't understand what was happening but somehow his touch was causing Quirrell and Voldemort extreme pain.

"This is for Hermione!" Harry kicked Quirrell hard in the stomach. Quirrell yelled in pain as the air left his lungs.

"This is for my parents and from me!" Harry shifted his hands so that held Quirrell's head. One hand he held over the professor's mouth to keep him from speaking any spell; the other just pushing on the side of Quirrell's head. Harry was desperate to end this; he didn't even feel the strange green blood as it burned his skin!

Quirrell's face and head blistered, blackened and he toppled over as Harry released his grip. Harry sank back on the nearby steps and tried to catch his breath. The struggle was over! The pain from his scar started to recede.

Harry suddenly felt sick as he realized he had deliberately hurt and killed somebody. He had an attack of the dry heaves that lasted for a long while. Afterwards Harry only had strength left to manage a slow crawl over the few feet to where the Philosopher's Stone laid. All this trouble for a rock!

Harry slowly grasped the stone, stood and looked back around the room once more. He felt his skin crawl as something or someone rose from Professor Quirrell's body! Not quite a ghost but something more than mist formed a thick blood-red cloud. Harry saw the vicious face of Voldemort formed for a second before the apparition disappeared through the wall of the chamber!

The pain from where Harry's hand had come into contact with Quirrell's blood finally registered. Harry screamed, falling back to his knees. He felt he was blacking out!

The last thing Harry thought he heard was _**'Hold on Harry. Dumbledore's coming!'**_

Harry felt a spark of recognition as he fell to the floor unconscious!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – A Variety of Answers

It was the familiar twitter of some songs birds that Harry heard first as he regained consciousness. There was also a tune being hummed by Ginny. It was surprising to hear "We're Not Going to Take It" the first thing on awakening; Harry wondered if Mrs. Weasley knew she listened to Twisted Sister. He sent her and Hermione a quick 'Hello' and sat right up trying to surprise them. Instead he startled Professor Dumbledore who was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Are you quite alright Harry?" the Headmaster asked.

"Sorry sir. It was just a random song running through my head as I was waking up. I'm quite surprised and happy to be able to talk to you." Harry's memories flooded back to him. "But what about Ginny? Hermione? Is she ok?"

"They are both quite fine although Miss Granger will have to take it easy for a few more days. Although they wish to see you most promptly, I implored them for the opportunity to see you first when you awoke. I would imagine that you have a number of various questions."

"I have so many questions I don't know where to begin. The Philosopher's Stone – Professor Quirrell and … didn't recover it?"

"No, Harry. You accomplished what you set out to do. The Philosopher's Stone is safe. I have however talked to the owner and he has agreed to have it destroyed."

"But that would mean Nicolas Flamel and his wife will … die?"

"That is the natural order of things. There is enough of the Elixir of Life for them both to have a few more years together while they get their affairs and family in order. After being alive for so long, I do believe that they are both looking forward to the next part that comes to them."

"I think I understand that but it is still a little sad they have to make a choice like this."

"I agree with you Harry but the Flamel's have recognized the existing danger of having the Stone intact."

"The danger? Does that mean that You–Know-Who isn't totally gone?"

"It's Voldemort Harry and it is still only a name. Don't fear the name. You at least have some experience in taking him on quite successfully."

"I was wondering how I got the rock sir. One second it was with my reflection in the mirror and the next it was in my pocket."

"I thought the best way to protect the treasure was to hide it where anyone could see it but only a person who didn't want to use it for evil could retrieve it. You qualified for that while Quirrell didn't."

"Sir, about Professor Quirrell – I never meant to…"

Dumbledore nodded in support of the young boy. "No one will fault you for defending yourself. I'm sorry that you have some reservations and guilt about the way Quirrell's life ended. But remember this; he had no misgivings about trying to end yours! You may want to consider this Harry; Quirrell was going to end up in a horrible manner due to his possession by Voldemort anyway. It might be seen as an act of compassion by you to save him from that endless agony."

That opinion would be something Harry would, thankfully, have a lot of time to think about. He looked around the medical ward. It seemed to be a quite sunny day outside. There was also a tray at the foot of Harry's bed that was filled with cards, candies and some other wrapped presents.

"I don't even know what day it is now. I must have slept a long time. And why are there…?" Harry pointed at the pile of presents.

"The first question is easily answered. It's Monday noontime and the seventh years are pressing on with their Newts. You've been sleeping for well over a day. As to the contributions, the news of what happened between you and Professor Quirrell in the dungeons has spread faster around the school than an infestation of Nargles. I do believe the Weasley twins were the first to greet their sister after she appeared here in the medical wing with Miss Granger. They made sure of her well-being first and then left the medical wing. It seemed a very short while until everyone had heard of your exploits. You have quite a number of fans Harry."

Harry blushed as he heard the praise in the wizard's voice. But there were still some questions he wanted to ask. "I'm not keeping you from anything important, am I sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and brushed Harry's unkempt locks in a friendly gesture. "Professor McGonagall is tending to the NEWT exams and I've passed on the arranging for the leaving feast to Madame Sprout. There is nothing more pressing on my agenda that making sure that you recover from the task you just finished. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Although I do believe Misses Granger and Weasley will probably do a lot more for that than I will."

Harry returned the smile that Dumbledore gave him. It seemed he approved of the arrangement the three of them had established. A sobering thought occurred to Harry then. "My touch, better than my spellwork, was what finally worked against Professor Quirrell."

"We've talked before Harry about the sacrifices your parents and especially your mother made in protecting you those many years before. It was love that left such a deep and abiding protection in your very skin. That special gift is something that neither Quirrell nor Voldemort can stand against. They have no understanding or capacity for love; your very touch was agony and death to them. Well, at least to Quirrell, Voldemort abandoned Quirrell when he realized that he had lost."

"He's not gone for good is he? Voldemort I mean."

"Alas you speak the truth, and I'm sorry to give you that confirmation. For someone as truly evil as Voldemort there may be other times and manners in which he may try to regain his form and his power. The best we can hope for is to remain watchful and do what we can to stop him from his goals."

Harry nodded in agreement to what Dumbledore said. There was still one puzzle Harry was working on. "Voldemort said that he killed my parents because they trying to protect me. Why would Voldemort want to kill me? I was barely one at the time."

The Headmaster's face fell at Harry's query. "That is one question I cannot answer for you. At least not today. I promise I will tell you before school starts in the fall. You deserve to know the truth of your place in the world, Harry Potter. It's been hidden too long from you."

Dumbledore hesitated for a second before he resumed talking. "Among the other things I discovered in going through Quirrell's desk while you were recovering was that thick letter you intended to give me. It had a personal letter to me which brought a number of surprises in itself and the Last Will and Testament from your parents Harry! You will have to make a trip to Gringotts soon to make your claim and I hope you will allow me to accompany you when you are ready. It would probably be a good thing to bring Miss Weasley and Miss Granger with you at that time."

Harry looked at the sincerity in the old wizards face and nodded. He could wait a bit; there had been quite enough in his life for the time being. It had been quite an adventure and Harry wanted to relish his survival for just a little while. Although his parents will and the letter would be great to see! He also knew the guilt about Quirrell and Hermione's injuries would take a while to get over. For Merlin's sake, he had to go back to the Dursley's tomorrow! That was a depressing thought.

Dumbledore saw the sad face of the boy lying before him and shook his head at Fate's chances. He put a smile on his face though before he began talking again.

"I hope you don't mind Harry if I put on my official hat on again for a few minutes. There are a few things the Headmaster must tell you that are strictly between you and him. You may have no choice in sharing this later with a certain pair of young ladies though."

Harry looked up at the twinkling eyes that he was really beginning to like and straightened up in bed. He sent a general apology out to the girls and put up his shields. "Yes sir, I'm ready."

Dumbledore pulled a number of things from various pockets in his robes. The first was a wand that he handed over. "This is yours Harry."

"Sir?"

"You've defeated a wizard in combat Harry. By all that's legal, you own Quirrell's wand."

Harry looked at the wand very cautiously. "Didn't Voldemort use this?" he asked with a little disgust.

"It was Quirrell's and I've checked it over Harry and removed any dark traces from it. The wand is only an instrument of the owners will after all. It is yours now. This does not have any ministry tracking spells for location or the underage use of magic. It should be perfect to practice magic within your room at the Dursleys! Remember – in your room!"

Harry smiled at the work around he had just received. Not only he, but Ginny and Hermione could also practice with it. Silencing and no-notice spells would have to be said first when they got to that stage.

The next presentation was a bag that clinked. Harry was really hoping for more marbles and was slightly disappointed that the bag held a good number of galleons. Harry looked up questioning the Headmaster.

"Mrs. Stephens up in our very small accounting liaison office instructed me to give this to you Harry. It is the remaining balance of Quirrell's salary. Samantha found no heirs listed to forward it to, so it again falls under the category of "to the victor…"

"Thank you, sir. I shall have to find a good use for these funds." A few ideas involving a number of Weasleys and Grangers came to mind immediately.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore holding a small square box. "This is from me as a personal award and a measure of respect. It is a compensation, reward and acknowledgement that the Ministry of Magic will not give you. They will give no official credence or belief to the events that have happened in the last two days. Even to one Harry Potter."

Taking the box carefully, Harry opened it to reveal an ornate medal. His eyes were tearing up as he read the writing on the sash – 'Order of Merlin, 3rd Degree'!

"I received that a very long time ago for services rendered to the magical world. I can think of no one more deserving than you to have that today!"

Harry looked up at the smiling wizard. "Thank you very much sir. I can't begin to tell you what this means to me. I'll share it with Ginny and Hermione."

Dumbledore stood up with a smile. "I had better leave now Harry before a pair of first year ladies get very upset with me. I would have liked to have had a chocolate frog but it seems Mr. Weasley has taken them all."

"Take anything else there you like sir."

"Perhaps a few sugar quills to tide me over then. Thank you Harry."

"Thank you for answering my questions sir."

Harry settled back in the bed and watched Dumbledore walk toward the exit. He had only taken a few steps when he paused and turned around.

"One more thing Harry. I've pulled rank, as it were, and told Poppy that you and Miss Granger WILL be attending the leaving feast tonight. Follow whatever directions she gives you but please be there."

"Yes sir!" Harry smiled and watched as Dumbledore opened the door and walked out. His back was immediately replaced by the grinning faces of Ginny and Hermione!

Xxxx xxxx

Harry expected the girls to rush in as soon as Dumbledore left the room. He was disappointed and upset when Hermione entered on some crutches with Ginny walking beside her. Hermione's injuries must have been worse than he thought. And it was all his fault! Harry felt like he deserved whatever anger they held for him.

Ginny sat on one side of Harry's bed and Hermione carefully seated herself on the other side. Madame Pomfrey chose to make an appearance then holding a tray with two potions on it. She handed one to Hermione but paused before giving the other one to Harry. "I wish to congratulate you Mr. Potter. You did a splendid job as an emergency healer."

Harry looked at her blankly till Hermione coughed once. 'Oh Hermione's injury.' he thought. "I just did what I thought would work."

Madame Pomfrey smiled down at her young charge. "Ginny told me what you did and the spell you created for Miss Granger. I've forwarded it on to St. Mungo's and they think it is very promising for treating extreme trauma. I wish I had the capacity to give points but I hope you will feel better for knowing that you may have created something significant that could save a lot of lives!"

Harry blushed and hung his head but Hermione reached under the back of his knee to tickle him. Harry looked up suddenly to see that that Hermione was smiling at him. Taking the potion from Madame Pomfrey, Harry looked over the top of it and then reached out to clink it with the potion Hermione held.

Trying to sound as serious as he could, Harry proposed a toast. "To your continuing health, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded her head and responded. "To the best of friends."

Madame Pomfrey made sure that both potions were totally gone before she addressed Harry again. "You had a very severe burn to your hand Mr. Potter. There were the usual cuts and scrapes and two cracked ribs. Most of the minor injuries have healed up. You'll go home with some ointment for your hand and please take it easy for a few days with those ribs."

The mediwitch turned and walked toward her office. She turned before she went in the door and addressed her trainee. "Harry may have some visitors today but this is still not a public meeting place. And Ginny?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?"

"One specific medical order. Neither you nor Miss Granger are to hug the stuffing out of Mr. Potter for at least a week."

"Yes ma'am!"

Ginny's face went beet red and Hermione and Harry laughed at her embarrassment. Ginny hung her head for a few seconds until she regained some control. Harry looked anxiously at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face for a second and then slid herself up the side of the bed so that she could reach Harry. "I'm not mad at you, silly."

"But I said I was going to protect you and I didn't!" Both girls could see how upset Harry was and leaned in to press their heads against his and encircle his neck with their arms.

'_**You had other things you were trying to do Harry.'**_

'_**But…'**_

'_**You punished that knight didn't you?'**_

'_**More like blew it to bits, Hermione!'**_

"Then you have nothing to have any regrets about. You saved my life Harry with that spell you made up. Ginny said so."

It was Harry's turn to blush then. "I wasn't paying attention at the time but it seems we have another round of life debts we owe to each other."

Hermione leaned in to give Harry a kiss very close to his lips. "Good then. I like to think my fiancées and I would look after each other."

Ginny and Harry turned a puzzled look back at Hermione. She huffed just a little bit but explained. "Harry, it's not just you and me or you and Ginny. I think the magic is having us ALL 'engaged' to each other; that is if Ginny doesn't mind."

Harry caught on immediately but it took Ginny a few seconds more for that implication. She blushed first but then turned and hugged Hermione like she wasn't ever going to let go. "This is unusual but if I had to be engaged to another girl, I'd choose you Hermione!"

Both girls turned away from their hug and looked at a very uncomfortable looking Harry. "What's the problem Harry?"

The 11 year old that had just gone through a series of trials to end up defeating the worst wizard in a couple of decades – squirmed.

"I've never… I want to ask… I always made the assumption but…"

"Just spit it out Harry" Ginny finally said. Hermione had a small idea of where Harry was headed but she wanted to hear the actual words.

"I just went through the most horrendous experience of my whole life and I ended up killing somebody. Not because I wanted to, but because he was a threat. To you two. I found the strength to fight back because I couldn't bear the thought of what might happen to you if I failed."

"Harry?" Ginny had seen Harry this serious when he threatened the chess set but she wasn't sure what was so important now.

"Ok", Harry took a deep breath. "I'm asking now because I realized how close I just came to not making it. Would, could you two – bemygirlfriends?"

Harry said the last bit in a rush and neither Hermione nor Ginny really understood him. "Again?"

"If you two can continue your 'understanding' with each other – I'm asking you now if you will both be my girlfriends?"

Harry shut his eyes because he didn't want to see them say no. He was completely engulfed in girls about two seconds later and knocked back flat on the bed. He grasped both girls in a hug and noticed that all three of them were crying.

He finally caught his breath and just whispered. "I take it that this is a yes?"

Both girls relaxed their hold on Harry and sat up. Both were smiling and wiping away tears. For once Harry didn't have to ask if they were happy tears or not.

"Yes" said Ginny.

"Of course", said Hermione. "How could you doubt us?"

Hermione reached into her pocket and gave something to Ginny. Harry looked on suspiciously. "You two bet on whether I'd ask you?" he said a little indignantly.

"It was just about the timing. Ginny's opinion was that you would ask us before we got on the train home. I thought WE would have to ask you on the Express before we got back to King's Cross. It was only a sickle anyway."

"So I'm worth that much to you? A whole sickle?" Harry couldn't stop it. He started laughing at the expressions on his girlfriend's faces! Soon they were all laughing and giving each other hugs!

When they all had recovered from the emotional release Harry studied Hermione a little longer. "So how bad is it?" he asked, indicating the crutches.

"Madame Pomfrey said I could just get by with a cane to walk with after today. It's just a little soreness left and I now understand now why you hate taking potions."

"Do you want us to…?" Harry interlinked his fingers and waggled them a little bit.

Hermione smiled. "No, you're supposed to be resting but thanks for the offer. We're both technically under Ginny's care until we reach London."

Harry turned to look at Ginny who was holding up a thumb and gauging them both with it. "That's a great way to make a diagnosis Ginny."

"That's Miss Weasley to you students!"

"Ok, nurse. Am I allowed to share my treats with you in exchange for letting you two tell me what I missed during my extended sleep?"

Ginny reached over to drag the tray of goodies within reach of everyone and put a large amount of candy on the bed to snack on. "Let's start where we parted. I guided Hermione back up the way to the plant room like you asked Harry and waited for Dumbledore. It seemed to take forever before he opened up the trap door and floated down to the room. I told him the story of what had happened to us so far. It seems he cancelled the rest of the magic in the rooms then and I sent you a mental message. He had Fawkes bring us directly to here. Madame Pomfrey worked on Hermione for a bit once we got here and did a great amount of healing on her."

"Dumbledore carried you in about a half hour later. He had no sooner placed you down on the bed when Gred and Forge showed up. They were very happy that I was ok but I was crying at that point because I didn't know either of your conditions. I think I may have told them exactly what we had been up to; they tried to get me to leave and go back to the Gryffindor tower."

"And you hexed them out of the medical wing" Harry said with a smile of understanding.

"Darn right about that", Ginny said, "I wasn't about to leave either of you. It's kind of too bad. I missed something good. Mum sent a howler to Ron that he opened over breakfast. Guess she really tore into him. It happened in our common room because of the NEWTS so Ron wasn't told off in front of the whole school. "

Hermione took up the narrative then. "I woke up about 9 because a number of people were trying to get into see how you were Harry. Madame Pomfrey finally told Ginny to take care of the crowd while she monitored you. She told a few people to come back later but to tell everyone else not to bother as we weren't up to visitors yet. Ginny let a few people come in after lunch just to look and visit with me. The pile of goodies started coming in just before supper last night. It included a note from Ron."

Harry looked through the various cards and envelopes until he came to one who's handwriting he recognized. He opened it and read it to Ginny and Hermione:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I attacked you and said all those rotten things. I guess I still haven't learned about thinking first before I talk or act. I don't deserve any more of your time but if you, Ginny and Hermione could find it possible to forgive me - I would like that. I realized I've totally bollixed up our friendships and I miss that that already. Hope to see you around somewhere but would understand if you chose not to._

_Ron_

Harry put down the brief note and just sighed. He had no idea of what to do about Ron now. He looked at both girls for some input.

"Ron came in before breakfast this morning to talk to Hermione and me. He was very serious and felt bad that he hadn't trusted any one of us. I think he was also upset he missed the action but he was really happy we were all going to be ok. I believe we both told him that it was up to you as whether we would forgive him or not."

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we see Ron again" Harry said.

Hermione reached out to hold Harry's hand. "We aren't going to press you Harry about what happened with Quirrell. You can tell us when you're ready but other people are going to be asking you. There's still some waiting out in the hallway."

"Well, I'm not going to be telling anybody but you two what really happened." Harry shuddered at his memories of the encounter. "Are you curious about what the headmaster said to me privately?"

"Of course Harry" Hermione said. "But if you don't want to tell us that's ok to."

Harry reached under the covers for the three things that Dumbledore gave him. The girls were very surprised at what Harry told them. Hermione understood at once what having an adult wand meant for their practicing and Ginny got a little excited about the amount of galleons in that purse. She asked Harry what he was going to do with that amount of money but didn't quite know what to make of Harry's answer. "Supplies."

Harry was a little embarrassed about the last box but quietly shoved it across the bed for the girls to open. The looks on their faces when they opened it to see the medal was a memory that Harry knew he would remember for a long, long time. Even more so when Harry told them that he was going to share it with both of them, even if it was an unofficial award. Harry was swarmed over again and had to laughingly remind them of Madame Pomfrey's order.

Sobering up from the contact, Harry reluctantly 'replayed' his memories of the last three rooms to the girls. Both girls held onto his hands as he went through the surprising encounter with Quirrell and the desperate struggle for control of the Stone. Hermione's face grew white as she saw Voldemort's possession of their DADA professor but Ginny laughed at the way that You-Know-Who was brought down by a muggle marble! Both girls felt the shock and pain of Harry's struggle and his despair at the killing of another person. Both were left breathless and scared as they saw the apparition of Voldemort disappear from the chamber. There was an extra-long comforting hug between the three of them until they recovered from Harry's experience.

Hermione finally laid down and rested on the bed next to Harry's in the infirmary. Ginny let a small number of people (mostly family and dorm mates) in to visit the both of them. A few questions were answered to everyone's satisfaction but the main concern from everyone was the health of the three friends.

The potions and rest did almost as much as the visitors in helping Harry and Hermione feel better. They all had a restful afternoon that got them prepared for the leaving feast that evening.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – The House Wins

Harry decided that he wanted to get an early seat for the feast. That way he didn't have to meet many people in the halls or hopefully give a lot of explanations. Ginny went out to check and make sure that the NEWTs were finished and to check on the waiting line in the hall.

Hermione got annoyed that there seemed to be a lot of girls of various ages still waiting to see Harry. She printed up a sign to hang on the doors. It basically said that Harry hadn't made his mind up about showing up for the leaving feast. He wasn't going to sign autographs or have his picture taken with anyone. AND he was already spoken for! That seemed to discourage most of the female well-wishers. Harry only met a few students that wanted to shake his hand when they finally made their way to the Great Hall later. Hermione had relented and let Ginny and Harry use a little bond magic to finish healing her.

There was a new posting on the bulletin board outside the main hall. Harry groaned as he saw that it was a signup sheet for a new club; the Harry Potter fan club. Ginny immediately tore the sheet down and incinerated it with her wand. "You don't need any more attention Harry. Especially that kind. You have us now."

Harry found his usual seat near the front of the Gryffindor table and promptly covered himself in his invisibility cloak. He didn't want a lot of attention. Especially with the way the Hall was decorated now. Slytherin had a huge lead in house points and the green and silver banners were hung everywhere. Harry felt bad that he had been responsible for losing so many demerits during the year. Somehow it didn't seem right that in spite of what had just happened to him and the girls, Malfoy would be gloating all the way home on the Hogwarts Express.

Students drifted in over the course of the next half hour to fill in the benches and tables. The Slytherins came in together led by Professor Snape and the look of triumph on their faces was almost too much for Harry to take.

Harry finally pulled off his cloak and a lot of people were surprised at his sudden appearance. Most of his Gryffindor housemates came down to congratulate him but Susan Bones and a few of the other Hufflepuffs left their table to wish him well. A few Ravenclaws weren't far behind in coming over and visiting Harry. Ginny pointed out that the Slytherins had lost their smiles and composure after their staged entrance. Harry shrugged his shoulders and tried to look more composed than he actually was.

When the crowd had cleared a bit, the twins pushed and carried Ron to where Harry sat. Ginny and Hermione stood up and backed up Harry. They were still mad at Ron for attacking Harry.

Harry looked at the scared and embarrassed look on Ron's face and just pointed to the bench next to him. "Well?"

Ron sat down and a very small voiced answered Harry's question. "I'm sorry for attacking you and yelling at Hermione and Ginny. It wasn't a very good thing to do to people that were supposed to be my friends and family."

Harry waited a second as he thought about what Ron had said and done. "That's twice you've hurt me rather badly Ron. I'm not sure we'll ever be close again as I'm not sure I can trust you. You're too jealous and very quick-tempered. I'm going to forgive you for what you've done to me but I'm not going to forget what you've done to Ginny and Hermione."

"That's about the best I could have hoped for Harry. I'll try to keep from disappointing you or my sister and Hermione again." Ron made to get up but Harry held on to his arm. "Patching this up totally may take a long time Ron. If you are at all interested in Luna, please treat her better than you've treated us. She's our friend too."

Ron smiled a bit at the mention of Luna's name and nodded. He held out his hand and Harry took it very seriously. Hermione nodded at him but Ginny stepped close to look up to her brother. She slugged him on the arm gently and then gave him a hug. Ron smiled down at her and quickly went back to his seat.

Hermione and Ginny sat down flanking Harry as Dumbledore and the rest of the staff filed in to sit at the head table. Ginny stood up to join the rest of the staff but was waved back to her seat next to Harry by Madame Pomfrey.

Harry was surprised to see Madame Bones take the seat that was normally used by Professor Quirrell. Professor Snape looked very puzzled as he sat down next to the head Auror. There was another Auror standing by the door leading away from the hall. Harry looked at the older female and was astonished to see her discreetly wave back as her hair flashed a vivid pink and then back again. Harry waved back and told the friends around him that the Auror standing guard was named Tonks.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for attention. "Another year has come and gone. It seems like I just welcomed the new group of students in here for their sorting only a few weeks ago. There have been many surprises, accomplishments and some failures for the students under this roof this year. I hope you will all have a good time this summer and look forward to coming back for your ongoing education this fall."

"It would be remiss of me not to congratulate the class of seventh years who have studied and toiled many years to get to this important point in their lives. To never have to take another History or Potions class again."

That comment brought a round of laughter to almost everyone in the hall. Even Professor Binns chuckled his approval. Professor Snape resumed his usual scowl.

Dumbledore called for all the seventh years in all the houses to stand and led the professors and remaining students in giving them a round of applause. When that settled down, the Headmaster waved his hands and the tables all became laden with food. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors dug into to the wonderful feast.

xxxx xxxx

Many plates of delicious food later, everyone had started to settle back and prepare for the final event of the feast. The students at the Slytherin table began prepping for their seventh House Cup win in a row. Harry tried to avoid looking at the smug and self-righteous smirk on Draco Malfoy's face.

Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with a knife to get everyone's attention. When the hall had quieted down, Dumbledore rose from his chair to speak.

"As I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding and the points stand thusly: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." (direct quote : Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 17)

The groans and moaning from the various tables were followed by the cheering from Slytherin as they saw the list Dumbledore had created in midair. "Congratulations Slytherin on your usual fine showing. There are of course, some last minute adjustments and awards to take into consideration."

A variety of whispers and buzzing went around the hall at Dumbledore's pronouncement. Professor Snape straightened up in his seat and Harry saw the smile waver on Malfoy's face.

"The Quidditch Cup was won by the team from Gryffindor this year. This carries an automatic bonus of twenty-five points."

Everyone took a look at the fire writing over the head table as the scores changed:

Slytherin 472

Ravenclaw 426

Hufflepuff 352

Gryffindor 337

Dumbledore continued on. "As all of you have noticed, we no longer have Professor Quirrell here. His services have been regrettably terminated."

Almost all eyes in the hall turned to look at Harry. His heart began thumping in his chest with nervousness. He was afraid the whole story would be coming out next! Ginny and Hermione both held his hands underneath the table. Feeling their calming presence, Harry never let his eyes stray from the headmaster's face.

"After an intensive study by the Law Enforcement Branch of the Ministry, it was discovered that Mr. Quirrell had neither the qualifications nor the degree to teach in England!"

A gasp of shock ran through the students. What about their tests? And grades?

Dumbledore made a calming motion with his hands. "Have no fear of your marks. The head of the Aurors, Madame Bones, has taken it upon herself to have a small team of Aurors, including herself, to go over the homework assignments and tests that everyone has taken. The team will grade everyone fairly on their knowledge of the subject."

Harry felt Hermione let out a breath of relief at that statement and Ginny leaned over to whisper that she really didn't want to take a make-up final!

"Madame Bones has also volunteered to take a good look at all the final exams offered this year. She wants to ensure that the students that are interested in becoming Aurors in the future have sufficient knowledge in the basics."

Everyone saw Professor Snape's jaw drop at this turn of events. He made to get up and leave the table but Madame Bones smiled as she took hold of his elbow and forced him to sit back down.

'_**Gotcha!'**_ came from Ginny.

'_**I wonder what Madame Bones will make of two versions of our test?'**_ came back from Hermione. Harry smiled as he 'heard' both girls giggle. Merlin, how he liked that sound!

Dumbledore continued on with his announcement about Quirrell.

"As Quirrell did not technically qualify as a teacher, all points that he awarded or took during the year have been cancelled." The eyes of the students automatically returned to the updating tally.

Slytherin 446

Ravenclaw 439

Hufflepuff 378

Gryffindor 381

"In light of recent events, certain awards also need to be given out at this time." Harry and Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table. Everyone there looked extremely nervous and the sneer had fled from Malfoy's face.

"Miss Ginerva Weasley." Ginny tried to hide but Harry and Hermione prodded her to her feet. She looked very scared as she wondered what Dumbledore was going to say to her.

"For bravery, ingenuity, and loyalty - a special citation for services to the school has been entered into your file and signed by myself, Professor McGonagall and Madame Bones. Congratulations!"

A round of applause from three of the houses caused Ginny to blush and sit quickly. Harry and Hermione sent their approval through their connection as the twins quickly left their seats to come hug their sister.

"Miss Hermione Granger!" Hermione squeaked suddenly and hid her head in Harry's shoulder. She would not stand despite the prodding of everyone around her. Dumbledore smiled at her. "For the brilliant use of logic and resourcefulness in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor House – twenty five points." Hermione looked up smiling.

"Mister Harry Potter!" It was Harry's turn to blush as everyone's attention turned his way. Ginny grabbed his collar to keep him from slipping under the table to hide.

"For courage, outstanding inventiveness and unwavering nerve – I award Gryffindor house – thirty five points."

A quick murmur of approval went around the room as the points were granted to Gryffindor. A hush of anticipation hung over the students as they waited for Dumbledore to continue.

'_**Harry, we're only five points behind Slytherin!' **_

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and the rest of the students at the Gryffindor table. "There are a number of different types of courage that exist in this world. It takes one kind to face your enemies. It takes quite another level of bravery to take a stand against your family and your friends. I award 10 points jointly to Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mr. Ronald Weasley!"

The hall erupted in cheers as the Gryffindors rushed Neville and Ron. They both looked dazed. Neville never thought he would be called out in the main hall and it was the first points Ron had received all year!

Dumbledore spoke loudly through the celebration. "The House Cup goes to – GRYFFINDOR!" The headmaster clapped his hands twice and the Slytherin banners were quickly transformed into the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor. The Slytherin table and Professor Snape looked on in disbelief.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students quickly joined in the celebration going on at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Ron were hoisted up on shoulders to the cheers of many. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were also congratulated by dozens of their friends. Harry caught Ron's eye for a second and gave him a thumb's up; Ron smiled as he saw that. Harry had no problem with Ron getting some good recognition for a change.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were watching Susan Bones give Neville a hug and a kiss on the cheek a few minutes later when they heard a small cough besides them.

Professor McGonagall was standing smiling at her three charges. "Very well done! I'm very proud of the three of you for what you have accomplished and I apologize for not paying more attention to your warning. I shall try not to be such a know-it-all in the future."

"Permission to hug our Head of House, ma'am? Harry smiled up at one of the other adults that had tried to help him out all year.

"As long as you don't make a habit out of it, Mr. Potter." Harry wasted no time in leaving his bench and hugging the older witch. He had done that long ago last summer, but this was even better now as he felt some of the affection back from her.

Releasing Harry, Professor McGonagall gave him a little smile. "I also have something for you Harry." She reached into her pocket and held something out for Harry. Harry took it and recognized the horse that was the mount for the Black Knight he had blasted. This was a souvenir that Harry meant to keep.

"You are welcome to come play a game or two of chess with me in the fall Mr. Potter. I'll have another complete set by then as the black pieces that I had refuse to step on the chessboard anymore." Harry could have sworn that the ever serious professor winked at him before she turned and left the Great Hall!

Harry was joined by Hermione and Ginny and they slipped out unnoticed from the celebration in the Great Hall. It had turned out to be a fantastic evening!

Hermione simply couldn't wait still any longer on checking the final test scores that had been posted that morning. Ginny and Harry also wanted to see how they had done, so the three took a quick mini-tour of the castle in looking for their grades.

Hermione had received the highest mark in the History of Magic test with Ginny posting a surprising third. In Transfiguration, Hermione received a score of 122, far ahead of everyone else. She had only the second highest in Charms but was gracious in congratulating Harry. The Astronomy final score was again headed by Hermione even though she had to be prodded to actually look at the score.

Since the Defense against Dark Arts test was being redone by Madame Bones and the Aurors, they decided to skip the list on Quirrell's door. And everyone thought that visiting the dungeons to check their Potions grade was too great a risk in light of the present mood of the Slytherins.

The partying was still going quite well in the Gryffindor tower when Harry and the two girls made their entrance. If anybody had been paying attention, they might have seen a slightly dazed Harry head for his dorm room to start packing as two special girls went smiling up the girls' stairway.

Harry found out on the way back from the Astronomy tower that having official girlfriends brought some new surprises. One or the other of the girls impishly called for a snogging break once or twice along the way. While it went no longer than a few seconds each time, Harry discovered he really liked the new type of interaction with his 'hug buddies'. Harry had the best sleep of the whole year that night.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 – Heading Back

Hermione and Ginny came down for breakfast the next morning to see Harry handing a small pouch to Fred and George. They both smiled at him and shook Harry's hand before they left through the portal.

"Do I want to know what that was about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I just took care of a couple of important details with the twins" Harry answered.

"It's not anything you are going to get in trouble for, is it?"

"Probably not Hermione." Seeing the suspicious look on her face, Harry explained as the three walked down for breakfast.

"The two of them still have our last nap together fresh on their blackmailing little minds. I offered to hire their services for the summer in exchange for not mentioning that little detail to anybody else."

"What kind of services, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing you'll want to volunteer to test Ginny. I've asked your brothers to make me some marbles. Some regular, some pranking and some a little more serious. Malfoy's never going to back down from us and I would rather be prepared for any more 'surprises' like happened to the three of us this year. Somehow I have a feeling that trouble will keep following me around."

"Can I help the twins with ideas Harry?" Harry laughed as the statement was spoken by Ginny and Hermione together. They looked at each other and smiled. Harry finally said it was ok with him if Fred and George didn't mind.

The three sat down with their friends at the Gryffindor table and had a quick but satisfying breakfast.

xxxx xxxx

The train platform was full of a variety of students saying their goodbyes to each other and making sure that their packing hadn't forgotten anything. Harry had seen the arriving families and adults taking another trail up to Hogwarts for the graduation as he and all the others were walking down.

Hagrid was supervising the loading and trying to answer all the questions everyone seemed to have at the last minute. Harry caught his friend's eye but Hagrid looked at him sadly for a second and turned to head in the other direction. Feeling something was wrong, Harry and the girls hurried to catch up with the half-giant.

"Hagrid", Harry said, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Harry, it was my entire fault."

"What?"

"The whole thing. If I hadn't blabbed my big mouth off, then Quirrell wouldn't have known how to get past Fluffy to get … And then you wouldn't have felt that it was necessary to go after him. And then you and Hermione wouldn't have been hurt. It's all my fault!"

Hermione walked up and took up Hagrid's hand. "Everyone's all right now Hagrid. And everything worked out for the better. Sometimes things have to happen to get to the best conclusion. Nobody's is blaming you; certainly not Harry or me."

"That's awful kind of you to say Hermione but I still feel like it's my fault."

Harry looked up at his friend. "The only faults here belong to Quirrell and Voldemort. You are I may not be Dumbledore but as long as we're trying to do the right thing and stop evil - I guess were allowed some mistakes. Quirrell never tried actually killing Fluffy so I guess he had some sort of compassion in him."

"I never thought about it that way Harry. Maybe I'll feel a little better now that you've explained it that way."

Ginny slipped up to grab hold of Hagrid's other hand. "You're a good person Hagrid. You don't owe Harry or anybody else an apology."

Hagrid smiled and bent down to engulf Hermione and Ginny in a gentle hug. "Thanks, you're always welcome at my door. You'd best be heading back to the train though; it's close to the time for it to leave."

Hermione and Ginny left Harry to finish talking to Hagrid. They told Harry that they would go get a compartment in the train. Harry walked a few steps to Hagrid's one in returning to the platform. He stopped and shyly held out a small package for Hagrid. Hagrid took it from Harry's hands and shook it gently.

"What's this then?"

"That's a present from me to you Hagrid. Something to look at in all the free time you'll have with us kids not being around all summer. It's the shrunken collection of all my notes and books from the first year. I would consider it a great favor repaid if me and Hermione and Ginny could help you get your wand back. I feel we owe you that much."

For once Hagrid had nothing to say but Harry saw a tear glistening in one of his big eyes. Harry ran to catch the train just as it started to move. The three of them stood on the car landing and waved to Hagrid along with a lot of other students. The view of the castle disappeared but Harry's last memory of Hogwarts this year was Hagrid waving enthusiastically and holding up Harry's gift.

Xxxx xxxx

The train ride back to King's Cross was a bittersweet one for Harry and his friends. Hermione and Ginny were looking forward to being together with their families again but Harry wasn't looking forward to his separation from the others and home life at the Dursleys. Time was passed playing card games or talking about their summer plans. Harry didn't have much in the way of summer plans but Hermione said that her parents had a vacation planned for a week in France.

Harry hadn't had time to discuss Hermione's plan about getting a floo connection to the Dursleys with anyone but he was still looking forward to having at least the two of them visiting for the next six weeks.

It was just as they were five minutes from King's Cross that Harry remembered he needed a lot of money really quickly. The initial 200 pounds from "Mrs. Wrightgate" were due to arrive by Hedwig in the next day or two. Harry panicked for a second and then remembered that his money pouch was safely stowed in his shrunken trunk along with his other magical things. Harry could safely enlarge his trunk when he was back in his room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting on the platform when they arrived at King's Cross. Harry helped Ginny and Hermione down with their trunks and then went back and got Hedwig and her cage. Mr. Weasley was trying to get the twins and Ron organized to put all their things on carts when Mrs. Weasley came up. Ginny ran into a familiar hug from her Mum. Hermione and Harry were watching their reunion with a smile on their faces but then Mrs. Weasley took another two steps to greet Harry and Hermione. She hugged Hermione briefly and told her that her parents were waiting outside.

Mrs. Weasley then took a good look at Harry and he started getting nervous again. Mrs. Weasley laughed however and picked the boy up and swung him around in a hug. Ginny tugged on her mother's arm and quite seriously told her that Harry was recovering from some cracked ribs and had orders not to be crushed.

The look on Ginny's face was so formal that Mrs. Weasley actually apologized as she let Harry back down. Harry smiled and told her that he gladly accept any hugs from her, whatever his condition.

"You do realize that we're going to have to have a long talk about all you've been up to, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am. I expected as much."

Hermione spoke up then in Harry's defense. "He tried really hard to talk us out of following him but…"

"You weren't going to let him go by himself. I got that from Ginny's floo call. I hope your parents are going to be told about your little adventure soon Hermione."

"Yes, I'll tell them myself about what Harry did."

Mrs. Weasley threw her head a little bit sideways and looked at Hermione. Hermione's cheeks went red briefly and she nodded. "Ok, the whole truth. I was going to take all summer to tell them our part of it."

Mr. Weasley laughed as he had overheard the whole conversation. "The important thing is that everyone came out of it ok. I guess the boys are all sorted out now. We can get going."

Harry helped Ginny push her cart while Mrs. Weasley gave a steadying hand to Hermione. They walked through the magical barrier and stood aside as the rest of the Weasley's followed them through with their carts. Harry watched Mr. Weasley and the four boys wheel away but called out to Ron before he made the next corner. Ron stopped and watched as Harry came running up.

"Thanks for a great year Ron in spite of all the bad stuff." Harry clapped a surprised Ron on the back and then went back to where Hermione was meeting her parents.

Mr. Granger and then his wife hugged Harry to his surprise. The Grangers were in the middle of talking to Ginny and her Mum when Harry heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Finished all your goodbyes, boy? We don't have all day to hang around."

'_**Please don't go hexing them, either one of you!'**_

'_**Darn!'**_

'_**Only because you asked nicely Harry.'**_

Harry turned around to see his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looking at him with their usual glare. Dudley was a dozen feet back, looking as if he didn't want to get close to anybody that Harry actually knew.

Making the introductions all around, Harry was thankful that everyone was civil to one another. Mrs. Weasleys voice was the most strained in saying hello but, other than that, it went ok. Harry grabbed Hedwig and her cage from Ginny's cart and started following the Dursleys away.

If wasn't a matter of ten feet before Harry heard his name called out. Turning, Harry stopped and put Hedwig down. The Dursleys were very surprised to see the two young girls they had just been introduced to come running up to give long hugs to Harry. Dudley's double chin about dropped to the level of his belt buckle when each also gave Harry a kiss to the cheek and the forehead.

The two girls ran back to their mothers and then turned and waved at Harry. He waved back and then picked up the owl in her cage and then walked calmly by the stunned Dursleys whistling.

Harry Potter smiled as he thought he was about to have the best summer ever!

_Finis _

Honestly Harry: The Year of the Rock

Xxxx xxxx

**Coming Attractions (or The Plot Bunnies that Ate my Brain!) **

Thanks for hanging on until the end. My mind and fingers wandered a little doing this so it ran a little longer than I planned.

I really appreciated all the reviews and people that added the stories to their favorite lists. Even the bad comments helped me some.

Harry's next year is probably(?) going to be titled 'The Founder's Chambers'. I hope I can manage to write and post one or two shorter stories that have been keeping me from sleep before I tackle one of the biggies again.

Just to let you know that I've been thinking about Harry's next year for a bit – here's some of the plot points that _may or may__ not_ show up.

… "Before I let you read what your parents wrote me and what their will contains, I should best begin by telling you about your Godparents. Alice Longbottom was a great friend of your mother but…"

… Dumbledore looked at the Weasley and Granger families that had gathered in his office along with Harry. "I asked you all to come today to listen to the most disturbing piece of information that pertains to our young friend Harry here. I shall ask you also to give me a magical binding oath that you will never reveal this to anybody else. I had to swear a binding oath to the Minister of Magic that I would not raise Harry in my household after his parents died or divulge to him this unwelcome news. While I cannot morally let Harry be ignorant of his fate, I am getting around that oath by asking my wife to tell you all what was forecast many years ago."

As everyone's mouths dropped at the news of Dumbledore's marriage, they heard footsteps climbing the stairway to his office. All eyes were glued to the door as it swung open to reveal… (Caught you reading, didn't I? )

… "Our guide got lost one day and took us to the wrong place on our tour. We didn't find out until we got left there it that it was a nude beach but Mum said we…" Harry clasped his hands over his ears and ran quickly away. Hermione and Ginny just looked at the retreating boy and giggled.

… Ginny had just flooed into Harry's room and saw that he was still mowing the front yard. She settled down on his bed and waited for him to finish his chores. Some days she just followed him around as he toiled the whole day long. It didn't seem fair when that oaf Dudley just lay on the couch downstairs and watch telebision.

She got bored after a few minutes and opened up Hedwig's cage to let the owl stretch her wings a bit. Harry could only let Hedwig fly after dark so the snow owl probably felt a little cage bound.

Ginny was feeding the bird a treat when she heard a pop behind her. A very scrawny house elf suddenly appeared sitting on Harry's bed. The door opened to reveal Harry as Fawkes suddenly flamed into the room at the same moment. Everyone was staring at each other dumbfounded but Harry asked the first question.

"So who wants to talk first?

… "My name is Zllysedtizz but you may call me Zell. How is it that a wizard named Harry Potter can speak Parseltongue?" Harry gulped in the darkness of the corridor. The reptile's voice seemed to come from about 10 feet over his head and he wasn't sure what to do.

… Draco Malfoy's robes and pants had somehow disappeared from him when he took his stand on the dueling platform.

"Who's Gumby?" a couple of girls blushingly asked as they pointed at his green and white boxers.

… and suddenly Harry staggered and felt part of himself disappear. His connection to Ginny had quickly and totally gone!

I hope at least some of you are smiling and not too many are thinking about what a rotten person I am to leave you some crumbs. I enjoy writing and hope I can bring some smiles and surprises to everyone. Have some patience and I'll be back soon. I promise! Captain Compass


End file.
